nueva oportunidad de vida
by Rey96
Summary: naruto muere derrotando a madara pero ese no era su destino...su destino era traer orden y paz al mundo shinobi,pero como lo hara si ahora esta muerto.facil los dioses no estan dispuestos a que el chico de la profecia falle por eso envian a su predescesor a que le haga una interesante propuesta, pero si la acepta habran unos cambios muy drasticos en la historia
1. Chapter 1 prologo

Este es mi primer fic que escribo así que por favor sean pacientes si me equivoco en algunas partes pero, oigan no desesperen mejorare con el tiempo sin más que decir el prologo

Nueva oportunidad de vida

Prologo:

¡No naruto!-gritaban las fuerzas shinobis al ver al rubio jinchuriki siendo destruido con madara en su modo sabio de seis caminos….como llegamos a esta situación pues volvamos un poco en el tiempo…madara se había transformado en el nuevo rikudou sennin luego de haber absorbido a las bestias con colas incluso le arrebato a kurama de naruto. En ese momento naruto no sabía que hacer se sentía tan mal cundo le arrebataron a kurama pensaba que sin su poder no podía hacer nada ahora que se ponía a pensarlo kurama siempre le había salvado el pellejo prestándole su poder pero ahora que podía hacer lo había perdido había permitido que le arrebataran a su amigo se sentía tan frustrado tan enojado consigo mismo por su falta de poder….y en ese momento ocurrió fue solo un susurro pero lo pudo escuchar perfectamente ese susurro fue -_tú no eres débil solo tienes que confiar en tus ojos_-confiar en sus ojos que ¿significaba eso? Pero antes de que se pudiera seguir preguntando cualquier cosa volvió a escuchar a la misma-_solo concentra chacra en tu ojos y sabrás el verdadero significado de…poder- _eso era lo más extraño que allá escuchado en su vida pero ¿que podría perder? Y lo hizo concentrando poder en sus ojos de primera no sintió ningún cambio a sique aumento un poco más de chacra y paso…sus ojos comenzaron a arder y a causarle mucha molestia era un dolor insoportable y de nuevo valía a escuchar esa voz que le susurraba solamente dos palabras_- __shira…tensei__-¿_qué significaba eso?

Mientras naruto se preguntaba qué era lo que le quería decir esa voz sus amigos que estaban alrededor de él lo miraban sumamente preocupados sakura junto a tsunade hacían lo imposible para mantenerlo con vida dado que la extracción de kurama lo dejo sumamente debilitado y a cada segundo se debilitaba aún más si eso seguía así no iba a durar mucho hasta que paso….naruto empezó a murmurar una palabras con sus ojos todavía cerrados. De pronto su cabello comenzó a cambiar su cabello rubio se volvió rojo con mechones amarillos sus murmuraciones se convirtieron en gritos de dolor se retorcía en el suelo sujetándose fuertemente sus ojos.

Naruto estas bien…no te muevas para poder seguir curándote-le pedía la Sanín de la babosas pero el simplemente no escuchaba solamente sentía el dolor en sus ojos y esas maldita voz que le repetía esas dos palabras una y otra vez cada vez más fuerte hasta que no lo soporto si querían que dijera esas palabras lo consiguieron dio un gran salto alejándose de sus compañeros que lo miraban como el corría hasta quedar al frente de madara que lo miraba muy divertido.

Naruto sin el kyubi en tu poder no pued…-madara no alcanzo a terminar su oración por lo impactado que estaba frente a el naruto abrió sus ojos que había mantenido cerrados y lo que vio lo impacto hay en sus ojos naruto tenía el legendario rinnegan pero antes de que pudiera hablar naruto se adelantó.

SHIRA-TENSEI- grito naruto extendiendo sus manos hacia los lados y una fuerza invisible se hico presente se abrió paso arrojando todo a su paso árboles, rocas, escombros, tierra, los cadáveres de la alianza shinobi y los zetzus hasta llegar donde madara. eso sí que no se lo esperaba lo tomo de sorpresa que naruto igual pudiera despertar el rinnegan pero en su rinnegan había algo extraño e vez de tener seis patrones circulares alrededor de la iris solo tenía uno no era como el de él que cuando lo despertó ya tenía seis patrones circulares .pero naruto al ver que madara no reaccionó rápidamente aprovecho esa oportunidad para hacer su última jugada un jutsu que había preparado con anterioridad por si ocurría algo de esta índole no lo quería usar pero pareciera que no tuviera más elección.

Este es tu fin madara ya has causado mucho daño has matado a mis amigos has matado a muchos buenos shinobis mataste a 4 kages iniciaste una guerra mataste a tu propio discípulo cuando intento detenerte pero ahora me las pagaras jejeje es gracioso que ninguno de los dos vaya a sobrevivir me hubiera gustado ver una última vez a kurama… siempre quise preguntarle si era hombre o mujer pero… ahora nos moriremos los dos arte de sello uzumaki: sello del sacrificio humano-grito naruto haciendo una gran cantidad de sellos cuando termino el ultimo sello una gran cantidad de sangre negra empezó a salir de su cuerpo al tiempo que unas cadenas negras empezaban a atrapar a madara que no parada de lanzar maldiciones al rubio jinchuriki cuando las cadenas negras apresaron completamente a madara el rubio empezó a brillar al tiempo que ocurría una gran explosión que cegó su vida y la de su enemigo y eso nos lleva al principio.

¡NO NARUTO!

Y se acabó el prólogo prometo subir el primer capítulo cuando pueda. Aunque me dejen un solo review lo terminare jeje se agradecen todo tipo de comentarios en cuanto se constructivos y no bajen la moral sino que ayuden a mejorar.


	2. Chapter 2 capitulo 1:propuesta

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron un review gracias por apoyar mi historia y ahora procederé a contestarlos:

**Gabriel021:** si no lo voy a ser tan poderoso de una sera poderoso si, pero tiene que ganar experiencia y puede que termine siendo harem pero no sera con las tipicas chicas, ya me tiene aburrido tan fic siempre con las misma chica, y en cuanto ha que kurama sea mujer mejor lee este capitulo y lo descubriras

**Daskar:** gracias por tu review y tomare en cuenta tu consejo gracias por el review

**Zafir09: **cuando naruto regrese al pasado solo tendrá un poco del poder de kurama pero no te decepciones u poco a poco lo ira recuperando jejeje y respecto a juubi tengo algo pensado para eso y en cuanto a la espada espiritual ya tenía algo pensado como eso y en cuanto si kurama va a ser mujer mejor lee este capítulo y se responderá jejej

Con los review respondidos pasemos al capitulo

**Renuncia de derechos**: naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi kishimoto yo solo soy el dueño de esta idea los personajes le pertenecen a el excepto los personajes que crearé jeje

**_HOLA A TODOS –_**demonio/invocación hablando

"**_HOLA A TODOS_**"-demonio/invocación pensando

Hola a todos-dioses/kurashi hablando

_Hola a todos-_dioses/kurashi pensando

_Hola a todos-_pensamientos humanos

Capítulo 1: propuesta

¿Entonces qué haremos? Esto no estaba previsto que sucediera-hablo una voz femenina se notaba por el tono de voz que estaba preocupada.

Como de "¿Qué haremos?" él ya se murió ósea que su alma me pertenece jajaja-hablo otra voz más gruesa y áspera se notaba que era de un hombre pero esa risa era la de un demente sediento de sangre

¡QUE! Su alma no te pertenece shinigami su alma es muy pura para pertenecerte, si a alguien le pertenece esa alma es a mí-grito una nueva voz proveniente de una mujer

Ya ya tranquilízate amaterasu no le hagas caso al idiota de shinigami que naruto-kun nos pertenece-hablo la primera voz tratando de tranquilizar a la diosa del sol

Exacto…espera que dijiste tskuyomi como que ¿"nos pertenece"?-pregunto un tanto enojada amaterasu a su hermana menor

YA BASTA-grito una nueva voz-ese no es lo importante quien se va a quedar con la alma de naruto uzumaki_-_interrumpió la discusión que se había generado por el alma de naruto uzumaki-_pero que les pasa si solo es un humano está bien… es el descendiente de rikudou sennin pero es necesario tanto escándalo por una simple… alma_–pensó la diosa izanami que parecía la más seria de ese grupo-muy bien retomando el asunto naruto uzumaki no debió haber muerto en esa lucha contra madara uchiha dado que éltenía que volverse el nuevo rikudou sennin y después de eso tendría que enfrentarse a algo peor que el juubi que ni siquiera nosotros podemos derrotar-informo la diosa izanami haciendo que todos tomaran un aire serio dado que solo había una sola cosa que hacía a la más poderosa diosa ponerse tan seria,más de habitual.

¿El sello se romperá cierto?-pregunto el shinigami recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de izanami

Exacto el sello se romperá no sécuándo pero sé que está muy cerca de romperse, solo hagoromo fue capaz de sellarlo pero su sello se está debilitando muy pronto izanagi será libre y acabara con todas las dimensiones y mundos-hablo izanami haciendo que las demás deidades se estremecieran.

Izanagi el dios malvado que se volvió loco de poder creyendo que él era el único ser que los humanos deberían adorar como dios y que las demás deidades tales como izanami la diosa de la vida y la compasión y también su esposa, shinigami el dios de la muerte amaterasu la diosa del sol, y tskuyomi la diosa de la luna solo eran seres inferiores que no se merecían el apodo de dioses así que pensó que lo mejor sería eliminarlos creo monstros demonios y demás abominaciones con tal de ellos fueran los nuevos gobernantes de la tierra y erradicaran a los humanos que adoraban a las demás deidades, su máxima creación juubi que atormento a todos los humanos del planeta y estaba muy próximo a terminar su objetivo ser el único dios pero no contaba con que el dios Susano le entrego su poder y alma al humano más fuerte que había en ese tiempo hagoromo otsutsuki cuyo poder se igualaba o superaba al dios Susano después de haberse convertido en el jinchuriki de su juubi pero no era rival para el así que no le dio importancia Susano sabiendo que había un humano que igualaba su poder y también viendo que izanagi iba a a destruir el mundo le propuso un trato a hagoromo fundir sus almas y poderes en una nueva alma y cuerpo que sería capaz de detener a izanagi como era de esperarse hagoromo acepto y fundieron sus almas y poderes en uno solo y hay nació rikudou sennin. La batalla que tuvo contra el dios izanagi fue feroz pero al final rikudou con la ayuda de las demás deidades lograron sellar al dios malvado, y desterraron a sus demonios y seguidores al makai. Pero durante estos 3000 años el sello se a estado debilitando y los dioses previniendo que el sello se iba a romper tomaron el ultimo fragmento del alma de rikudou sennin que dejo antes de sacrificar su cuerpo y poder para crear el makai. Crearon una nueva vida una reencarnación de rikudou en una joven que iba a ser madre su nombre era kushina uzumaki ese fragmento de alma fue utilizado para darle vida a naruto uzumaki.

Si ese el caso, lo mejor sería utilizar nuestro poder para devolverlo a la vida y que acabe con la tarea que dejo inconclusa en su anterior vida-propuso el dios shinigami

Esa es una buena idea hay que devolverlo a la vida para cumpla su destino y destruya de una vez por todas a izanagi-secundo tskuyomi a el dios de la muerte

Eso no servirá no podrá ganarle-todos miraron a la diosa amaterasu que estaba con las mano s al frente y su mentón apoyado en sus manos

Pero que dices amaterasu el chico ya despertó el rinnegan-cuestiono la diosa tskuyomi a su hermana

Estoy de acuerdo con amaterasu naruto uzumaki no le podrá ganar a izanagi ni aun con esos ojos no tiene la ayuda de kurama y ni aun que la tuviera tampoco le ganaría le faltaría tiempo para entrenar y acostumbrarse a sus nuevos ojos-refuto la diosa izanami haciendo que todos se pusieran nerviosos por sus palabras lamentablemente eso era la verdad-pero yo tengo la solución para ese problema de tiempo jejeje-eso gano la atención de todos los dioses

¿Ycuál es la solución izanami-sama?-pregunto el dios de la muerte-_espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando-_pensó un poco nervioso el dios

Si cual es izanami-sama-exclamaron en conjunto las hermanas tskuyomi y amaterasu

Solo hay que devolverlo al pasado y ya, si se lo que me diréis que es muy peligroso porque no todo sucede de la misma manera dos veces y hay muchas variantes de lo que pueda ocurrir, pero es mejor correr ese riesgo y tener una pequeña posibilidad de ganarle a izanagi dado que así le daremos más tiempo para que entrene y para que domine sus ojos-expuso la diosa izanami dejando a todos pensativos ese era la mejor opción que tenían no, mejor dicho era la única que tenían pero aun así eran muchos riesgos.

Entonces si vamos a hacer eso es mejor estar preparados para lo que sea jejej-dijo el shinigami mientras sostenía en su mano una esfera de cristal ennegrecida

¿Qué es eso shinigami?-pregunto la diosa tskuyomi viendo la extraña esfera de cristal negro

Sí que es eso shinigami…no medigas que es -pero amaterasu no pudo terminar de hablar dado que el shinigami se le adelanto

Exacto es el alma y un poco de poder de la loba de diez colas juubi jeje-se rio shinigami de las caras de las diosa que miraban la extraña esfera de cristal con cara de wtf

Ya comprendo piensas sellarla en naruto uzumaki cuando vayas a sellar a kurama en el pasado cuando el padre de naruto te invoque ¿no es así?-pregunto la diosa izanami recibiendo una sonrisa tétrica del dios –pero eso no servirá solo tendrá una pequeña porción de poder no creo que le ayude mucho que digamos-cuestiono al dios por su plan

Jajaja estamos hablando de la biju de 10 colas ella regenerara su poder con el tiempo jejej al igual que kurama la vez pasada no podía regenerar su poder completo solo la mitad pero esta vez será distinto dado que en minato solo sellare poder sin la mitad de su alma el alma la sellare en naruto completamente así aunque tenga solo una sola cola de poder será capaz de regenéralo con el tiempo jejej –se rio el shinigami con esa risa tan tétrica

Muy bien manos a la obra lo enviaremos a la época en que nació el diez d octubre justo cuando sellaron a kurama en el y hay veremos cuanto cambiaran las cosas-sentencio la diosa amaterasu

¿Pero quién le propondrá esto?-pregunto tskuyomi

No se preocupen en este momento le tienen que estar informando de nuestra propuesta jejej-se rio izanami

Así y ¿Quién? -preguntaron los dioses

Jajaja rikudou sennin pero no creo que dure mucho dado que es la última porción de chacra no creo que dure más de 10 minutos -informo izanami a los sorprendidos dioses

Con naruto:

Naruto habría lentamente los ojos todavía le ardían por usar ese poder su cuerpo le dolía horrores lo único que podía recordar era como el estallaba en una gran explosión de luz y brillo blanco cuando estaba cerca de madara.

_Ahora que lo pienso porque no veo nada solo es blanco…demonios el maldito blanco esta por todas partes donde están mis amigos y el maldito de madara tampoco está esta qué demonios pasa aquí-_pensaba naruto hasta que los recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente-ahora me acuerdo yo explote con madara cuando use el jutsu de desarrolle…conque esto se siente…morir .pues no es tan malo como imagine –hablo en voz alta ahora el pelirrojo (ya sabemos que tiene mechones rubios pero así es más fácil)

**No es tan malo cierto naruto-**hablo un voz detrás de naruto

Que demonio...-naruto no pudo terminar de hablar porque al darse la vuelta esta su gran amigo/a kurama-kurama estas aquí eso significa que ¿tú también estas muerto?-cuestiono naruto que estaba muy feliz de ver a su gran amigo de nuevo pero eso le intrigaba si él estaba seguro de que murió entonces el igual murió

**Lamentablemente si también estoy muerto…todo por ese maldito sello que creo tu estúpido padre –**mascullo kurama maldiciendo al yondaime porque compartió el mismo destino que naruto al estar ligados de por vida no lo diría pero estaba feliz de poder ver de nuevo al idiota pelirrojo? Espera pelirrojo-¿**qué rayos le paso a tu cabello naruto?-**pregunto kurama a su carcelero-"**_aunque así se ve mejor…pero que rayos pienso la muerte me afecto"_**-se cuestionaba kurama en su mente sin fijarse en su sonrojo que gracias a su pelaje no se noto

A…esto-dijo naruto tomándose un mechón rojo de cabello-no sé yo creo que al despertar el rinnegan se intensifico mi sangre uzumaki y cambio un poco mi aspecto-contesto el uzumaki

**¿Rinnegan? Tienes el Rinnegan naruto-**le cuestiono kurama a naruto, naruto no contesto simplemente cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir ahora de color purpura con una onda alrededor de la iris-**vaya es el rinnegan pero es algo extraño ¿Por qué solo tiene una onda alrededor de la iris? que yo recuerdo eran seis si no me equivoco-**comento kurama pero noto como naruto lo miraba con una sonrisa boba en su cara y rascándose la nuca señal de que quiere preguntar algo pero no está seguro de hacerlo o no

**Ya naruto escupe que me quieres preguntar solo te comportas así cuando quieres hacer una pregunta asique solo dímela-** hablo de mala manera kurama-**_¿Por qué siento que me no me va a agradar la pregunta?-_**se cuestionaba mentalmente kurama

Jejeje eto…. Jejej kurama ¿eres hombre o mujer? Porque nunca me lo has dicho asique de qué sexo eres-pregunto sumamente nervioso naruto

**¡PERO QUE PREGUNTA ES ESA IDIOTA!-**ladro kurama al asustado pelirrojo que aunque asustad y todo no le dejaba de mirar así de manera tan insistente-**uufff supongo que no me vas a dejar de molestar hasta que te lo diga ¿cierto?-**pregunto kurama al pelirrojo de manera más calmada recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza del pelirrojo y una sonrisa de triunfo.

Kurama no dijo nada mas solo se envolvió en una luz blanca que duro varios minutos cegando a naruto temporalmente cuando la luz termino el rubio salió volando con una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de su nariz. ¿Porquesalió volando vía hemorragia nasal Fácil? vio a la mujer más hermosa del mundo…desnuda.

Después de un rato con un naruto ya más recuperado y una kurama con la chaqueta naranja de naruto cubriéndole apenas lo necesario naruto pudo obsérvala mejor eso si con dos tampones en la nariz

Era una mujer joven de uno 18 años cabello rojo con mechones negros unas simpáticas orejitas de zorro puntiagudas sus ojos como siempre rojos con la rasgadura en la iris rostro de facciones finas una pequeña nariz labios sonrosados pechos copa D cintura breve largas y blancas piernas y un muy buen trasero. Si era lo que se le decía perfección y como naruto le veía con su pura chaqueta naranja se veía endemoniadamente sexy.

**Listo contento naruto…soy mujer y por lo que vi parece que me encuentras muy sexy jejej-**se burló kurama abrazando a naruto y dejando sentir dos grandes bultos que se apretaban en contra su pecho eso sí que sonrojo al pelirrojo.

EJEM….-se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos haciendo que se separaran muy rápidamente eso si kurama con un leve sonrojo-vaya vaya ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo he jejeje pero eso no se hace aquí –cuestiono la voz

Cuando se dieron vuelta para divisar de dónde provino esa voz kurama se quedó en shock por ver a ese hombre hay al que consideraba un padre, enfrente de ella con esa calidad sonrisa en tanto naruto no tenía idea de quien era ese sujeto era viejo como de uno 50 años pelo blanco dos mechones que asemejaban a cuernos saliendo de su cabeza un bastón como de los sacerdotes y una túnica y los mismos ojos que poseía nagato que eran de madara y que ahora el igual posee en efecto es el rikudou sennin el único que ha sido capaz de darle pelea a un dios.

¿Quién eres viejo?-pregunto naruto poniéndose en posición de batalla ya ha tenido malas experiencias con los tipos que portan esos ojos asique es mejor ser precavido

No te preocupes no soy un enemigo verdad kurama-chan-hablo el viejo mirando a la pelirroja con mechones negros

**Es verdad naruto-kun_-pero que rayos desde cuando le digo así no es tiempo para eso mejor después-_él no es un enemigo él es rikudou sennin-**hablo la pelirroja sorprendiendo a naruto que se relajó y abandono su pose de batalla

Tu eres rikudou sennin…vaya. Y ¿Qué quieres conmigo?-pregunto naruto

Directo al grano he eso me agrada naruto-menciono dejando de lado esa sonrisa para ponerse serio-vengo a hacerte una propuesta en nombre de los kamis

Una propuesta en nombre de los kamis ¿Qué propuesta?-pregunto naruto sin importarle que la propuesta era de los kamis

Bueno aquí vamos….la propuesta es que te ofrecen cambiar tu destino de morir a manos de madara enviándote al día que naciste con todas tus memorias y chacra pero estarán sellados durante un tiempo cuando tu cuerpo esté listo el sello se liberara junto con todo tu chacra y también tendrás tu rinnegan a tu disposición.-informo rikudou a naruto tomándolo por sorpresa-pero por lo que veo todavía esta inmaduro solo tiene una onda al lado de la iris en vez de las 6 pero no te preocupes con practica llegaras al máximo nivel que son seis patrones alrededor de la iris veamos cómo era así es…

1 anillo alrededor del iris te permite usar el shinra-tensei y controlar los 5 elementos

2 anillos alrededor del iris te permiten convocar animales y tener más de un contrato de invocación

3 anillos alrededor del iris te permiten convocar una armadura robótica y lanzar misiles

4 anillos alrededor de la iris te permite te otorga la habilidad de extraer el alma de los enemigos y usar el basho tennin

5 anillos alrededor del iris te permiten la habilidad de controlar el shinra-tensei a un nivel superior otorgándote la habilidad de volar

6 anillos te dan el poder de traer los muertos a la vida con gedo rinne tensei no jutsu

**Vaya eso es increíble ¿verdad naruto-kun?-**le pregunto kurama a naruto que se había mantenido pensativo todo este tiempo

Cierto es muy increíble y en cuanto a la propuesta acepto date bayo-grito naruto muy entusiasmado de poder volver a ver a sus amigos

Listo pero recuerda que no todo sucede de la misma manera dos veces-menciono rikudou pero naruto no le tomo importancia porque estaba muy ocupado gritando cosas sobre ser el mejor del mundo y que se y a ser muy poderoso y que no y va hacer promesas ridículas. En algún punto del espacio tiempo sakura estornudo fuertemente.

Jejeje muy bien es hora de que te vayas pero antes de que te vayas déjame darte algo que te ayudara, estos son pergaminos de todos los elementos juntos con algunos que yo cree-dijo rikudou dandole cinco grandes pergaminos-y tambien dejame darte esta espada es una espada espiritual solo debes concentrarte en la espada y podras invocarla en el mundo real en tu mente tendra una forma puede ser humana o de algun animal pero eso tu lo descubriras despues -antes de que naruto pudiera preguntar que era,rikudou saco una espada con la hoja completamente negra y la empuñadura blanca con una esfera en la parte de atrás con el símbolo yin-yang y se la arrojo a naruto que la atrapo en el aire pero cuando la tomo esta se deshizo en el aire pero después de fijar su vista en el brazo apareció un kanji que decía "muerte"y más abajo decía "kurashi"

Esa espada te ayudara te dará consejos y te guiara por el buen camino adiós naruto-dijo rikudou mientras chasqueaba los dedos y todo se iluminaba con una luz cegadora.

Y listo ahí está el primer capítulo de nueva oportunidad de vida review se agradecen en cuanto sean constructivos y no bajen la moral hasta el próximo capítuloahora sí que quedo claro que kurama en mi historia a ser mujer y vieron lo que el shinigami planea sellar en naruto, y ese izanagi es mucho peor que juubi


	3. Chapter 3 capitulo 2 regresamos parte1

Primero a responder review

**Daskar: **yo creo que tienes que leer el fic para sacarte esa duda jeejeje gracias por el review

**CCSsakuraforever:** gracias tendré en cuenta tus consejos y en cuanto al sharingan mmm no sé pero recuerda que el rinnegan es el doujutso original así que igual puede tener una versión del Susano jeje pero para averiguarlo tienes que leer el fic

**Tengu19: **jajaja ojala fuera mujer en el anime gracias por leer

**Gabriel021:** si lo que hará shinigami será interesante y en cuanto a que naruto es inmaduro, o vamos imagínate que posibilidad hay que si estuvieras muerto te vengan con una propuesta así que harías, yo creo que me pondría igual de loco que naruto jeje pero no te preocupes que en mi historia naruto no va a ser un idiota, toda la experiencia que gano en su vida le hará madurar

**Zafir09**: jajaja si sigues así me desbarataras todas las ideas que tenía planeado para el fic jejej

Con los review respondidos nos vamos al capítulo YEA

**Renuncia de derechos**: naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi kishimoto yo solo soy el dueño de esta idea los personajes le pertenecen a el excepto los personajes que crearé jeje

**_HOLA A TODOS –_**demonio/invocación hablando

"**_HOLA A TODOS_**"-demonio/invocación pensando

Hola a todos-dioses/kurashi hablando

_Hola a todos-_dioses/kurashi pensando

_Hola a todos-_pensamientos humanos

Con los review respondidos pasemos al capitulo

**Renuncia de derechos**: naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi kishimoto yo solo soy el dueño de esta idea los personajes le pertenecen a el excepto los personajes que crearé jeje

**_HOLA A TODOS –_**demonio/invocación hablando

"**_HOLA A TODOS_**"-demonio/invocación pensando

Hola a todos-dioses/kurashi hablando

_Hola a todos-_dioses/kurashi pensando

_Hola a todos-_pensamientos humanos

Capítulo 2: regresamos kurama parte1

Poco a poco nuestro protagonista recuperaba la visión después de que rikudou le diera esos pergaminos y esa extraña espada pero se sentía raro sentía mucho sueño y mucho cansancio.

_Vaya me siento muy…cansado solo quiero dormir-_se decía naruto para sí mismo pero de pronto escucha algo.

Wuaaa, wuaa, wuaaa-se oía el ruido proveniente…de al lado izquierdo suyo

_Pero que rayos es un…bebe que hace un bebe al lado mío se supone que debería haber regresado al día que nac-_naruto no pudo seguir con su línea de pensamientos porque de nuevo se vio interrumpido por un nuevo ruido pero este provenía de su lado derecho.

Wuuaa….wuaaa-era igualmente un llanto de bebe pero este no se oía tan fuerte.

_Qué demonios sucede aquí porque estoy entre dos bebes…que alguien me dé un maldita respuesta-_grito naruto en su mente esperando que alguien le respondiera

**!Cálmate naruto pareces un loco gritando ¡ -**grito kurama en la mente de naruto para que se callara dada que en el mundo exterior pareciera que estuviera en silencio pero en su mente solo se oían sus gritos y eso interrumpió el sueño de la zorra

_Kurama-chan que bueno que te escucho…jeje parece que igualmente terminaste sellada dentro de mí-_le dijo naruto a kurama, escuchando solo un gruñido de parte de kurama-_pero dejando eso de lado…kurama-chan m podrías decir ¿quiénes son estos bebes que están al lado mío?-_pregunto naruto a su zorra inquilina

**Jajaja naruto-kun no tienes idea de quiénes son esos bebes-**se rio kurama de naruto que solo respondió con "dime que sucedió desde que yo estaba dormido"-**está bien está bien déjame que yo te contare todo lo que vi desde que regresamos…**

FLASH BACK

Era una tarde común y corriente en konoha muy pacifica desde que se firmó el tratado de paz con la aldea oculta de la roca algo así como una alianza que se concretaría con un matrimonio político…pero eso no es lo que nos interesa ahora lo que nos importa está sucediendo en la torre hokage donde se encuentra el nuevo hokage minato namikase.

Está todo listo hokage-sama para esta tarde, el lugar estará resguardado por los mejores equipos anbu y también estarán las mejores médicos de toda konoha incluida la sannin tsunade que ayudara con el parto y también el sannin jiraiya que le ayudara a mantener el sello en su lugar para que su esposa e hijos no corran riesgos-informo un anbu con mascara de perro a el hokage

Muy bien puedes retirarte-le dijo el hokage al anbu que respondió con un "hai" y se esfumo en un sunshin de hojas-_está todo listo solo quiero que llegue rápido el momento puede que no sea hoy pero tengo la certeza de que será hoy no como las otras veces que falsa alarma...-_ minato estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos hasta que fue sacado de ellos por alguien que tocaba a su oficina-adelante-exclamo minato

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a una joven pelirroja de ojos violeta con un inmenso vientre, cuando el yondaime la vio solo sonrió y fue a tomar su brazo para llevarla a que se siente en una silla para que no se cansara.

Hola minato-kun…ha. Está todo listo por si es hoy-indago la pelirroja al yondaime

Si kushina-chan todo ha estado listo desde…3 días-dijo el hokage haciendo que la pelirroja se avergonzara porque desde 3 días que ha estado teniendo "dolores muy fuertes" según ella y siempre se la pasan por lo menos 3 horas al di en ese lugar que fue echo que ella diera a luz.

Jeje…ha….ha minato-kun me duele ttebane-se quejaba kushina mientras se tomaba el vientre.

Estas bien kushina no ¿estarás jugando de nuevo no?-pregunto desconfiado minato haciendo que su esposa le dirigiera una mirada que prometía mucho dolor si no le creía-está bien vamos kushina-chan hay que ir lo más rápido posible-hablo el asustado yondaime

2 horas después 10 de la noche 10 de octubre 30 kilómetros al sur de konoha

Wuuaaa, Wuuaaa el llanto de un bebe todo eso era lo que se podía escuchar en una cueva el sur de konoha en ese momento la esposa del yondaime hokage estaba dando a luz a los que serían sus primeros hijos el yondaime solo podía llorar de felicidad mientras sujetada la mano de su esposa kushina uzumaki.

Miren es un hombre…se ve muy sano felicidades kushina-sama hokage-sama-felicitada una enfermera a al hokage y a su esposa mientras les enseñaba a un niño pelirrojo con mechones amarillos de ojos azules dado que los abrió solo un momento antes de caer dormido.

Y como se llamara su hijo minato-preguntaba un hombre mayor peliblanco con marcas en los ojos y una banda que tenía el kanji de aceite en la frente en efecto es el sennin jiraiya, tenía las manos en el vientre de kushina controlando el sello que encerraba a kurama

Ya lo habíamos decidido se llamara naruto como el protagonista de su novela sensei-contestaba un minato muy feliz mientras veía a su hijo en los brazos de su madre

AAAA…-grito kushina de repente sobresaltando a las personas que se encontraban viendo al pequeño naruto

Vamos no perdamos tiempo que aún tenemos trabajo que hacer-hablaba una rubia de grandes atributos con bata blanca y una joya en la frente en efecto ella es la sannin tsunade

Time skip 30 minutos después

Se puede ver a una kushina muy cansada con ojeras en sus ojos y muy sudorosa sosteniendo dos pequeños bebes uno era un pequeño niño de cabello rubio claro con ojos negros su nombre menma estaba al lado derecho de kushina, la otra era una pequeña niña de cabello completamente rojo y ojos violetas su nombre akane, y otro más apartado que estaba siendo sostenido en brazos de una enfermera rubia de grandes pechos que lo miraba con mucho amor era extraño para tsunade pero encariño al primer vistazo que le dio a ese pequeño de nombre naruto era como si lo hubiera conocido mucho tiempo pero no lo dio mucha importancia dado al pequeño problema que tiene, que casi no tiene chacra su red de chacra al momento de nacer era casi nula o inexistente era como si alguien se la hubiera sellado. En algún lugar del espacio tiempo rikudou estornudo fuertemente. Pero eso no le importaba, no como a jiraiya o los médicos ninja que decían que akane y menma tenían El chacra de un gennin bajo algo increíble para ser solo dos recién nacidos pero eso a ella no le importaba mucho.

Pero de pronto toda esa tranquilidad que había se esfumo al ver cómo los 3 medic-nin caían al suelo con sus cráneos reventados salpicando sangre y restos de cerebros en la cara de tsunade que ni siquiera pudo alcanzar a hablar cuando fue golpeada en la nuca dejándola inconsciente en el acto.

Hola yondaime-sama-saluda de una manera muy sínica el recién llegado que tenía una máscara, mientras en sus brazos tenía al pequeño naruto recién nacido

¡!Quien eres tu suelta a mi hijo¡-labro muy molesto el yondaime poniéndose en posición de batalla.

Igualmente jiraiya se pone en posición de batalla olvidándose de terminar de reforzar el sello de kushina, jiraiya solo estaba preocupado de tsunade que cayo inconsciente sin siquiera poder reaccionar eso fue demasiado fácil para el enmascarado noquear a tsunade y eso ponía nervioso a jiraiya.

Yondaime entrégueme a la jinchuriki si quiere que este pequeño sobreviva-dijo el enmascarado poniendo un kunai en la garganta de naruto

Minato no sabía que hacer por un lado estaba la vida de su esposa junto con sus dos hijos que estaban al lado de su madre podría intentar arrebatarle a naruto de sus brazo pero lo podría dañar o le daría tiempo al enmascarado para que pudiera capturar a kushina en ese momento no sabía que hacer pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el enmascarado se le adelanto

Piensa rápido yondaime-dijo el enmascarado arrojando a naruto al aire mientras le lanzaba un kunai

Demonios-dijo minato mientras desaparecía en un destello amarillo y aparecía atrapando a naruto, antes de que le llegue el kunai pero cuando lo tiene en sus brazo se da cuenta de que tiene varios sellos explosivos pegados en la manta en la que estaba envuelto.

Rápidamente el yondaime desapareció en un destello apareciendo en una pequeña cabaña arrojando la manta a dentro saltando fuera del lugar antes de ocurra la explosión. Mientras tanto en la cueva

QUIEN ERES TU MALDITO COBARDE-labro el gama sennin al enmascarado que sonreía debajo de su mascara

¿Quién soy yo? Se podría decir que solo soy una sombra del pasado que ha venido a cobrárselas ese maldito de yondaime porque es muy lento-dijo el enmascarado tobi recordando cuando minato no llego a ayudarlos cuando lo necesitaban cuando atraparon a rin y el "murió" en ese derrumbe de rocas o cuando no llego para evitar que kakashi matara a rin

Antes de que el sennin pudiera seguir hablando el enmascarado ya estaba enfrente suyo con un kunai en mano apuñalándolo en las costillas cinco veces perforándole el pulmón haciendo que escupiera sangre, el sennin miro al enmascarado al único ojo que tenía visible y lo que vi lo impacto era un ojo extraño como una shuriken conectada entre sí, de repente el mundo para jiraiya se veía en una cruz amarrado debajo de una luna negra todo era en colores negativos, cuando fijo su vista hacia abajo estaba el enmascarado con una espada y mirándolo fríamente esa mirada le hico tener escalofríos recorriendo su espalda.

72 horas-fue lo único que menciono el enmascarado antes de que la agonía de jiraiya comenzara

En el mundo real solo habían pasado 2 segundos antes de jiraiya cayera inconsciente y con baba saliendo de su boca y sus ojos en blanco, estaba noqueado, el enmascarado lo pateo fuertemente haciendo que quede incrustado en una pared y caiga al suelo

Muy bien es hora de irnos-hablo tobi succionando a kushina en su vórtice dejando a los dos pequeños solos hay llorando cuando sintieron el lugar vacío que antes ocupaba su madre, justo cuando "tobi" se fue llego minato con su capa de hokage y cargando a naruto al llegar lo primero que vio lo horrorizo jiraiya su sensei noqueado los medic-nin muertos y sus hijos solos sin su madre llorando.

Haaaa….me duele-se escuchó un lamento provenir de la sannin tsunade

Tsunade-sama… ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto minato a la recién despierta tsunade que solo cabeceo un si-que bien…pero no es momento de ponernos alegres todavía ese sujeto se llevó a kushina y por lo que dijo creo que está tratando de sacar al kyubi por favor tsunade-sama cargue a jiraiya-sensei con usted y sujétese fuertemente de mi hombro –pidió minato mientras cogió a sus otros dos hijos.

Tsunade cabeceo un sí y se acerca a jiraiya colocándoselo en su hombro y fue donde minato y se sujetó fuertemente del hombro de minato y desaparecieron en destello amarillo con la técnica del hiraishin no jutsu, reaparecieron en una pequeña cabaña.

Tsunade-sama por favor cuide de mis hijos mientras voy por kushina –le pidió minato a la rubia

Claro minato…cuenta con ello-dijo la rubia mientras minato desaparecía

Con "tobi" y kushina:

Muy bien es hora de que salgas kyubi-dijo "tobi" mientras ponía una mano en el vientre de kushina y Salía una gran cantidad de chacra rojo que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de la zorra de 9 colas

**_Otra vez soy libre pero esta vez no intentare nada para matar a la tonta de kushina y el idiota de minato…será mejor que siga el juego no me gusta ser controlada pero si esa es la única forma de volver a ver a naruto-kun lo hare-_**pensó la zorra con un sonrojo que no se veía por su pelaje

En ese momento "tobi" ya tenía bajo su control a la zorra, en ese momento llego el yondaime y saco a su esposa rápidamente de ahí antes de kyubi por orden de "tobi" la empalara

_Se fueron…no importa total esta noche de konoha no va a quedar ni las cenicaz-_penso tobi mientras observada como minato se llevaba a kushina con su jutsu característico.

En konoha se respiraba un aire de gran tranquilidad todo era lo típico de esa hora los aldeanos caminando por las calles los shinobi patrullando la seguridad de la aldea los bares atendiendo a sus clientes todo era normal y silencioso…demasiado silencioso era lo que pensaban los más experimentados shinobi como si ese silencio les dijera algo…no podrían estar en lo más correcto.

KUSHIYOSE NO JUTSU-se escuchó un grito proveniente de la parte norte de aldea

De un momento a otro hubo una gran explosión de humo que alcanzo varios metros de altura hasta que se fue despejando dejando ver el horror de muchos ninjas y civiles.

KYUBI-fue el grito que resonó en toda la aldea haciendo que el caos se propagara rápidamente en toda konoha

Kurama en cuanto fue invocada en la aldea comenzó a destruir todo dado que estaba siendo controlada destruía casas mataba niños mujeres shinobi y todo lo que se le ponía por delante los ninjas que intentaron detenerla fueron partidos a la mitad de un solo zarpazo tirando sus vísceras y tripas por todos lados matando a cuanto ser se le pusiera en contra o delante de sus ojos, comenzó a cargar una bijudama en su hocico asustando a los civiles y ninjas por igual dado que se sentía un gran poder en esa esfera negra cuando ya estaba formaba POOOM la disparo atravesando media konoha de lado a lado en dirección a los rostros de piedra de la montaña hokage

Justo en ese momento apareció el cuarto hokage que haciendo un par de sellos hizo desaparecer la bijudama y enviarla a otro lugar que estuviera lejos de konoha,(aquí minato no se enfrentó a tobi ) minato rápidamente dio un gran salto pasando arriba de la cabeza de kurama que si se hubieran fijado bien habrían visto los ojos sharingan en sus ojos, kurama comenzó a cargar otra bijudama pero antes de que pudiera terminarla un gran sapo le cayó encima aplastándola pero no interrumpió la creación de la bijudama cuando estaba por terminarla desaparece del lugar en destello amarillo, el hokage se la había llevado haciendo que tobi perdiera el control porque se le acabó el tiempo y estaba muy lejos para seguir controlándola , alas lejanías se escucha una gran explosión dándole a entender a las pocas fuerzas ninjas que quedaban que detono la bijudama

Que rayos están esperando el hokage nos necesita en marcha-grito sarutobi que había estado ente teniendo a kurama mientras el cuarto llegaba

HAII-gritaron los ninjas a coro mientras emprendían la marcha a donde se vio la explosión

_Maldición creo que me retirare gaste mucho chacra en el tskuyomi y en invocar al kyubi… será mejor que me retire…nos veremos konoha-pensó tobi mientras desaparecía en sus sunshin dimensional_

En el lugar de explosión

Minato se encontraba muy cansado transportar la bijudama y después traer a kurama a ese lugar lo dejo muy cansado y más encima sacar a tsunade y a sus 3hijos antes de que hiciera explosión la bijudama que traía kurama cansaría a cualquiera agradecía la ayuda que le brindaba su esposa conteniendo a kurama con sus cadenas de chacra para que no intentara nada.

_Esto es raro desde que llegamos kyubi no ha hecho nada por escapar es como si esperara algo…no puede ser mejor aprovecho la oportunidad y lo sello-_pensó el yondaime sin saber que estaba en lo correcto con respecto a kurama-kushina la…única manera de detener a kyubi es volviéndolo a sellar –comento el yondaime a su esposa que iba a responder algo pero se le adelanto-se lo que piensas que …si tienes razón lo sellaremos en nuestros hijos, sé que puede que muera sise sella solo en uno pero los voy a sellar en los tres, sellare la mitad del poder de kyubi en akane y la otra mitad la sellare en menma y su alma la sellare en naruto como es el que tiene menos chacra no tendrá problemas en que sellemos solo el alma de kyubi-informo minato a kushina de su "gran "plan para que kurama perdiera su poder

Sin más que decir el yondaime trazo sello a una gran velocidad donde hizo aparecer un pedestal (no sé si estaré bien si estoy mal me disculpo) donde coloco a los tres pequeños que estaban dormidos colocando a naruto en medio a menma a su izquierda y a akane a su derecha, volvió a trazar sellos esta vez invocando a una rana

Kyuuubi… porque me invocas en esta situación minato-exigió saber el anfibio

Lo siento gamatora pero quería darte la llave del sello que estoy por poner en mis hijos asique te pido que cuides de el-dijo el yondaime escribiendo una gran cantidad de letras en el estómago del anfibio que se había desarrollado como si fuera un pergamino cuando termino de escribir la rana desapareció en un "puff"

Minato volvió a trazar sellos a una gran velocidad exclamando

SHIKI-FUJIN

En ese momento apareció el dios de la muerte shinigami que miro todo a kurama con las cadenas restringiendo sus movimientos al cuarto que lo invoco en precarias condiciones a su esposa en peor estado apenas sosteniendo la técnica de las cadenas celestiales a los 3 pequeños en ese pedestal….espera 3 eso lo hizo sonreír amenos la historia no cambio tanto fue lo que pensó el dios pero después de dar esa rápida ojeada centro su atención en el cuarto

Que quieres mortal ¿Por qué me has invocado?-pregunto el dios de la muerte a minato

Shinigami-sama quiero que por favor selle al kyubi en mis hijos quiero que la mitad de su poder sea sellado en menma y la otra mitad en akane y su alma en naruto y a cambio le daré mi alma -pidió humildemente el hokage al shinigami

_No puedo llevarme su alma o sino la diosas tskuyomi y la diosa amaterasu cumplirán su amenaza-_pensó el aterrado dios de la muerte mientras recordaba la amenaza que le hicieron las diosas "si dejas a naruto-kun sin familia shinigami te daremos "ese" castigo entendido"-_solo pensarlo me dan escalofríos-_pensó el aterrado dios de la muerte-de acuerdo mortal

Fue lo único que dijo antes de que su brazo traspasara la alma de minato y su brazo saliera en dirección de kurama sacando una esfera de color verde que hizo que kurama se redujera de tamaño a la mitad porque eso representaba el 49% de su poder ying que fue dirigido a menma y en su estómago apareció el sello, de nuevo su brazo se dirigió a kurama pero esta vez sacando una esfera de color negro que representaba el otro 49% de poder de kurama pero este era la parte yang y por último el resto del cuerpo de kurama se transformó en una esfera de energía dorada haciendo que kurama desapareciera y esa esfera dorada representaba el alma con el 1% de poder yin y 1% por ciento de poder yang que se dirigió a naruto pero cuando estaba en por llegar a su cuerpo una luz enceguecedora se hizo presente dejando sin visión a los presentes

_Muy bien es hora de dejarte otra carga…lo siento naruto pero el destino del mundo está en tus manos y no puedo permitir que falles yo creo que tu la podrás cambiar-_pensó el shinigami sacando una esfera negra y poniéndola en el estómago de naruto en el que se formó otro sello aparte del que se hizo cuando sello a kurama este sello rodeaba el otro-disfruta tu vida mortal-dijo el dios de la muerte cuando se acabó la luz enceguecedora

Al poco rato la luz se acabó y los presentes pudieron respirar tranquilos dado que el shinigami no se llevó el alma de minato.

Fin flash back

**Y eso es lo que sucedió naruto-kun-**termino de relatar la zorra a naruto que se había mantenido callado todo este tiempo, bueno en su mente

_Vaya…eso quiere decir que ahora tengo ¿hermanos? Es genial ya no estaré solo y tampoco mis padres murieron es genial-_dijo naruto en su mente a kurama que solo sonrió-_solamente que mi poder esta sellado ¿hasta cuánto tiempo crees kurama-chan que no podre utilizar chacra?-_pregunto naruto a kurama

**Mmm no sé yo creo que hasta cuando tengas por lo menos siete años hay si podrás utilizar chacra dado que hay tu cuerpo estará preparado para esa cantidad de chacra…pero si entrenas podrás desbloquear tu chacra en menos tiempo si preparas tu cuerpo para ese momento-**explico la zorra a naruto que solo asintió

Y así naruto se quedó profundamente dormido sin saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor que aunque tuviera padres y hermanos quizás no la iba a pasar tan bien como él creía

Y que vas a hacer minato, ahora que sabes que ese enmascarado anda suelto y puede volver ahora por tus dos hijos que tienen el poder del zorro-dijo un preocupado jiraiya recién despierto mirando a akane y a menma que igual que naruto dormían profundamente

Jiraiya-sensei lo mejor será entrenar a akane y a menma lo más pronto posible cuando cumplan los cuatro años empezara su entrenamiento para que se puedan defender –dijo un serio minato mientras sacaba del pedestal a akane y a menma dejando a naruto hay

¿Y qué hay de naruto? el igual tiene parte del zorro igual lo van a buscar –dijo una molesta tsunade que saca a naruto del pedestal donde lo había dejado minato, que ahora estaba viendo a su ya más recuperada esposa

A naruto no lo buscaran porque él no tiene el chacra del zorro solo tiene el alma y tiene muy poco chacra o casi inexistente por eso no sospecharan de el-explico jiraiya ganándose una mirada molesta de tsunade pero jiraiya no le hizo caso y siguió explicando-en cambio akane y menma tienen el chacra de un chunnin bajo ahora que tienen el poder del zorro que hizo subir sus reservas de chacra, por eso es mejor concentrarse más en ellos dos –expuso el sennin mientras minato asentía con la cabeza y sarutobi y los pocos ninjas que llegaron hay solo miraban en silencio después todos daban de nuevo marcha hacia konoha mientras tsunade solo se quedaba atrás observado al pequeño naruto que dormía tranquilamente

_No te preocupes pequeño que si ellos no te quieren dar entrenamiento yo te lo daré apuesto que le agradaras mucho a mi nueva estudiante se llama…shizune-_pensaba tsunade mientras sonreía

Y ahí está el capítulo 2 de nueva oportunidad de vida se agradecen review en cuanto sean constructivos y no bajen la moral no vemos pronto quizás el otro cap este el sabado


	4. Chapter 4capitulo 3 regresamos parte 2

Tenía planeado subir este capítulo el sábado pero me llego la inspiración y me puse a escribir y me salió un capítulo entero ha sí que aquí lo tienen a si a contestar algunos review:

**Savitarsurffer:** gracias por el review, si tenía planeado darle un contrato de una invocación mística pero para saber de cual se trata tienes que leer el fic

**Caballerooscuro117**: si es una pena pero no te preocupes que igual tendrá a alguien que lo quiera, y lo entrene pero no creo que sea kushina

**Gerymau**: si pondré un harem dado que muchos me lo han pedido pero eso si no será con las típicas chicas jejeje

**Xix-all: **gracias por el review

**Ezetxzk:si :** si va a ser un naruto/harem jejej

**zafir09:** si naruto aprenderá bastante de tsunade, sobre todo ninjutsu-médico y control de chacra y si también tendrá la piedrita en la frente jejeje, y de veras se me olvido el gakido gracias por decir, y en cuanto a la otra hija quizás si tengan otra, en cuanto a que sea el heredero de esos clanes mmm no sé pero acuérdate que tsunade es la última senju.

**Soul of demon:** si será muy interesante cuando vean sus ojos jejeje

**CCSsakuraforever:** si tsunade va ser como su madre y gracias por la recomendación, leí unos cuantos y me dio una idea

**Gabriel021:** si tsunade se ha a encargar de castigarlos jajaja

**Tengu19:** si maldito rubio suertudo jejej

Uufff con los review respondidos pasemos al capitulo

**Renuncia de derechos**: naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi kishimoto yo solo soy el dueño de esta idea los personajes le pertenecen a el excepto los personajes que crearé jeje

**_HOLA A TODOS –_**demonio/invocación hablando

"**_HOLA A TODOS_**"-demonio/invocación pensando

Hola a todos-dioses/kurashi hablando

_Hola a todos-_dioses/kurashi pensando

_Hola a todos-_pensamientos humanos

Capítulo 3: regresamos kurama parte2

Era un 10 de octubre en la aldea oculta entre las hojas un día especial para la mayoría de los civiles y shinobi de esta aldea ya habían pasado 6 años desde el incidente del zorro de las nueve colas o más precisamente como toda la aldea le conocía "el kyubi", era un día para recordare y honrar a los muchos muertos que hubieron en ese trágico día, pero no todo era sufrimiento, por como sonaba la música y el bullicio en las calles de konoha aparte de honrar a los caídos se celebrada el cumpleaños sus dos más grandes "héroes" akane namikaze uzumaki y menma namikaze uzumaki, ellos eran considerados los dos más grandes héroes de konoha por tener sellado el poder del kyubi en su interior y así evitar que escapara…no podrían estar más equivocados dado que ellos solo tienen el poder de kurama no su alma.

Pero mejor centrémonos en lo que ocurre en este momento en la torre hokage donde en este momento el cuarto hokage minato namikaze dará su discurso de la derrota de kurama y daría inicio a la celebración. A su lado se encontraban los dos "héroes de konoha" muy sonrientes una niña de seis años de cabello rojo y ojos violetas estaba sonriente y saludado a las personas desde arriba de la torre hokage,del otro lado se encontraba el hermano de akane, un niño igual de 6 años de pelo rubio claro y ojos negros de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa recibiendo muchos vítores y aplausos en su nombre, más atrás del hokage se puede ver a una mujer pelirroja muy parecida a la niña de ojos violetas, que estaba sonriendo muy complacida al escuchar como idolatraban a sus dos hijos, hasta que el hokage hiso que todos se callaran para dar inicio a su discurso como cada año.

PUEBLO DE KONOHA COMO CADA AÑO ESTAMOS HOY REUNIDOS PARA HONRAR A NUESTROS CAIDOS, DE ESA TRAGICA NOCHE HACE SIES AÑOS DONDE MUCHAS PERSONAS IMPORTANTES PARA NOSOTROS MURIERON PORFAVOR GUARDEMOS UN MINUTO DE SILIENCIO PORA HONRAR SU MEMORIA-exclamo el hokage haciendo que todos guardaran silencio… una vez paso el minuto prosiguió a seguir hablando-PERO NO HAY QUE AMARGUARSE RECUERDEN QUE ESE DIA GANAMOS DOS GRANDES HEROES PARA NUESTRA ALDEA…-dijo el hokage refiriéndose a sus dos hijos que saludaron a la multitud y como era de esperarse la multitud estallo en vítores y aplausos para sus "héroes" mientras el hokage con su esposa solo podían sonreír con orgullo por sus hijos-SIN MAS QUE DECIR…¡QUE COMIENZE LA CELEBRACION!- grito el rayo amarillo dando inicio a una celebración que de seguro acabaría hasta la madrugada.

En otro lugar más apartado de la torre hokage se puede ver a un niño de 6 años de edad pelirrojo con mechones de pelo rubio y simpáticas marcas en su cara en efecto este niño es el otro hijo del hokage naruto uzumaki, iba corriendo a toda velocidad si siquiera mirar atrás, donde se oían gritos e insultos dirigidos hacia su persona como las palabras que más resonaban eran "demonio" o "maldito zorro", mientras corría solo podía recordar cómo habían sido estos años desde que regreso….

Flash back

D años desde que regreso naruto:

Sin duda estos serían los años másvergonzosos que sufriría naruto, nunca en su vida pensó estar tan avergonzado y para variar una zorra que se burlaba de él no ayudaba en nada.

**Jajajajaja mi panza me duele jajaja naruto-kun y eso que esto recién empieza jajaja-** se reíaescandalosamente una zorra en la mente de naruto

¿Dequé se reía? lo que pasaba es que naruto estaba pasando por una de las mayores vergüenzas que haya imaginado en su vida…le estaban cambiando pañales

_Ca-callate kurama-chan…esto es muy vergonzoso….-_trataba naruto hablándole por la mente, de hacer que la zorra se dejara de reír del.

Mientras una rubia de pechos grandes con una joya en su frente trataba de cambiar a naruto que no dejaba de mover sus manos tratando de cubrir sus "partes" mientras el pelirrojo estaba como un tomate.

Peroqué demonios deja de moverte naruto…-decía tsunade mientras apartaba las diminutas manos de naruto- sino fuera imposible diría que estasavergonzado- hablaba tsunade mientras suspiraba y creaba un clon para que le ayudara

esa kushina…vengo a ver como se encuentra después de su parto y me encuentro a este pequeño que ni siquiera lo han cambiado-decía molesta tsunade mientras recordaba cómo había venido a dejar al pequeño naruto unos días atrás cuando se olvidaron de llevárselo con ellos después del sellado

_Porque de todas las personas tenía que ser tsunade-nobachan-_decía naruto mientras lloraba estilo anime-_oye kurama-chan no hay una forma de ¿qué me evite estos momento tan vergonzosos?-_le pregunto naruto a su inquilina buscando una forma de evitarse esos problemas

**Jajaja hay pobre, pobre naruto-kun jajaja ya dado que me hiciste reír como no recuerdo que antes me hubiera reído-**le dijo kurama a naruto todavía riendo un poco

_Dímela maldita sea-_ladro naruto a kurama muy molesto porque no le había dicho esa manera y estuvo sufriendo estas semanas

**Está bien solo tienes que entrar en tu paisaje mental y yo controlare tu cuerpo para que te crean solo un niño que se está criando de forma normal-**le dijo kurama a naruto

Desde ese día naruto solamente estaba en su paisaje mental mientras en el exterior se comportaba como un niño normal y para no desaprovechar nada de tiempo en su paisaje mental estudiaría toda la historia shinobi que sabía la zorra en todos los años que estuvo encerrada desde mito hasta kushina.

D años desde que naruto regreso

Naruto ya con dos años y medio de haber regresado pudo caminar ya no necesitaría esos estúpidos pañales dado que podría ir al baño solo, ese día fue que volvió a recuperar su cuerpo después de haber estado todo este tiempo aprendiendo de historia ninja con todo lo que sabía de konoha desde que estaba sellada en mito

_Que bien kurama-chan ya puedo moverme –_le decía un naruto de 2 años a kurama mientras caminaba en su cuarto-_es raro pero en todo este tiempo que he estado despierto no visto a mis hermanos-_se preguntaba donde estarían los que se supone son sus nuevos hermanos

Era muy raro para naruto pero desde que despertó o sea que volvió a tomar control de su cuerpo no había vuelto a ver a sus hermanos la única vez que los vio fue cuando lo despertaron en el sellado de kurama, por sus llantos. Él no lo sabía pero desde hace unos meses desde que tsunade que lo adopto como su hijo dado que ni minato ni kushina se preocupaban por el ella era la única que se preocupada por el ella iba todos los días donde kushina y minato para ver cómo se encontraba el pequeño naruto no sabía como pero se había encariñado mucho con el pequeño pelirrojo hasta que un díano aguanto más y se llevó a naruto sus padres ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando se lo llevo dado que estaban muy ocupados enseñándoles a sus otros dos hijos de historia shinobi dado que hace poco aprendieron a hablar y a caminar y kushina se la pasaba casi todo el día acostada o sentada en un sillón dado que otra vez estaba embarazada y le faltaba poco para dar a luz de nuevo por eso ella se llevó a naruto con ella

Hola pequeño estas despierto sabes cuento las horas para que me digas tus primeras palabras-decía tsunade entrando en la habitación del pelirrojo

**Naruto-kun parece que estamos en la casa de tsunade…quizás sea por eso que no has visto a tus hermanos** **ni padres -**le comento kurama a naruto

_Quizás sea por eso kurama-chan pero ¿Por qué estamos en la casa de tsunade-nobacha?_le pregunto naruto a su zorra inquilina pero cuando iba a contestar la voz de tsunade se escucho

Que tonta es kushina…no preocuparse por un niño tan lindo como-hablada tsunade ganando la atención de naruto-sé que tienen que preocuparse por tus hermanos pero eso no explica porque te dejaron abandonado

Termino de hablar tsunade mientras tomaba a naruto en sus brazos y nuestro protagonista tenía una conversación con kurama con respecto a lo que acababan de escuchar

_¿Cómo es eso que mi mama no se preocupaba por mí? Entonces eso quiere decir que en verdad estoy viviendo con tsunade-nobachan-_razonaba naruto en su mente

**Naruto-kun si eso es verdad entonces tsunade te ha estado cuidando durante todo este tiempo-**le decía kurama a naruto en su mente haciendo que naruto se entristeciera-**pero no te preocupes no importa si ellos no te toman en cuenta…tienes a alguien que siempre se ha preocupado por ti desde que naciste-**le dijo kurama a naruto tratando que se le subiera el ánimo cosa que logro

_Tienes razón kurama-chan…y sabes ahora que tengo esta oportunidad de ser feliz no pienso desaprovecharla…aunque sea sin mis verdaderos padres porque ellos no son mis padres…yo solo tengo una madre antes igual la veía de ese modo pero nunca se lo había dicho pero en esta ocasión se lo diré desde el principio…-_se decía naruto a si mismo mientras planeaba decirle algo a tsunade que cambiara su destino para siempre

¡MAMA!-dijo naruto haciendo que tsunade y una recién llegada shizune le miraran

Que dijiste pequeño ¿acaso hablaste?-le pregunto tsunade a naruto mientras lo miraba fijamente

Escucho sensei le dijo mama –decía una pelinegra de unos 10 años que andaba con un pequeño cerdo

Mama-volvió a decir naruto a su nueva madre con una sonrisa

¡ME DIJO MAMA JAJAJAJ ESTO ES MUY LINDO ME CONSIDERA SU MAMA!-gritaba una tsunade eufórica mientras saltaba de un lado para otro mientras sacaba una cámara de quien sabe qué lugar y empezaba a sacar fotos a naruto y a ella juntos y shizune los tres juntos mientras naruto y shizune tenían enormes gotas de sudor en sus frentes ante la actitud de su maestra/mama

D años desde que naruto regreso

Muchas cosas cambiaron para naruto porque se suponía que cuando tuviera esa edad de 4 años vivía en el orfanato pero ahora vivía con su nueva kasan cosa que lo ponía muy feliz pero igual a veces se ponía triste porque aunque ya no consideraba a minato y a kushina como sus padres se sentía triste por no poder haber vivido aunque sea un poco con ellos. Incluso una vez intento acercarse cuando caminaba por la aldea cuando los vio caminando tomados de la mano de dos niños supuso que eran sus hermanos pero lo que le llamo la atención fue una pequeña niña que estaba en los brazos de kushina se podría decir que tenía 1 año de vida.

Hola-saludo naruto a su "familia"

Hola… ¿Quién eres tú?-saludo y pregunto la niña pelirroja mientras lo miraba

Él es naruto…él es su hermano se podría decir que es su hermano mayor-explico un tanto incomodo minato a sus hijos que lo miraron extrañados

¿El ser mi hermano mayor?porfavor si tuviéramos un hermano mayor sería muy fuerte-explico el rubio menor de ojos negros mientras miraba de una forma un tanto despreciativa a naruto pero antes de que naruto o alguien pudiera hablar continuo- tú con suerte tienes el chacra de un civil por lo que siento…si es que tienes red de chacra-explico menmade manera burlona tratando de hacer enojar a naruto que se mantenía serio

Si yo no tengo mucho chacra como ustedes que tienen tanto chacra como chunnin avanzado…-dijo naruto haciendo sonreír de forma arrogante a menma pero siguió explicando-pero eso no quiere decir que tú seas más fuerte que yo

Ese comentario hiso enojar a menma nunca nadie le había dicho eso que él era fuerte para luego decirle que era débil como se atrevía a decirle eso alguien que ni siquiera tiene el chacra de gennin bajo pero esto no se quedara así es lo que pensaba menma muy enojado

Si eso es lo que crees demuéstramelo-ladro menma muy enojado

Tranquilízate ni-san… no lo golpes-decía la pelirroja menor jalando el brazo de menma solo para ser empujada por menma de manera brusca

Minato solo se había mantenido callado observando la interacción de sus hijos, pero estaba un poco molesto con el pelirrojo que menospreciaba menma diciéndole que él no le podría ganar pero él quería que menma lo golpeara solo un poco para que aprendiera a no menospreciar a menma. Con kushina era otra cosa sintió alivio de ver a naruto de nuevo pero sintió culpa porque durante todos estos años no se había acordado que tenía otro hijo ella solo velaba por sus 3 hijos que eran akane menma y la pequeña naruko que apenas tenía un año de nacida

Lentamente naruto empezó a caminar en dirección a kushina ignorando a menma que gritaba cosas de demostrarle su lugar y la mirada enojada de minato por ignorar a menma mientras kushina y akane solo lo miraban con curiosidad

¿Puedo verla?-le pregunto naruto a kushina refiriéndose a la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos

Kushina asintió con la cabeza y se agacho hasta estar a la altura de naruto y le paso a naruko el pelirrojo al verla solo pudo sonreír era rubia con ojos azules e igualmente tenia las mismas marcas que el en su cara algún vestigio de chacra de kurama que quedo en kushina quizás le dieron esos bigotitos

Que linda…¿Cómo se llama?-le pregunto naruto a kushina, mientras la pequeña solo reía y trataba de alcanzar un mechón de pelo de naruto

Se llama…naruko-contesto kushina a naruto que solo asintió

Oye imbécil que no me estas escuchando te reto a pelear para que me demuestres tu punto de que eres más fuerte que yo ¿o acaso tienes miedo?-grito/pregunto menma a naruto que solo suspiro y le devolvió a naruko a kushina

Naruto se dio la vuelta solo para ver la cara enojada de menma que le seguía retando quizásél no tiene mucho chacra dado que esta sellado pero igualmente a estado entrenado su cuerpo para que el sello que retiene su chacra se rompa pero igualmente puede darle una lección a su "hermano" sin usar chacra

Está bien te lo demostrare…-dijo naruto a menma que lo miraba desafiante

Es un hecho tendrán una batalla pero solo será una batalla amistosa entre hermanos ¿entendido?-hablo kushina que se había mantenido callada hasta el momento recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de los dos

Minato se hacer a ello y poso una mano en el hombro de naruto mientras kushina abrazaba su brazo y le indicaba a sus hijos que igualmente se sujetaran de minato cuando todos estaban sujetos desaparecieron en un destello amarillo y reaparecieron en un parque en konoha

Bien será solo una batalla de taijutsu nada de ninjutsu ¿entendiste menma?-le pregunto minato a menma que solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía en posición de batalla

**Patéale el culo naruto-kun-**animaba kurama a naruto que solo sonrió por las palabras de su amiga mientras se ponía en posición de batalla un tanto extraño era el taijutsu que le enseñaron los sapos cuando aprendió senjutsu

Kushina solo miraba un poco preocupada la batalla en especial porque creía que menma le ganaría a naruto fácilmente al ver como naruto se ponía en una posición de taijutsu extraña, minato estaba un poco impresionado ese era el taijutsu que usaba jiraiya mientras que akane solo sentía pena por el pelirrojo dado que ella siempre ha intentado ganarle a menma pero nunca ha podido

Muy bien COMIENZEN-grito minato saltando y alejándose a una distancia segura

Menma rápidamente salió disparado contra naruto que solo se mantenía en su posición de batalla, menma lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de naruto que solo lo desvió con el dorso de su mano mientras lanzaba una patada que menma evadió dando un salto hacia atrás, narutorápidamente corrió en dirección hacia menma lanzado múltiples puñetazos que menma evadía con dificultad, en un descuido de menma naruto conecto un puñetazo a su estómago que le saco el aire a menma haciendo que escupiera saliva sin perder tiempo naruto conecto un rodillazo en la boca de menma sacándole sangre de su nariz porque se la había roto, menma se echóasí atrás sintiendo como la sangre salía de su nariz sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzóasía naruto mandando múltiples puñetazos todos evadidos o bloqueados por naruto con cierta facilidad en un descuido de menma naruto le dio dos patadas en las costillas y sin perder tiempo le dio una patada en la cabeza que lo mando al mundo de la inconciencia dando como ganador a naruto que respiraba un poco agitado

Y ese fue el primer encuentro que tuvo con su familia desde ese día akane lo llamaba "naruto-onisan" pero siempre veía a naruto a escondidas de sus padres y hermano para retar a naruto a una pelea de taijutsu porque sentía un poco de admiración al haber derrotado a menma mientras que ella nunca había podido, cuando akane le dijo un día a naruto que no podrían seguir viéndose dado que su madre la iba a empezar a entrenar para dominar el chacra del zorro dado que su hermano lo habían estado entrenando desde antes en eso y a ella no porque no estaba lista pero ahora sí y por eso no lo podría ver más, desde ese día naruto iba a escondidas a ver los entrenamientos de su hermana dado que no tenía casi nada de chacra no lo podían detectar un día sin querer vio a u otra hermanita ya de dos años que caminaba mientras perseguía una mariposa naruto salió de su escondite y la fue a ver, la pequeña tan solo verlo lo abrazo cosa que sorprendió un poco a naruto pero igualmente la abrazo desde ese día naruto iba todos los días en la tarde a ver a su hermana menor llamada "naruko"

D años

Durante este tiempo solo se la paso entrenando su cuerpo con ayuda de tsunade quien lo empezó a instruir en las técnicas ninjas medicinales desde ese tiempo el sello que restringía su red de chacra se debilito un poco otorgándole el chacra de un gennin bajo no era mucho pero le servía para aprender las técnicas de su kasan y curarse de las heridas que traía "misteriosamente" cuando llegaba a casa no se lo diría a su kasan pero esas heridas eran ocasionadas por los aldeanos que lo linchaban tratando de desquitarse con kurama por la muerte de sus seres queridos dado que alguien (danzo con la finalidad de que lo medio mataran para apoderarse del pelirrojo y tener un arma a su disposición dando a naruto por muerto) expandió la información que él era el carcelero del alma de kurama, y hace algún tiempo el dejo de llamarse "naruto uzumaki" para pasar a ser "naruto senju" eso sí que lo alegro dado que tsunade ahora era oficialmente su kasan y por eso el trataba de aprender la mayor cantidad de técnicas-médicas que tsunade le daba y también trataba de crear el mokuton cosa muy difícil dado con la cantidad tan poca de chacra que podía manejar solo podía hacer una sola técnica de mokuton llamada"mokuton:hotai shokyu no jutsu(elemento madera: atadura de raíces) eso si su entrenamiento de ninjutsu lo mantenía en secreto para darle una sorpresa a su kasan al poder manejar mokuton, el rinnegan todavía no lo podía hacer avanzar solo tenía un anillo en la iris y eso que lo usaba cuando practicaba el mokuton, eso si no lo podia mantener activado mas de 10 minutos dado que se acababa rapidamente su chacra(se me olvido decir en capítulos anteriores que cuando tenga 2 anillos alrededor de la iris también podrá dominar el gakido) tambien entranaba su resistencia para poder seguir debilitando el sello que bloqueba su su red de chacra dado como todabia tenia el sello no pódia aumentar su chacra tampoco solo cuando no tuviera ese sello podria seguir aumentando su chacra. pero como tenía poco chacra al final se cansaba de tanto correr y terminaba exhausto y no quería usar sus técnicas para pararlos porque quizás lo buscarían por ser un usuario mokuton ,pero cuando se rompiera ese maldito sello no permitiría que lo volvieran a apalear

También en estos años ya no veía más a su hermana akane ni a sus padres bilógicos dado que entendió que a ellos no les interesaba asique dejo de tratar de acercárseles solo se veía con su hermana naruko que siempre le preguntaba por sus heridas y el solo contestaba con un "es por el entrenamiento "cosa que en parte era verdad pero no toda.

Y eso nos lleva ahora de porque está corriendo de nuevo una turba de aldeanos y unos cuanto shinobi tratan de darle caza el solo se dirigía su casa después de haber comido 20 tazones de ramen con su hermana naruko que le invito a comer por su cumpleaños cosa que lo alegro porque solo ella el viejo teuchi, ayame tsunade y shizune se acordaban de su cumpleaños…cuando iba regresando escucho el discurso de su "padre"y eso lo hiso reír por idolatrar tanto a sus hermanos que solo se habían vuelto más arrogantes menma solo se junta con los herederos de los clanes porque decía que solo ellos eran dignos de estar en su presencia mientras akane igual era un poco arrogante pero no tanto como menma mientras pasaba unos aldeanos lo vieron y empezaron a insultarlo mientras otros más se les unían y al final se formó una pequeña turba que lo salió persiguiendo…

Fin flash back

Termino de salir de sus recuerdos mientras se dirigía al bosque de la muerte de seguro que hay no se iban a atrever a seguirlo. En parte tuvo razon algunos civiles se detuvieron en su marcha y no lo siguieron a ese horrible lugar que se decisa habbian animales come-humanos pero los pocos shinobis lo siguieron igualmente

Ya dentro del bosque naruto estaba muy cansado corrio mas de media aldea y no tenia fuerzas suficientes para seguir corriendo, y solo se detuvo ya no habiendo salida se propuso encarar a esas personas que todavia lo perseguian.

Que rayos quieren conmigo AAA-grito naruto a la multitud

Solo venimos a vengarnos de lo que les hiciste a nuestros familiares maldito zorro-ladro un shinobi de la multitud

El shiniobi rapidamente hizo sellos y exclamo-katon:gokakyo no jutsu(elem fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)-y de su boca una gran bola de fuego salio disparada hacia naruto que no kla pudo evadir por lo cansado que estaba causandole una gran quemadura asus brazos que lo interpuso con la esperanza de aguantar un poco el golpe, naruto miro furioso al shinobi que le mando la bola de fuego pero antes de que naruto pudiera rweaccionar un kunai se clavo en su hombro derecho hiriendo su brazo y haciendo que este sangrara de forma muy rapida,mientras naruto se quejaba de dolor por el kunai en sus hombro la multitud se le dejo ir encima parar empezar otro gran "regalo" de cumpleaños para el pobre pelirrojo

_Porque me hacen esto pense que si no hacia bromas como en el pasado no me golpearian como antes…pero me equivoque solo me resta sopor…NO MALDITA SEA YO NO MERESCO ESTO TENGO UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIDA Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME SUCEDA LO MISMO QUE EN MI ANTERIOR VIDA-grito naruto en su subconciente_

y en ese momento paso un fuerte estallido de chacra se sintio por todo el bosque de la muerte alejando a los pocos animales que se encontraban cerca en ese momento, los shinobi y los civiles salieron volando por la fuerte explosion de energia que emitia naruto, mas de algun civil se fracturo algunas extremidades incluso hubo uno que no corrio con tanta suerte y se quedro el cuello matandolo en el acto

**genial naruto-kun alfin ese estupido sello se quedro…ahora tienes todo tu chacra a tu disposicion…jajaja dales una leccion naruto-kun jajajaj-**se reia como demente la bella pelirroja en la cabeza de naruto

_tienes razon kurama-chan esta vez nadien me golpeara no se los permitite ni aunque sean shinobis de mi misma aldea jajajaj-_igualmente nuestro pelirrojo amigo se reia como un demente-listos ¿para recibir lo que se merecen escoreas?-le pregunto naruto a los aterrados shinobis y civiles

rapidamente naruto en un estallido de velosidad conecto 2 poderosos ganchos en el estomago de un shinobi sacandole sangre, sin darle tiempo le conecto una patada en la cara que le desprendio la mandibula de su cara haciendo que la sangre brotara de la cabeza del shinobi que callo al suelo muerto-maldito mounstro-grito un civil a naruto que en menos de un segundo estaba enfrete del despaborido sujeto naruto lo sujeto del cuello ylo levanto dado quel sujeto todavia no se habia parado cuando naruto los mando a volar con su chacra-CRAKK-fue lo unico que se oyo el cuello del sujeto que se despedazo producto del fuerte apreton que naruto le estaba ejerciendo, un shinobi intento irsele por la espalda a naruto aprovechando que naruto estaba distraido para intentar apuñalarlo con un en el ultimo segundo naruto naruto sujeto la mano del shinobi el tipo lo miro a los ojos y lo unico que alcanzo a ver antes de que naruto le estampara una esfera azulada en la cabeza fueron unos ojos como de sapo-RASENGAN-grito naruto estampandole la esfera en la cabeza al shinobi que se la destruyo completamente regando sus cesos por todo el suelo ,las demas personas veian en horror como ese pelirrojo en menos de 2 minutos habia acabado con 2 chuunin y un civil sin ninguna clase de piedad, muy tarde comprendieron su error de haber intentado linchar a naruto esa noche en el bosque de la muerte solo se escucharon los gritos,las suplicas de esas pobres victimas y las risas de un demente,que nadien escucho dado la gran celebracion que se llevababa a cabo en la aldea .

y se acabo eso es todo por el capitulo de hoy ¿Qué les parece el naruto despiadado? Jajajaj malditos civiles ahora si que sufriran ahora que naruto recupero su chacra, sui mepreguntan porque naruto es asi de desppiadado…bueno soportar una infancia de maltratos eso cabrea a cualquiera pero que te den una segunda vida y tebngas que soportar lo mismo de nuevo bueno hasta yo me cabrearia sin mas que decir me despido se agradecen review en cuanto sean contructivos y no bajen la moral

pd:¿deberia hacer que naruto abandone la aldea y se vaya a entrenar fuera de konoha o lo dejo en konoha y que entrene secretamente? Agradeceria su opinion por que estoy un tanto indeciso


	5. Chapter 5 capitulo 4: adios konoha

Ola a todos de nuevo me tienen por aquí trayéndoles otro capítulo de mi historia quiero agradecer los review que me enviaron dándome sus opiniones al respecto de que si naruto se ira de la aldea o no y quiero decirles que naruto se larga de konoha (se escuchan aplausos ) eso si el regresara a konoha para hacer los exámenes para gennin, también quiero decirles que en mi historia los gennin se graduaran a los 15 años sin más que decir pasemos al capitulo

**Renuncia de derechos**: naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi kishimoto yo solo soy el dueño de esta idea los personajes le pertenecen a él excepto los personajes que crearé jeje

**_HOLA A TODOS –_**demonio/invocación hablando

"**_HOLA A TODOS_**"-demonio/invocación pensando

Hola a todos-dioses/kurashi hablando

_Hola a todos-_dioses/kurashi pensando

_Hola a todos-_pensamientos humanos

Capitulo 4: adiós konoha

en konoha sonaban el bullicio y la música que se estaba dando en este momento celebrado este grandioso día para las personas de esa aldea que solo pensaban en emborracharse y olvidar sus penas de la muerte de sus seres queridos a manos del kyubi no yoko, pero no todos se emborrachaban de tristeza algunos lo hacían por el simple hecho de tener dos grandes "héroes" que los salvaron de ese demonio, pero eso a nosotros no nos interesa lo que nos interesa en este momento es lo que está pasando en este momento en el bosque de la muerte donde hace unos instantes hubo un gran estallido de chacra claro que ningún shinobi lo noto dado que estaban muy ocupados celebrando en honor a sus "héroes", pero hubo solo una persona que se dio cuenta de ese estallido de chacra una rubia oji-miel la legendaria tsunade ella había estado intentando localizarlo desde hace un buen rato y dado que no podía encontrar al dueño de ese chacra le pidió ayuda a su aprendiz una pelinegra de 14 años para que la ayudara a buscar al dueño de ese chacra ella iría a buscar en la aldea mientras la oji-miel se dedicaba a buscar por los alrededores de la aldea dado que tenían un buen rato esperándolo para celebrar su cumpleaños número seis.

Pero había algo que noto desde hacía unos dos años que su hijo adoptivo naruto senju anteriormente namikase-uzumaki , se comportaba de manera extraña estos últimos dos cumpleaños solo salía un breve periodo de tiempo a celebrar su cumpleaños con su hermana menor naruko y cuando regresaba siempre estaba un poco golpeado y con moretones y sangre por su ropa cuando ella le preguntaba sobre sus heridas el simplemente respondía con un "me dañe mientras entrenaba " hacia que para que naruto no se hiciera daño o hiera entrenamientos difíciles tsunade decidió darle entrenamiento ninja pero no cualquier entrenamiento ninja ella le daría entrenamiento en las artes medicas así que durante estos años le enseño entrenamiento ninja-medico para que se pudiera curar él solo.

Pero esta vez era diferente sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho como que algo estuviera mal que alguien estuviera en peligro o que estuviera sufriendo pero la única personas que a ella le importaban era su aprendiz shizune y su pequeño naruto…hay lo entendió todo quizás las personas civiles de alguna manera se enteraron que naruto era el contenedor del alma del kyubi…ahora todo tenía sentido para ella los moretones, las heridas, los rastros de sangre en su ropa la razón que entrenaba era para poder defenderse de esas personas que lo lastimaban

Cuando te encuentre naruto…nos largaremos de esta aldea que tanto nos hizo sufrir-murmuro para sí misma tsunade mientras se dirigía al bosque de la muerte donde sintió ese estallido de chacra solo esperaba que nada malo hubiera sucedido en ese lugar.

En el bosque de la muerte hace algún tiempo que se dejaron de sentir ruido alguno no se oía nada todo era silencio, un silencio no cómodo sino uno aterrador como si el lugar no tuviera vida alguna quizás si la tuviera pero en ese momento estaban muy aterrorizados como para hacer ruido alguno los animales que hay vivían, ni siquiera una briza se sentía en esa aterrador lugar todo era calma en ese lugar demasiada calma para el gusto de los animales que allí vivían.

En un claro del bosque se podía ver mucha sangre cuerpos, tirados por todos lados o lo que quedaba de ellos sesos, viseras, entrañas y tripas rastros de jutsus de tipo fuego por el lugar raíces removidas que todavía tenían entre ellas cuerpos de alguien que por su cara no se veía que fuese una muerte agradable su cara y cuerpo inerte reflejaban terror puro como si hubiera visto a la más horrible bestia, pero en medio de ese horrible lugar lleno de muerte se puede apreciar la silueta de un niño no mayor de seis años sus pantalones rasgados quemaduras en sus brazos que comenzaban a cerrar lentamente su polera antes blanca ,ahora era totalmente teñida de rojo por la sangre de sus pobres victimas, estaba hay sin moverse ni hacer ningún movimiento solo su cabello se movió un poco por una liguera briza mientras sus ojos miraban a la nada o eso parecía que hacían dado que en su mente era un momento de total tensión.

Mente naruto:

Naruto estaba parado en su paisaje mental ciertamente había cambio un poco ahora era una gran llanura llena de pasto v muy verde tres montañas que dad paso a unas grandiosas cataratas que daban lugar a un gran lago con agua cristalina, pero ciertamente lo más destacable era la hermosa cas que se veía al lado del lago era toda una mansión de dos pisos de color blanco con todo el diseño oriental eso si en la parte de arriba de la puerta de entrada una gran cabeza de zorro sobresalía de color amarillo, dado que estuvo más de dos años aquí aprendiendo de historia shinobi de su gran amiga ,que todo este tiempo le estuvo enseñando todo lo que sabía respecto a konoha desde sus días encerrada en mito uzumaki tuvo que cambiar un poco ese lugar.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención en ese momento era unas pequeña cabaña que se encontraba en la parte más alejada del lago ciertamente esa cabaña con tan solo mirarla le daba escalofríos pareciera que la vegetación y todo rastro de vida muriera alrededor de ese lúgubre lugar.

es extraño pero no recuerdo que eso estuviera aquí antes-murmuro naruto viendo la horrible casucha – bueno sino estaba antes por algo debe de estar ahora hay ¿cierto?-pregunto al viento naruto

Era extraño para el pero sentía como que si alguien lo estuviera llamando a ese lugar lo estuviera incitando a ir él tenía ganas de ir a ver a kurama pero simplemente su cuerpo no le hacía caso se movía por su propia voluntad y lo estaba llevando en dirección a ese lugar bueno si su cuerpo lo estaba llevando a ese lugar iría después de todo el con kurama eran los únicos en ese lugar ¿cierto?

Naruto camino lentamente hasta llegar en frente de esa extraña edificación abrió la puerta lentamente escuchando un sonoro crujir de la deteriorada puerta trago un poco de saliva y procedió a entrar a ese fúnebre lugar apenas poso un pie en el rustico lugar lo invadió un fuerte poder que le ejercía mucha presión armándose de valor dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que escucho un leve susurro

**…..Naruto-kun….-**se escucho decir en el viento de una voz claramente áspera y gruesa pero si naruto la hubiera escuchado un poco mejor se hubiera dado cuenta que esa vos tenía una ligera pisca de delicadeza como la voz de una fémina

**….ven… naruto-kun….**se volvió a escuchar la voz esta vez un poco mas fuerte

Ya a naruto le pico la curiosidad ese era alguien que lo estaba llamando a él se entendía por su tono de voz que era una mujer aunque lo ocultaba muy bien con esa voz gruesa y espeluznante pero igual quedada un poco de delicada y coqueteo que no se podían borrar, a menos que fuera alguien "especial" pensó naruto un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando pensó aquello, ya dejando de lado esos pensamiento se encamino al lugar de donde provenía la voz recorrió grandes pasillos todos alumbrados por unas tenues velas que daban aunque sea un poco de luz

Como este lugar que se ve por fuera tan pequeño, por dentro sea tan grande-razono naruto en voz alta

Y era cierto por dentro ese lugar era inmenso si no fuera por la voz que lo ha estado guiando durante todo el recorrido asiendo cada vez más fuerte y audible ya se hubiera perdido varias veces , luego de un rato de caminar por esos pasillos naruto llego a una habitación no era muy grande pero tampoco era muy pequeña sino que ra mediana al final de esa extraña habitación había un gran trono hecho de muchos huesos bueno era lo que podía distinguir el pelirrojo en toda esa habitación que solamente eran iluminadas por unas cuantas velas el "trono" era por completo de huesos humanos que conformaban ese extraño asiento cráneos costilla s y pies era lo que lo componían pero lo que más le llamo la atención era como en ese "trono" pareciera que alguien estuviera sentado ,naruto ya se estaba dirigiendo a ese lugar para comprobar que no hubiera nadie allí, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar las velas explotan en una gran llamarada que ilumina todo lugar asustando a naruto u n poco pero cundo termina de observar como las antes tenue luz que mandaban las velas ahora iluminaban todo el lugar fijo su vista hacia ese trono quedo sumamente embobado con lo que estaba viendo justo enfrente de él se encontraba

Una hermosa mujer de cabello de color plateado que le llegaba hasta los hombros un poco alborotado dándole un aspecto salvaje sus ojos de color igualmente plateados tenían una extraña rasgadura en la iris por un momento se le pareció a los ojos de kurama pensó naruto labios ligueramente rojos muy apetecibles, sus pechos copa D su kimono abrazada sus escultural figura largas y torneadas piernas que dejaba ver su kimono dado que tenía una apertura y una cintura muy estrecha y bellas curvas…SIP era una belleza salvaje de la naturaleza

Naruto por unos momentos se quedo embobado admirando a esa hermosa mujer que estaba delante de sus ojos hasta que sus voz lo saco de su trance dándole un poco de miedo pero lo disimulo

**Hola naruto-kun que bueno que al fin puedo verte…-**comentaba ella naruto iba a interrumpir pero fue cortado por ella**-te preguntaras quien soy yo y como se tu nombre ¿ no es así?-**pregunto la imponente mujer naruto por un momento tuvo un dejabu le recordaba como cuando fue que se conocieron el y kurama saliendo de sus recuerdos solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza -**yo siempre he estado contigo naruto-kun desde el día que naciste yo fui sellada a la par con kurama-chan yo soy juubi-**dijio la ahora identificada como juubi sorprendiendo al pelirrojo y haciendo que se pusiera en posición de batalla

¿Cómo es que estas en mi cuerpo ¿-le pregunto naruto a juubi pero ciertamente estaba un poco nervioso recordó como la había pasado mal enfrentándola cuando madara utilizaba su poder

**Creo que ya te lo dije…pero bueno el dia que tu naciste el shinigami me sello en ti a la par de kurama pero en sellos diferentes te preocupa que pueda intentar atacarte ¿No?-**el pelirrojo no dijo nada solo se mantenía serio y en posición de batalla pero por dentro estaba muy asombrado y pensar que el tenia más de un demonio o ente encerrado en su cuerpo-**déjame decirte que no lo hare porque estoy hatada a esta silla y no puedo moverme pero a excepción cuando te enojas jejeje-**se rio de forma un tanto macabra la biju de 10 colas

Entonces ¿tú fuiste la que me controlo cuando mate a esas personas?-pregunto naruto claro que el estaba consiente cundo hiso estallar esa energía de chacra y que mato a un civil por accidente rompiéndole el cuello cuando cayó mal pero después de eso su cuerpo se empezó a mover solo y a realizar sus técnicas mientras el solo miraba como hacia toda esa masacre

**Claro que si sino hubiera echo algo nos…habríamos muerto idiota…pero ciertamente debo reconocer que tienes lo tuyo no eres tan fuerte como yo pero al menos debes tener el poder de al menos…5 colas de chacra si fueras un biju y cuando utiliza ese modo sennin que tu le llamas pude sentir que tu poder aumentaba como hasta 7 colas…pero tienes un maldito tiempo límite-**hablo un poco exaltada la biju al final sorprendiendo al pelirrojo al saber que tenia tanto chacra

¿Y para que me has traído aquí?-pregunto naruto ya más relajado sino se enoja no pasaría nada

**Nada en particular solo quería aaaaaa-**se quejo la biju sujetando se la cabeza en signo de dolor

Naruto no pensó las cosas y dejo de lado su instinto y fue rápidamente a ver como se encontraba esa bella chica que no debería tener más de 20 años pero a veces ser u n caballero no es muy bueno tiende a llevarte a ser muy descuidado, cuando naruto estaba a pocos centímetros de tocar a la biju una mano lo detiene por el pecho evitando que la tocase

**QUE DEMONIOS HACES TU MALDITA PUTA…YA ESTABA TAN CERCA DE SER LIBRE SOLO UN POCO MAS Y HUBIERA SIDO LIBRE-**exclamaba furiosa la biju mando un intenso instinto asesino que rápidamente inundo el lugar y ciertamente a naruto le costaba un poco respirar por la densidad del instinto asesino

no dejare que le hagas daño a naruto-sama ni dejare que te apoderes de su cuerpo-hablo una dulce voz ciertamente pero ciertamente tenía algo de amenaza en ellas-será mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar naruto-sama-hablo de nuevo la recién llegada antes de que naruto pudiera hablar ya se encontraba fuera de esa cabaña de nuevo en su paisaje mental común

¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto naruto a la recién llegada mirándola mejor

Era una hermosa chica de unos 16 años tenía el cabello negro con las puntas de color blanco le llegaba hasta los hombros , estaba vestida con un kimono blanco sus ojos eran algo peculiares dado que uno estaba completamente negro y el otro era completamente blanco tenia pechos capa C firmes, unas bellas curva estrecha cintura y unos firmes glúteos

¿Por qué me mira así naruto-sama?-pregunto de una manera muy inocente a naruto que se sonrojo al verse descubierto observándola

Aaa nada es que eres muy…hermosa-dijo naruto casi en trance haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojara-¿pero quién eres tú?

Yo me llamo kurashi-hablo la ahora identificada kurashi sonriendo de manera dulce

Naruto instintivamente se vio el brazo en donde tenía los kanjis de "muerte" y "kurashi" para darse cuenta que el que decía kurashi había desaparecido

Ya se dio cuenta he…SIP yo soy la espada que le dio el rikudou-sennin y su kanji que decía mi nombre desapareció es porque…cuando abra los ojos en el mundo exterior se llevara una sorpresa jejeje-se rio kurashi de una manera muy dulce pero había una pizca de maldad en esa risa antes de que naruto pudiera seguir preguntando algo kurashi se le adelanto-lo siento naruto-sama pero luego seguiremos hablando dado que alguien se acerca donde usted se encuentra –le dijo su espada antes de que se terminara la conexión mental

Fuera mente naruto

NARUTO , NARUTO QUE RAYOS SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ-le preguntaba una histérica tsunade a su hijo adoptivo que recién salía de su trance

Naruto al recuperar se un poco del transe en el que se encontraba quedo en shock al ver lo que juubi había hecho cuando perdió el control cuerpos mutilados por todas partes de todos las personas que lo habían estado siguiendo para darle una paliza , pero sintió algo en su mano mientras admiraba toda la escena que había en sus ojos era esa hermosa espada que le había dado el sennin cuando lo enviaron al pasado y hay lo comprendió esa hermosa chica que le había estado hablando y evito que fuera poseído por juubi era la manifestación de su espada tal cual como le dijo rikudou su espada tendría una forma en su subconsciente podría ser animal o humana y en su caso resulto ser humana…volviendo a la realidad podía observar la cara aterrada de tsunade que veía toda esa masacre con mucho odio y rabia por un momento el pensó que esa rabia se dirigía hacia el al observar lo que hizo pero se asombro con las palabras que dijo su madre adoptiva

Con que tenía razón esos miserables se atrevían a golpearte por eso eran esas constantes heridas en tu cuero y sangra cuando llegabas a casa y esa obsesión con entrenar era para tratar de protegerte-decía tsunade con mucho odio así esas personas que estaban hay muertas-jajaja se lo merecían al tratar de lastimar a mi hijo él les demostró su fuerza jajaja-se reía escandalosamente tsunade de esas personas que estaban por todas partes muertas

Mientras naruto tenía un gotón en la nuca por ver semejante reacción de tsunade que reía de manera malvada como un villano de caricatura barata, antes de que naruto pudiera reaccionar lo enviaron fuertemente a tierra producto de un golpe recibido en su cabeza por parte de tsunade que rápidamente lo abrazo

Idiota sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti…si te hubiera pasado algo yoo- no pudo terminar dado que estaba llorando de felicidad al ver que su hijo estaba bien pero tsunade de repente se paró de manera brusca y miraba a naruto de pies a cabeza y comenzó a examinarlo con su mano resplandeciente de chacra verde

Naruto tienes tanto chacra como un hokage si no es que mas-hablo tsunade al pelirrojo que sonrió de una manera imperceptible ante la incredulidad de tsunade que sabía que hasta hoy en la mañana naruto tenía el chacra de un gennin bajo

_Si solo supieras kasan que estoy restringiendo mi chacra te desmayarías…aunque es un poco difícil restringirlo tanto tiempo dado que tengo mucho tal como dijo juubi tengo tanto como el 5 colas aunque no ilimitado-_pensó naruto con buen humor mirando la cara de incredulidad de tsunade

Naruto esto lo iba a hacer de todos modos pero ahora tengo motivos de sobra para que…no larguemos de konoha aquí solo sufres y si alguien se entera que tienes tanto chacra ten por seguro que te llevaran a raíz a entrenarte para ser un arma para konoha y como creo que a tu padre no le importes mucho dar la orden de ponerte en ese horrible lugar por eso es que es mejor irnos de konoha si quieres puedes regresar cuando quieras se que quieres mucho a tu hermana naruko y halos dueños de ese local de ramen por eso nos iremos de konoha solo el tiempo necesario para que controles tus habilidades y tu chacra dado que como tienes tanto tu control debe ser una basura –hablo tsunade dejando a naruto pensativo es cierto que el igual planeaba irse de konoha pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto tal vez cuan tuviera unos 10 años pero no ahora

_Porque lo pienso tanto es mejor que vaya si me quedo es de forma segura que intentaran meterme a raíz o secuestrarme para ese estúpido programa de danzo debo hacerme fuerte para proteger a naruko-chan y a mi neko-chan ni de áyame-chan o teuchi-san de seguro que me extrañaran pero no los puedo proteger si soy muy débil y es verdad con todo este poder no tengo nada de control-_pensó naruto terminando con una sonrisa teniendo una respuesta a tsunade-está bien kasan vámonos de aquí pero regresaremos dentro de 9 años para convertirme en ninja para estar cerca de mis personas preciosas-le dijo naruto a tsunade con determinación pensando en lo fuerte que se volvería

Es un hecho entonces nos iremos esta misma noche tenemos que buscar a shizune y nos vamos y regresaremos dentro de 9 años a que seas gennin y le pates el trasero halos arrogantes de tus hermanos para que aprendan una lección y también te hare el mejor medico-ninja de toda la historia ninja te enseñare todos mis secretos y cuando los aprendas todos tendrás que aprender ninjutsu y tendrás que recorrer el continente shinobi y ganar experiencia y también iras a el país del remolino dado que eres un uzumaki de sangre y hay aprenderás fuuinjutsu y luego..Tendrás que hacer algo que realmente no me gustaría que vieras pero iras a ayudar en la guerra a la rebelión del país del agua en contra de su mizukage sanando a sus herido y por lo que veo también tienes una espada quizás hay allá alguien quien te pueda enseñar kenjutsu y luego regresaremos a konoha-termino de explicar tsunade todo lo que harían en esos nueve años a naruto para que fuerza el mejor shinobi

Claro kasan-dijo naruto animado

Entonces tsunade se levanto porque estaba arrodilladla en frente de naruto y hizo sello y exclamo KUSHIYOSE NO JUTSU en una bocanada de humo aparecieron varias babosas todas de color blanco con azul

Muy bien derritan esos cuerpos con su acido y que no quede rastro que aquí hubo una batalla-les dijo tsunade a sus babosas que solo asintieron y empezaron a escupir haciendo derritiendo los cuerpos

Después tsunade con naruto se fueron del bosque de la muerte muy oscuro dado que ya la fiesta estaba acabando y se apresuraron en buscar a shizune y explicarle lo que iban a hacer shizune asintió de inmediato dado que su lugar estaba con su maestra y su naruto-kun cuando dijo eso se avergonzó y tsunade solo se le vino una palabra a la mente "asaltacunas" después de eso se fueron a la mansión senju donde guardaron ropa y comida todo en sellos de almacenamiento naruto solo se baño y cambio la ropa usando solamente ropa casual y su espada atada en la cintura con una correa negra teniendo todo arreglado se fueron de la aldea no sin antes dejarle una nota al hokage de que se marchaban de la aldea por unos años con tal de que tsunade se recuperara de la pérdida de su amado dan cosa en parte cierta pero no todo dado que era solo para entrenar a naruto y así naruto se marcho de konoha dándole el último vistazo a su aldea y llenándose de ánimos para ser más fuerte para proteger a sus personas preciosas dado que él sabía lo que venía para el futuro para la aldea

Time skip nueve años después

En la lejanía a la entrada de la aldea de la hoja se podía apreciar un joven que venía caminando tranquilamente tendría alrededor de unos 17 años pero lo cierto es que solo tenía 15 cabello rojo con las puntas de color rubio se podían apreciar porque su sombrero de paja(el que usan los akatsuki) tapaba su cabeza y rostro dejando a la vista solo unos cuantos mechones de cabello que sobresalían usaba una capucha de color rojo con flamas negras a sus borde (la que usa en el modo sennin cuando se enfrenta a pein) pantalones anbu y una chaqueta negra con bordes naranja no tanto pero si unos cuantos una espada atada en su cintura y las típicas sandalias ninja

Cuando llego donde los guardias tuvo una enorme gota en la nuca al verlos durmiendo y con rastros de saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios y un moco a punto de estallar en su nariz

DESPIERTEN-grito el pelirrojo

Aaa que ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-dijo uno

¿Dónde?-completo el otro

Dándose cuenta de su alrededor se rieron como tontos mientras naruto tenía un tic en su ojo ya tomando un aire más serio procedieron a hablar

Ejem…bienvenido a konoha si su visita es de negocios espere mientras llamamos a un anbu para que lo escolte a la torre hokage si su visita es de placer puede continuar-hablo el chuunin

Mmm creo que mi visita es de negocios pero no se preocupen yo sé donde está la torre hokage-hablo el pelirrojo de forma tranquila

Está bien solo dígame su nombre y firme esto y podrá entrar-dijo el otro chuunin extendiéndole el formulario

Mi nombre es….naruto senju -dijo el pelirrojo antes de empezar a firmar el formulario y seguir su camino sin ver la cara que pusieron los chuunin de espanto y incredulidad

Y se acabo lo siento si lo deje en la mejor parte como vieron el entrenamiento lo relatare por medio de flash back y muchos me han preguntado si incluiré a hinata, ino o sakura en el harem y mi respuesta es NOOOO ya he visto muchos fics siempre con esas mismas tres chicas de compañeras de naruto y eso en realidad aburre un poco sin más que decir me despido el otro capítulo lo subiré cuando pueda se agradece cualquier review en cuanto sea constructivo y no bajen la moral

Pd:estoy buscando unos nombres para algunos oc si tienen algunas sugerencias me gustaría que me las dijeran dado que no soy muy bueno con eso de los nombres y que sea nombre de mujer dado que habrá otra sobreviviente del clan uchiha pero no será hermana de sasuke simplemente sobrevivió a la matanza del clan uchiha y si mikoto también estará


	6. Chapter 6 recuerdos de entrenamiento

Hola a todos, lamento la demora de subir este capítulo es que "me perdí en el camino de la vida" ya mejor pasemos a los review:

**Eco505:** gracias por leer amigo, jejej al parecer te lo leíste completo de golpe espero que este cap. igual te agrade

**Savitarsurffer:** aquíestá el capítulo gracias por leer

**Ryu no kami 007:** gracias por leer y si a menma va a sufrir jajaja en cuanto a hinata lo siento pero no estará con naruto pero no te preocupes que si va a ver una hyuga en compañía de naruto

**Kasuma111:** aquíestá el capítulo gracias por tus sugerencias de nombre pero escogí uno de xix-all

**Xix-all:** gracias por la sugerencia de nombre y por el que me decidí fue por "Ami"

**EzetxzkMaggot:** si siempre están esas tres y en verdad eso como que aburre gracias por leer

**tengu19:** jujuju para averígualo tienes que leer jejej

**gabriel021:** solo tienes que leer para saber quizás en estos capítulos lo sepas gracias por leer

**zafir09**: en este capítulo se te responderán varias preguntas

**Gerymau:** gracias por las sugerencias las tendré en cuenta en cuanto al harem

**CCSakuraforever: **gracias por leer y si en este capítulo pondré lo que paso estos años

Y con eso se terminan los review quiero agradecer por leer esta historia y en cuanto al nombre de la uchiha será AMI un nombre dado por xix-all, e igualmente quiero agradecer a las personas que me dieron sugerencias en cuanto a nombres y también a los guest review no los puse porque estoy algo corto de tiempo y devo apurarme ….ya mejor no los sigo aburriendo y pasemos al capítulo de hoy

**Renuncia de derechos**: naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi kishimoto yo solo soy el dueño de esta idea los personajes le pertenecen a el excepto los personajes que crearé jejej

**_HOLA A TODOS –_**demonio/invocación hablando

"**_HOLA A TODOS_**"-demonio/invocación pensando

Hola a todos-dioses/kurashi hablando

_Hola a todos-_dioses/kurashi pensando

_Hola a todos-_pensamientos humanos

Capítulo 4: recuerdos de entrenamiento

Naruto seguía alejándose de esos dos guardias que lo veían con una cara de mucha incredulidad por decir su nombre y apellido y que orgullosamente nombraba, pero era un poco comprensible la verdad dar un apellido que perteneció a un gran clan de guerreros shinobi y que solamente eran igualados por los uchiha y que se fue extinguiendo poco a poco hasta dejar solo a una sobreviviente de ese clan el clan senju cuya única sobreviviente era la sennin tsunade senju.

_¿Viste la cara que pusieron kurama-chan cuando les mencione mi apellido?-_pregunto naruto a una de sus inquilinas de manera mental

**Jajaja si la vi naruto-kun jajaja fue muy gracioso-**se reía escandalosamente la biju en la mente de nuestro protagonista

Imagínese que hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho su otro apellido naruto-sama esos dos se desmallan jijiji-se reía la siempre la dulce voz de su espada en su cabeza kurashi

Naruto iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por una tercera voz

**Ya cállense a quien rayos le interesa quien seas tú esas cosas que ustedes llaman apellidos son solo palabras, no interesan en lo másmínimo-**hablo una tercera voz en la cabeza de el pelirrojo con mechones rubios se notaba por su voz que era mujer pero en su voz había un poco de humor como si estuviera aguantándose la risa-**_humanos tontos jajaja aunque hay que reconocer que eso fue gracioso jajaja que cara de idiotas-_**se reía mentalmente juubi ella jamás admitiría que tiene humor ella es la más poderosa biju que haya existido por eso no puede darse el lujo de andarse riendo a cada rato como esa "espada" y "zorra" palabras de ella misma

**Lo que pasa es quetú no tienes sentido del humor…mika-chan-** dijo kurama de una forma burlesca

**¡ya te he dicho que no me llames así…jamás aceptare ese tonto nombre que me dio este tonto humano¡!-**grito enojada la biju de 10 colas a kurama que solo sonreía y ella solo se podía enojar por el atrevimiento de esa zorra por no llamarla juubi pero lo que piensa es otra historia-**_aunque…es un bonito nombre….pero nunca lo admitiré que me gusta que me haya dado un nombre en realidad juubi nunca me gusto…porque cuando nombrada ese nombre los humanos se cagaban en sus pantalones del miedo…pero este es hermoso…ha maldición que rayos me pasa…tonto naruto-kun preocuparte tanto por mí que me diste un nombre_**

Pues yo pienso que es un nombre muy bonito el que eligió naruto-sama para ti mika-san-opino la bella kurashi siempre de forma pacifica

¡**CALLATE TONTA ESPADA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMEN ASI MALD-**

Naruto solo se rio entre dientes y corto la conexión mental porque cuando asen enojar a la biju de 10 colas no hay nadie quien la pare y eso ya lo comprobó una vezélsabía que ella no lo admitiría pero élsabía que a ella le gustaba ese nombre pero al parecer solo a él le permitía decírselo algo de que si lo mataba desaparecía junto con él y como era de esperarse naruto no le creyó en lo másmínimo dado que si el moría ella seria libre de su cuerpo y podría hacer lo que quisiera, dejando de la lado esos pensamientos naruto se dedicó a observar la aldea de la hoja que tanto en su anterior vida quisoproteger pero esta vez su meta era másambiciosa el esta vez quería proteger todo el mundo shinobi y lograr la paz que en su anterior vida no fue capaz de conseguir dado que murió, también dejo de lado esos pensamientos para seguir observando la aldea y en especial el monumento a los hokages

_Vaya ya han pasado 9 años desde que me fui a entrenar y 6 años desde que no veo a kaa-san lo último que supe de ella era que estaba en la aldea dado que su permiso para estar fuera de aldea se terminóa hace mucho…pero lo primero que tengo que hacer ahora es ir a ver a mi "padre" a la torre hokage…ver esta aldea y estos lugares solo me hacen recordar todo lo que pase estos 9 años…-_pensaba naruto mientras su mente iba en el tiempo perdiéndose en sus memorias de todo lo que hizo estos nueve años….

Flash back

Ya había pasado alrededor de unas dos semanas desde que nuestro pelirrojo amigo se fue con su madre adoptiva de konoha tsunade senju y la discípula de esta shizune una pelinegra de alrededor de 10 años de edad, se encontraban estos momentos en un lugar apartado en los alrededores de la aldea oculta de la hierba donde tsunade estaba explicándole algunas cosas a naruto que prestaba mucha atención lo que le quería decir su madre en estos momentos dado que estaban en una cabaña no muy buena ni tampoco muy mala tampoco grande ni tampoco muy pequeña era lo que se podría considerar una casa común con su cocina sus 3 cuartos baño y living

Muy bien naruto esta será nuestra casa por alrededor de 3 años dado que ese fue el tiempo que me dio el idiota de minato para estar fuera de aldea asique yo solo te entrenare por 3 años luego tu tendrás que arreglártelas solo dado que yo tendré que volver a la aldea así que cuando tengas 10 años nos tendremos que despedir-hablo tsunade de manera seria a naruto que le miraba con un poco de sorpresa al saber que solo estará 3 años con su madre

Entiendo kaa-san…hare todo lo posible para aprender todo lo que pueda de ti en estos 3 años para que pueda defenderme y a mis personas preciosas… ¿y qué haremos estos 3 años de entrenamiento?-pregunto naruto a tsunade que lo veía un poco impresionada de la mera en que lo tomo que ella solo estaría 3 años con él y no todo el tiempo que ella querría de pasar con su hijo

_Vaya se lo tomo de una manera muy madura…je tanto mejor amenos ya eres maduro-_pensó tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro

Si tsunade-sama de echo yo igual tengo un poco de curiosidad al saber qué tipo de entrenamiento le dará a naruto-kun…yo pienso que lo primero que usted hará será darle entrenamiento físico para que aumente su chacra dado que naruto-kun no tiene…mucho que digamos-hablo shizune pero lo último lo dijo de una manera baja casi inaudible para no hacer sentir mal a naruto

Pero shizune no presto atención a la cara confiada de tsunade ni a la sonrisa de naruto, lo que pasa es que tsunade antes de irse de la aldea le puso unos sellos de restricción a naruto para suprimir su chacra y solo pasara por el de un gennin bajo no quería dar muchas explicaciones de porque un niño de tan solo 7 años tenía tanto chacra como un kage, dado que ni ella misma tenía esa respuesta no se explicaba como su hijo tenía una cantidad tan descomunal de chacra ella sabía de los genes uzumaki pero esto era ridículo ni siquiera los hermanos de naruto tenían tanto chacra tendrían el chacra de una chunnin medio solamente y naruko el chacra de un gennin medio pero nunca tanto como naruto

_Si supieras shizune que naruto tienes muchísimo más chacra que tu….jajaja se me acaba de ocurrir una gran broma para que shizune no subestime a las personas-_pensó con malicia tsunade todo para darle una lección a su discípula luego hablo-shizune que te he dicho yo de que no hay que subestimar a las personas por muy inofensivas que se vean-regaño tsunade a la pelinegra

Pe-pero tsunade-sama naruto-kun no tiene tanto chacra con suerte tiene el chacra de un gennin bajo, lo siento naruto-kun pero es la verdad tú no tienes tanto chacra como tus hermanos ellos han recibido entrenamiento de mucho antes-dijo shizune a naruto explicándole que él no era tan fuerte como menma o akane con suerte le podría ganar a naruko era lo que pensaba shizune pero la respuesta que recibió de naruto la descoloco

Shizune-chan no de deberías subestimarme-le replico naruto a shizune ella iba a regañarlo pero tsunade la hizo callar y le dijo a naruto que continuara- entonces si dudas de mi chacra te reto a una lucha si me ganas aceptare que soy más débil que mis hermanos pero si yo gano aceptaras que no debes subestimarme-le desafío naruto a shizune ella lo miro con un poco de asombro pero luego decidió hablar

No naruto-kun yo te quiero pero te hare daño entiende eres muy…-pero shizune no alcanzo a terminar de hablar dado que su maestra la interrumpió

Shizune que te dije sobre subestimar a tus oponentes….que te parece si aceptas ese desafío si ganas lo entrenaremos para que aumente su chacra pero si naruto gana lo entrenare a mi modo que son las artes ninjas-médicas para que mejore su control de chacra-le desafío también tsunade a la pelinegra que solo bajo la cabeza en signo de derrota y solo dijo

Está bien tsunade-sama así será…solo discúlpame naruto-kun pero voy a ganarte para que recibas entrenamiento adecuadamente-hablo shizune de una forma desafiante con la esperanza de que si le ganaba al pelirrojo él tendría un mejor entrenamiento y aumentaría sus reservas de chacra pero estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto la sonrisa confiada de tsunade ni la cara de excitación de naruto por una pelea

Bien pelearemos a las 2 de la tarde en ese claro que hay en bosque jejej-halo naruto a shizune que solo asintió y tsunade igual dad que tenían hambre y ya era la hora de comer

Así se la pasaron las dos 2 horas que faltaban para la pela de shizune y naruto almorzaron como una familia eso sí que le agrado a nuestro protagonista dad que eran esos momentos hacia que el apreciaba el estar con su gente preciosa.

Dos horas después alrededor de la casa en un claro 

En un claro en un bosque estaban 3 personas uno era pelirrojo de unos siete años de edad una rubia de gran "pechonalidad" y una niña de pelo negro de unos 10 años de edad estaban en el bosque al parecer iba a ver una batalla

Muy bien estás ¿lista shizune?-pregunto la senju a su discípula que solo cabeceo un si al tiempo que se posiciona en medio del claro y toma posición de batalla encarando al pelirrojo

Muy bien pero antes es como tú no tienes restricciones naruto tampoco debe tenerlas ¿cierto?-pregunto tsunade a shizune que la miro de una manera confundida

¿Aqué se refiere tsunade-sama como es eso que naruto-kun tampoco debe tener restricciones?-pregunto de una manera confundida shizune a su mentora

Tsunade simplemente no respondió y fue donde estaba naruto y le pidió que se sacara su polera, shizuneve esto muy curioso pero cuandoiba a preguntar para que quería que naruto se sacara la polera se quedó en silencio al ver como naruto se sacaba la polera y dejaba al descubierto su piel desnuda pero lo que más la impacto y shokeo fue ver una serie de sello en su piel a simple vista no entendía para qué diablos eran esos sellos asique decidió preguntar

Tsunade-sama ¿Qué rayos son esos sellos que aparecen en la piel de naruto-kun? Pregunto shizune a su maestra dado que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber para que eran esos extraños sellos en la piel de naruto

Estos shizune-chan son sellos de restricción o sellos supresores estos se utilizan para esconder chacra o sellar el chacra se es que se quiere pasar desapercibido y sin llamar la atención-explico naruto a sus asombradas kaa-san y shizune dado que la primera pensó que él no tenía conocimiento de eso y tendría que explicarle a los dos para que sirven eso sellos y eso sin duba le daba flojera y a la otra por saber que todo este tiempo él había estado ocultando su poder y eso le daba un poco de nerviosismo

Eso quiere decir que ahora que le quite el sello a naruto veras su verdadero poder-explico tsunade haciendo una gran secuencia de sellos y al final gritando un-KAI

Rápidamente los dibujos que tenía naruto en su piel se fueron despejando para la curiosidad de shizune , cuando el ultimo pedazo de ese extraño dibujo se borró de la piel de naruto se dejó sentir una gran cantidad de chacra que dejo impresionadas a las dos féminas en ese lugar nadie podría sentirlo dado que estaban alejados de la aldea de la hierba(kusa) y que por esos alrededores nadie transitaba o tendría que ser un gran ninja sensor para encontrarlos cosa improbable ,dejando ese tema de lado tsunade todavía estada igual de impresionada que su discípula dado que la ve anterior su hijo no demostró tanto chacra y la segunda estaba en peor estado dado que nunca había sentido tanto chacra en su vida y pensar que todo ese chacra le pertenecía a un niño de 7 años de edad le aterraba ni siquiera quería imaginar cuanto chacra tendría cuando fuera mayor y tuviera entrenamiento ninja y eso le hacía sentir miedo

Na-naruto tienes tanto chacra como el cinco colas sin duda serás alguien muy poderoso-le decía la impactada tsunade a su hijo que solo sonrió apenado dado que nunca antes alguien lo había alagado, pero también tsunade con ese comentario logro solo poner más nerviosa a la pobre shizune que solo no se podía imaginar cuanto chacra tuviera naruto

Jejeje gracias kaa-san este es mi máximo poder-dijo naruto un poco apenado por la forma en que lo miraban

**Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza naruto-kun-**comento su zorra en su cabeza

Kurama tiene razón naruto-sama no tienen que subírsele los humos a la cabeza, no tiene que ser un engreído-apoyo su espada kurashi a kurama

_Si lose nunca tengo que pensar que soy el más poderoso de todos dado que siempre habrá alguien que es mejor que uno en algo…gracias chicas por decirme eso no quiero ser un idiota engreído y emo-_comento en su mente haciendo que le salgan escalofríos a él y a sus inquilinas. en cierto lugar en la aldea de las hojas un pelinegro engreído y emo sentía ganas de matar a un pelirrojo sin saber la razón,

Muy bien están listos….EMPIEZEN-grito la rubia sacando a naruto de sus pensamientos

Shizune rápidamente salió corriendo en dirección a golpear a naruto con taijutsu shizune lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de naruto, este solo lo detuvo con la palma de su mano derecha y contraataco con una patada dirigida a las costillas de la pelinegra que la evadió con dificulta, shizune se logró recomponer y lanzo su pierna derecha a las costillas de narutopero no le resulto dado que naruto solo le detuvo la pierna y la lanzo asía arriba dándole un patada en el estómago no tan fuerte dado que no quería lastimar a shizune pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para quitarle el aire y lanzarla lejos en dirección contraria, shizune cayo con dificultad rayos ese golpesí que le dolió y tenía la sospecha de que naruto se contuvo ,no viendo más opción empezó a trazar sellos no tenía muchos pero si uno o dos para poder defenderse, trazo los sellos y grito.

Suiton: teppodama (elem. Agua: bala de agua)-exclamo shizune enviando una potente bala de agua a naruto que le dio de lleno en el pecho y lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros atrás derribando un árbol en el proceso

Eso tomo un poco fuera de lugar a naruto dado que élsabía que shizune solo aprendía técnicas médicas de su kaa-san y si tsunade le estaba enseñando solo le podía enseñar eso y su super fuerza, y como no le gusta quedarse con la duda pregunto.

Oye shizune-chan ¿Quién te enseño jutsu? Y ¿me lo puedes enseñar?-le pregunto a shizune esperando un sí, aunqueél tuviera los pergaminos que le dio el rikudou es mucho mejor a que alguien te explique en persona que leerlo en un pedazo de papel

He seguro, y respecto a quien me lo enseño solo lo leí en un pergamino que me dio tsunade-sama dado que me dijo que una médicoalmeno debe tener algo conque defenderse… ¿pero qué haces naruto?-se interrumpió shizune al verlo haciendo sellos de manos uno muy conocido para ella pero antes de que pudiera hablar naruto termino el ultimo sello y exclamo

Suiton: teppodama (elem. Agua: bala de agua)-exclamo naruto y para la sorpresa de las dos féminas una potente bala de agua saliódisparada de la boca del pelirrojo en dirección a shizune que por estar admirándolo hacer esa técnica que a ella le costó aprender toda una semana, a él solo le costó unos dos minutos, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando la bala de agua le dio de lleno en su cuerpo mandándola a volar y destruyendo unos cuantos árboles en su camino dejándola inconsciente

¡Seacabó!-grito tsunade yendo a ver a su inconsciente alumna aun sorprendida que naruto fuera afín al agua ella pensó que seríaafín al fuego por su demonio interior pero no que fuera afín al agua y dominara una técnica de dicho elemento en menos de dos minutos con tan solo verlo era increíble, ya saliendo de su estupor solo pudo sonreír naruto sí que iba a ser fuerte,ella se encargaría de eso le enseñaría todos sus secretos y pensaba explicárselo ahora mismo

Tsunade luego de revisar a shizune y comprobar que solo estaba noqueada por el golpe hizo brillar su mano en chacra verdoso y curo sus heridas superficiales y la despertó pero shizune todavía estaba un poco adoloridaasí que tuvo que llevársela en su espalda mientras explicaba el entrenamiento de naruto en que consistiría su entrenamiento estos tres años-muy bien naruto eso me sorprendió bastante asique eres afín al agua, eso es interesante pero luego discutiremos tus afinidades elementales pero no creo que sea necesario en tu estancia conmigo dado que yo solo te instruiré en control de chacra, que te hace falta y muchísimo, y en técnicas ninja-medica

¿ycuáles serán esas técnicas kaa-san?-le pregunta naruto a tsunade que solo sonríe de una forma un tanto espeluznante

Bien lo primero que haremos será tu control de chacra dado que no puedo enseñarte nada si no tienes el suficiente control para eso escalaras árboles, caminaras en el agua, harásflotar una hoja a tu alrededor con solo chacra ,luego kunai ,y rocas pero todo eso lo harás mientras esquivas los chorros ácidos de mis babosas y mis puños mientras tienes sellos de gravedad en tu cuerpo para que sea más difícil también un sello de cinco puntos para que te cuete un poco másmantener el control-tsunade paro un momento dado que naruto dejo de caminar y cuando volteo asíaatrás para mirarlo su cara estaba en blanco y tenía cara de terror, eso le saco una sonrisa un tanto espeluznante y siguió relatando ignorando a naruto- eso será durante el primer año en el segundo te empezare a instruir en artes medicas-ninja además que te enseñare el secreto de usarlas en combate para incrementar tu fuerza y enseñarte a pelear correctamente también un poco de taijutsu que investigue y mejore el que lo desarrollo se llamaba maito Dai era un experto en taijutsu pero su técnica de las 8 puertas de la vida tiene una debilidad y es que destruye tu cuerpo al no poder soportar tanta energía y velocidad al liberar los limitantes de chacra, obtienes gran poder pero el costo es que mueres-concluyo tsunade solo para ver el rostro serio de naruto eso le gusto ella le iba a enseñar una técnica prohibida de taijutsu pero ella encontró la manera de superar ese problema de liberar los limitantes de chacra y morir eso se arregla fácilmente con su jutsu personal y eso se lo iba a explicar ahora a naruto-pero no te preocupes dado que yo te enseñare una técnica por la cual me gane mi sobrenombre de sennin esa técnica se llama "sozo saisei (restauración divina) pero para lograr eso tienes que aprender el sello que desarrolle que se llama "infuin:kai (selloyin: liberar) si combinas estas técnicas mientras liberas las puertas internas podráscombatir ese inconveniente de destruir tu cuerpo dado que la técnica restaurara tus heridas rápidamente pero solo lo tendrás que usar en casos extremos dado que las células solo se pueden regenerar unas limitada veces así que solo úsala en casos extremos entendiste-le pregunto tsunade a naruto este solo asintió con la cabeza seriamente era una técnica poderosa no había dudas de ello pero era muy peligrosa el no moriría pero acortaba tu vida

Luego de esa explicación por parte de tsunade los tres años pasaron rápidamente, tal cual como lo dijo tsunade durante el primer año solo se la pasaron entrenando su control de chacra y nada más tsunade le prohibió a naruto intentar alguna técnica ninjutsu elemental ese año fue el peor de la vida de naruto ni siquiera los sapos le entrenaron tan duramente cuando estaba aprendiendo "senjutsu" pero los resultados fueron sorprendentes y sí que valían la pena todas esas quemadas de ácido, golpes de rocas, árboles y cualquier cosa que le arrojaba tsunade y sus babosas mientras él estaba en un lago y las evadía mientras él se mantenía a flote con solo chacra en sus pies luego la dificultad subió haciendo que aparte de tener que esquivar y mantenerse a flote en el lago también tenía que tener alrededor suyo flotando un kunai y varias piedras pequeñas eso sin contar el sello de cinco puntos que desestabilizaba su chacra y los sellos de gravedad que llevaba puesto en sus pies y muñecas cada uno de 5 kilos que iban aumentando por si solos cuando él se acostumbraba a su peso, su nivel de chacra de no aumento pero si su control, tsunade le explico que cuando el entrenara su ninjutsu elemental su chacra aumentaría y tendría que hacer esos ejercicios para mantener su poder en control.

El segundo año fue más difícil dado que en este año tendría que empezar a aprender ninjutsu-medico, no fue tan difícil como él creía con su gran cantidad de chacra él no se cansaba sanando a los animales lastimados que encontraban para practicar claro esto no podría ser posible si el no tuviera un excelente control de chacra, dado que no querían llamar la atención solo se limitaban a ir a kusa solo a buscar provisiones cuando las necesitaban, también tsunade le enseño en este tiempo su sello de la frente "infuin:kai (sello yin: liberar) para almacenar chacra que le servirá para hacer la técnica "sozo saisei (restauración divina) su rombo en la frente era un poco diferente dado que era de color naranja con ligeros toques negruzcos y azules naruto lo atribuyo a su chacra(azul) al de kurama (naranja)y al de juubi (negro) también tsunade le enseño la teoría que ella tenía con respecto a lo de las 8 puertas internas ella nunca lo pudo lograr dado que cuando lo descubrió ya su cuerpo no podría soportar el entrenamiento que conlleva para abrir las puertas asique esa parte naruto tendría que hacerla por sí mismo, en ese tiempo naruto empezó a practicar con su espada "kurashi" tsunade le había dicho que no podía hacer ninjutsu elemental pero no lo dijo que no podría practicar kenjutsu asique durante las noches el practicaría con su espada para mejorar dado que el kenjutsu es un arte que conlleva años de entrenamiento y él no quería desperdiciar nada de tiempo.

Tercer y último año con tsunade naruto solo se enfocaba en su taijutsu tratando de descubrir como abrir las puertas internas y entrenando su resistencia y velocidad para este tiempo de sus sellos de gravedad ya habían aumentado considerablemente dado que ahora llevaba 15 kilos en cada extremidad de su cuerpo dando un total de 60 kilos en su cuerpo de niño de 9 años cuando por fin pudo abrir la primera puerta interna llamada "kaimo: la puerta de la apertura" el sintió un poder increíble su fuerza y velocidad aumentaron drásticamente no llegaba al nivel de lee sin sus pesas pero se acercaba después de eso el siguió entrenando para poder abrir más puertas hasta ahora solo ha podido abrir hasta la tercera puerta "seimon:la puerta de la vida" con la que superaba con creces la velocidad de lee cuando abre la cuarta puerta, y eso que élni siquiera se ha quitado sus sellos de gravedad, su kenjutsu también mejoro no estaba al nivel de un maestro pero tampoco era tan malo tsunade le dijo que estaba en nivel: chunnin medio en cuanto a kenjutsu

Límites de kusa y el país del rayo día de despedida de naruto

eso nos lleva aquí ahora en la despedida de naruto de tsunade y shizune que se hahecho mucho más hermosa en todo este tiempo ya con sus 16 años de edad pronto a cumplir 17 años ella no veía a naruto durante el día dado que él estaba todo el día entrenando y cuando terminada de entrenar el solo se iba a su dormitorio a descansar un poco y después de eso durante la noche ella lo observaba que practicaba con su rara espada, en ella comenzó a crecer una especie de admiración hacia al pelirrojo por su increíble determinación y su voluntad dado que nunca se rendía ni aun cuando estuvo dos meses tratando de abrir la primera puerta interna, no es que estuviera enamorada simplemente lo admiraba.

Tsunade por su lado tenía un poco de tristeza dado que se tendría que ir de regreso a la aldea y dejar a su hijo solo para que seguía entrenando y se vuelva más fuerte porque él le comentó un día que se quería volver más fuerte para "protegerla y lograr la paz para que no hayan más guerras o conflictos en este mundo maldito" ella le replico entonces para quería ser fuerte y volverse un ninja si el camino de un ninja solo es para la guerra y él le replico simplemente que " si quiero que haya paz en este mundo dedo prepararme para la guerra, dado que no habrá paz sin algún conflicto y esa es la triste verdad" ella se sorprendió con la madurez que lo dijo y hay ella entendió que él estaba listo para salir al mundo exterior y valerse por sí mismo

Bueno supongo que este es el adiós-hablo un poco triste naruto ahora de 9 años de edad pero con una sonrisa

Si naruto-kun este es el adiós, nos hubiera gustado seguirte entrenando pero tenemos que volver a la aldea dado que el tiempo que nos dio el hokage para estar fuera de la aldea se acabó-le devolvió la despedida shizune con una sonrisa

Cuídate naruto, no hagas nada estúpido si- hablo la rubia tsunade triste pero emocionada por saber cómosería de fuerte su hijo en el futuro

Claro kaa-san no se te olvide que yo soy naruto senju y a mí nunca me derrotaran-le contesto naruto a modo de respuesta pero tsunade frunció el seño

Naruto que te he dicho que te llamas naruto senju uzumaki dado que no pudimos obtener la firma de kushina para que se te expulse del clan uzumaki asique tú sigues siendo el heredero de dicho clan, te guste o no-le reprendió tsunade a naruto que solo asintió de mala manera

Claro kaa-san entonces adiós-dijo naruto dándose la vuelta dispuesto a ir se por el antiguo puente kanabi de kusa que anterior mente fue destruido en la anterior guerra dado que también tenía que hacer algo por ese camino

Adiós naruto-kun-se despidieron a coro las dos maestra y alumna dándose la vuelta y caminando en dirección contraria

Tres días después de la despedida de naruto con su madre y shizune

Podemos ver a un pequeño niño de color de cabello un poco extraño que va caminando por el nuevo puente "kanabi" que se reconstruyo después de la guerra, es un niño de 9 años con un sombrero de paja, unos pantalones anbu, una chaqueta negra como una túnica, y una espada amarrada en sus espalda y también llevaba un gran pergamino atado en su cintura, seguramente para transportar cosas

_Ne kurama-chan… ¿Cuánto crees que falta para llegar al lugar" según las memorias de óbito me tomaría unas cuatro horas más llegar al lugar de su "muerte"-_le dijo mentalmente a su inquilina pelirroja

**si es lo más probable…si aumentas un poco tu velocidad llegaras alrededor de unas 3 horas en vez de cuatro, que tardarías con tu velocidad actual-**le respondió a su mente kurama

Pero naruto-sama yo todavía no entiendo para que vamos a ese lugar creí que usted quería ir a el país del remolino a Uzu para ver a su antigua aldea y pueblo no entiendo para que quiere ir a ese lugar-le cuestiono su espada espiritual a naruto que solo sonrió

_vengo a este lugar a rendirle mis respetos a un héroe de guerra que nunca fue reconocido como tal y parece ser que todos se olvidaron siquiera de venir a ofrecerle respetos…élfue el que dijo unas palabras que me inspiraron mucho aunque yo la escuche de otra persona eran más o menos así "aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria…pero…aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria" fueron sabias palabras pero él se fue por el mal camino_-le respondió naruto a su espada que se quedó un poco maravillada con esas palabras y solo pudo sonreír al igual que naruto y kurama que ya la había escuchado de el "sensei" de naruto kakashi en realidad eso fue lo único importante que le enseño a naruto -_muy bien aumentare la velocidad para llegar dentro de tres horas asique en marcha._

3 horas después 

Naruto se encontraba admirando un gran montón de escombros y rocas que estaban en ese claro del bosque las rocas ya tenían un poco de vegetación al redor por lo que se podía entender ese lugar estaba así desde hace mucho tiempo, naruto estaba tan concentrado mirándolo que no se dio cuento de un par de ojos amarillos de lo estaban observando desde un árbol pareciera que el ser de ojos amarillos es parte del árbol dado que pareciera que se funde con dicha planta

_Que estará haciendo este humano…nadie viene por aquí…-_de repente zetsu abrió un poco los ojos dado que pudo sentir youki en el interior de naruto-_un jinchuriki…debo avisarle a óbito…pero que está haciendo…mejor luego lo averiguo_

Pensó zetsu al momento de fundirse en el árbol y desaparecer dando un último vistazo al pelirrojo que estaba juntando un montón de piedras como creando un altar y escribía algo en una piedra rectangular.

Óbito o mejor conocido como tobi acabada de recibir la información de que un jinchuriki estaba en el lugar donde él había "muerto" y al parecer estaba completamente solo y sin compañía una gran oportunidad para capturarlo, luego le daría la orden a pein de ir a capturar al nanabi que estaba fuera de la aldea de la cascada por un misión, no es como si se fuera a demorar demasiado ¿verdad?

Naruto acababa de terminar de hacer su pequeño altar para darle unos cuantos respetos a óbito, dado que el antes era igual que el que solo quería reconocimiento y ser hokage, y a la vez de conquistar a su compañera de equipo…claro que ahora él no le interesaba sakura dado que ella nunca lo amo, y ahora él tampoco la ama solo la podría ver a lo mucho como una simple amiga y nada mas

_Bien ya lo termine jejejdaré un pequeño rezo y luego me iré tranquilamente al menos cuando gente pase por aquí sabrá que aquí murió un héroe-_pensó naruto feliz sin darse cuenta cuando un extraño vórtice se hacía presente a espaldas de el

_Pero que está haciendo…-_pensó óbito mientras miraba desde atrás a naruto arrodillado y con las manos juntas haciendo un rezo-_no puede ser…cierto-_óbito estaba impactado dado que se movió un poco hacia adelante tratando ver que estaba haciendo ese niño jinchuriki y al hacerlo pudo leer claramente lo que decía la piedra más grande que tenía el símbolo de konoha

_Óbito uchiha gran héroe de guerra que me enseño a nunca dejar atrás a un amigo _

Eso era lo que decía la lápida con su nombre, el pensó que nunca nadie lo recordaría y se habían olvidado de él. Pero aquí tiene a este jinchuriki rindiéndole respetos y orando por su alma…diablos ni siquiera su antiguo sensei o compañero de equipo habían venido a este lugar a hacerle una lápida o algo por el estilo…no lo pudo evitar y una solitaria lagrima salía de su único ojo que era ocultada por su máscara naranja…él lo prometió nunca más tener sentimientos desde que murió rin él se lo prometió…pero ver que alguien lo admiraba y lo trataba como a un héroe lo hacía sentir un poco orgulloso…pero ahora estaba la parte difícil ese niño es un jinchuriki por lo que le dijo zetsu su deber es capturarlo y extraerle el biju para su plan de "ojo de luna" asique el solo decidió conocer un poco a este muchacho asique solo se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro

Naruto estaba tan metido en su oración que no sintió a óbito en todo este tiempo sino hasta que el poso su mano en su hombro derecho que hizo que se sobresaltara un poco

Aaa que demonios… ¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunto naruto a óbito aunque él ya sabía la respuesta solo dijo lo que cualquiera diría en su lugar

Yo soy tobi y tobi es un chico bueno que se pregunta ¿Qué haces en este lugar solo?-pregunto óbito refiriéndose a él en tercera persona con un nombre falso y voz infantil

Aaa…pues estaba aquí dándole homenaje a un héroe de guerra…pero al parecer nadie se acuerda de el-le contesto naruto a óbito –ademásél dijo unas palabras muy sabias que me hicieron encontrar mi camino ninja jejej

Ho…un héroe-cuestiono óbito a naruto solo recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de el- tobi se pregunta ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras que dijo ese…

Óbito uchiha-completo naruto-bueno las palabras que dijo fueron las siguientes "aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria…pero…aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria"-le dijo naruto a óbito que solo se impresiono un poco aunque no lo demostrara por su mascara

Ho… que interesante ¿pero dime cómo te llamas pequeño?-le pregunto el nombre a naruto

Yo me llamo naruto senju uzumaki jeje-respondio naruto a óbito-¿y túcómo te llamas?

Aaa…bueno tobi se llama tobi-respondió óbito como niño pequeño sacándole un gota de sudor a naruto pero antes de que naruto pudiera hablar óbito lo interrumpió de nuevo-vaya tobi ve que tienes una espada y al parecer chacra ¿acaso eres ninja?-pregunto de manera inocente

Si estoy entrenando para proteger a mis personas preciosas…pero todavía no tengo entrenamiento ninja solo de kenjutsu que he aprendido solo-contesto naruto un poco desanimado recordando que tiene que encontrar un maestro para aprender ninjutsu

Óbito de nuevo se sorprendió este niño quería ser fuerte para proteger personas importantes para el…por un momento él se vio así mismo en la espalda de naruto

_Quizás el sí logre sus sueños y pueda proteger a esas personas importantes para el…quizás él lograra lo que yo no-_pensónostálgicamente óbito mientras recordaba a una chica de marcas en las mejillas- hoo pues tobi también sabe ninjutsu-hablo haciendo una pose ridícula-si quieres tobi te puede enseñar-le ofreció a naruto

**Naruto-kun esta es una oportunidad única…recuerda lo poderoso que era este sujeto acepta que te entrene además no puedo detectar malas intenciones-**le hablo kurama atreves de la mente a naruto

Si naruto-sama se nota que ese sujeto es poderoso aunqueactué de una manera extraña-también le recomendó su espada kurashi

_Si es una gran oportunidad…creo que aceptare-_pensó naruto

**Humano ten cuidado ese sujeto esconde una gran oscuridad en su corazón y resentimiento-**le comento una nueva voz a naruto una que no escuchaba desde que asesino a esas personas en konoha

_Juubi…si también lo siento pero eso no estádirigido hacia mi sino que otra persona-_le respondió naruto mentalmente a su otra inquilina-_y ya que estamos de nuevo conversando…me gustaría hacerte una pregunta…¿Cómo te llamas?_

**Eso que te importa humano…bueno ni aunque quiera te podría decir cómo me llamo-**le respondió la biju de 10 colas

_¿Porque dices eso? No me digas que no tienes nombre…mmm entonces si ese es el caso yo te daré uno a ver desde ahora te llamaras…mika-chan…es un bonito nombre-_le puso un nombre a la biju naruto enviándole un imagen mental de él sonriendo

La biju no respondió solo se quedó hay ese humano le había dado un nombre y la había tratado bien…y eso que ella trato de comerse su alma para controlar su cuerpo y escapar…y cuando le llego la imagen mental de él sonriendo no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

**Mika…me gusta…pero solo tú me podrás llamar así-**le respondió a naruto mandándole una imagen mental de ella sonriéndole

Naruto solo sonrió y corto la conexión mental y se dispuso a darle una respuesta a óbito que lo miraba atentamente si el pudiera ver debajo de esa mascara lo estaría viendo un poco impaciente por la respuesta

Y bien ya terminaste de hablar con tu biju-le pregunto óbito a naruto, que solo abrió un poco los ojos pero antes de que pudiera contestar la volvió a interrumpir-no te preocupes tobi sabe que eres un jinchuriki, pero a tobi no le importa ¿y bien que me dices?

Acepto…que me entrene tobi-sensei-le respondió naruto dándole una reverencia y sonriendo-pero no podre estar mucho con usted dado que tengo que volver a konoha dentro de seis años

No te preocupes tobi ya lo sospechaba pero tobi solo necesitara cinco años para entrenarte tobi te hará poderoso para que cumplas tus sueños naruto-san…entonces vamos a entrenar pero no en este lugar me dijiste que eras un uzumaki ¿cierto?-le pregunto a naruto que solo asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta-entonces vamos a un lugar donde podremos entrenar mucho mejor y tú te sientas en "casa"-le dijo óbito sonriendo de manera casi imperceptible

¿Dónde seria eso tobi-sensei?-pregunto realmente extrañado de un lugar que lo haría sentir en "casa" en realidad no tenía ni idea

Iremos a "uzushiogakure no sato: (país del remolino)" antiguo hogar de los uzumaki, tobi conoce el lugar asique por favor tome el brazo de tobi-le pidió óbito a naruto ofreciéndole el brazo el un poco extrañado obedeció justo para sentir como era absorbido por algo como un vórtice

Uzu no kuni aldea del remolino en una isla

Naruto fue expulsado por una extraña fuerza enviando a tierra cayendo de cara mientras atrás delaparecía óbito en su característico medio de transporte

Pero que rayo…-sus palabras quedaron en su boca al ver donde se encontraban

Se encontraba en medio de lo que parecía ser una antigua aldea llena de edificios destruidos y una gran cantidad de maleza y marcas de jutsu de fuego y tierra la tierra agrietada y los edificios parecían que en cualquier momento se caerían todo lo que pudo reconocer fue una gran espiral como la que usa en su chaleco a diario solo que esta estaba toda agrietada y cubierta de maleza

Esto es uzushiogakure no sato…bueno lo que queda de ella…dado que fue destruida en la segunda guerra mundial shinobi , tobi lo siente si te puso triste-le hablo óbito de manera infantil mientras pedía disculpas de manera cómica, arrodillado y haciendo reverencias

No esta…bien…vaya este lugar es un basurero ¿de verdad entrenaremos aquí tobi-sensei?-le pregunto un poco dudoso naruto a óbito

Claro tobi cree que este es el mejor lugar para entrenar dado que en esta isla ya no hay ningún ser viviente y nuestros jutsu no harán tanto ruido y no llamaremos la atención dado que esta isla está en un lugar muy apartado de toda civilización, tobi es muy listo-le explico óbito al final inflando el pecho mientras hacia un pequeño genjutsu y atrás delaparecía su nombre con letras luminosas y había pequeños fuegos artificiales

Jejej pero ¿Qué me va a enseñar tobi-sensei?-le pregunto naruto riendo de las payasadas de su sensei

Mmm buena pregunta piensa tobi…será mejor que gamos la prueba para ver qué tipo de afinidad elemental tienes-le dijo tobi sacando un pequeño papelito blanco entregándoselo-solo inyéctale un poco de chacra yo te entrenare exclusivamente en ninjutsu, con la espada que traes lo siento pero yo no me manejo muy bien en eso…y lo mejor es crear cada uno su propio estilo

Naruto tomo el papel y le inyecto chacra el pequeño papelito se dividió en cuatro parte tobi se desilusiono un poco dado que el no conocía muchos jutsu tipo "futon: viento" dado que el tenia afinidad al katon por ser un uchiha y los elementos "suiton:agua" y "doton:tierra" por su prótesis de las células del primer hokage, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo vio una cosa que lo sorprendió bastante los cuatros pedazos del papel que quedaban uno se mojó indicando que también tenía afinidad Suiton, el otro se desmorono en tierra indicando que tenía afinidad doton, el otro se quemó indicando que tenía afinidad katon, y elúltimo se arrugo indicando que también poseía afinidad al raiton

Vaya tobi esta…incrédulo tienes afinidad a los cinco elementos…algo muy raro piensa tobi…pero debo decirte algo yo solo podre enseñarte ninjutsu de tres elementos que son el katon, Suiton y doton dado que esas son las afinidades de tobi-le explico óbito en esa manera de hablar en tercera persona, a naruto

Eso no importa tobi-sensei dado que en este pergamino que cargo se encuentran jutsu de todos los elementos mire-naruto se sacó el pergamino que tenía en su espalda y lo extendió en el suelo abriéndolo-lo ve tobi-sensei aquí hay de afinidad futon-dijo naruto señalando una parte del pergamino

Tobi no ve nada-era cierto él no podía ver nada de lo que estaba en el pergamino el simplemente lo veía en blanco –tobi cree que su pupilo enloqueció-le comento a naruto haciendo que este lo mire con una venita en la frente

_Debe ser porque me lo dio el rikudou que óbito no puede ver nada del contenido solo yo-_pensó naruto-mire para que no crea que estoy loco se lo demostrare….haber este es el más fácil de hacer…-dijo naruto viendo el pergamino mientras óbito lo miraba con curiosidad hasta que naruto comenzó a hacer posiciones de manos y exclamo- "futon:renkudan (elem. Viento: bala de aire)- exclamo naruto dando un potentedisparo de una bala transparente de aire a presión que derrumbo una casa

Vaya tobi lo siente al parecer usted no estaba loco entonces con eso solucionado procederé a explicarte como te entrenare…estaremos cinco años en esta isla sin salir ni nada yo traeré la comida y lo que necesitemos o lo cazaremos, pero pasando al entrenamiento este será así será una año por elemento el primer año te enseñare todas las técnicas que poseadel elemento doton ese año solo nos concentremos en ese elemento luego el segundo nos concentraremos en el elemento Suiton luego el tercero en el elemento katon y aquí después de esos tres años tu entrenaras con tu pergamino y dominaras las técnicas de futon en el cuarto año, y el quinto será para el elemento raiton, y con eso terminaremos tu entrenamiento no es muy complicado la verdad…pero recuerda durante todo ese tiempo no debes descuidar lo ya has aprendido asique en las noches practicaras kenjutsu y control de chacra, y eso es todo lo que tobi le enseñara a su pupilo-le explico óbito a naruto con su manera infantil

Está bien tobi-sensei-respondió con determinación naruto pero muy emocionado-_tambiéntendré que entrenar mi rinnegan por las noches para que óbito no me descubra que lo poseo_

Cinco años después isla de Uzu no kuni

Este es el adiós naruto, fuiste un gran aprendiz tobi está orgulloso de ti-le dijo un óbito con mascara naranja a un naruto de catorce años

Gracias tobi-sensei, también estoy feliz de haber sido su aprendiz-hablo naruto de manera tranquila óbito no tan solo lo instruyo en el ninjutsu elemental sino que también en el lado de su personalidad por eso ahora es más tranquilo

Tobi quiere darte un obsequio antes de que se vaya su aprendiz…buaaa-dijo óbito mientras lloraba de manera cómica, óbito dejo de "llorar" y saco una máscara de su chaleco era blanca con tres orificios y un patrón de líneas que simulaban a unos ojos (la máscara de óbito en la guerra)-toma esta mascara nato tobi la hizo para usted, es su regalo de despedida-le conto óbito mientras le entregaba la máscara y naruto se la colocaba

Muchas gracias tobi-sensei-le agradeció naruto mientras acomodaba su nueva mascara en su rostro-adiósóbito-sensei –le dijo naruto mientras saltaba al mar y empezaba a correr en dirección asía "kirigakure no sato: aldea oculta entre la neblina"

_Vaya me pregunto cuando lo descubrió…jejej no importa igual se enteraría algún día-_se rio óbito mientras desaparecía en un sunshin dimensional tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar

Kirigakure no sato algún lugar en el bosque dos semanas desde la despedida de naruto de óbito

** Naruto-kun que haremos en este lugar-**pregunto una biju llamada mika ella se hiso más amiga de naruto y empezó a llamarlo por su nombre y ella dejaba que el la llamara por el nombre que él le dio pero solo el

_vengo a completar mi entrenamiento mika-chan…tengo que completar mi entrenamiento en las artes médicas y que mejor que en un lugar que acaba de salir de una guerra civil y necesita que alguien cure a sus heridos y enfermos-_le contesto naruto el todavía usaba la máscara que le dio tobi decidió hacer esto en el anonimato no quería que lo persiguieran para hacerle entrar en alguna aldea dado que él era poderoso y un buen médico-ninja pero le faltaba experiencia, en curar personas y en combate el decidió que lo mejor sería ganar experiencia aquí, y la experiencia de combate la ganaría una vez haya regresado a konoha

Entiendo es un gran plan naruto-sama, usted siempre tan inteligente, servicial, apuesto, caballeroso….-y esa era kurashi que mantenía su misma figura pero ahora pareciera ser que se enamoró un poco de naruto y empieza a tener fantasías nada santas con naruto nunca se lo ha podido decir porque, él siempre está entrenando y cundo practica con ella es solo para eso practicar y nadas no le queda tiempo

**Ha esta ya la perdimos..-**comento kurama mientras observaba a kurashi que se sonrojaba y un hilillo de sangre caía por su nariz-**si definitivamente la perdimos…naruto-kun que haremos aquí**

_Como ya lo dije antes kurama-chan…por favorhas reaccionar a kurashi-chan…que empiezan a dar escalofríos…bueno en que estábamos ha si este último año que nos queda lo pasaremos sanando todos los pueblos que encontremos aquí a enfermos y herido para mejorar mi habilidad médica y eso será todo no nos involucraremos en ninguna batalla-_le explico naruto a sus inquilinas y ellas asintieron satisfechas

tal cual como lo dijo naruto ese año solamente se la paso yendo de pueblo en pueblo dando heridos de guerras y curando enfermedades siempre con su máscara puesta, luego de unos meses el rápidamente se hizo famoso donde el fuera en kiri lo recibían con los brazos abiertos y le pedían que sanara sus enfermos o heridos siempre le pagaban algún hotel o le prestaban alguna casa dado que naruto daba sus servicios sin cobrar nada, después de siete meses lo empezaron a llamar "ishi amaterasu: médico del sol" dado que su chacra curativo era de color verdoso con rojo, eso era debido a que el usaba chacra de kurama para sanar a los más graves o que tuvieran enfermedades incurables, luego de doce meses ocurrió lo inevitable empezaron a perseguirlo ninjas de kiri, iwa, y kumo para que se uniera a sus filas así que él se sacó la máscara y decidió que era tiempo de regresar a konoha aún faltaba dos meses para la graduación de gennin de konoha pero debía volver….

Fin flash back

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos al ver que iba a llegar a la torre hokage y se dijo mentalmente-_bueno es hora de demostrar cuanto he cambiad, y ver a mi kaa-san, mi hermana naruko-chan, mi neko-chan, ayame-chan y el viejo teuchi jejej no puedo esperar DATEBAYO _

Y fin eso sería lo que paso en el entrenamiento de naruto…se esperaron ese sensei?...pues yo no jajá lo que pasa es que me llego la idea de un momento a otro y no me pude resistir…solo me queda decirles lamento la demora es que estaba bloqueado y no sabíacómo continuar mi historia…a si voy a publicar otro fic de naruto con rosario+vampire si tienen tiempo pásense por mi perfil y vean mi nuevo fic…sin más que decir me despido

Atte: rey96

Pd: el siguiente capítulo no sé cuándo lo tenga pero será de todo lo que paso en konoha estos años que naruto estuvo fuera.


	7. Chapter 7recuerdos, konoha

hola a todos aqui reportandose rey96 trayéndoles otro capitulo de fic, pero antes como todos saben a responder a las personas que se molestaron en dejarme un review, muy bien pasemos a los review:

**aliteru**: jaja en realidad se me vino de repente a la mente ese sensei, pensé que seria divertido jeje con respecto a danzo no lo creo, pero hay que leer para estar seguros.

**savitarsurffer**: si cuando naruto se convierta en ninja los va a dejar con la boca abierta jeje

**yako-tsuki**: gracias por leer y en realidad no tengo una fecha para sacar un cap pero siempre tratare de subirlos lo antes posible jeje

**gerymaru**: como siempre, gracias por leer en como le hare en la epoca de la 4 guerra no te preocupes que algo se esta formando en mi retorcida mente jeje

**jiv**: agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia en leer mi fic, y si tratare de no demorarme tanto, pero yo dependo mucho de la inspiracion que me llega de a ratos jeje

**CCSakuraforever**: jeje gracias siempre por leer esta humilde historia, en cuanto los poderes te aviso que eso sera de a poco pero si tendrá poderes increíbles (creo yo).

**tengu19**: gracias en realidad ni yo me esperaba ese sensei pero quería hacer algo nuevo.

**caballerooscuro117**: en serio agradesco tus sugerencias ,y te digo ya tenia pensado algo asi jeje, pero te digo que lamentablemente tsunade no estara en el harem, y el nombre ya lo eleji sera...''Ami uchiha''...pero en la lista que me diste hay buenos nombres para el harem, sigue leyendo mi fic.

**zafir09: **gracias por leer compañero tu eres uno de los que me apoyado desde el principio que inicie mi historia y tambien me has apoyado en la otra que comenze hace poco por eso pondré lo que tu me dijiste en el p.m jeje igual tenia algo parecido pero como tu siempre lees mis escritos tomare tu idea, igual no esta mal jeje

**eco505:** si jeje lo trate de hacer lo mas impresionante que pude y al parecer funciono , los padres si que se van a sorprender cuando naruto...bip...con...bip...sera genial.

**guest1:**mmm no es tan mala tu idea, sabes lo voy a pensar agradesco la sugerencia sigue leyendo el fic.

**guest2:**sabes que ¡lo hare! yo igual lo vi y tengo que admitir que se veria genial.

**sheon-potter:** gracias por esas propuestas y sugerencias, en realidad estaba medio complicado con eso peo tu, me has iluminado gracias, y sigue leyendo mis historias

uuff listo con los review respondidos, pasemos al capitulo de hoy jeje espero y les guste, para los que leen mi otra historia dejenme decirles que cuando actualize esta la otra tambien la actualizare a la par...ya al capitulo

**Renuncia de derechos**: naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi kishimoto yo solo soy el dueño de esta idea los personajes le pertenecen a el excepto los personajes que crearé jejej

**HOLA A TODOS** –demonio/invocación hablando

**_"_****_HOLA A TODOS_****_"_****_-_**demonio/invocación pensando

Hola a todos-dioses/kurashi hablando

_Hola a todos_-dioses/kurashi pensando

_Hola a todos_-pensamientos humanos

capitulo 7: recuerdos konoha

una hora despues de que nauro abandonara el bosque de la muerte

An pasado exactamente 60 minutos desde que, llegara tsunade a buscar a naruto, llego justo para ver la masacre que habia protagonisado su hijo adoptivo, ahora solo se pueden ver parates de suelo derretidas de lo que alguna ves fue alguna persona o en este caso, cuerpo,pero eso ahora no nos interesa lo que nos interesa esta justo a unos 200 metros de distancia, es una pequeña figura quizas de un niño o una niña, de qquizas unos 6 años de edad lo mas distintivo que tiene serian dos cosas, primero que tiene los ojos blanco como la luna, pero alrededor de de sus ojos tiene marcada varias venas, por lo que se da ha entender que es una hyuuga, lo segundo mas distintivo, seria una marca en su frente de color verde, formando un dibujo de dos garfios en su frente, porque se sabria que es una hyuuga de la rama secundaria de el clan hyuuga y eso en su frente es el sello del pajaro enjaulado que la condena a una vida de ''sevir'' a la familia primaria, por no decir una vida de esclavitud.

poco a poco la pequeña figura, se va levantado de su puesto de observacion y desactiva su, doujutsu el byakugan, se sacude sus ropas y se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse, a paso calmado va saliendo de ese horrible lugar, que es conocido como el bosque de la muerte, ya proximo a su destino sale de ese bosque, alo lejos puede distinguir las luces de las calles de konoha, la figura sale de las sombras que proporciona la oscuridad de la zona no iluminada de konoha, hasta que llega a la zona iluminada de konoha y alfin se muestra.

es una niña de 6 años de edad pelo negro con unos mechones castaños, figura delgada normal para alguien de su edad y sus distintivos ojos blanco.

ya habiendo salido a la luz que proporcinan los focos de la calles de konoha, amarra una cinta negra en su frente, escondiendo su marca de sellado, lo extraño en esta pequeña niña es que llega una muy ''feliz'' sonrisa en sus labios y un marcado sonrojo, pero su sonrisa no es muy ''buena'' que digamos, ¿que niña normal estaria tan feliz, despues de presenciar tan grotesca escena de un niño de 6 años de edad matando cruelmente a un monton de personas?.

-_eso fue...increible que gran poder...nunca habia sentido tanto chacra en mi vida...como destrozo el craneo de ese infeliz con esa esfera de chacra...fue genial...como empalo a ese shinobi con esas raicez...nunca habia visto algo asi...y cuando saco esa hermosa espada, de la nada y degollo de un tajo a esos tres aldeanos jeje tengo que encontrarlo y pedirle que sea mi sensei ...ahora que me acuerdo cuando llego tsunade-sama, lo nombro naruto, si no me equivoco ese es el hermano de akane-san pero me pregunto__¿__porque nunca lo nombrara?, bueno cuando vaya denuevo la tonta heredera del clan, hinata, a casa de akane-san le pedire que me lleve...qizas si tengo suerte lo vere de nuevo-_pensaba la hyuuga desconocida mientras su sonnrojo volvia a aumentar al recordar al , pelirojo con mechones rubios.

-¡HIME-SAN, VEN TENEMOS QUE IR O SINO HIASHI-SAMA SE ENOJARA!-la llamo una voz , para que se fueran al complejo hyuuga, dado que la fiesta habia terminado.

-HAii-solo se limito a responder al tiempo que corria en direccion de la voz qque la llamo.

dos semanas despues de la ida de naruto.

ya an pasado dos semanas desde que naruto se fue, en este corto tiempo an pasado algunas cosas no muy importantes pero de igual relevancia, la primera es que en estos dias alguien se dio cuenta de que en la aldea no se habia visto al pelirojo con rubio, en estos dias y ese alguien es, una de sus hermanas, mas espicificamente, naruko, ella a estado estas dos ultimas semanas tratando de enccontrarlo, pero no ha tenido mucho exito, ni siquiera en el antiguo complejo del clan senju, donde vivia con tsunade y su aprendiz shizune, solo podia ver a naruto una veces en la semana, pero eso no viene al caso, lo que nos importa es que ella ya se dio cuenta y en este momento se esta dirigiendo a la cima del monte hokage, sonde ella y su hermano, se reunen con una persona muy especial para ambos, dado que para naruto es la persona que siempre lo cuido en su anterior vida para que no resiviera mas palizas de los aldeanos, en esta epoca tambien lo salvo unas par de veces de unos aldeanos, aunque el nunca supo de quien se trataba, siempre la estimo mucho,quizas al punto de enamorarse. para naruko era solo una amiga, aunque aveces se robava mucho la atencion de su querido hermano mayor y eso la asi enojar. una vez llego a la cima del monte hokage no tuvo que esperar mucho dado que en un sunshin de hojas aparecio

era una ambu , unos 9 años de edad , tipico traje ambu, una espada en su espalda , pelo purpura y una mascara de gato

-_siempre me preguntare, __¿__como es que es un ambu a su edad, si solo es 3 años mayor que nii-sama?,...aunque ella dijo que la entrenaron desde muy pequeña en una division de anbu...bueno no es como si me importara mucho, solo quiero saber si sabe donde esta, nii-sama-_pensaba la pequeña naruko, observando a la anbu

-hola, naruko-san...ya se porque estas aqui, asi que no tienes que explicarmenlo-hablo la anbu ccon mascara de gato

-entonces, tu sabes ¿donde esta mi, nii-sama, neko-san?-le pregunto con una voz esperanzadora por saber, donde esta su hermano mayor

sin embargo la anbu no respondio ni dijo nada, solo se llevo su mano a la parte de su porta kunai, y saco un pequeño pergamino de color rojo, que sujeto entre sus suaves manos y se lo ofrecio a naruko.

-este es un mensaje que me enivo, ...naruto-...san, atraves de una babosa mensajera de tsunade-sama, toma-dijo de una forma fria la joven anbu sorprendiendo a la pequeña naruko.

-_que le pasa ella siempre llamaba a nii-sama, agregando el ''kun'' a su nombre, y esta hablando de forma muy fria, me da un poco de miedo-_penso para si misma la pequeña naruko, dejando sus pensamiento solo asintio con la cabeza y tomo entre sus pequeñas manos el mensaje, ella sabia leer dado que kushina le enseño, de echo era lo unico que le habia enseñado.

mensaje de naruto:

_hola necko-chan:_

_queria decirte que si me estas buscando en la aldea pues, no me vas a encontrar, dado que me fui con mi kaa-san tsunade, a entrenar, yo se que te prometi que nunca te iva a dejar sola, desde el dia que me contaste que tus padres te abandonaron, pero esto es algo que debo hacer, por favor perdoname por no despedirme personalmente, pero es que no habia tiempo, bueno adios neko-chan, ojala y algun dia me muestres tu rostro y me digas tu nombre_

_ naruto_

_pd: dile a narukonee-chan que no me busque dado que no me encontrara y despideme de los dueños del local de ramen ichirakus._

cuando naruko termino de leer el mensaje no pudo evitar que lagrimas salieran de sus azules ojos, su hermano la habia dejado sola ahora no tenia a nadien, sus padres no la tomaban en cuenta dado que lo unico de lo que hablaban y hacien era sobre el entrenamiento de sus otros ''hermanos'' que tampoco la tomaban en cuenta, menma siempr le decia que ''dejara de molestarlo con sus cosas de niñas pequeñas'', akane solo le decia ''no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, mejor ve a molestar , a otra persona algun inutil, como naruto que nisiquiera entrena, seguro el tiene tiempo'', siempre insultaban a su hermano mayor, si supieran lo equivocados que estaban el siempre entrenaba, como ellos o incluso mas duro que ellos, pero cuando ella iva a verlo el paraba todo lo que estaba haciendo solo para pasar el tiempo con ella, por eso ella le empezo a decir,''nii-sama'' dado que lo admiraba mucho y era su unico amigo y verdadero hermano no como esos otros dos que siempre la ignoraban, pero ahora ella esta de nuevo sola y no sabe cuando volvera su hermano.

-sabes, naruko-san, yo confie en...naruto-san, pero veo que el rompio su promesa de nunca dejarme sola, no debes llorar por un imbecil, como el, debes buscar nuevos amigos, que en verdad nunca te abandonen, cuando vuelva naruto-san dile que no me busque dado que...dejo de ser mi amigo-declaro la anbu de mascara de gato, dandole un consejo a naruko

-¡NO TU MIENTES, EL NUNCA ROMPE UNA PROMESA Y SE QUE VOLVERA, A ESTAR CONMIGO ,EL ME DIJO QUE SIEMPRE ME CUIDARIA Y YO CREO EN NII-SAMA!, tu ya no eres mi amiga por dudar de nii-sama, con razon nunca me agradaste, tu dices que confiaste en el pero, nisiquiera le has dicho tu nombre o le mostraste tu rostro, solo eres alguien que no ,erece estar al lado de nii-sama-le grito y dijo de forma fria naruko a la anbu neko, dandose media vuelta y alejandose de hay, mientras la anbu solo apretaba los dienntes y desaparecia en un sunshin de hojas.

despues de sos eventos nada mas interesante o relevante paso en la aldea de konoha y asi siguieron los dias, semanas, meses que luego se convirtieron en años desde la partida de naruto.

dos años desde la partida de naruto

en estos años han pasado cosas verdaderamente interesantes en konoha, la primera es que naruko la hermana menor, del carcelero del alma de kurama se a echo mas distante con su familia, mas de lo normal, tambien mas fria y seria con todo el mundo, sus padres le han puesto mas atencion y han decidido que tiene la madures para ser una ninja, por lo que decidieron ponerla en la academia ninja junto con sus otros dos hermanos que asisten desde hace un año y son considerados unos genios y futuros grandes ninjas por su increible chacra y resistencia, nada que un poco de la influensia del hokage no pueda arreglar dado a su problema de edad, ya no le sonrie a nadien y siempre solo se limita a contestar con lo apropiado, justo y preciso.

lo segundo seria de los otros hermanos de naruto y naruko, ellos ingresaron hace un año a la academia ninja y son los mejores de su clase, superando a los otros herederos de clanes solo igualados por, Ami uchiha, una uchiha muy talentosa que incluso supera en poder he inteligencia al heredero de dicho clan, sasuke uchiha, y la otra persona seria, Hime hyuuga, una hyuuga de la rama secundaria que desperto su byakugan a la edad de dos años siendo considerada mucho mejor que la heredera de clan hinata hyuuga, pero ella tiene una loca obsecion con el hermano de akane, menma y naruko, que enste caso vendria siendo naruto, dado que cada vez que se ven solo pregunta por el y menciona lo poderoso que es, enn esa parte naruko la apoya mientras akane se pregunta de donde conocio a su hermano naruto, pero cada vez que le preguntaba ella evadia la pregunta, mientras menma solo se rie de las ''estupideces que dice'', solo akane lo apoya aunque no esta muy segura.

lo tercero mas relevante seria que la anbu, neko como lo dijo naruko ella ya no se consideraba mas su amiga ni de naruko ni de naruto, dado que este ultimo la ''abandono'' ella, como lo dijo a empezado a buscar nuevas amistades, a encontrado amistad en anko, una kunoichi que se acaba de comvertir en tsukubetsu-jounin, otra kunoichi llamada kurenai, que es una chuunin que se especializa en genjutsu, amiga de anko, y por ultimo un shinobi llamado hayate.

lo cuarto mas relevante seria que la ''familia'' de naruto se empieza ha preguntar donde estara dado que hace tiempo que no lo ven por los alrededores de la aldea.

tres años desde la ida de naruto

ya ha vuelto a pasar otro año desde la ida de narut, y este es el dia donde van a ocurrir varios echos importantes donde algunos, se daran cuenta de sus erroes y otros estaran muy felices por la llegada de alguien, en especifico.

era un dia nublado en la aldea de konoha, quizas hoy lloveria toda la gente de konoha se iva a refugiar a sus casas a la espera de la inminente lluvia, pero en la entrada de la aldea se precian dos figuras femeninas, una es joven de unos 17 años de edad pelo megro corto ojos del ismo color viene con un pequeo cerdo en sus brazos, la otra mujer ya se nota que es una mujer madura de unos 27 años de edad, bueno en realidad es lo que demuestra pero todos sabemos que es solo un genjtusu, estan en lo correcto ellas son, la legendariia tsunade senju y su aprendiz shizune, asi y el pequño cerdo se llama ton-ton, ellas regresan despues de 3 años de ausencia a la aldea de konoha.

-este lugar no ha cambiado nada ¿verdad tsunade-sama?-pregunto shizune a su maestra, qque estaba muy pensativa, nisiquiera le respondio a su pregunta soltando un suspiro shizune volvio a hablar-tranquilicese tsunade-sama, el estara bien recuerde que el es muy fuerte, ademas tiene mucha suerte le apuesto a que ha estas alturas hasta sensei nuevo consiguio-trato de aligerar la angustia a su maestra, sin saber que en algun punto en el mar, en una lejana isla un esmascarado estornudo fuertemente.

-tienes razon shizune el estara bien, ademas es fuerte y no es tan tonto que digamos-hablo una mas aliviada tsunade, llegando al puesto de los guardias, que en este caso no eran izumu ni kotetsu, al parecer habian echo el cambio de guardia

-bienvenidos a kono...¡tsunade-sama ha regresado que alegria! dejeme que altiro le notifico al hokage usted solo siga su camino no hay necesidad de tanto papeleo, por recibir a uno de nuestross propios ninjas-hablo alegremente el shinobi-hoo pero si es la pequeña shizune, mmm te has vuelto muy guapa y atractiva, mirate los enormes se..-hablava el guardia el incauto guardia mientras le daba una miraba nada santa a la roja shizune.

mientras a tsunade se le encendio el sexto sentido anti-pervertidos y por cada palabra una vena se le marcaba en la frente has ta el punto de querer estallar, mientras el incauto guardia seguia mirando de una forma pervertida a shizune, mientras su compañero solo se aseguro de enviar aun anbu, que curiosamente era la anbu de mascara de neko, a notificar al hokage que tsunade habia vuelto a la aldea, y cuando volteo solo pudo temblar de miedo y esconderse detras de el escritorio, mientras su compañero seguia lanzando piropos a shizune y un aura de muerte rodeaba a tsunade, pero la gota que colmo el vaso fue cuando el guardia comenzo a hacer movimientos extraños con sus dedos y a sangrar de la nariz, como cierto sabio sapo, solo entonces tsunade, exploto

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-rugio tsunade al momento en que le conecta un potente golpe cargado con chacra en la virilidad del guardia que solo pudo hacer una cosa.

-¡AAAAA MI PENEEE AAAA ME LO PARTIO AAAA-grito de dolor el guarda mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su virilidad, tratando de aguantar el dolor que sentia, todos los hombres en konoha solo pudieron hacer una cosa''quitarse el sombrero y pedir a izanami-sama, que el tormento de ese pobre incauto termine''

mientras en el complejo del hokage

''toda'' la familia namikaze-uzumaki estaba en estos momentos se estaba preparando para comer despues de un gran dia de entrenamiento y probar nuevas tecnicas, mientras otros solo querian descansar del papeleo y pasar la tarde con ''toda'' su familia, y que mejor que en la hora de la cena comiendo el delicioso ramen que preparaba su mama/esposa, kushina uzumaki.

-y ¿como les fue el dia de hoy en el entrenamiento con, kushina-chan esta mañana?-pregunto un feliz minato a sus dos hijos

-muy bien oto-san, kaa-san me esta entrenando en el dominio de la espada, me enseño varias katas que debo de aprender, pero yo las dominare en tan solo...una semana, porque soy el mejor, ademas de ser el heroe de konoha-dijo un orgulloso menma a su padre minato, que solo sonrio con orgullo.

estaban tan fascinados en su amena charla, que no se dieron cuenta cuando una rubia de ojos azules y marcas de bigotitos en la cara entro en la habitacion, y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversacion, y eso solo la molesto mucho, ella hace algun tiempo se entero de toda la verdad respecto a lo que habia pasado el dia del ataque del kyuubi, bueno tener a media aldea hablando mal de tu hermano y diciendole ,''zorro demonio'', o ''chico demonio'', y solo con un poco de investigacion, interrogar a algun borracho de por hay, que te diga que ''el chico demonio, tiene sellada el alma del zorro en su interior, y que por eso hay que matarlo'', te da mucho para pensar y descubrir que tu hermano mayor, tiene el alma de kyuubi, y que es por eso que el siempre tenia heridas en su cuerpo podructo, quizas de palizas de algunos aldeanos, ignorantes, mientras su hermano mayor sufria, los otros idiotas que se hacen llamar, sus ''hermanos'', solo se llenan la boca diciendo que son los ''heroes'' de konoha por tener a raya al kyuubi, cuando en realidad el que lo mantiene a raya es naruto, la enfermaba, pero siguio escuchando.

-ami mi kaa-san me esta enseñando como sacar las ''cadenas de chacra'' del clan uzumaki, pero es muy dificil, oto-san, pero no te preocupes no hay nada que la, ''heroina'' de konoha no pueda hacer, si puedo mantener a raya al kyuubi, invocar unas tontas cadenas no seren problemas para mi-esta vez hablo akane, llena de arrogancia y orgullo de poder mantener ''enjaulado'' al kyuubi

esa fue la gota que rebaso el , vaso de pasiencia de naruko, como se atrevia esa idiota a robarse el credito de su ''nii-sama'' de manter al kyuubi a raya, pero esto no se iva a quedar asi, ella se encargaria de decirle unn par de cosas a sus, idiotas y arrogantes hermanos.

-¡jajajajaja, pero que idiotecez dices ''akane-nee-chan''-se rio de forma sinica y fria naruko, y decia de forma sarcastica la parte de ''nee-chan''

eso sorprendio a akane ella sabia que su hermana menor no la queria mucho, ni siquiera pensaba que quisiera a menma como hermano, minato sin embargo se mantuvo expentante en lo que diria su hija mas pequeña, dado que hace tiempo que estaba actuando raro, kushina llego a la habitacion luego de que naruko se rio de akane, y lo que vio la sorprendio su hija mas pequeña, naruko riendose de akane de una forma fria, akane muy confundida por la forma en que le hablo su hermana menor, menma enojado con su hermana dado que no les daba el respeto que''merecian'' y nunca los llamaba como hermanos o cuando lo hacia solo lo decia de forma sarcastica, y un minato serio.

-¿que quieres decir, naruko-nee-san, poruqe dices que digo ''estupideces''?-le pregunto a akane muy confundida por la actitud de naruko

-lo que quiero decir, es que ustedes no son mas que unas sangijuelas que se estan quedando con el credito, de algo que ustedes no hacen-respondio de forma fria naruko y tranto de controlar su enojo y no saltarle encima a golpear a su hermana mayor.

-¿de que estas hablando, naruko-chan, porque les dices sanguijuelas a tus hermanos?-pregunto una kushina nerviosa y un poco sorprendida de la actitud de su hija

-¡SI, PORQUE NOS DICES ''SANGUJUELAS'' PEQUEÑA IDIOTA, TEN MAS RESPETO A LOS ''HEROES'' DE KONOHA!-grito un enfurecido menma a su hermana menor.

-En que ustedes no son ''heroes''-ese comentario hizo que minato y kushina se tensaran cosa que fue notada por naruko y akane, menma estaba muy furioso como para darse cuenta, sin embargo siguio hablando-el verdadero heroes es, nii-sama, dado que el que retiene el alma del kyuubi es el-eso si que shockeo a akane, menma tambien se calmo un poco y ahora escuchaba atentamente a su hermana menor, minato y kushina estaban muy nerviosos-ustedes solo, tienen el poder del kyuubi, y dejenme decirles algo, que tengan el chacra del kyuubi, no significa que sean heroes, dado que es poder, solo eso, el poder no tiene consiencia, amenos que ustedes quieran destruir la aldea, si hicieran eso seria obra suya, dado que nii-sama tiene el alma del kyuubi el es el verdadero heroe, no ustedes par de, sangijuelas que solo roban su credito-finalizo naruko su charla y solo pudo sonreir para sus adentro, al ver la cara shockeada de akane, la cara de incredulidad de menma, y las miradas asustadas y nerviosas de minato y kushina, ella sin mas que decir se retiro a su cuarto.

justo en ese momento aparecio una anbu con mascara de gato, en un sunshin de hojas, ella solo pudo levantar una ceja al ver el ambiente tan tenso que se estaba generando en la habitacion donde estaba el hokage y su familia, pero ella como es una profesional solo entrego el mensaje , no le interesaba que pasara con ellos.

-hokege-sama, la sennin de las babosas, tsunade-sama, a regresado a la aldea junto con su aprendiz-informo la anbu al hokage, que solo asintio con la cabeza y ella desaparecio en un sunshin de hojas.

-_vaya a si que ya sean cumplido los 3 años, ahora que me acuerdo ella dijo en su nota que se iva a llevar a naruto, junto a ella y me hizo firmar un papel dandole mi autorizacion, este es el momento preciso, quizas naruto me perdone por haberlo abandonado todos estos años, le ofrecere entrenamiento seguro estara feliz, tambien le explicare su condicion de jinchuriki, se lo explicare junto con sus hermanos para que ellos entiendan su condision de psudo-jinchuriki, por el momento, kushina-chan le explicara eso, por el momento de ir a ver a tsunade-_pensao minato, lastima para el que no veria a naruto en mucho tiempo mas y no sera un calido regreso, con una mirada rapida a kushina, minato le encargo todo con respecto a akane y menma, minato se levanto y desaparecio en un destello amarillo.

_-_¡espera, oto-san, no te vayas tenemos muchas preguntas!-trato de detener akane a su padre, pero el ya no se encontraba.

_-_¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE SOLO TENEMOS EL CHACRA DEL KYUUBI, KAA-SAN, RESPONDEME, EN VERDAD EL QUE RETIENEN EL ALMA DE KYUUBI ES, NARUTO?-le grito menma a kushina, ella simplemente salio de la cocina y le indico a sus hijos que la siguieran, ellos solo obedecieron y la siguieron al salon.

-si menma, ustedes dos no son jinchurikis en su totalidad-respondio de forma sinccera, menma solo apreto lo puños, mientras akane solo escuchaba atentamente.

-¿entonces que somos, y que es naruto?-pregunto akane que estaba mas que tranquila que menma.

-ustedes son, pseudo-jinchurikis, lo que quiere decir que solo tienen poder, nada de la consciencia del kyuubi, lo que quiere decir que nunca llegaran al nivel o poder de un jinchuriki de verdad-explico kushina haciendo que akane se deprimiera al saber que ella nunca a protegido konoha del kyuubi, sin embargo kushina siguio hablando-y con respecto a ¿que es lo que es su hermano naruto?, el si es un verdadero jinchuriki-dijo kushina, menma solo pudo apretar mas los puños al punto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, akane no pudo evitar preguntarse algo, pero su hermano menma hizo la pregunta que tenia en su cabeza.

_-_¡entonces, si el es un verdadero jinchuriki, ¿porque es tan debil?!-pregunto un enojado menma, akane tenia una idea de lo que iva a responder kushina, pero dejo que le respondiera a menma para asegurarse.

_-_eso podria ser porque el tiene solo el alma y consciencia de kyuubi, nada de chacra, nosotros creemos con minato-kun, que el tenos solo el alma de kyuubi en su cuerpo destruyo su red de chacra-confeso kushina su teoria, muy buena por cierto pero no correcta.

-_entonces naruto-nisan, no podra ser nunca ninja todo por retener el alma de ese demonio, para que no escapara y destruyera la aldea, y yo aqui quedandome con el credito por algo que no hago, naruko-neechan tiene razon solo soy una sangijuela_-pensaba una triste akane, triste, por darse cuenta que ella no es una heroina, y por siempre haber ignorado a naruto diciendole que ''tenia que entrenar'' cuamdo en realidad pensaba que no deberia perder el tiempo con alguien debil como el.

-_no puede ser no soy un heroe...no...no puede ser verdad...eso no es cierto...yo soy un heroe, no importa que el debil de naruto tenga el alma de kyuubi, sin poder no puede hacer nada, yo estoy por arriba de su nivel, yo soy superior que el-_pensaba menma, el cometio un grave error se fue en negacion

-nosotros con minato-kun pensamos que mantenerlos alejados de naruto evitaria que el kyuubi reaccione al poder que tienen sellado en su interior, quizas ustedes nunca lo comprenderan pero la vida de un jinchuriki es una mierda, la gente te odia y te ve como un mounstro, ustedes saben que yo era la antigua carcelera de kyuubi por eso se lo que digo, aparte de soportar las humillaciones y maltratos de los aldeanos un jinchuriki debe soportar otra cosa...-hablo kushina interrumpiendo los pensamientos de sus hijos y haciendo que le presten atencion

-¿que otra cosa debe soportar, kaa-san?-pregunto akane que estaba empezando a admirar a su hermano mayor por tener que soportar todo eso, ella mas de una vez vio como unos aldeanos asechaban a naruto pero nunca penso que era para golpearlo

-debe de soportar la tentacion-contesto kushina

-¿que tentacion, kaa-san?-volvio a preguntar la pelirojja menor

-es cierto que un jinchuriki es muy poderoso cuando usa el poder de su biju ¿se acuerdan cuando les explique de donde proviene su poder y lo que es un biju?-le pregunto kushina a sus hijos

-si kaa-san tu nos dijiste que un biju es una bestia que tiene un numero determinado de colas, que definen su poder, tu nos dijiste que nuestro poder proviene del zorro de las nueve colas el mas poderoso biju-respondio menma a kushina que solo asintio con la cabeza y una sonrisa

-exacto, bien como les iva explicando, como naruto, tiene el alma del kyuubi, para el todos los dias es una lucha de voluntades, el zorro le ofrecera a naruto poder y todo lo que mas quiera acambi que haga el mal lo libere y destruyan todo lo que el odia, el bijuu...

y asi sigui kushina explicandole a sus hijos lo que significaba ser un jinchuriki, sin saber que estaba generando nuevas emociones en sus dos hijos, muy distintas una de la otra eso si, en menma solo genero un sentimiento de envidia y odio ahacia su hermano, mientras que en akane estaba generando una profunda admiracionn asia su hermano por aver soportado todo eso y tener una gran voluntad.

tres años y dos semanas desde que se fue naruto, cumpleaños de naruko

hoy era un dia muy especial para una pequeña rubia de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas, hoy era su cumpleaños numero 7, ellla habria esperado pasar todo el dia con su nii-sama pero lamentablemente el no esta, asi que hoy no tiene muchas ganas de salir de cuarto, ademas que no queria soportar las constantes preguntas de, Hime hyuuga sobre su ''nii-sama'', ella no lo diria pero se enojaba mucho cuando la hyuuga empezaba a hablar del poder y la fuerza de su hermano y ponia una miraba soñadora, ademas de eso su hermana a estado muy rara esta ultima semana cada vez que la ve la invita a pasar tiempo con ella y le pregunta cosas sobre su ''nii-sama'', en fin no tenia animos para soportar este dia pero una voz la desperto de su letargo.

-¡feliz cumpleaños naruko-chan/neechan!-eran las voces de su mama y su hermana akane

-vamos levantate que de seguro tienes muchas cosas que hacer el dia de hoy-hablo kushina mientras traia entre sus manos un pastel que coloco en la mesita de noche de al lado de la cama-mejor levantate que el dia de hoy lo pasaras con akane-chan, mientras yo y tu padre entrenamos a menma, a si y tsunade-sama me dijo ayer que despues fueras a verla que tenia algo que darte-hablo kushina, informandole que tendra que pasar el dia con su hermana, aunque le intereso esa parte de que tsunade-sama tenia algo que darle.

-asi es nee-san hoy pasararas el dia conmigo y no te quedaras en tu cama como haces desde hace dos años-hablo akane un con una sonrisa

-no me interesa este dia lo pasaba con nii-sama, pero ahora que no esta no tengo ganas de hacer nada-hablo muy triste naruko casi al punto de llorar

-entonces haremos todo lo que hacias, con naruto-niisan, el dia de hoy pero lo haras conmigo-suguirio akane

-_sera lo mejor que la pasen este dia juntas las dos, para que naruko-chan se distraiga, y pensar que se pone asi solo por su hermano en verdad deve de quererlo-_pensaba una kushina un poco triste

-esta bien pasare el dia contigo pera ya deja de jalarme-decia una naruko, fastdiada por el comportamiento de su hermana mayor

y tal cual como lo dijo naruko paso el resto del dia junto a su hermana mayor, akane hicieron todo lo que naruko solia hacer junto con su hermano este dia, comieron ramen en el puesto ichirakus, donde akane uso una tecnica que habia estado practicando hace algun tiempo, para conseguir ramen ella lo llamo ''orioke no jutsu'' era su version de la tecnica que habia desarrolado naruto en su anterior vida solo que esta solo funcionaba con mujeres era una copia exacta de naruto con los mechones amarillos, ojos azules, una sonrisa y solo usando boxer, ademas de unos musculos no tan grandes ni tanmpoco tan pequeños, ayame al verlo se sonrojo y le empezo a salir un poco de sangre de la nariz y no le cobro nada, akane solo se sonrojo y desvio la mirada eso si mirando de reojo la tecnica de su hermana

-nee...naruko-nechan ¿quien era ese tipo, bueno...este la transformacion que hiciste en el puesto de ramen quien era?-pregunto una sonrojada akane a su hermana, naruko la miro con una ceja levantada se encogio de hombros y procedio a contestarle, en realidad ella no le veia ningun problema

-mmm bueno esta inspirada en nii-sama, solo me lo imagine a futuro y eso es todo, en realidad siempre uso esa tecnica cuando no tengo dinero para pagar el ramen, y ayame-san me lo da gratis-contesto naruko shockeando a akane

-_no puede ser haci sera naruto-nisan, akane mala por pensar esas cosas con tu hermano, aunque el casi nunca nos ha visto como familia qizass...no akane mala-_pensaba la incestu...digo akane

luego de esa charla, el dia siguio su curso, aunque akane cuando pensaba en la transformacion de su hermana seguia sonrojandose y pensado cosas nada santas, despues fueron al paraque donde jugaron, comieron helados, hasta que naruko se acordo de lo que le dijo su kaa-san que tsunade le iva a dar algo, asi que se encaminaron a la mansion del clan senju a buscar lo que tsunade le iva a dar a naruko.

-hola naruko-chan, akane-san-saludo una pelinegra con una sonrisa

-hola shizune-chan/san-saludaron las hermanas al unisono

-hee¿que es lo que queria darme tsunade-sama, tu sabes shizune-chan?-pregunto una curiosa naruko, akane sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio

-asi creo que tiene que ver con el pergamino que nos dio narut...-ni shizune ni akane vieron cuando naruko salio disparada buscando a tsunade para que le entrgara lo que le mando su ''nii-sama''

-_lo sabia...nii-sama no se olvidaria de mi el me dijo que siempre me cuidaria que era una promesa-_pensaba una feliz naruko, que corria de un lado a otro en la mansion senju, buscando a la sennin hasta que la encontro tomando una botella de sake ''tipico''

-hola naruk-tsunade no pudo terminar dado que naruko la tiro al suelo y estaba encima de ella con una mirada expectante

-¡¿que es lo que nii-sama, me envio tsunade-sama?!-grito/pregunto naruko a tsunade, que solo sonrio nerviosa y le entrego un pequeño pergamino de color plata amarrado con una cinta roja.

-naruto-chan, sabia que dentro de poco seria tu cumpleaños asique me pidio que te diera este pergamino, cuando nos despedimos-explico tsunade

justo en ese momento venian entrando akane y shizune que solo alcanzaron a oir lo que dijo tsunade respecto al pergamino, naruko con mano temblorosa habrio el pergamino, solo para darse cuenta que estaba en blanco

-¡¿pero que significa esto?!-pregunto una descepcionada naruko mostrando el pergamino en blanco a las otras personas presentes tsunade solo levanto una ceja preguntandose que estaba pensando naruto al enviar un pergamino en blanco a su hermana, shizune se hacia la misma pregunta, sin embargo akane distinguio un pequeño sello en la esquina izquierda inferior del pergamino cosa que la sorprendio

-_es un...sello de almacenamiento que solo responde con sangre y chacra, un sello muy complicado segun me dijo kaa-san me pregunto __¿__como naruto-nisan lo aprendio?-_pensaba akane mirando el pergamino sin decir nada le quito el pergamino a naruko las manos, se mordio el pulgar y vertio sangre en el y presiono enviando chacra al sello que en una explosion de humo hizo aparecer una caja verde de tamaño medio, sorprendiendo alas demas feminas en el cuarto-lo sabia era un sello de almacenamiento que solo responde a sangre y chacra, como soy hermana de narulo tenemos la misma sangre asi que es por eso que pude abrirlo, aunque no puedo crearlos es sorprendente.

los demas se sorprendieron, pero naruko no escucho nada solo tomo la caja verde y la abrio para ver que es lo que tenia, lo primero que vio fueron tres kunais, nada especial para un ninja pero como naruko y akane no eran ninjas se sorprendieron al ver esos kunais, tambien habian dos shuriken y una porta shuriken de color dorado, una pequeña nota y un pergamino mas pequeño de color azul.

-vaya son kunai, shuriken, y una porta-shuriken kaa-san nunca me deja verlos porque dice que son peligros y a ti que eres menor que yo va y te regalan unos y una increible porta-shuriken, que envidia tambien hay una nota y otro pergamino-dijo akane nombrando los objetos

naruko tomo los kunai en sus manos y vio que eran muy filosos dado que se hizo una pequeña cortada en su dedo, mejor los dejo en la caja y tomo la porta shuriken y se la amarro a su pierna derecha y metio sus dos shuriken adentro tanbien tomo la nota y la leeyo en voz alta

-'''_hola naruko-chan_

_lamento no haber estado hay contigo estos cumpleaños pasados asique aqui te envio algunos regalo atrasados para que veas que nunca me olvido de ti, el primero son shuriken y una porta-shuriken era tu pprimer regalo del cumpleaños que no te envie nada, el segundo son kunai, ten cuidado estan filosoz, y el tercero es ninjutsu ninja en el pergamino pequeño encontraras como hacer mi tecnica favorita, ademas de varios papeles especiales para que veas que afinidad tienes, y una tecnica de cada elemento dado que nose cual es tu afinidad elemental, tambien deja que akane y menma hagan la prueba si quieren, pero no les enseñes mi tecnica favorita solo tu ve ese pergamino_

_te quere naruto-_termino de leer naruko sin poder evitar qque una lagrima saliera de sus azulez ojos su nii-sama siempre estaba pensando en ella y eso hacia que su corazon lata muy rapido

-entonces yo igual puedo aprender una tecnica de este pergamino¿me pregunto cual es la tecnica favorita de naruto-nisan?-pregunto a nadien en particular akane mientras sostenia el pegamino

-si pero yo lo abrire esta vez-dijo naruko al tiempo que le quitaba el pergamino de las manos a akane y repetia el proceso de desellado, haciendo aparecer tecnicas en el pergamino ,de echo cinco una de cada elemento, y ters pequeños papeles cuadrados y un ultimo pergamino que decia''naruko''

-esto es facil solo tienen que tomar uno de estos papelitos y inyectarle chacra y asi sabran que tipo de chacra tienen-explico shizune sosteniendo los papelitos entre sus manos, la primeraa en tomar un papel fue akane que parecia la mas emocionad mientras naruko desenrrollo el otro pergamino y lo leia atentamente, akane sostuvo el papel y inyecto chacra dando como resultado que el papel se quemo.

-al parecer tu afinidad elemental es el katon-dijo tsunade observando a akane que solo asintio y tomo el pergamino y leyo la tecnica de katon que venia escrita hay que resulto ser ''katon: gokakiryu no jutsu ( :gran bola de fuego), akane termino de ver los sellos y los hizo tomo una gran bocanada de aire, alarmada tsunade trato de detenerla pero ya no habia tiempo y exclamo

-katon:gokakiryu no jutsu-lanzo una bola de fuego de tamaño mediano en direcion a la ventana que se destruyo en el proceso, quemandola.

tsunade no dijo nada solo se limito a pedirle a shizune que la apagara shizune uso una tecnica de agua y la apago

-jejeje lo siento-se disculpo de forma nerviosa akane aunque estaba feliz de saber una tecnica tan destructiva

naruko veia esto con una gota en la nuca, sacudiendo la cabeza era el turno de ella tomo un papel y le inyecto chacra el resultado, el papel se mojo sorprendiendo a tsunade porque ella vio solo una vez a naruto usar ninjutsu elemental cuando hizo la tecnica de ''suiton: teppodama'' para dejar inconsciente a shizune

-vaya eres afin al suiton, te digo algo naruto-kun tambien es afin al suiton una vez me derroto con una tecnica de suiton-dijo una shizune con un ligero estremcimiento al recordar la mounstuosa cantidad de chacra que tenia naruto

-¡¿de veras?!-pregunto una expectante naruko, que solo recibio un asentimiento de cabeza de tsunade y shizune-¡genial tengo la misma afiinidad elemental que nii-sama!, ahora a ver una tecnica de ese pergamino-dijo una feliz naruko al saber que tenia la misma afinidad que su ''nii-sama'', leyo la tecnica vio las posiciones de manos las memorizo y se preparo para hacerla

-''suiton: teppodama''-exclamo naruko lanzando una potente bala de agua de su boca atraves del agujero que hizo la tecnica de akane

-¿y cual era la tecnica favorita de naruto-nisan, naruko-nechan?-pregunto una emocionada akane por ver otra tecnica ninja, narruko sin embargo no respondio, solo sonrio, con sus manos formo una cruz y exclamo

-''kage-banshin no jutsu(tecnica clones de sombra)''-haciendo aparecer dos explosiones de humo que mostraron a dos replicas de ella misma

-¿que un tonto bunshin(clon ilusorio) esa es la tecnica favorita de naruto-nisan?-dijo una dudosa akane

-¡ese tonto,¿donde aprenderia esa tecnica?, naruko no hagas muchas copias de ti misma dado que esa tecnica es un kin-jutsu(jutsu prohibido) que podria matarte, aunque es increible que puedas hacer, dos copiias de ti misma, yo solo puedo hacer seis-explico tsunade sorprendida que la rubia pudiera hacer dos clones de ella misma

-akane esos no son ilusiones son clones solidos se usan para buscar informacion, por eso es una tecnica prohibida, dado que las personas mueren al recibir tanta informacion y tienen un derrame cerebral-explico shizune, akane solo la miro dudosa y fue a comprobar si es que era un clon solido y se sorprendio al no poder atravesarlo dao que efectivamente era un clon solido.

-wow increible, naruko-nesan, son solidos de seguro que con esta tecnica te asenderan a mi generacion en la academia-dijo akane

ocho años y medio desde que naruto se fue de la aldea

ya an pasado ocho años desde que naruto se fue de la aldea de konoha, muchas cosas han pasado en este tiempo, tal cual como lo dijo akane, naruko al demostrar sus habilidades ninjas y las tecnicas que aprendio del pergamino que le dio su ''nii-sama''la asendieron rapidamente a la misma generacion donde iva su hermana junto con los demas herederos de clanes aunque luego akane junto con menma y una uchiha de nombre Ami fueron nombrados gennin antes de tiempo, ellos dieron la prueba de ascenso a chuunin pero fallaron los jueces del torneo los consideraron no aptos para ser chuunin por eso ellos ahora esperan el proximo examen de ascenso a chunnin donde esperan que vayan todos los herederos de clanes, naruko tampoco recbio ninguna carta de su hermano o algo que le indicara que el seguia vivo, ella sigui siendo fria con todo el mundo ni tampoco le sonreia a nadien, akane volvio a ser arrogante luego de que la ascendieran a gennin se le fueron los humos a la cabeza, menma no le paso nada, es que el sigue siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre, lo mas raro si es que akane no acepta salir con ningun chico y eso que se lo proponen varios herederos de clanes, Hime hyuuga que es la prima de hinata sigue con la esperanza de algun dia poder volver a ver a ese niño de cabello rojo con mechones amarillos, Ami uchiha, sasuke uchiha y mikoto uchiha fueron los unicos sobrevivientes de la masacre del clan uchiha, protagonizada por itachi uchiha el genio del clan, Ami, desarrollo una ''armadura'' de frialdad ella no muestra emociones ni nada por el estilo, su primo sasuke esta interesado en ella, pero ella no le hace caso, sasuke desarrolo un profundo odio asia su hermano el solo vive para matarlo y ''vengar al clan'' el esta interesado en Ami y akane porque segun el son ''aptas''para renacer su clan, mikoto volvio a sus deberes como shinobi tratando de olvidar lo que succedio con su hijo mayor y espera poder algun dia saber porque fue que hizo eso, shizune ella trabaja en el hospital de konoha como ninja medico ayuda a su sensei tsunade que es la directora del hospital, el gama-sennin jiraiya desaparecio hace 6 años y no se le ha vuelto a ver por la aldea, segun parece anda reunindo informacion de akatsuki, kushina y minato viven su vida ''normalmente'' claro a la vista de los aldeanos pero a oscuras su matrimonio se rompio hace años, cuando kushina descubrio que minato la engañaba con una civil, minato esta haciendo tratos sucios con danzo secuestrando niños pequeños para reclutarlos para la raiz, se cree que se esta formando para una guerra, saurtobihiruzen disfruta de su retiro y no tiene preocupaciones, eso si ayuda a elegir los equipos de gennin de los graduados de la academia ninja,la anbu de mascara de neko que en realidad es yugao uzuki, se olvido completamente de naruto ahora ella esta saliendo con hayate geko, en fin esas y muchas otras cosas mas han pasado en la aldea de konoha.

pero hoy es un dia especialmente triste para naruko dado que hoy es su cumpleaños y nadien se acordo de el, su hermana esta en una mision su madre salio con su amiga mikoto para tratar de hacerla olvidar lo que paso con su hijo mayor su padre esta en la oficina hokage haciendo papeleo, en resumen esta sola en la mansion

-_en momentos como este no sabes cuanto te extraño nii-sama...me pregunto sii tu te has acordado de mi cumpleaños...ojala vuelva ha verte pronto-_pensaba una triste naruko, mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos, ella hundio su cara en sus rodillas y lloro amargamente

naruko estaba tan deprimida que no se dio cuenta que una, sombra alargada y reptalina, com dos pares de alas y una cola estaba sobrevolando, el piso enfrente de ella con un pergamino, en su pata derecha, es de color plateado y con escamas dos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza y una boca llena de colmillos y ojos negros con una rasgadura en la iris.

-¿porque lloras, si lloras zafira llorara...buaaaa?-lloraba el extraño ser a moco tendido junto con naruko, naruko oyendo la voz levanto la cabeza solo para pegar un salto de la impresion y miedo

-snif...¿QUIEN ERES TU, O MEJOR DICHO QUE ERES TU?-pregunto una asustada naruko mirando al ser que parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta y reir como tonta y sacar la lengua

-jajajja, zafira lo siente jeje zafira se llama zafira, y soy una dragona, y te traigo un mensaje de naruto-kun-explico la dragona zafira, naruko al escuchar eso no le importo que estuviera en presencia de una dragona.

-¿de veras, y cual es?-pregunto una feliz naruko, la dragona se elevo un poco y contesto

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEÑOS NARUKO-CHAN!-dijo la dragona mientra tira pequeñas bolas de fuego azul que se disiparon en el aire revelando la leyenda''feliz cumpleaños''

naruko sin poder evitar le crecio una radiante sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no mostraba a nadien, su hermano estaba vivo y le envio un mensaje la ultima vez le mando unos utiles ninja y tecnicas elemntales, la drsgona sin mas que decir le tiro el pergamino que traia en su garra y desaprecio en un explosion de humo

-yahooo, un regalo de nii-sama, me pregunto que sera-naruko sin perder mas tiempo desenrrolo el pergamino mostrando que en el interior habia un pequeño sello igual que la vez pasada ella vertio sangre y chcra y en un''puuff'' aparecio un baston o baculo bo de color rojo, naruko se descepciono un poco ella esperaba una katana o alguna joya no un simple palo rojo, su vista volvio al pergamino notando que ahora el pergamino en blanco tenia unas letra

_hola naruko-chan_

_ soy yo naruto espero que te haya gustado mi regalo, no te descepciones si crees que es un simple baston bo, pero en realidad es un ''Shinseina bakyuro''(baculo sagrado) pertenecio al uzu-kage del pais del remolino lo encontre mientras revisaba la isla, si estaba entrenando en la isla de los uzumaki, tambien otra cosa si dices Bakyuro shinsei ga seich__ō__(crece baculo sagrado) crecera de manera asombrosa, yo lo comprobo y crecio mas de cien metros fue increible, tambien quiero decirte que volvere a la aldea cuando falten unos dos meses para que se graduen los gennin por favor nno se lo digas a nadien_

_adios naruko-nechan te quiere naruto_

cuando naruko termino de leer la carta solo pudo hacer una cosa,saltar de alegria por todo el complejo del hokage my feliz su ''nii-sama'' va a volver a la aldea ya no va a estar mas sola, solo una cosa la preocupo ¿como reaccionaria naruto al saber que su''neko-chan'' ya se olvido de el?, bueno eso a ella no le importaba, mejor para ella asi tendri a su ''nii-sama'' solo para ella

-SI NARUTO-NIISAMA VA A VOLVER Y SOLO FALTAN DOS DIAS PARA QUE VUELVA JEJEJ-celebraba naruko muy feliz

y se acabo señores como les dije en el capitulo anterior este capitulo solo fue para recordar lo que paso en konoha estos años que naruto no estuvo...sin mas que deci me despido...dejen review

pd: el proximo capitulo sera de lo que pasara en esos dos meses que naruto tendra que convivir con los herederos de clanes, y tambien la seleccion de equipo, visiten mi otro fic que tambien esta actualizado


	8. Chapter 8 ¡Aparece Naruto Senju-Uzumaki!

hola a todos aqui rey96 reportandose, hoy les traigo otro emocionante capitulo(creo yo) de mi primera historia, quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me han enviado sus review, y tambien quiero aclarar un punto dado que varios me lo han preguntado...¿de que si esto es un naruto/harem? dejenme decrles que...si caballeros y señoritas, esta historia sera naruto/harem...(se escuchan aplausos y risas pervertidas de algun lugar)...y tambien aprovecho para decirles que igual esta historia tendra lemon (se escuhan muchas mas risas pervertidas), pero lamentablemente tengo que decirles que no habra lemon quizas hasta el capitulo 15, por hay (se escuchan quejas y varios murmullos), y quizas a muchos despues de este capitulo quieran asesinar a cierta anbu de mascara de gato,jeje aclarado eso procedere a contestar a las perconas que se molestaron en dejarme un review (que en verdad hacen que me suba el animo y me den ganas de escribir):

**froggus:** gracias por leer

**savitarsurffer:**lamento si te descepcione con eso, pero era necesario para el fic, y si esto es harem

**Yako-Tsuki:**je je creeme que trato de hacerlos lo mas rapido que puedo, sigue leyendo

**caballerooscuro117:** si mira lo de yugao nose, te hago una pregunta¿como crees que seria la historia sin problemas para el protagonista?, yo diria que apestaria, porque ¿que es la vida sin problemas?, yo creo que esos problemas son los que le dan sabor a la historia, y en cuanto a akane, naruto se encargara de bajarle los humos jeje, y si eso de minato es necesario para el fic lo siento si no te gusto, y no no es un fem-neji, en este capitulo se responderan varias preguntas

**CCSakuraforever: **en el capitulo de hoy, no saldran los equipos haci que solo tienes que leer y esperar la siguiente actualizacion.

**gerymaru:**jeje eso si que es una pregunta, yo creo que cuando vea denuevo a naruto encontrara viejos sentimientos en ella, pero ella es muy testaruda.

**guest1:**lo siento pero no habra nadien que tenga el apellido haruno, y en cuanto a la otra pregunta no lo creo pero no te preocupes que igual va a tener un traje genial

**almapirata95:**yo creo que eso se va a ver en los examenes para chunnin, y neko-chan si sabra reconocer a naruto, pero acuerdate que naruto nunca le ha visto la cara ni siquiera sabe su nombre.

**Zafir09:**si pero no te descepcciones que tengo varias ideas con respecto a que es lo que pasara con naruto y yugao, si akane parece una montaña rusa.

**guest2:**con respecto si las diosas estaran en el harem...mmm eso no lo habia pensado todavia, pero por lo que pienso ahora, es lo mas probable.

**guest3:**amigo porfavor explicame mejor que no te entendi ¿de que mujeres me hablas?...¿de que juego?,.

**tengu19: **jeje con su pequeña hermana yo creo que si, pero con respecto a las otras nose, tendras que seguir leyendo para averguarlo.

**jiv:** si yo siempre tratare de subir la continuacion lo mas rapido posible, pero todo depende de la inspiracion.

**guest4:**en realidad estoy indeciso de darle el contrato de sapos o no, en realidad no estoy muy seguro, eso si tu idea esta buena quizas y la tome pero eso sera mas adelante, en cuanto a las bestias que me dices yo lei por hay un fic que esta dedicado a esas bestias asi que no lo creo dado que alguien ya tiene un fic con respecto a eso, lo siento pero no.

**Sheon-Potter:**gracias por leer y con respecto a yugao yo creo que sera la mas testaruda de las chicas jeje pero cuando naruto ...bip...ella lo ...bip...y sera genial.

**guest5:**lo siento pero naruto solo tendra la katana, ademas de sus armas ninjas.

**Renuncia de derechos: **naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi kishimoto yo solo soy el dueño de esta idea los personajes le pertenecen a el excepto los personajes que crearé jejej

**HOLA A TODOS ****–**demonio/invocación hablando

**_"_****_HOLA A TODOS_****_"_**-demonio/invocación pensando

Hola a todos-dioses/kurashi hablando

_Hola a todos_-dioses/kurashi pensando

_Hola a todos_-pensamientos humanos

capitulo 8 : ¡aparece Naruto senju-uzumaki!

Naruto ya podia ver la entrada a la torre hokage, no lo diria pero estaba un poco nervioso, bueno luego de desaparecer cerca de 9 años de tu aldea sin decirle o avisarle a alguien lo que estuvieste haciendo o con quien estuvieste, eso da para desconfiar y con creeces, ya naruto calmandose entro en la torre hokage, el todavia lleva su sombrero de paja por lo que no se distingue su cara dado que el sombrero hace sombra y le obscurece el rostro y no se puede distinguir quien es, una vez dentro de la torre hokage, naruto se encamina por los largos pasillos del edificio, para ver a su ''padre'' el hokage, naruto sigue caminando hasta que divisa un escritorio que esta al lado de una puerta de color rojo, dando a entender que atras de esa puerta esta el hokage, naruto se para enfrente de la secretaria que era, una mujer de 27 años de edad, color de pelo castaño y ojos cafes.

-muy buenas tardes señorita-hablo naruto con confianza, y voz profunda, ocultando muy bien su nerviosismo, el ya no era ese chico irrespetuoso y griton de antes, el cambio cuando volvio, eso y sin contar las clases de respeto y modales de ''tobi-sensei'' y ''kurama-chan''

La secretaria, que estaba pegada en su papeleo cuando escucha esa voz grave y profunda, levanto la vista de su papeleo y lo que vio fue a un chico de unos 15 años, con un extraño cabello dado que es pelirrojo con mechones amarillos, una extrañas marcas en la cara como bigotes, tres de echo en cada lado y ojos azules, usando un sombrero de paja, una tunica, un gran pergamino en su espalda aparte de una katana amarrada en su cintura, la secretaria suspirando respondio

-Naruko-san, lo siento pero esta vez no te voy a dejar pasar, ni aunque hagas aparecer a este bom-bom con esa tecnica tuya-respondio la secretaria de forma cansada,seguramente alguien debio de decirle a naruto que su hermanita andubo haciendose famosa por andarlo exponiendo a el.

naruto solo la miro de forma extraña, mientras tres signos de interrogacion aparecian encima de su cabeza, naruto sacudio su cabeza a ambos lados mientras volvia a hablar a la secretaria que solo le desviaba la mirada, mientras el distinguia al rojo en las mejillas de la mujer.

-_de seguro naruko-chan, creo esa tecnica que me dijo que haria, uufff y pensar que su ''orioke no jutsu(jutsu sexy)'' esta inspirado en mi-_penso naruto, recordando una vez que su pequeña hermana le dijo que haria una tecnica para ver a como seria su ''nii'sama'' en el futuro, el nunca penso que ella crearia una version de El, mas adulto y mostrandolo solo en boxer.

-¿**De que te quejas? que yo recuerde tu igual en tu vida anterior creaste una tecnica semejante y dejame decirte que tu ''hermanita'' es identica a tu ''orioke no jutsu'', ademas alejate luego de esa humana que te esta comiendo con la mirada-**hablo la voz demoniaca de kurama en la mente de naruto, se notaba que estaba enojada, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, cosa que logro-**_¿_****_como se atreve esa humana, a mirar asi a ''mi'' naruto-kun?..._****_¿_****_y desde cuando llamo asi a naruto-kun?_**-pensaba una confundida kurama y sonrojandose al darse cuenta como es que llamo a naruto.

-Si, naruto-sama alejese luego de esa mujerzuela, no me gusta en la forma en que lo esta mirando-apoyaba una indignada kurashi a la zorra de nueve colas, ella no dejaria que nadien mas se acercara a ''su naruto-sama'', pero ella sabia que el estaba enamorado de otra persona y eso solo la entristecia.

-**si naruto-kun a mi tambien me inspira desconfianza esa mujer, detecto ''malos'' sentimientos en esa mujer ****¡****alejate de ella!-**dijo por ultimo la biju de 10 colas, resaltando esa parte de ''malos'' sentimientos, en realidad lo que ella detectava al igual que kurama, lo que esa mujer sentia era mucha lujuria y pensamientos pervertidos de ella, mientras miraba a naruto.

-¿_ustedes creen chicas? en realidad yo no siento ninguna hostilidad de ella-_le pregunto mentalmente naruto a sus ''invitadas'' en su cuerpo.

-**SI/**SI, **ALEJATE**/ALEJESE, **DE ELLA**/DE ELLA, **NARUTO-KUN**/NARUTO-SAMA-respondieron al uniso las tres celosas feminas en la mente de naruto, gritandole que se alejara de la secretaria.

**-**_esta bien chicas, les hablo luego-_respondio naruto cortando la conexion mental con sus bijus y espada espiritual, mientras que en la mente de naruto pasaron cinco minutos , en el mundo exterior solo habia pasado un segundo, naruto se aclaro la garganta y volvio a hablar.

-Lo siento señorita usted me esta confundiendo con alguien mas, yo me llamo, Naruto, y enserio necesito ver al hokage-le explico Naruto a la secretaria que lo miro confundida para luego asentir y media dudosa le da el pase a la oficina del hokage, ella todavia no se creia que ese muchacho enfrente de ella fuera de verdad real.

Naruto agradecio a la secretaria y entro en el despacho del hokage (acuerdense que el tapa su rostro con el sombrero, la secretaria le vio la cara debido a que naruto estaba enncima de ella osea ella estaba mirandolo hacia arriba), Naruto tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro lentamente escuchando el ''clic'' que hace la puerta al abrirse, Naruto lentamente abrio la puerta, primero asomo la cabeza con su sombrero de paja y entro lentamente a la oficina, cerrando la puerta detras de el, quedando frente a frente con el yondaime-hokage.

Minato, momentos atras estaba revizando tranquilamente su papeleo, cuando entro de pronto su secretaria, los ambus en el techo se habian tensado por la repentina intromision pero se relajaron al ver que se trataba de la secretaria del hokage, una anbu de pelo color purpura y mascara de gato tambien se encontraba en estos momentos vigilando la seguridad del hokage, ella solo queria irse a su casa y pasar el resto de la tarde con su ahora novio Hayate Geko, se hicieron novios hace un par de dias atras, no podria pasar nada interesante, ¿verdad?.

Cuando Naruto entro en el despacho del hokage, Minato levanto la cabeza de su papeleo para mirar al sujeto que se encontraba hay, por sus ropas y el pergamino que cargaba en la espalda dedujo que se trataba de algun viajero, pero desecho rapidamente esa idea cuando vio el mango de una katana y se percato que traia una espada muy hermosa esta demas decir, amarrada en su cintura, discretamente le ordeno a sus anbus que estuvieran listos en caso de algun ataque.

-Buenas tardes hokage, hoy vuelvo del viaje que empezé hace 9 años atras, claro al principio me fui con otras personas, pero ellas despues me dejaron solo pasado 3 años, pero yo segui viajando, durante casi seis años mas-explico Naruto debajo de su sombrero de manera calmada

Minato cuando escucho que se trataba de un antiguo miembro de la aldea se relajo un poco, pero no bajo su guardia, los anbus en el techo tenian muchas preguntas en sus mentes, ¿quien habria dejado la aldea hace casi 9 años atras?, ¿si el dejo la aldea hace casi nueve años, entonces cuando se fue tenia 6 años?, esa y muchas otras preguntas rondaban las mentes de los anbus, pero una anbu de mascara de gato tenia una idea de quien podria ser, pero ella no lo creia posible.

-_no...es imposible que sea Naruto, acuerdate Yugao, el abandono la aldea, el te abandono, es imposible que sea Naruto, yo se que eso de irse a ''entrenar'' era mentira,...pero eso ami que me importa si es el o no...yo ya tengo una nueva vida, tengo nuevos amigos, y un novio, ni aunque fuera el, no me interesaria-_pensaba para si misma la anbu neko convenciendose, de que Naruto la abandono, hacia casi nueve años atras, que era mentira que el se fue a entrenar, eso no podia ser cierto, eso y muchos otros pensamientos rondaban la mente de Yugao, con respecto al tipo que en estos momento, estaba en frente del hokage.

_-_¡Vaya! entonces debo de suponer que te has ido durante 9 años de la aldea, pero...¿quien eres tu? tambien quiero saber ¿que se te ofrece? porque dudo mucho que hayas venido de vuelta a la aldea solo a pasar el rato-dijo Minato un poco sorprendido de que alguien se haya ido durante tanto tiempo de la aldea.

-mi nombres es. ...-comenzo ha hablar Naruto mientras tomaba su sombrero de paja y se lo quitaba de su cabeza lentamente, hasta que se lo quito completamente dejando ver sus cabello en puntas de color rojo, con mejones rubios, sus ojos azules y sus distintivas marcas en la cara-Naruto Senju-Uzumaki-termino de hablar Naruto, quedando el despacho hokage en un profundo silencio.

Todo era silencio no se escuchaba ruido alguno, el despacho del hokage, Minato estaba shockeado e incredulo, aqui enfrente de el se encontraba su hijo mayor Naruto, aquel al cual hace años el mismo habia expulsado del clan al firmar un papel que le pidio tsunade para que lo firmara y poder llevarse a entrenar a naruto, Minato entonces hay recordo que naruto habia estado todos estos años entrenando, haci que se concentro y examino la cantidad de chacra que poseia naruto, se descepciono, el chacra de naruto no llega mas haya de chuunin medio, nada en comparacion a sus otros hijos, Naruko tiene el chacra de un jounin medio, Akane tiene el chacra equivalente a una cola, si fuera una biju, proxima a dos y Menma tenia el equivalente a tres colas, eso y sin contar con el poder del kyubi que dos de sus hijos tenian, Minato estaba desilusionado, el pensaba que tendria a otro excelente shinobi, pero solo tiene a alguien que en nueve años solo pudo conseguir el chacra de un chuunin medio, aunque se sorprendio de que Naruto tuviera red de chacra, el penso que el kyuubi se la habia destruido.

Yugao estaba en shock, ella no lo podia creer aqui enfrente de ella se encontraba el pequeño niño que ella solia cuidar, por encargo de la esposa del hokage, ella no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a Naruto, ella inconscientemente estaba grabando en su mente cada parte de su cuerpo, cara y esos ojos azules que la estaban mirando...esperen ¿mirando?, hay ella se dio cuenta que el estaba mirando en su direcion y no pudo evitar que un ligero tinte rosa adornara sus mejillas al sentir la penetrante mirada del pelimixto, seguramente Naruto se sintio abservado y vio en la dirrecion y noto una pequeña cantidad de chacra casi nula pero hay estaba, aunque el no sabia de quien se trataba, penso que seria algun anbu y solo dejo de mirar en la direccion de Yugao, y se concentro en minato que estaba saliendo de su estupor, mientras la mente de la anbu era un caos.

-¡_es Naruto!, en verdad volvio,...no...no debo pensar en eso ahora, yo ya tengo un...novio y una vida feliz no voy a dejarme llevar por alguien que me abandono hace mas de 8 años y medio-_pensaba Yugao para si misma tomando una desicion de no volver a acercarse a Naruto.

-¡Vaya, Naruto con que volviste!-dijo un ''feliz'' Minato dandole la mano a Naruto y sonriendo de forma forzada, a el en realidad no le interesaba tener a alguien debil como hijo-¿pero que haces, aqui? no habia necesidad de que vinieras-pregunto

-En realidad queria, unirme a las filas shinobi, para empezar mi carrera de ninja-explico Naruto Minato solo asintio y saco unos papeles de su escritorio.

-Muy bien si eso es lo que quieres, aqui tienes un formulario, tendras que ir a la academia, hay presentaras el examen para gennin, tambien te diran los nombres de tus compañeros y equipo, pero dejame advertirte algo, puede que quedes sin jounin-sensei , dado que los que hay han tenido todo este tiempo para elegir a sus futuros pupilos y como tu estaras solo dos meses, no creo que te tomen en cuenta-explico Minato de manera calmada, eso alarmo un poco a Naruto habia la posibilidad de quedar solo, entonces el ¿no quedaria con Sakura ni Sasuke como antes?, bueno en cierta parte de el se alegro no queria soportar al emo-vengador de Sasuke de nuevo, ni tampoco a la gritona de Sakura.

-Esta bien, ¿tengo que ir desde mañana cierto?-pregunto Naruto, mientras llenaba el formulario, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de Minato, Naruto entrego el papel y hizo una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza-¿y que ha sido de mis hermanos en todo este tiempo?-en realidad el tenia mucha curiosidad por saber que fue de sus hermanos, Minato ante esa pregunta no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de orgullo e inflar ligeramente el pecho.

-Ellos son increiblemente fuertes, Menma y Akane se hicieron gennin hace algun tiempo e incluso ganaron el torneo de ascencion a chuunin pero los estupidos jueces no los consideraron aptos para ser chuunin asi que siguen siendo gennin, aunque en estos momentos estan en una mision larga de equipo ellos solos sin su jounin-sensei, Naruko ella se adelanto varios años al mostrar unas tecnicas asombrosas para alguien de su edad incluso dominando un ''kin-jutsu (jutsu prohibido)'', realmente no se de donde las aprendio pero son de afinidad ''suiton (agua)''-presumio Minato, no pudiendo evitar hablar con arrogancia de sus otros hijos.

-_Interesante entonces Naruko-nechan estara junto conmigo, en mi misma generacion, las tecnicas deben de ser las que le envie en el pergamino y el ''kin-jutsu'' debe de ser el ''kage-bunshin no jutsu (tecnica clones de sombra)_-penso Naruto con una sonrisa, su pequeña hermanita debe de ser muy fuerte, como para estar en la misma generacion que el.

-Muy bien hokage, me tengo que retirar he tenido un viaje muy largo y necesito descansar-se excuso Naruto, haciendo que Minato frunciera el seño al no ser llamado con el ''sama'' como el estaba acostumbrado, Naruto sin mas que decir salio de la oficina del hokage.

Una vez salio Naruto, Minato hizo una seña a uno de sus anbus, que curiosamente era la anbu neko, que aparecio justo enfrente del hokage con la rodilla izquierda posicionada en el suelo y la cabeza agachada mostrando su cabello purpura.

-Siguelo, no confio en el, siento que esconde algo, pero no estoy seguro de que es-dijo Minato sorprendiendo a la anbu aunque ella no lo demostrara debido a su mascara, digo que padre desconfia de su hijo.

-_Porque el desconfiaria de naruto-k...naruto, si el es su hijo-_penso la anbu corrigiendose cuando iva a agregar el ''kun'' al nombre de naruto, ella nunca a agregado el ''kun'' al nombre de ningun hombre ni siquiera al de su actual novio Hayate , desechando esos pensamiento solo respondio con un ''hai'' y salio a la busqueda de Naruto.

Naruto salio de la oficina hokage muy feliz no le costo nada entrar a la academia aunque todavia deveria soportar dos meses de academia, eso no lo tenia tan com plicado, el penso en ir a pasar la tarde con su kaa-san y verla dado que el no la ha visto en casi 6 años, aunque ahora el no ira mas a vivir junto con tsunade dado que le gusto estar un tiempo solo y tener su propio departamento y espacio, eso ya lo habia decidido, esta noche la pasaria en casa de Tsunade y luego al dia siguente luego de asistir a la academia se buscaria un departamento, dado que tenia variaz joyas y dinero, joyas que encontro en ''uzu no kumi'', cuando revizaba la isla y dinero que le daban las personas en agradecimiento por haberles curado cuando era conocido como el ''ishi amterasu (medico del sol)'', por lo tanto no tenia problemas con el dinero, naruto siguia caminando hasta que sintio que alguien lo seguia, el activo su ''senin mode (modo sabio)'' aprovechando que el sombrero le tapaba los ojos dado que el se lo volvio a poner cuando salio, el noto que era la misma prescencia que hace mucho tiempo el no sentia y la misma que sintio en el despacho hokage Naruto solo pudo sonreir mentalmente y se encamino hacia un punto en especifico de la aldea.

-_Neko-chan, que suerte la primera persona que queria ver cuando llege a la aldea y es justo a ti a quien mandan a seguirme, no podria tener mas suerte-ttebayo-_penso un feliz Naruto el todavia no se podia desacer de su ''tic'' verbal aunque ya no lo dijiera al termino de cada frase, no podia evitar decirlo cuando estaba realmente emocionado y feliz.

-_A donde se dirigue... un segundo se dirije donde nos conocimos, cuando lo salve de esos aldeanos, la primera vez que me mostre a el y nos hicimos amigo, bueno eso ya no importa-_pensaba Yugao sabiendo ya donde se dirijia Naruto, ella lo siguio mirando en las sombras.

Naruto atraveso distintos puntos de la aldea de konoha , en realidad este lugar no habia cambiado nada, el siguio caminando y acercandose al monte hokage en la cima donde conocio a su Neko-chan, siempre sabiendo quien lo seguia, una vez en la cima se quito su sombrero de paja y hablo.

-¡Ya se que me has estado siguiendo, desde que abandone la oficina del hokage...Neko-chan!-exclamo un feliz Naruto dandose la vuelta y viendo que la anbu Yugao estaba atras de el, sonrio y fue a darle un abrazo, Naruto cuando estaba a pocos centimetros de darle un abrazo a su ''Neko-chan'' ella hizo algo que lo sorprendio se alejo y lo empujo...le rechazo el abrazo, eso lo tomo fuera de lugar y lo descoloco pero las siguientes palabras lo dejaron aun mas confundido.

-¡No Naruto, no me abrazes, yo solo apareci aqui para decirte unas cosas!-exclamo Yugao sin notar un ligero dolor en su pecho cuando rechazo la muestra de cariño de Naruto.

Naruto si que estaba confundido ''Neko-chan'' lo rechazo y le estaba hablando de forma muy fria, sin embargo el se alejo un poco de la anbu y solo asintio para ver que es lo que le diria.

-Claro dime lo que quieras, Neko-chan-dijo Naruto de forma dudosa por el extraño comportamiento de la anbu, el sabia que ella se molestaria con el por haberse ido sin decirle nada, pero lo que dira ahora no seria tan malo ¿verdad?. tomando un respiro la anbu procedio a hablar.

-Naruto tu y yo, ya no somos amigos,-primer golpe en el corazon de Naruto, el iva a preguntar porque pero la anbu siguio hablando-nuestra amistad termino el dia que te fuiste de la aldea-nuevamente Naruto le iva a hablar, explicarle porque se tuvo que ir pero ella continuo-yo ya no me veo con tu hermana hace casi 6 años, yo ya tengo nuevos amigo que son de mi edad y no son solo un mocoso que solo dice mentiras-segundo golpe en el corazon de Naruto, ahora el entendio que ella iva a hablar para largo asique solo siguio escuchando no tratando de volver a interrumpirla-yo hice mi vida, como te dije tengo amigas, amigos ellos me apoyan cuando estoy triste o cuando tengo problemas, ademas yo tengo una persona muy especial para mi lo conoci cuando me lo presentaron mis mejores amigas, el se llama Hayate Geko y es mi novio-tercer y ultimo golpe en el corazon de Naruto si uno pusiera atencion lo hubiera escuchado partirse y destrozarse, la anbu dijo sus ultimas palabras-es por eso que te pido, no te exigo que ya no me busques ni trates de encontrarme, poruqe yo ya no te considero nada importante para mi-termino de hablar la anbu siempre ignorando un ligero escozor que sentia en su pecho.

Naruto estaba devastado por dentro, la primera persona que el creia que amaba de verdad, porque con sakura solo era una obsecion, lo rechaza como amigo y aparte y le dice que no la busque nunca mas, almenos con sakura siempre fueron amigos, eso solo hizo pensar en muchas cosas.

-_Quizas este destinado a estar siempre solo, en la parte sentimental y romantica, quizas yo nunca conocere lo que es el amor de pareja, quizas es el momento de enfocarme solamente en lo que vine a hacer en un principio cuando tome la decision de volver, claro tengo a kaa-san, Ayame-chan, Shizune-chan y al parecer la unica que me considera su hermano Naruko y por supuesto el viejo Teuchi, pero ellas nunca seran mas que amigas, mi madre y mi hermana, quizas nunca conozca de ese amor que nombrava el sabio pervertido-_pensaba Naruto amargamente para si mismo, el solo miro a la anbu delante de el y esbozo una sonrisa, pero esta era una amarga sonrisa, una triste sonrisa, una sonrisa de despedida, cosa que noto la anbu y eso solo le dio a entender que Naruto entendio todo lo que dijo, naruto sin embargo le hablo quizas la ultima vez.

-Je entonces este es el adios, ironico espero verte todos estos años solo para decirte adios, pero antes que nos despidamos, quisiera pedirte que me muestres tu cara y me digas quien eres-dijo de forma triste Naruto, Yugao solo pudo pensarlo durante unos segundos, total ya no se volverian a hablar entonces ya no importaria su identidad.

Lentamente se llevo su mano derecha a su mascara de gato y se la quito, tiene una cara fina unos labios delgados ligeramente marcados con lapiz labial de color rojo unos ojos entre marrones con negro sus ojos estan maquillados ligeramente y un flequillo que llega a su frente sin embargo no le tapa los ojos, su cara no muestra ninguna emocion y sus ojos son frios.

-Mi nombre es, Yugao Uzuki miembro de anbu y esto es lo ultimo que escucharas salir de mi boca adios Naruto-dijo Yugao sin notar que estaba llorando.

-Eres muy hermosa Yugao-dijo naruto, Yugao se sonrojo ligeramente pero no lo noto tampoco como que estaba llorando-me da pena que la primera vez que me muestaras tu hermoso rostro y me dices tu nombre es para una despedida, adios-dijo Naruto dandose la vuelta soltando una lagrima por sus ojos que fue notada por Yugao, eso hizo que el escosor en su pecho aunmentara pero ella lo ignoro, naruto se dio la vuelta completamente y desaparecio en un sunshin de agua, dejando solo un charco donde antes estaba.

Yugao se sorprendio de que Naruto supiera un sunshin y aun mas que le haya agregado un elemento, ella rapidamento alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, hasta que noto algo helado por sus mejillas ella toco una de sus mejillas con su mano y noto que estaba llorando.

-_No estoy __¿__llorando?, pero si yo no he llorado desde que mis padres me abandonaron,...no ya es muy tarde el ya se fue ya hize que se fuera de mi lado..necesito Sake-_pensaba amargamente Yugao mientras mas lagrimas salian de sus hermos ojos haciendo que se le corra el maquijalle, esta tarde seguira el concejo de anko para olvidar y se embriagara, sin mas desaparecio en un sunshin de hojas.

Con Naruto

Naruto en estos momentos estaba caminando por la aldea y solo podia ocultar sus lagrimas con su sombrero de paja mientras tenia una conversacion con sus inquilinas.

-Vamos animo, Naruto-sama no llore, esa mujer no vale la pena, no se deprima tanto, que no me gusta verlo llorar-trataba de animarlo Kurashi, (por cierto si alguno de ustedes se pregunta kurashi esta inspirada en el ying-yang, blanco y negro por eso ella se llama ''Kurashi'' dado que es la combinacion de blanco-negro en japones) mientras planeaba en su mente miles de formas de matar a Yugao por hacer sentir mal a su ''Naruto-sama''.

-_Pero que quieres que haga Kurashi-chan, pareciera que nunca nadien se interesara en mi-_respondia mentalmente Naruto a su espada espiritual que se sonrojo y desvio la mirada mientras decia.

-Pues no este tan seguro, Naruto-sama puede que haya alguien que en verdad lo ame-dijo una sumamente sonrojada y nerviosa Kurashi.

-_¿__Y quien seria si se pudiera saber?-_pregunto mentalmente Naruto sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta y fue jalado a su paisaje mental.

Paisaje mental de Naruto

El paisaje mental de Naruto seguia siendo igual como cuando lo cambio hace varios años cuando estudiava con Kurama, eso si ahora no estaba esa horrible casucha donde vivia , Mika, tambien la casa que le creo a Kurama aumento de tamaño siendo ahora una mansion que en la entrada tenia una cabeza de un lobo, un zorro y una espada entre ambos, todos en diseños plateados o dorados.

Naruto ingresando a la mansion abrio la puerta principal entrando en la mansion camino por algunos cuartos tratando de encontrar a sus inquilinas a Kurama la hayo durmiendo, eso le hizo salir una gota en la cabeza, la zorra nunca cambiara, eso si se sonrojo al ver que ella no traia nada mas que un sexy vestuario rojo semi-tranparente dejando apreciar sus grandes pechos sostenidos apenas por un sosten de color morado y unas bragas que apenas y cubrian lo necesario, salio rapidamente de hay muy sonrojado, sin notar qque la zorra tenia un ojo abierto y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Siguio buscando en esa mansion que mas bien parecia un laberinto con tantos dormitorios y puertas, al cabo de un rato encontro a otras de sus inquilinas la de cabello plateado y ojos del mismo color, a ella la encontro haciendo unas katas con una espada, de nuevo se sonrojo al notar que ella estaba usando solo unos pantalones tipo anbu, muy, muy apegados a su hermoso cuerpo que enmarcaban su ropa innterior y el sudor bajando por sus pechos tapados solamente por un sosten de color rojo la hacian ver aun mas sexy, rapidamente cerro la puerta y salio de alli antes de que tomara un viaje via ''hemorragia nasal'' al ver como la biju de 10 colas se agachaba y le daba una muy buena vista de su gran y redondo trasero, salio sin notar el sonrojo de la biju y una ligera sonrisa.

Naruto de nuevo siguio buscando a su espada espiritual para que le dijiera quien era la que estaba interesada en el, ya hasta se le olvido porque estaba triste, digo luego de las escenas que vio a cualquiera se le pasa lo triste jeje...ejem, Naruto siguo buscando a la de pelo negro con puntas blancas, subio hasta el segundo piso y se metio a una puerta y...¡bingo! alfin la encontro.

Kurashi estaba en una habitacion mirando por la ventana a la enorme luna llena que se encontraba en estos momentos en el cielo, ella estaba vestida con unos shortos que le llegaban hasta los muslos una polera de color negro su cabello negro con puntas blancas llegando hasta sus hombros, y sus peculiares ojos uno completamente negro y el otro completamente blanco, ella siguio mirando la luna, Naruto la puso alli dado que le agradaba, ella estaba pensando como le dira a su ''Naruto-sama'' que ella esta enamorada de el, no tenia idea, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no noto cuando Naruto entro en la habitacion y se posiciono a un lado de ella y hablo.

-¿Y me diras quien esta interesada en mi, Kurashi-chan?-pregunto Naruto, Kurashi se sorprendio un poco porque no lo sintio llegar pero solo suspiro y volvio a mirar a la luna mientras hablaba.

-Antes de dicirle quien es, dejeme contarle algo de ella, ella es una mujer de unos 16 años de edad, aunque ella es mayor que Naruto-sama no le importa, ella lo ama profundamente, ella nunca le diria esas cosas que le dijo esa mujer de hace rato, ella lo ama demasiado para decirle algo asi, ella se enamoro de Naruto-sama al ver lo increiblemnte determinado que es el, aparte de lo caballeroso y lindo que es con ella, ella se enamoro de su fuerza, poder y un sin fin de cosas mas que no tendria tiempo de decirle todas las cosas que ella piensa de usted, ella es muy timida con respecto a estas cosas como el amor pero al verlo tan triste ella esta dejando de lado su timides para decirle que...ella...soy yo, lo amo Naruto-sama-termino de hablar Kurashi con la cabeza agachada y ocultando un gran sonrojo.

Naruto no sabia que decir aqui tenia ha esta bella mujer diciendole un monton de cosas con respecto a la mujer que esta interesada en el , el de primera se emociono de pensar que alguien piense esas cosas tan buenas de el, pero luego se puso a razonar con respeccto a eso y se percato que no habia ninguna mujer aparte de Yugao, Shizune y Ayame, que el conociera, pero todo tuvo sentido cuando ella le dijo que ''ella'' lo amaba su espada espiritual le estaba confesando que estaba enamorada de el , se sentia feliz de que alguien lo quisiera, es cierto que el la encontraba bonita y todo eso pero nunca la habia mirado de esa forma, ahora que se ponia a pensarlo el siempre recivia apoyo de ella y sus otras inqulinas y cuando no lo hacian se sentia triste pero siempre al segundo que pensaba que lo habian olvidado ella aparecia con una linda sonrisa y lo felicitaba por su gran entrenamiento y logros y ellas siempre le hacian una fiesta de cumpleaños los 10 de octubre, ahora que el se ponia a pensar el se dio cuenta que el igual la amaba pero no se habia percatado de estos sentimientos debido a que siempre estaba pensando en Yugao pero ahora que no lo hacia se percato de ellos, tampoco es para que piensen que ella es la segunda opcion ¡NO! el la a amdo desde hace mucho tiempo pero no se habia dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-No se que decir Kurashi-chan, en realidad no se como responderte dado que no soy bueno con las palabras, te respondere de la unica forma en la que soy bueno con acciones-dijo Naruto al momento en que se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-¿Como accio-Kurashi no pudo seguir hablando dado que sus labios estaban siendo prisioneros por los labios de Naruto y se percato que tambien estaba siendo abrazada, ella solo cerro los ojos y correspondio el beso su primer beso, no tenian prisa era un beso calmado y lento de puro amor ella envolvio sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y lo atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo tratando de hacer que ese momento durara mas tiempo, ellos seguian disfrutando de los labios del otro, hasta que se tuvieron que separar por oxigeno.

-Yo tambien te amo...Kurashi-chan-respondio Naruto con la frente pegada con la frente de Kurashi, con una gran sonrisa, Kurashi solo pudo sonreir y volvia a enredadar sus labios sin saber que eran observados por dos pares de ojos con rasgadura, eso si unos eran plateados y los otros rojos.

-**Creo que hay que dejarlos solos-**hablo una demoniaca voz.

**-Tienes razon Mika, pero no me pienso dejar ganar por esa tonta espada-**respondio una decidida Kurama que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos para el pelirrojo cuando lo vio tan triste.

Asintiendo con la cabeza ambas se fueron de ese lugar eso si una con un interesante pensamiento.

**-_Yo tambien luchare por Naruto-kun, y no me importaria compartir con tal de que este conmigo-_**pensaba una decidida biju de 10 colas.

Regresando con la nueva pareja, ellos ya se terminaron de besar y ahora solo estaban abrazandose y viendo la luna cada uno con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¿Kurashi-chan quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Naruto un tanto nerviso mirando a los ojos a la persona que tenia entre sus brazos, Kurashi solo sonrio y recosto su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

-¡Claro que si Naruto-sama!, pero parece que tendra que volver dado que va llegando al complejo Senju-respondio una feliz Kurashi a Naruto haciendo que este igual sonriera feliz con un rapido beso en los labios Naruto se desvanecio en el aire.

Fuera de la mente de Naruto

Y efectivamente tal cual como lo dijo Kurashi, Naruto en estos momentos estaba llegando al complejo Senju donde veria a su kaa-san y a Shizune, como ya estaba llegando la noche Naruto se apuro y entro al complejo Senju a pasar quizas solo una noche, como esta sera la tipica bienvenida de ¿cuando llegaste? ¿que hiciste?¿donde estuviste? y esas cosas pasemonos al dia siguiente donde Naruto tiene que ir a la academia.

Al siguiente dia a las afueras del complejo Senju

Naruto en estos momentos se diriguia a la academia ninja luego de escuchar lo que habia pasado en estos años en la aldea de boca de su kaa-san Tsunade, al parecer todo seguia el curso de la historia al ocurrir la masacre del clan Uchiha, eso si se impresiono de que hubieran 3 sobrevivientes del clan, dado que la vez pasada solo sobrevivio Sasuke, quizas ahora Sasuke no es arrogante y creido dado que tiene a su madre y otra Uchiha de nombre Ami, que lo acompañen,...que equivocado estaba Naruto.

Naruto siguio caminando en direccion a la academia ninja no tenia muchas ganas de ir dado que el ya sabia todo con respecto a teoria y historia shinobi debio a su anterior vida, y las enseñansaz de Kurama y Obito, que le instruyeron en la mente, ahora Naruto tambien cambio su look, dado que ahora llevaba su espada amarrada en su espalda, tambien iva vestido con pantalones anbu negro sandaliaz ninja azulez y una chaqueta azulada con varios bolsillos, su porta-shuriken en su pierna derecha y sus kunais sellados en sus muñecas, ademas de que ahora tenia un pequeño mechon de cabello rojo amarrado en una pequeña trenza que bajaba por su ojo izquerdo, ya no llebava su tunica ahora solo, iva haci y todos sus utiles ninjas los guardaba en sellos de almacenamiento que tenia en pequños pergaminos adentro de sus bolsillos.

Una vez llego a la academia procedio a buscar el salon donde le tocaba, anduvo por distintos salones hasta que vio a su antiguo sensei Iruka de su anterior vida, pero luego se acordo que ahora Iruka no lo reconoceria, asi que se fue a paso calmado hasta llegar al lado de Iruka que estaba hablando con Mizuki, fruncio el seño tendria especial cuidado con ese sujeto.

-Siento interrumpir su charla, pero me preguntaba donde estaria mi salon, veran llege hoy a la academia y me perdi jeje-hablo Naruto haciendo que los chuunin se voltearan a verlo Iruka no lo reconocio, pero en cambio Mizuki fruncio el seño el nunca se olvidaria del ''chico-demonio'' que solia golpear cuando organizaba turbas para lincharlo, eso si le sorprendio verlo de nuevo y solo pudo poner una sonrisa falsa y saludar a Naruto.

-Ha tu debes de ser el muchacho que me conto hokage-sama que vendria estos dos ultimos meses para convertirse en gennin, tu tienes que venir conmigo Naruto-san dado que yo soy tu sensei, y esta persona al lado mio se llama Mizuki y sera uno de tus profesores-presento Iruka, a el y a Mizuki con una sonrisa amistosa, Naruto solo asintio y hizo una pequeña reverencia a iruka y una un tanto forzada a Mizuki.

-Muy bien sigueme que te presentare con el resto de la clase-dijo Iruka señalandole para que lo siguiera.

Naruto solo obedecio y lo siguio, dejando a Mizuki solo que miro de una forma penetrante a Naruto antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de hay, Naruto sin embargo sintio la mirada de Mizuki pero el sabia que no haria nada sino hasta el final en los examenes finales, claro que ahora el no tenia posibilidades de fallar, se dio la vuelta y siguio caminando al lado de Iruka llegaron a una puerta de algun salon donde se hoyen bastantes gritos, naruto tuvo una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la nuca y pensar que el era haci antes.

-Lo siento por esto entrare a calmarlos y luego podras entrar Naruto-san-dijo Iruka suspirando y entrando ala feri...digo al salon de clases, Naruto solo asintio y se apoyo al lado de la entrada y cerro sus ojos, hasta que un potente grito lo despertó, seguramente Iruka los silencio.

Efectivamente luego de ese potente grito ya no se escucho ningun grito mas sacandole otra gota en la nuca a naruto, luego de eso se escucho a Iruka hablar .

-Chicos el dia de hoy tenemos a un nuevo espirante a gennin, el estubo fuera de la aldea varios años y por eso no habia podido asistir a la academia pero ahora volvio y estara con nosotros estos dos ultimos meses que quedan-explico Iruka ala clase.

Pero nadien en todo el salon le presto la mas minima atencion dado que todas las chicas estaban acosando a un serio Sasuke, pero si mirabas bien sus reacciones podias notar que estaba mirando en todas direcciones y temblando ligeramente, quizas buscando una ruta de escape, donde las mas persistentes eran una pelirosada gritona (Sakura Hanuro) y una rubia (Ino Yamanaka), pero hay que mencionar que no todas las chicas estaban acosando al emo dado que dos se mantenian a raya una era una peli-negra con ligeros mechones castaños que tenia una mirada aburrida en su rostro y sus ojos blancos solo miraban a la nada, tambien una rubia con el pelo suelto hasta los hombros ojos azules y tres extrañas marcas en sus mejillas en forma de bigotes, ellas eran Hime Hyuuga y Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki, mientras otros estudiantes comian papas (Chouji Akimichi) otro veia aun insecto volar en la ventana (Shino Aburame) otros dormian (Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka) y una extrañamente presto atencion a Iruka (Hinata Hyuuga).

Naruto escucho todo eso y tambien lo vio aprovechando que nadien estaba cerca habia activado su ''Rinnegan'' (ojo del samsara) y habia visto y escuchado todo y solo pudo suspirar todo seguia como lo recordaba, aunque era raro a esa chica de pelo negro con castaño no la recordaba, bueno luego se enteraria de quien era, desactivo su doujutsu cuando Iruka se encamino a la puerta en su direccion.

-Muy bien puedes entrar-dijo el chuunin de la cara cortada.

Naruto solo asintio y se encamino a la puerta cuando la cruzo todo el mundo se quedo callado, las muchachas dejaron de pedirle una cita a Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kiba despertaron de su sueño, Chouji abrio otra bolsa de papas, Shino miro en su direccion al igual que todos, pero las mas impactadas eran Hime Hyuuga que solo pudo mirarlo fijamente mientras recordaba todo lo que habia echo Naruto en el bosque de la muerte y solo pudo sonrojarse y sonreir alfin lo habia encontrado al muchacho de aquella ocasion ahora si que no lo perderia de vista, pero antes de pudieran decir o hacer algo...un borron de color amarillo paso en medio de todo el salon asemejandose mucho al ''Hirashin no jutsu (dios del trueno volador)'' llegando hasta donde estaba Naruto tirandolo al suelo, solo podian ver y escuchar las pequeñas risas de quizas la mas anti-social de todas las chicas, Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki que en estos momentos se encontraba encima del recien llegado.

-¡SABIA QUE VOLVERIAS LO SABIA!-decia una feliz Naruko encima de naruto abrazandolo posesivamente como si no lo quisiera dejar ir, todos en la clase estaban shockeados, Naruko la chica mas fria de la academia estaba sonriendo y ¿feliz?, eso no se lo hubieran creido jamas si no lo estuvieran viendo con sus propios ojos, Chouji dejo de comer, a Shikamaru se le quito la pereza, Kiba estaba poniendo atencion, Hyme estaba roja de la rabia, le ganaron en ser la primera en saludar a Naruto, Sasuke levanto una ceja, Hinata veia esto con curiosidad, Ino y Sakura dejaron de tratar de llamar la atencion de Sasuke, Shino se quito sus lentes, pero lo que oyeron despues en verdad los impacto.

-¡NII-SAMA, NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE, NII-SAMA-decia una aun mas feliz Naruko aferrandose todavia mas en Naruto hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Naruto, dejandole sentir dos nada pequeños bultos en su cuerpo, naruto solo se sonrojo pero devolvio el abrazo y le acaricio el cabello de manera cariñosa.

-Te dije que nunca te dejaria sola, y como lo vez volvi contigo, lamento haberte dejado todos estos años sola pero necesitaba salir de la aldea me ¿perdonas Naruko-nechan?-hablo Naruto con una voz profunda pero cariñosa sacandole varios sonrojos a las chicas presente...incluida su hermana.

Muy bien...ahora si que todos estaban impactados en el salon de clases incluido Iruka, Naruko se habia referido a ese peli-rrojo como su hermano mayor, ellos sabian que Naruko tenia dos hermanos y que esos eran Menma y Akane que se habian graduado un par de meses atras, ademas ella nunca se habia referido a sus otros hermanos con seudonimos como ''nii-san'', o ''nee-san'' y ahora se estaba refiriendo ha este sujeto como ''nii-sama'' la maxima muestra de respeto y admiracion que se le puede dar a un hermano, y el otro extraño le habla de manera super cariñosa y le acaricia el pelo, como a una niña pequeña todo se veia muy tierno hasta que claro alguien inoportuno tuvo que hablar.

-¡OYE TU BASTARDO QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI PERRA!-ladro un molesto Kiba, ese pelirrojo no le agradaba para nada y eso que recien lo viene conociendo, Kiba estaba enojado tan enojado que no se dio cuenta que en todo momento Naruto y Naruko solo se hablaban como hermanos.

Naruko se molesto era otra vez ese idiota de Kiba que la vivia reclamando como su ''perra'' comentario que le desagradaba bastante, ella se iba a levantar y ha gritarle que se quedara callado y no la llamara de esa manera, cuando sintio que Naruto se estaba levantado junto con ella todavia estaba entre sus brazos se sonrojo al sentir que su hermano todavia no la soltaba y no parecia querer hacerlo ella tampoco solto el abrazo y solo se abrazo mas fuerte a Naruto, todavia con la cara entre sus pectorales, todo el salon creyo que Naruto dejaria a Naruko para no molestar a Kiba pero lo que hizo los sorprendio el se levanto y no solto a la mas pequeña de todo el salon de sus brazos, sino que la apego mas a el de manera posesiva y hablo.

-Buenos dias como le dijo anteriormente su sensei, yo sere su nuevo compañero por estos dos meses que quedan, espero no llevemos bien, ah y mi nombre es Naruto Senju-Uzumaki-se presento Naruto ignorando a Kiba para molestia de este, pero una duba invadio la mente de todos, Senju, se supone que la unica que queda de ese clan es Tsunade entonces como el se hacia llamar Senju, bueno la curiosidad mato a Shikamaru.

-Que problematico, Naruto ¿como es eso de que eres un Senju, y no que eres el hermano de Naruko?-pregunto un dudoso Shikamaru a Naruto que solo suspiro iva a responder pero su ''hermanita'' respondio por el, y todavia sin soltarlo de su abrazo para molestia de Kiba.

-Tienes razon, nii-sama no es un Senju de sangre el es hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, y Minato Namikaze-respondio Naruko mirando con sus ojos azules a Shikamaru eso sin soltar de su posesivo abrazo que le daba a Naruto.

-¿Entonces como es que te haces llamar un Senju, si no tienes su sangre?-pregunto Chouji que de nuevo estaba comiendo una bolsa de papas.

-Veras hace casi 9 años el hokge, mi padre biologico, me expulso de su clan al firmar una autorizacion para salir de la aldea y me daba en adopcion a mi kaa-san tsunade, dandome ella su Apellido pero como Kushina, no firmo yo tuve que conservar el apellido Uzumaki-explico naruto a Chouji aunque en si a toda la clase pero una interrogante les quedo ¿porque esos dos todavia no se separaban de su abrazo?

hasta que de nuevo se volvio a escuhar un potente grito provenir de Kiba.

-¡OYE BASTARDO TE DIJE QUE SUELTES A MI PE-sin embargo esta vez Kiba no fue capaz de terminar su oracion dado que tenia un kunai en su garganta y otro haciendo presion en su espalda, era Naruto nadien lo habia visto moverse ni siquiera el chuunin.

-_¡es rapido!-_penso un sorprendido Sasuke, al no poder verlo moverse.

-Escuchame bien mocoso, otra vez que te escuche llamando asi a ''mi'' nee-chan...te matare-amenazo Naruto hablando con una voz fria que a muchos les dio escalofrios-ahora quiero que te disculpes con ella por haberla llamado de esa forma-hablo Naruto a Kiba, Naruko solo se sonrojo...su hermano esta de vuelta y ya la esta protegiendo como siempre lo ha echo y eso en realidad la hacia muy feliz.

-Lo-lo siento-to Naruko-sama-pidio disculpas Kiba incluso agregando el ''sama'' al nombre de Naruko, cosa que la sorprendio, luego se fijo que su ''nii-sama'' tenia un kunai ejerciendo presion en la espalda de Kiba, eso la alrmo un poco no queria que Naruto matara a Kiba, aunque se lo mereciera, sin embargo habia alguien que tenia pensamientos muy diferentes.

-_Que poder ...y velocidad.. te has echo mucho mas fuerte eso puedo notarlo naruto-kun cuando active mi byakugan, note que tienes sellos restrictores de chacra y con todo eso tienes el chacra de un chuunin medio, ni me imagino la cantidad de poder que posees sin eso sellos, eres increible, ...matalo...mata a kiba quiero verte lleno de sangre otra vez...matalo-_pensaba de manera psicopata Hime Hyuuga, con un marcado sonrojo en su cara mientras veia a Kiba temblar del miedo

Todo el embiente tenso se fue cuando Kiba pidio disculpas a una sonrojada Naruko que estaba feliz de que su hermano, la protegiera, eso si un poco nerviosa al ver que casi asesinan a Kiba, Naruto solto a Kiba, para decepcion de Hime, luego fue nuevamente donde su hermana y le pidio que le dijera donde se sentaba para sentarse al lado suyo, ella mas que contenta lo arrastro hasta donde se sentaba, se sentaba al lado Shino Aburame que ya tenia puesto los lentes por cierto, con eso resuelto iruka continuo la clase.

-Tu manera de actuar fue logica, dado que protegiste a tu camarada sin contar que es tu hermana, eso es logico, soy Shino Aburame por cierto-se presento Shino de manera seria y logica, pero sin ofrecer la mano.

-Heee, si claro mucho gusto Shino, soy Naruto-Naruto se presento de manera amistosa ofreciendole la mano a Shino, a lo cual este medio dudoso la acepto, Naruko solto una risita, Shino la miro ella estaba riendo, bueno eso es logico dado que tiene a su hermano cerca es logico que este feliz.

-¿De que te ries Naruko-nechan?-pregunto Naruto en realidad el no entendia que le causaba gracia.

-Es que tu nii-sama eres la segunda persona de todos aqui que ha saludado a Shino dandole la mano, antes yo fui la primera, el resto le tiene miedo dado que piensan que un insecto se les podria subir, son unos tontos verdad ¿Shino-san?-explico y pregunto Naruko sorprendiendo a Naruto de que el fuera la segunda persona en en hacer contacto con Shino, Shino solo asintio y sonrio para sus adentros al parecer ya hizo otro amigo.

El resto de la mañana paso tranquila para Naruto eso si constantemente presentia que estaba siendo observabo pero cuando se daba vuelta para observar quien era que lo estaba acosando , no veia a nadien que lo estuviera viendo solo a una chica, de pelo negro con castaño , vestida de un pantalon azul y una chaqueta verde, no le pudo ver los ojos eso si, si se los hubiera visto habria captado que tenia varias venas resaltadas alrededor de sus ojos y un muy grande sonrojo, ignorando eso la mañana fue trnaquila el no se preocupaba de prestar atencion dado que eso ya todo lo sabia solo se didico a dormitar. luego a la hora del almuerzo salio con Naruko y su nuevo amigo Shino y se sentaron a la sombra de un arbol a comer , Naruto no llevaba nada, Naruko penso que a su hermano se le habia olvidado el almuerzo o algo asi estaba por ofrecerle del suyo cuando naruto saco un pequeño pergamino de su chaqueta.

-¿Que es eso nii-sama?-pregunto una dudosa Naruko, a naruto que solo sonrio y sostuvo el pergamino por delante de Naruko.

-¿Que mas va ser? mi almuerzo claro esta-respondio Naruto con una sonrisa, Naruko solo pudieron aparecerle unos signos de interrogacion en su cabeza, Shino solo levanto una cega, eso se noto porque sobre-salio de sus lentes, Naruto no dijo mas abrio el pergamino inyecto un poco de chacra y para sorpresa de Shino, en un ''puuf'' aparecieron una ensalada unas frutas y 16 tazones de ramen, Naruko solo pudo babear al ver tanto ramen, Shino solo le salio una gota de sudor en la nuca ¿como alguien se comeria tanto ramen el solo?.

-Si gustan pueden tomar un ta...zon-termino de decir lentamente Naruto al ver que Naruko ya se habia terminado dos tazones y iva por el tercero, Naruto rapidamente tomo untazon y empezo a tragar como pato, dado que no masticaba nada, la gota en la cabeza de Shino solo pudo crecer , dejando su impresion de lado agradecio y tomo un humenante tazon de ramen y procedio a comerselo con calma, no como el par de hermanos.

Naruto ya llevaba siete tazones cuando su instinto le dijo que moviera la cabeza, el en un momento le hizo caso, si no lo hubiera echo un kunai se hubiera incrustabo en su craneo, el miro al causante de esto y se sorprendio de ver a la misma chica que sentia que lo estaba observando esta mañana, estaba con la mano derecha estirada y sonriendo, naruto pudo observarla mejor y se dio cuenta que era una Hyuuga iba a preguntar que queria cuando su hermana se adelanto.

-¡¿Hyuuga que crees que estas haciendo atacando a nii-sama?!-sin embargo la Hyuuga no respondio solo sonrio aun mas, pero su sonrisa era algo perturbadora.

-¿Que es lo que desea conmigo señorita, no ve que estaba disfrutando de este sagrado alimento?-pregunto naruto sosteniendo un tazon de ramen, y solo observo a su atacante de forma analitica, Shino estaba preparando sus insectos para neutralizar la amenaza , puesto que era logico que el protegiera a su camarada, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, se dio cuenta que era la mano de Naruto dandole a entender que se relajara el solo asintio, hizo retroceder a sus insectos ''kikaichu (insecto parasito destructor)'', Naruto tambien le puso una mano en el hombro a Naruko que se estaba prepando para pelear, pero se dtuvo al ver que su hermano iva a enfrentarse a la Hyuuga.

-Quiero pelear contigo ahora-hablo Hime posicionandose en la pose de batalla de su clan, Naruto la miro un momento para darse cuenta que ella no estaba jugando y que en verdad queria pelear.

-Esta bien, pero no aqui dado que no quiero todavia mostrar mis habilidades a otras personas-hablo Naruto de forma seria, Hime solo asintio, Naruto le dio una sonrisa a Naruko diciendole que todo estaria bien, sin mas el se encamino hasta donde Hime la tomo por la cintura, eso hizo que ella se sonrojara y Naruko apretara los dientes, pero antes de alguien pudiera decir algo desaparecieron en un sunshin de agua, dejando atras solo un charco, Shino se sorprendio el sabia que esa tecnica era de nivel jounin, que alguien que ni siquiera es un gennin la pudiera hacer era increible, restandole importancia se fue al salon de clases dado que ya era hora, Naruko lo siguio. mas atras, preguntandose porque se habia enojado al ver como su ''nii-sama'' habia tomado a la Hyuuga.

Con Naruto y Hime

Naruto y Hime aparecieron en un sunshin de agua, en un campo de entrenamiento, Naruto solto a la Hyuuga y comenzo a hacer sus preguntas.

-¿Quien eres tu, porque me atacaste?-pregunto un Naruto a una distancia segura dado que el sabia, acerca del estilo de pelea de un Hyuuga.

-Mi nombre es Hime Hyuuga, y te ataque para ver si es que has estado entrenando estos, casi 9 nueve años, y puedo decir que has estado entrenando mucho-dijo Hime poniendose en posicion de batalla, pero eso genero mas dudas en Naruto ¿de donde lo conocia esa chica?, no tenia idea, por lo que le preguntaria despues de luchar.

No dijieron mas palabras y Naruto igual se posiciono en su pose de taijutsu, Hime solo levanto una ceja al ver la rara posicion de batalla en la que se puso Naruto, sus piernas flexionadas y sus brazos cayendo al suelo, sino fuera imposible diria que se posiciono como un sapo, ella dejo de lado eso, no debia subestimarlo, ella vio como el solo a la edad de 6 años acabava con varios civiles y ninjas de nivel chuunin, no debia confiarse mientras no hiciera el ''rasengan (bola espiral)'' todo estaria bien, ella descubrio que esa era la tecnica del cuarto hokage.

-''hakke rokujuyon sho (ocho trigamas sesenta y cuatro palmas)-grito la hyuuga llendo donde naruto, byakugan activado, tratando de bloquearle sus puntos de chacra

Naruto sin embargo ya esperaba eso, cuando llego Hime, con sus manos cargadas con chacra el desvio su mano con el dorso de la suya Hime iva a darle con su otra mano pero Naruto le da un fuerte golpe en la mandibula alejandola de el , mientras hacia posiciones de manos, el no se iva a arriesgar a estar cerca de la Hyuuga.

-''Suiton: teppodama (elem:agua:bala de agua)''-exclamo Naruto enviando varias balas de agua en contra de la Hyuuga, que gracias a su byakugan lograba evadirlos-Yo se como pelean los Hyuuga, por lo tanto no me arriesgare estar cerca tuyo, dado que puedes bloquear mi red de chacra-dijo Naruto para sorpresa de Hime ella solo sonrio y para sorpresa de Naruto, hizo posiciones de manos.

-''Doton: iwa no hen'i no jutsu ( :desplazamiento de rocas)-exclamo Hime posicionando sus dos palmas en el suelo, levantando dos pilares de roca al lado de Naruto tratando de aplastarlo.

Naruto rapidamente se adirio con chacra a los pilares de roca, los subio rapidamente justo para verlos cerrarse cuando el salio salvandose de morir aplastado, eso lo sorprendio, se suponia que los hyuugas solo usaban tecnicas de su clan nada de nin-jutsu elemental.

-¡¿Te sorprendio?!, jeje como te habras dado cuenta yo tambien se nin-jutsu elemental, no dependo solamente de las tecnicas del clan-explico Hime con una sonrisa, Naruto solo sonrio y volvio a trazar sellos mientras pensaba.

_-En estos momentos solo tengo accseso a mi afinidad suiton, por el sello ''fuin-jutsu:Yokusei yōso (sello supresor de elementos)'' que me puso obito-sensei antes de despedirnos, el dijo que era para que tuviera acceso solo a un elemento los otros luego se irian desbloqueando a medida que fuera adquiriendo experiencia, bueno para vencer su ''doton'' tendre que usar tecnicas poderosas ''suiton''-_pensaba naruto, al momento que se ponia a trasar sello pero no alcanzo a terminar debido a un grito.

-''hakke kusho (ocho trigamas palma del vacio)-grito Hime sin darle tiempo de terminar sus sellos, Naruto solo sintio un fuerte golpe en todo su cuerpo, que lo mando contra un arbol destruyendolo con su cuerpo el, impacto siguio y solo dejo la marca de una gran palma donde choco, Naruto se levanto un poco aturdido , llevo su vista donde Hime y la vio con la palma abierta de su mano y respirando agitadamente, hay lo entendio ella uso demasiado chacra en esa tecnica y quizas estaba en las ultimas, Naruto volvio a trazar sellos esta vez aprovechando su ventaja y exclamo

-''suiton:Shōgekiha no jutsu (choque de olas)-exclamo Naruto poniendo sus manos al frente donde se reunio una gran cantidad de agua de la atmosfera y lo envio donde Hime que nada pudo hacer recibiendo un gran impacto que la arrastro unos metros, dejandola totalmente derrotada, pero lo mas extraño es que todavia estab consciente y sonriendo ligeramente, Naruto la fue a ver y la empezo a tratar con su nin-jutsu medico en pocos minutos ya estaba recuperada.

-Ahora me diras de ¿donde me conoces, y porque me atacaste?-pregunto de forma tranquila Naruto cargando en su espalda a una sonrojada y feliz Hime que se aferraba posesivamente a el dejandole sentir sus pechos, naruto se sonrojo pero mantenia la seriedad.

-Yo la primera vez que te vi, ibas escapando de unos aldeanos y chuunin que querian lincharte, yo los segui llegaron hasta el bosque de la muerte, iva a ir por ayuda cuando te empezaron a insultar, y mencionar que te iban a matar, yo ya me habia levantado para ir por ayuda, cuando senti como liberabas, un increible chacra era poderoso e increible tu chacra era completamente visible aun sin activar mi byakugan, y vi ''todo''-relato una sonrojada y exitada Hime, que solo se aferraba mas al cuerpo de Naruto.

Naruto cuando escucho que ella vio ''todo'' paro su caminar e iva a hablar tratar de convercerla que no cuente nada de lo que vio esa vez pero Hime se adelanto

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, si no he dicho nada en todos estos años, ¿que te hace pensar que lo revelare ahora?, pero tendras que luchar contra mi almenos una vez a la semana, para comprar mi silencio-susurro en el oido a Naruto, Naruto se puso todavia mas rojo y solo asintio con la cebeza retomaron su marcha a la academia.

Esos dos meses pasaron rapidamente para Naruto el en ningun momento se vio con Akane ni Menma, dado que ellos tenian una mision que al parecer iba a durar un par de meses y iban a volver justo para el dia de las pruebas para ascencion a chuunin, tambien paso todo este tiempo con su hermana Naruko, el se dio cuente que ella solo le sonreia a el y era bastante fria con todo el mundo, tambien una vez vio a Yugao con su novio Hayate, el la miro un segundo antes de volver la vista hacia su hermana que estaba colgada de su brazo, sin embargo Yugao tambien vio a Naruto ella noto como Naruto solo la vio un segundo, pero para ella fueron como 5 minutos donde solo pudo observar su cabello rojo con mechones rubios una trenza que estaba al lado de su oido derecho, sus marcas de bigotes y sus ojos azules ella sintio como su corazon se aceleraba y su cara se sentia caliente, pero luego fue devuelta a la realidad al recordar todas cosas que le dijo y se sintio mal se sintio triste, solo pudo verlo alejarse con su hermana tomada de su brazo no supo como pero se molesto, sin embargo volvio su atencion a Hayate y continuo su camino mirando de reojo a Naruto hasta que ya no lo pudo distinguir, ''tendria que hablar de esto con sus amigas'', fue el ul2imo pensamiento de Yugao, Naruto a el ya no le importaba dado que tenia una sexy novia aunque solo podia verla en su mente el le pregunto cuando paso un mes si es que ella podia salir de su interior ella le dijo que si podria pero corria el riesgo de matarlo debido a que ella se llevaria parte de su energia vital y chacra ella le dijo que cuando considerara que estuviera listo su cuerpo ella saldria sin correr ningun riesgo, en la academia solo dormia y sus notas eran muy mala dado que solo se esforzaba para pasar apenas, el no queria ser reconocido como ''genio'' as tendria posibilidades de quedar con su antiguo equipo, pero como le dijo el hokage puede que no termine con ningun que alfin llego el dia de graduacion de gennin donde conoceria si tendria un equipo o no.

y se acabo. lo siento si los decepcione pero este capitulo me salio mas largo de lo que tenia planeado y no quiero poner todo en un solo capitulo, el siguiente se sabra si naruto tiene equipo o no..tambien vieron que el solo acceso a su afinidad suiton ya mas adelante ira desbloqueando mas afinidades, el sguiente capitulo sera:

Naruto v/s kakashi

sin mas me despido se agradecen todo tipo de review, en cuanto sean para dar animos, dar ideas o simplemente dejar su opinion respecto al fic ...sin mas que decir me despido

atte:rey96

pd: visiten mi otro fic si tienen tiempo


	9. Chapter 9 Naruto vs kakashi

Hola a todos.

Aqui rey96, trayendoles otro capitulo de mi fic, desde una les aviso que este capitulo sera en mayor parte de...accion. si damas y caballeros, este capitulo solo sera de batalla. tambien quiero agradecer ya van mas de 100 review en verdad eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo jeje, sin mas a contestar a las personas qque se molestaron en dejarme un review, siempre los respondere con todas mis ganas wow:

**savitarsurffer:** en el capitulo de hoy se veran unas cuantas habilidades del pelirrojo.

**Yako-Tsuki: **como lo he dicho todo depende de mi inspiracion y animos.

**guest1**: vale ahora ya te comprendi pero lamento decirte que todavia no planeo poner a ninguna chica de otro anime o juego...por el momento.

**guest2:**si creo que seria buena idea estara al final de capitulo de hoy.

**jiv:** lo siento pero eso era necesario para el fic, pero hoy habra mas accion.

**CCSakuraforever:** jeje tratare de hacerlo lo mas entretenido que pueda.

**gerymaru: **si ami tambien siempre me a gustado la pareja, en cuanto a lo tro son sorpresas para el fic.

**xix-all:** vale gracias tratare de arreglarlo, gracias por hacermelo saber.

**sanada el tengu:** jeje yo creo que se sorprenderan.

**alexandert cross: **vale gracias espero no te decepcione el capitulo de hoy.

**Zafir09: **jeje si kiba va a sufrir mucho jeje igual sasuke y sakura pero no todavia.

**guest3**: sabes es una buena idea, pero ahora ya seria muy pronto para eso quizas mas adelante.

**guest4:** lo siento pero no sera asi minato, aunque tu idea del nidaime-hokage me llamo la atencion.

**caballerooscuro117: **no se en realidad creo que lo malentendiste.

**Soul Of Demon: **si minato en todo este tiempo se ha vuelto un poco paranoico.

**lobetano:**claro que recibiran una leccion pero yo creo que eso sera por los examenes chuunin por hay , si pero eso sera mas adelante con respecto a personajes de otros animes.

**guest5:** solo unos pocos no todos porque a algunos no me los imagino como mujer.

* * *

**Renuncia de derechos**: naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi kishimoto yo solo soy el dueño de esta idea los personajes le pertenecen a el excepto los personajes que crearé jejej

**HOLA A TODOS** –demonio/invocación hablando

**_"_****_HOLA A TODOS_****_"_**-demonio/invocación pensando

Hola a todos-dioses/kurashi hablando

_Hola a todos_-dioses/kurashi pensando

_Hola a todos_-pensamientos humanos

* * *

Capitulo 9: Naruto v/s kakashi

Dos dias antes de las selecciones de equipo, torre hokage, 3:00 P.M

En estos momentos en la aldea de konoha, varios jounin y algunos chuunin van saltando de tejado en tejado, otors utilizando distintos tipos de sunshin, otros sin embargo caminando tranquilamente, con un objetivo en comun, la oficina del hokage, los chuunin simplemente van para ver que equipos habra esta generacion de nuevos ninjas, los jounin sin embargo elegiran a sus nuevos discipulos y aprendices, Minato namikaze y Hiruzen Sarutobi, son los encargados de aprovar los equipos de gennin, que son selecionados por los jounin.

Ya pasando alrededor de 10 minutos todos estaban listos para iniciar, la reunion,en ''puff'' aparecio un ninja de pelo plateado, con una mascara que tapaba toda su cara, su banda ninja tapando su ojo.

-Que bueno que llegas kakashi-hablo Minato de forma seria pero relajada, Kakashi solo levanto la mano en forma de saludo y se reunio con los demas jounin.

-Muy bien ya todos, saben porque es que estamos aqui, hoy jounin eligiran a sus nuevos aprendices y los futuros ninjas de konoha-hablo Hiruzen con una sonrisa, a el realmente le hacia feliz ver a los nuevos ninjas siendo entrenados por los que alguna vez fueron llamados ''novatos''.

-Muy bien empezemos esto, ¿quien sera el primero en elegir a su equipo?-pregunto Minato, poniendo sus brazos en el escritorio.

Hubo varios murmullos por parte de los presentes, hasta que un jounin, de 25 años de edad, una barba negra, ojos negros, pelo negro y un cigarro en la boca, dio un paso al frente.

-Yo, Asuma Sarutobi, quiero a, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, y Shikamaru Nara, como mis discipulos, creando el nuevo trio Ino-Shika-Cho-pidio a sus gennin el sarutobi, mientras le daba una jalada a su cigarro y expulsaba humo.

De nuevo hubieron murmullos. sin embargo estos eran de aprovacion, estando de acuerdo con que el Sarutobi los entrenara dado que no habia algun otro jounin que se interpusiera, los anbus en el techo tambien escuchaban atentamente la seleccion de equipos de gennin, Yugao tambien se encontraba en el techo dado que tambien era la custodia del hokage.

-Muy bien como no hay quejas respecto a estos gennin, ¡desde ahora eres su sensei Asuma-san!-hablo Minato de forma seria, Hiruzen solo asintio con la cabeza y le daba una jalada a su pipa.

-Muy bien ¿quien sigue?-pregunto de manera relajada Hiruzen, soltando una bocanada de humo de su pipa.

En eso hubo de nuevo murmullos hasta que de nuevo dio un paso al frente, un jounin siin embargo essta era mujer, pelinegra con varias vendas alrededor de su cuerpo y unos enigmaticos ojos rojos, ella es Kurenai Yuhi ''la señora gen-jutsu de konoha''.

-Yo Kurenai Yuhi, pido a los siguientes gennin, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame y Naruko Namikaze, con estos gennin crearia un equipo de rastreo, y recolectador de informacion, con los insectos de Shino, el Byakugan de Hinata, y la tecnica de ''kage-bunshin no jutsu (clones de sombras)'' de Naruko creariamos un excelente equipo de busquedad rastreo y captura-explico kurenai de manera seria.

Esta vez hubo varios murmullos, pero estos eran de protesta, que decian que ellos querian a la hija menor del hokage, dentro de sus aprendices, el ambiente se puso tenso, sin embargo el Sandaime hokage hablo.

-Debo de decir que la propuesta de equipo que nos has presentado es bastante, interesante kurenai, sin embargo hay alguien que pidio a Naruko-san con anterioridad, por lo tanto no puede estar en tu equipo, sin embargo el gennin, Kiba Inuzuka, sera el mas apto para reemplazar a Naruko, dado que el tiene un gran olfato y su tecnica de tai-jutsu, es muy buena-propuso el sandaime a la oji-roja que solo cabezo un si con la cabeza, medio forzado, dado qque ella sabia que el Inuzuka era un pervertido.

De nuevo el Lugar quedo en silencio, despues de un rato volvieron a pasar otros jounin y ellos solo pedian a los civiles, nada importante en realidad, eso si mas de alguno pidio a Hime Hyuuga, pero fueron rechazados, porque ella ya habia sido ''reservada'' por otro jounin, que por cierto estaba escondida en las sombras, ahora solo quedaban unos pocos gennin, hasta que un peli-plateado paso enfrente.

-Yo Kakashi Hatake, quiero pedir a los siguientes gennin para conformar mi eqquipo, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruko Namikaze y el otro en realidad no me importa-hablo el enmascarado de manera aburrida y despreocupada, leyendo un libro de pastas naranjas.

Ha muchos les salio una gota en la nuca debido a la manera de pedir gennin tan singular del ninja enmascarado, a las mujeres presentes les dio enojo al ver el ''librito'' que estaba leyendo, todo era silencio hasta que una serpiente de un solo bocado se comio...

-NOOOOOOO MI LIBRO-grito un desesperado Kakashi al ver como una serpiente plateada se comia su preciado ''tesoro''.

-Te lo adverti Kakashi, que si te volvia a ver leyendo ese libro enfrente de mi, una de mis serpientes se lo comeria jajaja-ser rio de forma tetrica una voz, saliendo de la sombras se pudo apreciar a una, mujer joven de no mas de 20 años, usando una gabardina cafe unas poleras de rejillas, una falda cafe, una sonrisa espeluznante en su cara y pelo purpura.

-Anko, pense que no vendrias, dado que tu ya elegiste a tu alumna Hime hyuuga, sin embargo veo que igualmente viniste , porfavor vuelvan a sus lugares y tranquilicense, y en cuanto a ti kakashi tu otra alumna sera Sakura Hanuro-dijo el sandaime, Kakashi asintio al igual que todos que volvieron a sus lugares pero una pregunta los hizo poner atencion a todos proveniente de un chuunin.

-Disculpe hokage-sama pero ¿que pasara con el chico que llego hace dos meses ala academia? segun escuche es un Senju-pregunto un chuunin, indeterminado, el cuarto hokage iba a responder cuando otro chuunin hablo.

-el no es ningun Senju, el solo tiene ese nombre porque fue Adoptado por tsunade-sama, el chico Naruto-hablo de forma burlona un chuunin, comentario que hizo apretar los dientes a yugao que estaba en el techo.

-ademas ese mocoso, no tiene ningun talento, hasta creo que es el ultimo de su clase-hablo Asuma, dejando mal a naruto, los demas jounin y chuunin asintieron, yugao apreto los puños, se estaban burlando de naruto y se estaba enojando mucho, eso si no se daba cuenta.

-con cuerdo con asuma ese gaki no tiene ningun talento, ni siquiera es tan poderoso como su hermana naruko-comento anko, asiendo que todos se extrañaran segun ellos sabien que el era el hijo del hokage.

-¿que estas diciendo como ese aspirante a gennin tan mediocre puede ser el hermano de los heroes de konoha?-pregunto un dudoso asuma, empezaron los murmullos y preguntas que se hacian los presentes hasta que minato hablo.

-efectivamente el es mi hijo, y dejenme decirles que no estoy muy orgulloso de el, es el mas debil de sus hermanos siendo el mayor, el me descepciono y lo expulse de mi clan-expuso el hokage con total naturalidad, muchos de los presentes se sorprendieron de eso.

-¿entonces quien quiere a Naruto-san en su equipo?-pregunto el sandaime que ya sabia que minato estaba descepcionado de naruto, el no lo conocia en persona, pero esperaba poder algun dia conocerlo.

sin embargo nadien respondio, Asuma dijo que el ya tenia un equipo y se fue junto con anko ella dijo que ya tenia a la que queria, kurenai los siguio diciendo que no queria perder el tiempo, al final todos se fueron, quedando en la oficina del hokage, Kakashi los kages y los anbus, yugao si que estaba enojada con sus amigos por haber insultado a naruto diciendole todas esas cosas, sin embargo se tranquilizo y deprimio al recordar que ella le dijo cosas peores...en su propia cara.

-¿entonces tu lo tomaras como tu aprendiz kakashi?-pregunto el yondaime levantando una ceja, kakashi solo nego con la cabeza.

-No, lo lamento, sin embargo queria decirles que si estan de acuerdo puedo hacerle la verdadera prueba de ascencion a gennin si quieren, aunque tendre que hacersela de forma diferente, aunque no sere su sensei-dijo Kakashi, el en verdad sintio lastima por naruto y quizas si le hacia la prueba y le enseñaba una leccion del trabajo duro, quizas naruto se tomaria su carrera ninja mas seriamente, como sus hermanos, que eran los mejores, eso era lo que pensaba Kakashi.

-Muy bien aunque lo lamento por el muchacho el no tendra sensei, sin emmbargo te quiero pedir un favor Minato-san-hablo Hiruzen ganandose la atencion de todos anbus incluidos.

-Claro Hiruzen, ¿que seria ese favor?-pregunto curioso el actual hokage

-Quiero que si naruto, pasa el examen de Kakashi, este bajo mis ordenes directas, no te lo tomes a mal realmente yo le veo la voluntad de fuego en el, se me hace muy curioso que teniendo la voluntad de fuego no sea poderoso-explico el Sandaime de manera tranquila, minato lo penso durante un segundo antes de asentir, yugao se preguntaba que queria el sandaime con naruto y Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro.

-muy bien eso es todo Kakashi ya puedes retirarte, ve por tus gennin en dos dias y llevate a naruto y hazle la prueba-explico el cuarto, Kakashi solo asintio y desaparecio en una bola de humo.

dos dias despues academia ninja dia de revelacion de equipos

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente en direccion a la academia ninja, hoy era el dia que dirian los nombres de los equipos gennin, aunque le parecio raro que no le hicieran ninguna prueba ni nada por el estilo, bueno el realmente no le dio importanica a eso, el podria pasar facilmente el examen si se trata de hacer un ''Bunshin-no jutsu ( clon ilusorio)'' de nuevo dado que como ahora tiene un perfecto control de chacra, aunque todavia tiene que hacer los ejercisios de control de chacra ''extremos''.

Naruto llego hasta su salon y vio a todos sus compañeros de generacion, ninguno le tomo la menor importancia a naruto dado que el era ''el peso muerto de la clase'', excepto por dos chicas, su hermana Naruko, que en cuanto vio a Naruto, solo pudo sonreir de una manera muy tierna mientras lo saludava con la mano, la otra era Hime, que solo lo devoro con la mirada, Naruto se estremecio un poco por la mirada tan penetrante que estaba recibiendo de la hyuuga, como si lo estuviera desvistiendo con la mirada, sus inquilinas en su interior solo entrecerraron los ojos peligrosamente, Naruto fue hasta su lugar al lado de su hermana, que solo se apego a el, luego de unos minutos llego Shino que tomo saiento al lado derecho de naruto, luego de unos instantes llego el chuunin Iruka a exponer los equipos.

-Muy buenos dias a todos!-exclamo feliz Iruka, recibiendo a coro el saludo de vuelta -como todos saben hoy es el dia de graduacion, este año no se haran pruebas en la academia, lo haran jounin, que si ellos creen que estan capacitados para ser gennin los aprovaran y se convertiran en sus jounin-sensei-explico Iruka ganando una cabeceada de todos, excepto naruto que estaba ''durmiendo'' apoyado en el hombro de Naruko que estaba muy sonrojada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

Iruka suspirando, tomo un pequeño pedazo de tiza de color blanco que estaba en el pizarron y se la arrojo a naruto con el objetivo de ''despertarlo'', pero para su sorpresa y la de los demas presentes, Naruto atrapo la tiza cuando estaba a centimetros de su cabeza, el estaba atento a su alrededor en todo momento, Iruka saliendo de su sorpresa, volvio a hablar.

-Atencion! ahora dire los nombres de los equipos de aspirantes a gennin equipo 1(como yo no se nada de estos equipos pasemos a los que nos importan) equipo 7;

Naruko Namikaze-dijo el chuunin.

gananddo la atencion de naruko que levanto la vista de Naruto, para mirar al chuunin, naruto igual se ''desperto'' para poner atencion

-Sasuke Uchiha-hubo varios lamentos de fangirls, algunas estaban planeando algo contra Naruko por estar en el mismo equipo que su ''sasuke-sama'' pero con solo una mirada de Naruto se estremecieron y volvieron a sentar, sabian que el pelirrojo era un ''vago'' pero cuando se meten con su hermana pequeña, el reacciona como un leon defendiendo su presa, kiba ya lo comprobo algunas veces, por eso dejaron de planear asesinar a la rubia.

-Y Sakura hanuro, su jounin sensei sera Kakashi hatake-eso ocasiono dos cosas una que sakura chillara cmo loca mientras decia cosas como el ''amor lo vence todo''o ''toma eso ino-cerda'', la otra era que Naruko dijo cosas ''quiero estar con ni-sama'' o tambien ''no quiero estar con la chillona y el emo''.

-_esto es inesperado...asi qque esta vez no estare con sasuke ni sakura...__¿__me pregunto quien sera mi sensei?...aunque prefiero estar solo-_penso naruto un poco sorprendido de no estar en el equipo 7.

-equipo 8. Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka. su jounin sensei sera...Kurenai Yuhi-siguio nombrando a los equipos Iruka, kiba hablo algo de ''almenos quede con una de mis perras''.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, un kunai se incrusto en la silla de kiba justo unos pocos centimetros lejos de su ''virilidad''.

kurenai estaba fuera de la clase esperando a que nombraran a su equipo cuando escucho que los nombraron, escucho algo qque la molesto bastante ''almenos quede con una de mis perras'', ese comentario la enojo de seguro era el inuzuka, ella leyo reportes qque decian que el sujeto era un pervertido, ella abrio la puerta dispuesta a increparlo por su falta de respeto...pero lo que vio la sorprendio.

-Que te he dicho kiba...que a las mujeres no las ofendas delante mio o sino a la proxima no fallo-hablo naruto que tenia su mano derecha estirada clara señal de que fue él, el que lanzo el kunai.

kurenai se impresiono Naruto senju-uzumaki estaba amenazando al pervertido de que no ofendiera a las mujeres en frente de el.

-_vaya el ''peso muerto de la clase'' al menos el tiene respeto por una dama...pero __¿__que quizo decir con ''la proxima vez no fallare''?-_pensaba kurenai hasta que vio en la direccion en la que miraban todos y eso solo la pudo hacer sonreir, un kunai a centimetros de la ''virilidad'' del pervertido.

-Equipo 8 siganme-exclamo kurenai en la entrada ganandose la atencion de todo el mundo, vio que kiba iba a decir algo, pero ella se le adelanto-Inuzuka acuerdate de lo que te dijo tu compañero-hablo con una sonrisa kurenai, kiba solo miro a Naruto, Naruto solo estaba sosteniendo un kunai entre sus dedos con una sonrisa de miedo, kiba solo palidecio y asintio rapidamente y se fue con el resto de su equipo.

-Equipo 9, todavia en circulacion. equipo 10. Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi y ino yamanaka, su jounin sensei sera Asuma Sarutobi-dijo iruka, ino solo se deprimio, Shikamaru bostezo y Chouji bueno, el seguia comiendo.

Entro un tipo con barba y un palito de cance...digo un cigarrillo en su boca al salon.

-Equipo 10 siganme iremos al barbeq (a/n relamente no estoy seguro como se escribe si estoy mal me corrigen)-hablo el jounin, chouji ya iva corriendo en direccion al local, mientras Shikamaru y Ino venian mas atras caminado. luego de que se fueran Iruka continuo.

-Equipo 11, todavia en circulacion, el siguiente solo sera de dos asi que-sin embargo Iruka no pudo continuar dado que varios kunais y una...lona?, rompieron la ventana y ingresaba una mujer de cabello purpura de gabardina cafe y sonrisa psicopata en su cara, la leyenda en la lona decia ''la mas sexy kunoichi de todas la gran anko-sama'', todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca debido a la presentacion tan ''interesante''.

-¡Muy bien que venga mi victima, Hime Hyuuga, tu seras mi gennin!-exclamo Anko con una sonrisa ''feliz'' que ha varios de los presentes le dieron escalofrios, pero les dio aun mas escalofrios al ver como la Hyuuga hacia la misma perturbadora sonrisa que su nueva sensei, asintiendo Hime se paro de su lugar, y se retiro con su nueva sensei, eso si le guiño un ojo a naruto antes de irse, Naruko solo se molesto por el atrevimiento de la hyuuga.

-B-bien eso fue perturbador-hablo iruka ganando una cabeceada de todos pero sakura hizo una pregunta.

-Sensei, ¿y el baka de naruto no tiene sensei?-pregunto sakura, en realidad todos se preguntaban lo mismo, incluido naruto.

-hmp, como es tan debil de seguro nadien lo quiere como aprendiz-hablo de forma burlona sasuke, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Naruto no le tomo importancia al comentario del emo-vengador, sakura solo podia decir ''que cool'' con corazoncitos en los ojos, pero Naruko se levanto de su lugar.

-y lo dice el que no puede ganarle a su prima JA-hablo de forma burlona Naruko defendiendo a su ''ni-sama'', sasuke solo la miro con el ceño fruncido sakura iva a hablar pero Iruka se adelanto .

-al parecer lamentablemente naruto-san, no tendra sensei, pero segun me dijo el Sandaime hokage, Kakashi le hara la prueba, eso seria todo ustedes esperen a su sensei aqui, yo me tengo que ir-hablo Iruka despidiendose de los gennin, que por lo menos tendran que esperar 3 horas.

Donde el saindame hokage.

En el lugar donde los jounin, chuunin y nuevos gennin recojen sus misiones o simplemente van a dejar su reporte de mision, estaba el sandaime hokage, hiruzen. el siempre viene aqui a ayudar a minato con la reparticion de misiones y escuchar reportes, el todavia estaba pensando en Naruto, el gennin que quedo sin jounin, el busco a varios jounnin que quisieran ser su sensei pero nadien quiso entrenar al ''fracasado'' de la academia, tan absorto estaba hasta que tres figuras femeninas pasaron por las puerta de entrada, las reconocio enseguida, eran sus mejores jounin, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha y otra kunoichi que ocultaba su cara con un sombrero de paja, eso si se podia ver su pelo castaño-rojizo, ellas habian estado en una mision por un tiempo, pero al parecer volvieron, hiruzen sonrio mentalmente alfin se desaria de una molestia y le conseguiria un sensei a naruto.

-equipo uzumaki reportandos-no pudo terminar la uchiha debido a que la femina encapuchada se adelanto.

-sandaime-sama tiene a algun adorable gennin para hacerlo mi aprendiz?!-exclamo la figura encapuchada y luego agrego-aunque yo no le enseñaria nada y me lo llevaria aun hotel si es que es lindo-se corrigio la femina encapuchada sacandole gotas en la nuca a los presentes.

-_tal vez no sea buena idea hacerla jounin-sensei de naruto, __¡__lo podria violar!-_penso un alarmado ex-hokage.

-como decia, hemos terminado la mision ahora nos gustaria ir a nuestras casas-ttebane-hablo con entusiasmo la pelirroja kushina.

el ex-hokage asintio, estaban por retirarse, mikoto y kushina hicieron una reverencia y se dieron la vuelta dispuestas a irse, la otra femina encapuchada solo suspiro decepcionada, porque al parecer no tenia un gennin...otra vez. sin embargo el ex-hokage, suspiro llamando la atencion de las presentes.

-Espero no lamentarme por esto pero, como has estado tanto tiempo pidiendome un gennin, te dare un aprendiz-hablo hiruzen haciendo que la figura encapuchada empezara a dar saltitos de alegria y planear cosas nada santas, el sandaime volvio a hablar-sin embargo tengo que advertirte que el es el peor gennin de la generacion, nadien lo quizo de aprendiz, solo kakashi se ofrecio a realizarle la prueba, por lo tanto el lo evaluara y decidira si es apto para gennin, pueden ir a mirar la prueba si quieren, dado qque en el equipo de kakashi estan sus hijos kushina, mikoto, yo creo que hoy solo se presentaran y nada mas, mañana sera la prueba de kakashi-hablo el sandaime.

-_asi que sasuke-chan esta en el equipo de kakashi, ojala y pase su prueba y logre alcanzar a Ami-_pensaba mikoto.

-_naruko-chan esta en el mismo equipo de sasuke, eres muy predecible minato, ella no se lleva para nada bien con el-ttebane-_pensaba en su hija la uzumaki

-_¡__tendre un gennin! aunque no me gusto que otro le hiciera la prueba , si ese idiota de kakashi no lo aprueba...lo matare-_okey eso dio miedo ejem...pensaba la misterosia figura.

asintiendo las tres mujeres se fueron a sus hogares, el hokage solo suspiro y siguio dando misiones a los ninjas que llegaban, solo esperaba que Naruto no terminara...violado por su nueva sensei.

en la academia ninja 3 horas despues

todos estaban enojados...no ellos no estaban enojados...ellos estaban furiosos!, su sensei los habia tenido esperando 3 malditas horas, sasuke solo pensaba que su sensei era un maldito irresponsable, sakura ella estaba muy enojada con su nuevo sensei, Naruko ella solo lo queria matar por llegar tan tarde, sin embargo naruto estaba relajado, el ya sabia del gusto por el atraso, de Kakashi.

la puerta se abrio lentamente, una mata de cabello plateado asomo por la puerta, luego salio una persona enmascarado, con un unico ojo visible, que demostraba aburrimiento en extremo.

-Yo...equipo 7 y Senju los veo en el piso de arriba-sin mas Kakashi desaparecio en un ''puf''

los integrantes del equipo 7, se miraron entre si antes de asentir y salir de la habitacion, Naruko miro donde su hermano solo para verlo desaparecer en un sunshin de agua.

Kakashi ya estaba arriba en la planta alta del edificio el calculo que los gennin llegarian en 3 minutos, tiempo suficiente para realizar un poco de lectura, hasta que algo lo detuvo justo enfrente de su vista él ''fracasado'' de la clase llego en un sunshin de agua eso lo impresiono.

-_¡__un sunshin de...agua! se supone que esa es una tecnica de jounin y chuunin alto...mmm me pregunto donde la aprendio-_se preguntaba un kakashi inpresionado, aunque no lo demostrara por fuera, luego de 3 minutos llegaron los integrantes del equipo 7.

-mmm muy bien...porque no se presentan de uno en uno-hablo kakashi de forma perezosa.

-¿presentarnos y que se supone que debamos decir?-pregunto la rosada, kakashi suspiro y procedio a explicarles.

-lo que les gusta, lo que los disgusta, pasa-tiempos, sueños para el futuro cosas asi-explico el jounin a la rosada.

-mejor diganos usted, hagalo usted para que veamos como se supone que debemos de hacerlo-propuso Naruko, con una sonrisa, ella en realidad ya conocia a kakashi, el iba a entrenar a menma y akane en el pasado, aunque el nunca hablo con ella.

-yo soy kakashi hatake, las cosas que me gusta y disgustan mmm no, no tengo ganas de decirles eso...mis sueños para el futuro, en realidad nunca habia pensado en eso, y en cuannto a mis pasa-tiempos tengo muchos pasa-tiempos-termino de hablar el sensei del equipo 7.

-_eso fue totalmente inutil solo nos dijo su nombre!-_pensaron en forma colectiiva todos, aunque naruto ya sabia la forma de presentarse de kakashi todavia le parecia inutil.

-muy bien su turno-dijo de forma aburrida kakashi-tu la rosada-señalo a sakura

-yo soy sakura hanuro...lo que me gusta es (mira a sasuke y chilla)...mi pasa-tiempo es (vuelve a mirar a sasuke y chilla)..mi sueño para el futuro es (mira a sasuke y chilla todavia mas fuerte) y lo que me disgusta es Ino-cerda-termino de hablar la rosada, cabe decir que sasuke esta temblando ligeramente, pero solo fue notado por naruto y kakashi.

-_aaa una fan-girl, alguien que si no mejora en su entrenamiento ninja morira muy pronto-_penso kakashi suspirando mentalmente-el que sigue tu la rubia-señalo a Naruko

-mi nombre es Naruko namikaze-uzumaki, mis guston son el ramen y ni-sama no me gusta nada mas, mis pasatiempos son pasear con nii-sama por la aldea, entrenar con nii-sama en tecnicas suiton(elem:agua) y practicar con mi ''Shinseina bakyuro (baculo sagrado) que me regalo nii-sama y mi sueño para el futuro es...mm b-bueno e-eso no se los dire-dijo naruko de forma nerviosa y miraba disimuladente a naruto-_mi sueño es casarme con nii-sama-_penso naruko sonrojada al ver como naruto le sonreia.

-_vaya pasa mucho tiempo con naruto, es mas lo admira mucho al llamarlo asi...pero si el es el fracasado de la clase...__¿__porque ella lo admiraria tanto?-_se cuestionaba mentalmente kakashi-muy bien el que sigue...tu el de la cabeza de culo-pato-kakashi señalo a sasuke, el fruncio el seño al ser llamado asi.

-mi nombre es...sasuke uchiha y no me gusta nada en particular, me disgustan muchas cosas, lo mio no es un sueño es una meta, voy a restablecer mi clan y a destruir a alguien en especifico-hablo de manera sombria sasuke

-_hay como lo pense..un emo-vengador, veamos al ultimo-_penso el jounin, luego señalo a naruto-a ver el ultimo se que no soy tu sensei pero igual me gustaria conocerte-señalo kakashi.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Senju-uzumaki me gustan muchas cosas, Naruko-chan, ayame-chan mi oka-san, shizune-chan, Shino-san y el viejo teuchi, tambien el ramen. mis pasa-tiempos son entrenar con naruko-chan, escuchar musica, practicar con mi ocarina, practicar ken-jutsu y diseñar nuevas tecnicas, y mis sueños para el futuro son...proteger a mis personas preciosas y destruir todo el mal que haya en este mundo maldito, ayudar a mis compañeros jinchurikis que encuentren un lugar donde vivan felices y si no hay tal cosa yo creare un lugar asi-hablo naruto, sakura se preguntaba que era jinchuriki y sasuke no le importo en lo mas minimo, naruko lo veia como a su heroe y kakashi solo estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-_vaya que sueños mas interesantes-_pensaba kakashi con una sonrisa al imaginarse un mundo de paz y libertad-muy bien ya que terminamos las presentaciones, les dire que mañana a las 6 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento numero 3 se ha1a su prueba aaa otra cosa les recomiendo no desayunar o podrian vomitar-hablo kakashi antes de desaparecer en un ''puf''

al dia siguiente 6 de la mañana en el campo de entranamiento numero 3

los miembros del equipo 7 llegaron justo ala hora indicada por su sensei todos estaban hay menos naruto el ya sabia las costumbres de kakashi, tres figuras femeninas estaban escondidas entre las sombras observando a los gennin ellas eran kushina uzumaki, mikoto uchiha y la otra la verdadera sensei de naruto.

-ese maldito de kakashi nos tendra esperando y horas les dije que vinieramos mas tarde-ttebane-murmura kushina maldiciendo a kakashi interiormente.

- a mi no me veas que ella estaba mas emocionada con ver a su ''adorable'' gennin cuanto antes, pero al parecer no ha llegado-murmuro mikoto.

-es que no pude dormir en toda la noche imaginando a mi adorable gennin, que me hara sentir mucho placer si es fuerte-murmuro la ultima figura, lanzando un pequeño gemido de placer.

luego de tres horas llego kakashi en una explosion de humo, sonriendo con su unico ojo visible, sakura y Naruko exclamaron con enojo.

-LLEGO TARDE!-exclamaron con enojo y frustracion por la actitud de su sensei.

kakashi iba a responder pero en un sunshin de agua llego un pelirrojo sonriendo y comiendose una manzana traia su espada en la espalda su cabello amarado en una pequeña trenza que caia por el lado derecho de su oreja, su chaleco azul marino y sus pantalones anbu y sandalias azules.

-Ni-sama! mira lo que traje esta vez sera la primera vez que lo usare-exclamo naruko abrazando a naruto y sonriendole tiernamente, eso llamo la atencion de kushina.

-_naruko esta...__¿__sonriendo?...se le ve feliz...se le ve...__¿__enamorada?...un momento lo llamo ''nii-sama''...__¿__que rayos paso este mes y medio que estuve de mision?-_se preguntaba mentalmente kushina ella tubo el impulso de salir de su escondite y exigir explicaciones, pero se detuvo al ver como mikoto le ponia su mano en su hombro y negaba con la cabeza...no era el momento adecuado se tranquilizo y volvio a observar en las sombras.

-_¿__acaso el sera mi gennin?...mmmm no se ve muy fuerte.-_pensaba con un poco de decepcion la sensei de naruto.

despues todos pusieron atencion al ver como naruko saco un pequeño pergamino de color naranja, kakashi supo de inmediato de que se trataba de un pergamino de almacenamiento, Naruko desenrrollando el pergamino y agregando chakra en un ''puff'', aparecio un ''baston bo'' de color rojo, debe de medir un 1 metro de largo.

-¡_no puede ser es el ''Shinseina bakyuro''(baculo sagrado), del uzu-kage! se supone que se perdio en la gran guerra...__¿__como lo obtendria?...definitivamente necesito respuestas-ttebane-_pensaba una shockeada kushina.

-muy bien la prueba consicste en lo siguiente-dijo kakashi, mirando de reojo como naruko se amarraba el baston bo a su espalda igual que naruto su espada-muy bien, lo que tienen que hacer es quitarme estos dos cascabeles antes de medio dia, si no han logrado quitarme los cascabeles antes del medio dia, uno de ustedes terminara amarrado al tronco y no comeran nada y me veran comer sus almuerzos y seran devueltos a la academia, tu naruto tendras que esperar despues te hare la prueba a ti-finalizo de explicar kakashi con una sonrisa de ''ojo''.

-¡muy bien yo no regresare a la academia yo quiero estar ala altura de nii-sama!-exclamo naruko con determinacion, poniendose en posicion de batalla.

naruto salto lejos de hay para poder ver la batalla, sasuke igual se puso en posicion y sakura estaba sumamente nerviosa y se puso en una posicion de batalla ridicula.

-Muy bien...COMIENZEN-grito kakashi, todos rapidamente se escondieron-al parecer saben esconderce bien-dijo de forma calmada kakashi, dejo de hablar al atrapar con sus dedos dos, shuriken que ivan en direccion a su craneo.

-muy bien vamos por el primero-dijo kakashi al momento que desaparecio de la vista de todos.

de entre los arboles salio disparada una sakura escupiendo un poco de saliba, al parecer kakashi la saco de entre los arboles de una patada, seguida de ella salio disparado un pelinegro de los arboles con los brazos cruzados en forma de ''x'' en su pecho, al parecer sasuke si fue capaz de prevenir una patada de kakashi pero era muy fuerte y lo ejecto fuera, seguido de sasuke salio naruko con la mejilla derecha roja y un poco inchada, en fin kakashi los habia sacado a todos de su escondite.

-_kakashi-sensei...aaa...es muy fuerte...esa patada me saco todo el aire...__¡__sasuke-kun! tambien esta golpeado-_penso una asustada sakura, preocupandose por el uchiha bajando su guardia.

-_es muy veloz apenas y pude cruzar mis brazos para protegerme-_penso un sorprendido sasuke mirando en todo momento a kakshi sin bajar su guardia.

-_ese golpe en la mejilla me dolio...pero no puedo defraudar a nii-sama-_penso con determinacion naruko.

-tecnicas de batalla shinobi...tai-jutsu-hablo kakashi, metiendo su mano a su porta-kunai, todos pensaron que sacaria un kunai, pero solo saco su libro icha-icha, las ''infiltradas'' o mas bien las chismosas, estaban rojas de la ira kakashi estaba leyendo porno enfrente de sus hijos!.

de un momento a otro kakashi volvio a desaparecer de la vista, aunque el solo se movia a velocidad de chuunin, esta vez naruko y sasuke lo vieron y se alejaron, sin embargo sakura que estaba tan distraida mirando a sasuke no lo vio, un fuerte golpe en la mejilla izquierda fue todo lo que sintio sakura y un golpe en su cuello, kakashi le dio un derechazo, reventandole el labio y mandandola a tierra, de forma brusca.

kakashi tuvo que agacharse para esquivar una patada de sasuke, sin darle tiempo kakashi aprovecho como sasuke paso encima de el, le conecto una fuerte partada en la espalda mandandolo a chocar contra unos arboles, derribandolos en el proceso.

Naruko se lanzo contra kakashi lanzando un derechazo, que fue habilmente bloqueado por kakashi, sin embargo naruko lanzo un izquierdazo, igualmente bloqueado por kakashi, luego fue, derecha, izquierda, derecha izquierda, una sucecion de puños, algunos dirijidos a su cara o tros drigidos a sus pulmones o riñones, kakashi sin embargo se harto, tomando a naruko de su mano derecha la lanzo en direccion al lago, naruko solo sintio como volaba unos segundos antes de empezar a hundirse en el lago.

-katon: gokakiryu no jutsu (gran bola de fuego)-escucho kakashi decir a una voz, sorprendiendolo de que un gennin pudiera hacer nin-jutsu elemental saliendo de su asombro hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Doton: doryūheki no jutsu (muro de tierra)-exclamo kakashi poniendo sus manos en el suelo y levantando un muro de tierra, que paro en seco la bola de fuego.

-es increible asique ya puedes usar nin-jutsu elemental, pero con eso no podras derrotarme-hablo kakashi de forma aburrida, kakashi desaparecio de la vista de sasuke, el miraba en todas direcciones tratando de encontrarlo, hasta que sintio que algo jalaba de su pierna.

-Doton: shinjūzanshu no jutsu (cazador de cabezas)-exclamo kakashi al momento de tomar los pies de sasuke y hundirlo hasta el cuello dejando fuera solamente su cabeza, sasuke solo bufo molesto tratando de salir pero no pudo, kakashi volvio a su lectura

sakura, en estos momentos se encontraba inconciente por lo tanto no podia hacer mucho, kakashi suspiro al ver a su otra alumna en ese estado tan lamentable miro hacia el lago donde lanzo a naruko y la vio saliendo de el jadeando.

-crei que le demostrarias a tu ''nii-sama'' lo fuerte que eres pero solo eres buena hablando-dijo de forma sarcastica kakashi tratando de provocarla.

-¡claro le demostrare a nii-sama que soy fuerte...derrotandote!-hablo naruko al momento que 10 copias de ella salieron del lago con direccion a golpear a kakashi.

-_con que las historias son ciertas ella domina un kin-jutsu...que interesante-_penso kakashi esquivando los golpes que le mandaban las copias y destruyendo algunas en el proceso.

-suiton: teppodama (bala de agua)- escucho kakashi gritar a naruko que envio una bala de agua de tamaño mediano en su direccion sorprendiendolo nuevamente otro de sus gennin dominaba nin-jutsu elemental, sonrio mentalmente no pudo haber pedido mejor equipo, essquivando la bala de agua kakashi iba a volver a hablar pero tuvo que esquivar mas balas de agua, naruko siguio enviando los pequeños proyectiles sin detenerse en ningun momento, kakashi los esquivaba como podia tenia ganas de destaparse su ojo pero no lo hizo.

-Bakyuro shinsei ga seichō (crece baculo sagrado)-exclamo naruko sacando su baston bo rojo, y para asombro de todos los presentes el baston crecio mas de 10 metros, golpeando a kakashi en las costillas mandandolo a volar unos cuantos metros, tirando los cascabeles en el proceso, el baculo volvio a su tamaño normal, una de las copias de naruko tomo un cascabel y se lo arrojo a la original.

naruko atrapo el cascabel y solo pudo sonreir...consiguio uno. ella ya estaba asegurada, miro a sus otros compañeros, sasuke enterrado hasta el cuello en tierra, sakura inconsciente, solo suspiro, iba a hablarle a naruto pero se dio cuenta que se estaba sintiendo...mejor. levanto la vista y vio a naruto con sus manos cubiertas en chacra verde, curandola, ella se afirmo en el pecho de naruto, el siguio tratandola solo tenia cansancio y estaba mojada, nada de que preocuparse sin embargo.

kakashi se levanto del suelo, le dolian mucho las costillas quizas tenia una rota, miro a sus estudiantes y lo que vio lo sorprendio, el ''fracasado'' de la generacion, curo completamente a naruko con nin-jutsu medico, ademas vio como naruko le sonreia y le mostraba un cascabel, sonrio, le logro quitar un cascabel, luego vio como naruto despertaba a sakura con su nin-jutsu medico ella nisiquiera le agradecio solo corrio a socorrer al uchiha, suspiro, eso seria un problema para el futuro.

naruto se acerco a sasuke lo saco de la tierra lo iba a curar pero vio como sasuke solo se levanto y se fue, suspiro y se dirijio a kakashi y lo comenzo a tratar.

-tiene dos costillas rotas y lesiones leves no es muy preocupante que digamos-hablo naruto poniendo sus manos brillando en chacra verde en las costillas de kakashi.

-_increible tiene un muy buen nin-jutsu medico...incluso siento como mi costilla se repara une y vuelve a su posicion...__¿__en verdad es un fracasado?...en este momento lo estoy dudando mucho-_pensaba un asombrado kakashi al ver las habilidades de medico de naruto.

luego de que naruto alla curado a todos kakashi hablo, eso si mirando de reojo unos arboles el ya se habia percatado que los estaban observando.

-Al parecer naruko sera la unica que se convertira en gennin, sin embargo me demostraron que tienen un gran talento, por esta vez los pasare a todos...desde mañana el equipo 7 entra en accion!-exclamo kakashi, sakura celebro naruko solo sonrio y sasuke...bueno el solo era sasuke.

-Es hora de acerte la prueba a ti naruto...eso me gustaria decir pero veo como nos curaste a todos debes de estar cansado-hablo de manera analitica kakashi.

-_kakashi tiene razon tiene que estar cansado, curo a cuatro personas seguidas...aunque me sorprendio el saber que sabe nin-jutsu medico-_penso la uchiha mikoto, mirando analiticamente a naruto.

-_asi que mi adorable gennin sabe nin-jutsu medico, bueno quizas por eso no es considerado muy bueno, generalmente los medicos son debiles en batalla-_penso la sensei encapuchada de naruto.

-_no hay que subestimar a los medicos...tsunade-sensei es medico y es muy poderosa en batalla tambien-ttebane-_penso de forma seria kushina.

-En realidad no estoy cansado asi que hagamoslo, demos un buen espectaculo-dijo naruto con una sonrisa enviando una indirecta a las mujeres escondidas.

-_que! el igual se dio cuenta de ellas...no no puede ser, qizas solo lo dijo refiriendose a sus compañeros-_penso kakashi desestimando que naruto supiera de las otras personas.

sin mas palabras kakashi se fue al centro del campo de entrenamiento naruto igual, kakashi se puso en posicion de batalla, naruto igual se puso en posicion de batalla asemejando a un sapo, todos levantaron una ceja ante eso, que pose mas ridicula pensaron, kakashi suspiro, el no era bueno en batalla, se salio de su posicion de batalla y saco su libro.

-Sabe un ninja nunca debe de subestimar a su oponente-hablo naruto llevandose el dedo pulgar a su frente, kakashi y todos los presentes vieron con curiosidad esto-Por que ese podria ser su ultimo error-termino de habalr naruto, quitandose el pulgar de su frente y mostrando una pequeña gema como un rombo de colores rojos, azulez y negruscos, todos los jounin quedaron en schok ante lo que veian.

-_EL SELLO DE ALMACENAMIENTO DE CHACRA DE TSUNADE-SENSEI!-_pensaron en sincronia las tres feminas escondiadas totalmente impactadas.

-LA TECNICA DE TSUNADE-SAMA...¿PERO COMO LA CONOCES?!-por primera vez en todo el tiempo kakashi dejo su expresion aburrida y se puso serio.

naruto simplemente no respondio y desaparecio de la vista de kakashi, aparecio en frente de el dandole un gran derechazo en la quijada, los gennin se shokearon ante la velocidad del pelirrojo, naruto no perdio el tiempo le conecto una patada en el estomago a kakashi, que abrio sus ojos muy grandes en dolor, fue eyectado unos metros atras cayendo bruscamente.

-¡Imposible no pude verlo-ttebane-exclamo una incredula kushina dejando de lado su escondite y apareciendo en el campo de batalla al lado de su hija naruko, que por cierto tenia los ojos con estrellitas.

-¿que haces a aqui oka-san?-pregunto un sorprendido sasuke a su madre que no le presto atencion, ella tenia los ojos rojos con tres aspas a su alrededor.

-increible, el conecto no solo esa patada sino tambien un golpe en el pecho a kakashi, si no fuera por el sharingan, no lo hubiera visto-comento mikoto.

-mi adorable gennin es increible-hablo una emocionada pelirroja.

volviendo a la batalla kakashi se levanto del suelo con un gran dolor en su pecho, esos golpes le dolieron.

-muy bien no mas juegos-hablo de forma seria kakshi guardando su libro y destapandose su ojo, dejando ver uno rojo de 3 aspas que giro un momento antes de detenerse.

-el sharingan, el gran copy-nin hatake kakashi, peleara en serio-comento naruto, haciendo el sello del trige y exclamando

-suiton: ttepodama (bala de agua)-exclamo naruto mandando un gran escupitajo de agua en direcion a kakashi, el se remplazo rapidamente con un tronco y para sorpresa y terror el tronco quedo reducido a astillas cuando la tecnica lo golpeo

-katon: gokakiryu no jutsu (gran bola de fuego)-exclamo kakshi enviando una gran bola de fuego a naruto.

-suiton: Shōgekiha no jutsu (choque de olas)-para sorpresa de todos naruto creo agua de la nada y contraresto la bola de fuego y dirijiendo un gran torrente en direccion a kakashi.

-¡kawamari (remplazo)!-kakashi volvio a hacer el kawamari salvandose de las potentes olas que iban en su direccion.

-Kage-bunshin no jutsu (clones de sombra)-exclamo naruto y cinco copias aparecieron a su alrededor.

-_mierda tambien sabe el kage-bunshin no jutsu...esto es un problema-_penso un sorprendido kakashi.

los clones lanzaron varios shuriken que kakashi esquivaba con facilidad gracias a su sharingan.

-katon: houseka no jutsu (flor del fenix)-kakashi lanzo varias bolas de fuego pequeñas en direccion a naruto, las copias no la pudieron esquivar y una le dio en el pecho a naruto aturdiendolo un momento, justo lo que kakashi necesitaba,

usando un sunshin kakashi aparecio enfrente de naruto y le conecto una gran patada en el estomago, naruto escupio sangre y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, kakashi tomo la cabeza de naruto y la estrello contra el suelo, creando un pequeño crater, luego de unos segundos ''naruto'' desaparecio revelando un tronco.

-_uso el kawarami, en el ultimo segundo es muy rapido-_penso un sorprendido kakashi.

-suiton:suiryūdan no jutsu (dragon de agua)-escucho kakashi gritar a su espalda, se giro pero fue muy tarde un gran dragon de agua venia en su direccion.

-Doton: doryūheki no jutsu (muro de tierra)-exclamo kakashi creando su muro de tierra, el dragon de agua choco de forma violenta el muro, el muro apenas soporto el potente dragon de agua, varias grietas aparecieron en el pero lo aguanto.

hubo algo que llamo la atencion de todos, naruto en ningun momento uso su espada, la curiosidad mato a kakashi.

-increibles tecnicas debo de decir, no crei que hoy ocuparia mi sharingan, pero algo me ha llamado la atencion ¿porque no has usado tu espada?-pregunto kakashi de forma curiosa.

-de echo es muy simple usted no tiene espada por lo tanto si uso mi espada seria injusto para usted-respondio sinceramente naruto, a el no le gustaba pelear contra alguien que no tuviera su propia espada.

kakashi asintiendo saco un pequeño pergamino y saco un...TanTo, que usaba cuando era un anbu.

-ahora podrias usarla si gustas dado que yo tambien tengo una espada, aunque no soy muy bueno que digamos, esa es una especialidad de kushina, Yugao y Hayate-explico kakashi, vio como naruto hizo una cara de disgusto cuando nombro ha esos dos, levanto una ceja, pero luego preguntaria si los conoce.

naruto no dijo mas y se llevo su mano derecha a su espada kurashi , la quito de su correa y se la pudo en la cintura, cerro los ojos y exclamo.

-Kami kurashi no na no shita ni satsugai ( a matar en nombre de dios...kurashi)-recito naruto y desenfundo, un gran pilar de color negro con blanco, cayo del cielo cuando naruto desenfundo a kurashi.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA ES ESO?!-pregunto impactado sasuke.

-¡¿KUSHINA TU SABES QUE TIPO DE ESPADA HACE ESO?!-pregunto la encapuchada de cabello rojizo.

sin embargo kushina no respondio, estaba impactada al ver ese increible rayo negro de colores blanco y golpear a naruto.

-_creo que cometi un...error-_penso con nerviosismo kakashi sosteniendo su TanTo, con ambas manos.

-¡vamos naruto-sama demostremosles lo poderosos que somos!-hablo en la mente una feliz kurashi al sentir las manos de naruto sobre ella.

poco a poco el pilar naegro con blanco se fue disipando, hasta que desaparecio completamente, lo que vieron los presentes los shockeo completamente, ahora enfrente de ellos estaba naruto pero ahora era completamente diferente, su pelo rojo y dorado, cambio ahora era negro con puntas blancas, sus marcas en las mejillas se intesificaron, y sus ojos eran lo mas raro que hayan visto en su vida, dado que tenia el ojo izquierdo negro, completamente negro no habia iris ni nada era completamente negro, en contraste su ojo izquierdo era completamente blanco, no como los hyuuga, sino que este ojo era completamente blanco.

-muy bien ahora tengamos un duelo de ken-jutsu-hablo con una voz ronca naruto, poniendose en posicion tomando su espada con ambas manos, mientras el simbolo del yin-yang , que tenia la espada giraba lentamente.

kakashi asintio y se puso en posicion de batalla, con su pequeño TanTo, en mano, corrio en direccion a naruto tratando de decapitarlo. pero naruto interpuso su espada y ocasionando que saltaran varias chispas, naruto movio su espada y lanzo un corte alto a kakshi pero kakashi se agacho y le envio su tanto en direcion al pecho de naruto, pero naruto dio un salto hacia atras, estando lo suficientemente lejos de kakashi, levanto su espada en direccion al sol y exclamo mientras la bajaba rapidamente.

-ken-jutsu: Shiroi washi kirā kurashi (aguila asesina blanca de kurashi)-exclamo naruto y para asombro de kakashi y los presentes una aguila de color blanca salio de la punta de la espada de naruto, si hubieran prestado atencion hubieran visto como el simbolo en la espada se volvio completamente blanco y el ojo blanco de naruto brillo intensamente durante unos segundos.

el aguila blanca salio disparada en direccion a kakashi chillando, una cosa tenia bien clara kakashi al ver la tecnica, no queria que lo tocara, en el ultimo segundo kakashi esquivo la tecnica de naruto usando un kawarami, la aguila impacto el kawarami y para horror de todos lo tomo entre sus garras y se elevo en el cielo, estallando en una gran explocion de color blanco del tronco no quedo nada.

kakashi no pudo seguir observando la tecnica dado que naruto venia corriendo en su direccion denuevo con su espada adelante kakashi lo imito y tambien corrio con su tanto en direccion a naruto

-ZZUUUUMMM-eso fue lo unico que se escucho cuando ambos pasaron llegando ambos al otro extremo apoyados en sus manos y rodillas con sus armas en alto con su mano derecha.

-pasaste la prueba-hablo kakashi, al tiempo que su tanto se destruia en miles de pedazos solo quedando el con el mango de su arma. y cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

-lo hice-murmuro naruto antes de que su pelo volviera a la normalidad y sus ojos volvieran a ser azules y su espada se evaporara de su mano y terminara en su funda y amarrada en su espalda por si sola, tambien fue lo ultimo antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

y eso fue todo, jeje lamento el retraso pero es que tenia problemas con mi inspiracion y eso, se preguntaran porque naruto no derroto a kakashi facilmente?...pues acuerdense que el tiene un sello que bloquea sus elementos y chacra, ademas que a el aun le falta experiencia y obito penso que haci seria una buena forma de que lo consiguiera, al obligarlo a estar en situaciones dificiles y restringiendo sus elemento y chacra era lo mejor.

tambien en cuanto a la tecnica de kurashi dejenme decirles que el tendra sus propias tecnicas, basadas en el ying-yang, el ken-jutsu: Shiroi washi kirā kurashi (aguila asesina blanca de kurashi) es un atace basado en el ying,y que ademas le gasta mucho chacra a naruto pr eso termino inconciente, jeje sin mas que decir me despido.

atte: rey96

pd: se agradecen todo tipo de review, recuerden que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo jeje.


	10. Chapter 10 La nueva jounin-sensei

Hola a todo/as.

Aqui rey96, trayendoles otro capitulo de mi fic, esta vez no habra muchas peleas lo siento, pero si habran varias revelaciones y otros descubrimientos, pero como todos saben a responder a las personas que me dan animo a seguir con esta historia:

**savitarsurffer:** Si pero para ver usar futon va a ver que esperar un poco jeje.

**sanada el tengu: **Ojala y hayas acertado en este capitulo se sabra quien es.

**Yako-Tsuki: **Gracias por leer espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo.

**jiv: **Aqui tienes otro capitulo, compañero.

**caballerooscuro117:** No se que rayos comes para saber, pero acertaste con la sensei de Naruto.

**Sheon-Potter: **En los chuunin examenes si estara al maximo jeje.

**gerymaru: **jeje ahora veras un poco de acercamiento entre ellos espero no decepcionar.

**Aliteru:** El sandaime y sus ocurrencias jeje.

**mat321**: Espero no decepcionar con este capitulo.

**Zafir09:** Si hoy veras algo como eso, pero lamento decepcionarte con este pero yugao no estara presente tengo algo en mente para, ella jeje.

**yuhoelmer:** Vale gracias por leer jeje

**alexandert cross:** No Naruto no uso todo su potencial contra Kakashi y si Minato sera malvado.

**Guest1**: Si tendra una segunda liberacion pero eso sera mas adelante, lamento decepcionarte pero por el momento solo tendra el Rinnegan.

**Guest2:** Si quizas tenga algunas tecnica con su ocarina pero no sera como la de mema, y en cuanto al color de los poderes unidos en realidad no lo habia pensado.

**xix-all:** jeje me alegra que señalen mis errores haci no los vuelvo a cometer.

**Eco505: **No importa amigo mientras leas mi fic esta todo bien jeje no te preocupes cualquiera se pierde en el camino de la vida.

**AnarKista13:** En los examenes chunnin seran agregadas varias chicas mas.

**Guest3: **mm interesante lo pensare y vere podria ser una buena idea jeje.

**Guest4: **habran varias, pero quizas no tantas de konoha.

**Guest5:** Se mantendran con la pigmentacion naraja y la linea horizontal.

* * *

Y eso seria todo respecto a los review, muchos me pidieron una lista con los nombres de las chicas del harem les pondre una, pero no sera la lista completa, porque si pongo la lista completa habra spoilers y arruinare la historia, pondre solo a chicas que ya he mencionado.

HAREM DE NARUTO HASTA EL MOMENTO:

-Naruko.

-Yugao.

-Kurashi.

-Kurama.

-Mika.

-Hime.

Bueno esas son hasta el momento mas adelante ire agregando mas, no quize decirles las que planeo agregar al futuro, porque podria arruinar sorpresas.

* * *

**Renuncia de derechos: **Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo soy el dueño de esta idea los personajes le pertenecen a el. excepto los personajes que crearé jejej.

**HOLA A TODOS- **demonio/invocación hablando.

**_HOLA A TODOS-_**demonio/invocación pensando.

Hola a todos-dioses/kurashi hablando.

_Hola a todos-_dioses/kurashi pensando.

_Hola a todos-_pensamientos humanos.

* * *

Capitulo 10: La nueva jounin-sensei

Asombro, incredulidad y impacto, eso y muchas otras emociones estaban sintiendo en estos momentos, las personas que acaban de observar a Naruto, el ''mediocre de la generacion'', el ''peso muerto''...etc. medirce en una batalla de igual a igual contra un jounin, Kakashi Hatake el ''copy-nin'', y lo mas sorprendente es que ambos terminaron en K.O, eso en definitiva no era de un medicre, esa fuerza y poder era de alguien que ha sido entrenado hasta desfallecer.

-¡NII-SAMA-grito Naruko que fue la primera en salir de su asombro, al ver como Naruto se desplomaba a tierra inconsciente, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-dijo una preocupada Sakura por su sensei, que estaba inconsciente, unos cuantos metros lejos de Naruto.

Mas alejados de las unicas dos personas que fueron a ver como se encontraban los ninjas inconcientes, ellos son Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki, la sensei de Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha, todos ellos todavia no asimilaban lo que acaban de ver frente a sus ojos, ellos cuatro estaban absorto en sus pensamientos.

-_N-no pude copiar ninguna de las tecnicas...que uso el gennin, no puede ser __¿__el sharingan a fallado?-_se preguntaba mentalmente la Uchiha Mikoto muy dudosa al no poder copiar ninguna tecnica del pelirrojo.

-_Es Naruto, es Naruto!...__¿__entonces el volvio?...__¿__pero cuando?...__¿__y que era esa extraña espada?-ttebane-K_ushina si que tenia dudas y preguntas para el pelirrojo.

-_Ese gennin...tiene una fuerza, poder y resistencia increible, al haber podido mantener una batalla contra Kakashi-_pensaba incredula la sensei encapuchada de Naruto, hasta que sintio algo humedo entre su entrepierna-_¿__que me moje solo con verlo luchar?_-se cuestionaba mentalmente la encapuchada con su intimidad humeda.

-_Esa increible espada...no merece tenerla ese dobe...debe de tenerla un Uchiha de elite...como yo...con ese poder podre derrotar a Itachi...solo un vengador como yo puede esgrimirla...__¡__no un dobe como Naruto!-_pensaba con soberbia Sasuke, al convencerse que solo el merecia una espada asi.

Kushina, Mikoto y la sensei de Naruto se acercaron para revisarlos, para ver si no tenian una herida o algo grave, Sasuke se quedo mas atras.

-No se preocupen solo tienen desgasto de chacra y cansancio nada de que preocuparse-ttebane-hablo de forma tranquila Kushina revizando el cuerpo de Naruto, se sorprendio al ver como la herida en el pecho de Naruto causada por la tecnica de fuego de Kakashi, se cerraba lentamente.

-Sasuke-teme ¿que estas haciendo?-pregunto Naruko, al ver como el Uchiha se acerco al incosciente Naruto y trataba de quitarle la espada.

-Solo un ninja de elite como yo, merece una espada como esta-hablo con arrogancia Sasuke al momento de tomar el mango de la espada de Naruto.

Cuando Sasuke tomo el mango de la espada de Naruto, algo increible sucedio, Naruto volvio a su ''transformacion'', pelo negro con punntas blancas y ojos bi-colores, Naruto tomo el brazo de Sasuke y lo apreto con fuerza, pero cuando hablo, lo hizo con una voz ¿femenina?.

-¡Nadien mas aparte de Naruto-sama puede tocarme, el posee un corazon, noble no como tu, tu tienes tu corazon podrido y lleno de deseos de venganza y orgullo! ¡NUNCA MAS VUELVAS A INTENTAR ALEJARME DE NARUTO-SAMA!-al parecer Kurashi tomo el control sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, cuando termino de decir esas palabras Kurashi, apreto mas fuerte el brazo de Sasuke.

-CRACK-sono de forma grotesca el brazo de Sasuke. al haber sido quebrado de forma brusca.

-AAAAAAAAA-grito de dolor Sasuke tomandose su brazo, totalmente quebrado debido a la fuerza ejercida en el.

-!Pero que demonios...¿quien eres tu?!-pregunto la pelirroja encapuchada en posicion de batalla. los demas presentes se hacian la misma pregunta.

-aha lo siento...jeje-se rio Kurashi atravez del cuerpo de Naruto sacando la lengua-yo soy la espada de Naruto-sama-exclamo con orgullo Kurashi. luego el cuerpo de Naruto volvio a la normalidad y cayo dormido.

-¡Que!-exclamaron todos totalmente tomados fuera de lugar, pero Kushina tomo la palabra.

-¡Lo tengo!-exclamo Kushina ganando la atencion de todo el mundo , que poso su vista sobre ella.

-¿Que acaso tu sabes lo que paso hace un momento Kushina?-pregunto la pelirroja encapuchada, Kushina solo asintio.

-Nos pofrias explicar Kushina-san-pregunto de forma amable la Uchiha Mikoto, mirando de reojo como Sakura trataba de curar el brazo de Sasuke, solo hiriendolo mas.

-Lo que acabamos de ver, es lo que se conoce como ''espada espiritual'' se supone que son armas muy poderosas, toda espada espiritual esta relacionado con algun animal o persona tomando su forma, puede ser humana o animal, sin embargo se supone que las ''espadas espirituales'' son solo armas de dioses o sus ''subditos'' pero se cree que para ser un subdito de un dios se tiene que haber muerto una vez-explicaba Kushina lo que una vez leyo en los pergaminos de su clan antes de que fuera destruido.

-Luego averiguaremos sobre esa extraña espada, ahora debemos llevarlo al hospital-propuso Mikoto tomando entre sus hombros a Naruto, teniendo cuidado de no tocar su arma.

Las demas personas asintieron tomaron a Kakashi y se fueron rumbo al hospital de konoha.

Mente de Naruto.

Naruto en estos momentos se encontraba en la casa que le construyo a sus inquilinas para que estuvieran mas comodas en su ''estancia'' con el. el se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en un sofa del salon. el en realidad podia despertar cuando quisiera pero queria pasar el resto de la tarde con sus inquilinas dado que hace tiempo no estaba junto con las tres.

-**Hola Naruto-kun...****¿****que haces aqui?-**pregunto con curiosidad Kurama sentadose al lado de Naruto.

-haa bueno...solo las vine a visitar jeje-respondio un nervioso Naruto al ver como la zorra se acercaba en el sofa.

Kurama se iba acercando centimetro a centimetro a Naruto ya estaba muy cerca de tocarlo...cuando una peli-plateada entro abruptamente en el salon, la biju de 10 colas antrecerro los ojos peligrosamente al ver lo cerca que estaban Naruto y Kurama.

-**Hola Naruto-kun...****¿****que estaban haciendo?-**pregunto peligrosamente Mika, pero como Naruto es un poco ''denso'' no vio la amenaza escondida en esas palabras.

-¡Hola mika-chan!-saludo alegremente Naruto con una sonrisa-pues solo estaba conversando con Kurama-chan-contesto Naruto haciendo un poco de espacio en el sofa para que Mika se sentara, ella solo lo miro un momento y se sento educadamente en el sofa.

Naruto si que estaba nerviso, con las dos mujeres al lado de el, el las queria mucho eso estaba mas que claro, pero el en este momento estaba con Kurashi, por lo tanto le era imposible amar a mas de una mujer...¿cierto?.

-**N-naru-to-kun hay algo que debo decirte-**comenzo ha hablar una nerviosa Mika, algo muy raro de ella.

-¿ha si?...y ¿sobre que seria?-pregunto un curioso Naruto, Kurama solo levanto una ceja en signo de confunsion pero decidio mantenerse en silencio.

-**Pues veras...lo que pasa...es que-**decia sumamente nerviosa Mika y empezando su cara aponerse de un tono rojo-**_¡_****_maldicion porque me cuesta tanto decirselo solo tengo que decir ''me enamore de ti'' y ya-_**pensaba una sumamente nerviosa Mika.

-Estas bien Mik-Naruto no pudo terminar de decir su oracion, debido a que...

-**¡****ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI NARUTO-KUN!-**grito fuertemente Mika, dejando a un impactado Naruto, a una recien llegada Kurashi, que por cierto solo sonrio y se llevo a Kurama de hay dejando solo a Naruto y Mika.

-He-e yo realmente no se que decirte Mika-chan...yo estoy con Kurashi-chan...aunque a ti igualmente te quiero mucho...¡a maldicion realmente estoy confundido!...¿como rayos puedo estar enamorado de mas de una persona?-ttebayo-dijo Naruto soltando accidentalmente lo que sentia por la biju de 10 colas que solo sonrio al escuchar eso.

-**Entonces ****¿****tu tambien sientes lo mismo por mi?-**pregunto una esperanzada Mika a Naruto, el solo miro hacia ella con un sonrojo en su cara.

-He-e bueno si pero...¿eso no te molesta?...digo yo estoy con Kurashi-chan-hablo un dudoso Naruto.

-**No...no me molesta Naruto-kun...mientras nos quieras a las 2 jej-**hablo sinceramente Mmika, acercandose a Naruto y poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.

Naruto reacciono al tacto de la biju y solo la pudo observar, se veia muy tierna con los ojos cerrado y una sonrisa en su bello rostro, Naruto la abrazo por la cintura y la atrajo mas hacia el, Naruto la tomo de su barbilla y la atrajo hacia su rostro mientras cerrabava los ojos.

Mika al sentir los dedos de Naruto sobre su barbilla abrio sus ojos y vio como el pelirrojo se acercaba a su rostro, ella se puso nerviosa, en realidad ella nunca habia besado a nadien, como siempre la veian como un mounstro nunca tuvo ese tipo de acercamiento, pero olvidandose de todo solo, cerro los ojos y se acerco lentamente a Naruto uniendo sus labios, aunque algo torpe, ella lentamente empezo a llevar el ritmo, mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Naruto.

-**Enserio...****¿****esto tampoco te molesta?-**le preguntaba Kurama a una sonriente Kurashi, que por cierto acabava de volver de su ''incursion'' tomando el control del cuerpo de Naruto y rompiendole el brazo al Uchiha.

-No Naruto-sama tiene mucho amor para brindarnos a todas nosotras, su corazon es tan grande que no puede amar a solo una persona-hablo de forma poetica Kurashi y soñando despierta, Kurama solo veia como Kurashi soñaba despierta con un enorme ¡goton! en su nuca, pero sus pensamientos eran otra cosa.

**_-yo igual no me quedare atras, yo igual voy a estar con Naruto-kun..._****_¡_****_maldita sea yo siempre estuve con el!-_**pensaba una deprimida y enojada Kurama.

Fuera de la mente de Naruto.

Todos las personas que prescenciaron el combate, llevaron a los dos combatientes inconcientes al hospital, Kakashi solo tenia desgaste de chacra y cansacio debido al usar mucho el sharingan, normalmente el hubiera estado una semana con dificultades para mover su cuerpo...pero como en el hospital ahora esta a cargo de la sennin Tsunade, Kakashi estaria como nuevo en un par de horas, Naruto sin embargo no tenia heridas ni desgaste de chacra, de echo sus reservas estaban al cien, tampoco desgaste fisico, era como si simplemente quisiera dormir, o estar en su mente, seguramente al dia siguiente estaria bien.

Naruko insistio en quedarse con su ''nii-sama'', pero Kushina le insistio que tenian ciertos asuntos de los que hablar, y tenia que decirle de donde saco el ''Shinseina bakyuro''(baculo sagrado)'' del uzu-kage.

Sasuke se fue, sin decirle nada a nadien una vez su brazo roto curado, Mikoto trato de alcanzarlo, cuando lo alcanzo ella le pregunto que ''a donde iva'', el simplemente respondio ''que eso no debia de interesarle a una inutil como tu'', seguramaente Sasuke se fue a entrenar, seguramente el mas afectado fue el al ver el poder de Naruto, el queria ese poder para el, para derrotar a su hermano, Sakura lo siguio mas atras como un perrito faldero.

La sensei de naruto, que por cierto todavia no sabemos su nombre, aseguro que ella se quedaria a velar el sueño de su ''adorable'' gennin, y a hacerle ''compañia'', medios dudosos los medicos la dejaron entrar al cuarto de Naruto, hubieran estados mas seguros si ella no hubiera tenido una mirada de lujuria y perversion.

En fin todos y cada uno se fueron, exeptuando a la jounin-sensei de Naruto, y tal como lo informo Tsunade en unas cuantas horas Kakashi, desperto, seria cosa del destino, o algo por el estilo, dado que desperto justo a la hora donde debia ir a entregar su informe al hokage diciendo si su equipo paso o no.

7:00 p.m oficina del hokage.

En estos momentos nuevamente se estaban reuniendo los jounin, y algunos cuantos chuunin, y uno que otro jounin del año pasado o algun jounin, que tuvo a sus discipulos antes de tiempo, en fin todos estaban reunidos con el unico objetivo de rendir el informe de su equipo y decir si pasaron la prueba o no.

La primera persona en pasar fue, Kurenai Yuhi, que por cierto tenia una cara de molestia, la razon...quien sabe.

-Muy bien puedes rendir tu informe Kurenai y decirnos si tu equipo paso o no la prueba de ascenso a gennin-pidio amablemente el tercer hokage, Minato solo asintio con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con Hiruzen.

-Mi equipo el equipo 8 ha pasado mi prueba satisfactoriamente, mi prueba consistia en que debian, tratar de salir de mis gen-jutsu en un lapso de 10 minutos, ellos lo lograron en 7 Shino debido a sus insectos, Hinata debido a su byakugan y Inuzuka, debido a que su perro lo mordio, luego de esa pequeña prueba debia lograr capturarme , tambien lo lograron con dificultades pero lo lograron-termino de relatar Kurenai el desempeño de su nuevos gennin.

Luego de Kurenai pasaron varios jounin que habian pedido a los civiles, nada de relevancia, todos habian fracasado en sus repectivas pruebas, luego de eso la siguiente en pasar fue Anko.

-Yo anko mitarashi informo que mi gennin paso exitosamente su prueba, la prueba consistia en sacarle la informacion a un desgraciado que vende droga en las cercanias de konoha-empezo su relato Anko con una sonria sicopata en su cara, sin embargo Minato interrumpio.

-¿Quieres decir que tu prueba concistia en que la Hyuuga torturara a alguien para sacarle informacion?-pregunto un relajado Minato, a varios de los presentes les recorrio un escalofrio de solo pensar en una mini-anko que anduviera suelta por hay.

-Exacto hokage-sama, ella en menos de diez minutos lo tenia cantando todo lo referente a sus operaciones, esa chica si que tiene potencial, aunque lamento que ese hombre nunca podra tener descendencia-hablo con dolor fingido Anko, todos los presentes hombres, se llevaron inconscientemente las manos a sus ''partes'' al imaginarse lo que le habia echo la hyuuga a ese pobre sujeto.

Luego de eso aparecieron en la oficina del hokage dos personas femeninas una era Kushina Uzumaki que tenia una mirada seria, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, la segunda era Mikoto Uchiha, que estaba seria, muchos no le tomaron importacia y siguieron escuchando los informes de los equipos.

-Muy bien el siguiente que diga su informe-hablo de forma calmada Hiruzen, fumando su pipa, el que dio un paso al frente fue su propio hijo.

-Yo Asuma Sarutobi informo que mis gennin pasaron exitosamente su prueba-termino de hablar el Sarutobi, sin dar detallles de cual fue su prueba.

-¿Y de que trato tu prueba Asuma?-pregunto curioso el Yondaime, Asuma se puso nervioso.

-_Maldicion no puedo decirles que no les hice la prueba debido a que pasamos todo el dia en el barbeQ-_penso un nervioso Asuma-solo puedo decir que pasaron mi prueba sin dificultades-hablo Asuma de forma nerviosa y riendo tontamente.

-E-esta bien Asuma, toma tu lugar-hablo un dudoso Minato, Asuma solo suspiro y se fue a su lugar.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del despacho fue abierta, dejando ver aun maltratado Kakashi con vendas en sus costillas, cabeza y usando muletas, muchos si no es que todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver el estado tan lamentable del ninja que copia.

-¡¿Pero que rayos te paso Kakashi?!-pregunto un impactado Asuma, al ver al Hatake, tan lastimado.

Kakashi iba a responder que el ''fracasado'' de la clase lo habia dejado haci al haberle echo la prueba pero alguien se adelanto.

-Seguramente fue Uchiha-sama, con la cooperacion de la hija menor del hokage-hablo un chuunin, todos los demas asintieron estando de acuerdo con el, exepto las personas que vieron lo que realmente paso.

La puerta de la oficina se habrio de nuevo entrando tsunade por esta, cuando le preguntron que hacia hay, ella simplemente respondio que tenia curiosidad por el informe de Kakashi, pero con una enigmatica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ustedes estan equivocados el que me hizo esto fue...Naruto Senju-Uzumaki-hablo Kakashi, todo el mundo quedo impactado por lo que acabada de revelar el tuerto.

-¡Que ¿lo dices enserio Kakashi?!-pregunto una impactada Anko, Kakashi solo asintio con la cabeza.

-Kakashi porfavor relata lo acontecido en tu prueba-pidio amablemente el tercer hokage, Kakashi solo asintio y dio un paso hacia adelante todos estaban espectantes a lo que iva a decir.

-Muy bien yo Hatake Kakashi informo que mi equipo paso satisfactoriamente la prueba de ascenso a gennin...mi prueba consistio en la de los dos cascabeles...-comenzo su relato Kakashi, sin omitir ninguna parte, hubo muchos asombrados al saber que dos gennin dominaban nin-jutsu elemental, pero la parte que mas los impacto fue el saber que Naruko, tenia un baston bo, muy parecido al del Sandaime, pero el de la namikaze es de color rojo y no es la transformacion de un mono, Minato solo sonrio con arrogancia al escuchar a Kakashi decir que la unica que consiguio un cascabel fue Naruko.

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrio en mi prueba a mi equipo gennin-termino Kakashi de relatar lo acontecido con su equipo, pero siempre hay alguien imprudente.

-Hokage-sama si esa arma que pose su hija menor, en realidad puede hacer lo que nos acaba de relatar, Kakashi, debe de ser entregada a la brevedad a Sasuke Uchiha, solo alguien como el puede manejar un arma asi-dijo un ninja de los que estaban presentes.

Kushina fruncio el seño, el ''Shinseina bakyuro (baculo sagrado)'' pertenece al clan Uzumaki por derecho ella no dejaria que le quitaran ese baculo a Naruko, ni mucho menos entregarselo al Uchiha, ademas ella no creia que Naruko soltaria tan facilmente el regalo que le hizo Naruto, todavia recordaba la charla que tuvo con anterioridad con su hija menor y supo que ese baculo se lo regalo Naruto para su cumpleaños, ademas ella pudo darse cuenta que Naruko estaba enamorada de Naruto, algo que luego hablaria mas amenamente con ella.

-_si es verdad lo que dice Kakashi debo de quitarle ese baculo a Naruko y darselo a alguien mas capacitado, pero no el Uchiha, quizas Menma, si el podria ser muy poderoso con ese baculo-_pensaba Minato ideando a quien darle ese baculo, cuando se lo quitara a Naruko.

_-E_se baculo se llama''Shinseina bakyuro (baculo sagrado)'' y pertenecio al uzu-kage, eso quiere decir que pertenecio al clan Uzumaki, por lo tanto no pueden quitarle el ''Shinseina bakyuro (baculo sagrado)'' a Naruko dado que estarian robando informacion de mi clan-ttebane-todos miraron en direccion a Kushina, ella tenia una pequeña sonrisa, Minato fruncio el seño, su tonta esposa le arruino sus planes. todos los presentes se resignaron eso era cierto.

-Muy bien pero todavia Kakashi no nos ha dicho como termino asi-hablo el sandaime tratando de calmar el ambiente tan tenso que se estaba generando, cosa que logro dado que todos volvieron su atencion al ninja con muletas.

-bien como iba diciendo...-siguio relatando Kakashi, y como siempre sin omitir ningun detalle, relato todo lo que hizo Naruto, la curacion de sus compañeros, la ''joya'' en su frente, sus habilidades en nin-jutsu elemental ''suiton'', la extraña espada y la transformacion de Naruto.

Todos estaban impactados con las habilidades del pelirrojo, nadien podia creer que el ''fracasado'' de la generacion tuviera esas habilidades, Tsunade tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al parecer Naruto se volvio muy fuerte.

-¡HOKAGE-SAMA, ESTA VEZ SI QUE TIENE QUE DARLE ESA ESPADA A UCHIHA-SAMA, ESE MOCOSO NO MERECE TAN MAGNIFICA ESPADA!-estaba vez hablaron varios chuunin incluso jounin, todos estando de acuerdo con quitarle la espada a Naruto.

-¡Tambien ese mocoso debe de enseñarle todas sus tecnicas a Uchiha-sama-agrego otro sujeto antes de que pudieran seguir hablando y exigiendo cosas Tsunade tomo la palabra.

-Lo siento por ustedes idiotas, pero Naruto no le enseñara nada a nadien, dado que sus tecnicas son del clan Senju y son secretos que solo el y yo sabemos, en cuanto a su espada...no creo que ella este de acuerdo en ser separada de Naruto-hablo Tsunade con voz de mando y callando a muchos, pero una pregunta rondo sus cerebros.

-¿Como es eso de ''no creo que ella quiera ser separada de Naruto'' Tsunade?-pregunto con calma el sandaime, pero con una sonrisa en su mente, el sabia que Naruto no podia ser tan debil si poseia la ''voluntad de fuego''.

-La espada que posee naruto, es una espada muy especial se le llamaba ''espada espiritual'', estas espadas eligen a su portador, son muy especiales dado que solo dioses poseen alguna, o algun subdito de ellos, pero yo no creo que naruto, haya muerto alguna vez dado que esa es la condicion de ser un subdito de un dios, pero obviamente estas son leyendas y historias que me relataba el uzu-kage, Naruto no puede ser un dios-ttebane-explico lo que sabia la Uzumaki Kushina, sin saber la verdad en sus palabras.

-Ademas cuando sasuke-chan intento tomar la espada cuando Naruto, estaba inconsciente, ocurrio algo curioso...Naruto como que volvio a su ''transformacion'' pero habia algo diferente esta vez hablo con una voz femenina y se referia a si mismo como otra persona y dijo ''no dejare que nadien me separe de Naruto-sama'', era como si la espada hubiera tomado posecion del cuerpo de Naruto durante unos minutos-hablo la Uchiha Mikoto, ahora menos podian quitarle el arma al Senju-Uzumaki.

Siguieron hablando de las habilidades de naruto, Kakashi lo comparaba con Tobirama Senju debido a su loca afinidad ''suiton'', sin embargo nadien se dio cuenta de que un anbu de raiz estaba oculto entre las sombras y escucho todo lo relacionado a las habilidades de Naruto, el anbu se marcho cuando Kakashi miro en su direccion, seguramente iria a informar a Danzo de lo que descubrio.

-Hokage-sama, quiero que el gennin Naruto Senju se una a mi equipo reemplazando a Sakura Hanuro-pidio Kakashi sorprendiendo a mas de uno.

-¡No! hokage-sama yo quiero al chico Senju, quizas asi mi equipo le llege la motivacion que le hace falta-pidio esta ves Asuma ganando una mirada molesta de Kakashi.

-Chicos, chicos ustedes tienen su equipo completo si alguien se va a quedar con ese gennin sere yo dado que yo solo tengo a una aprendiz-hablo esta vez Anko haciendo que varios bajaran la cabeza al saber que no tendrian al Senju en sus equipos por que ponerlo con Anko parecia lo mas logico.

-Lo siento chicos pero yo ya le concedi una sensei, ella acepto aun cuando le dije que el era el ''peor de su generacion'' ella igualmente lo acepto, y ustedes ahora que saben que el en verdad tiene talento lo quieren solo me causan verguenza-hablo el tercer hokage con enojo.

-¿Y quien seria su sensei entonces?-pregunto Kurenai.

-Su jounin-sensei es alguien que se unio recientemente a nuestras filas, ella llego un dia aqui sin recuerdos sumamente herida, es ...-hablo el hokage sorprendiendo a todos.

Al dia siguiente en el hospital de konoha.

Naruto despertaba de su letargo luego de una noche de juegos y risas con sus inquilinas en verdad que se divirtio, pero habia algo raro cuando le conto a Kurashi de que el amaba a mas de una persona ella le dijo''no me importa mientras no me olvide Naruto-sama usted puede tener a mas de 50 mujeres si quiere, pero yo sere la que tome su inocencia y usted la mia'' eso fue lo que dijo Kurashi el en verdad no entendio nada de eso pero ella parecia muy feliz cuando el le dijo de acuerdo 

Ahora depertaba abriendo lentamente los ojos...pero se sentia raro como si el espacio en la cama fuera muy reducido, ademas sentia unos...¿brazos? alrededor de su cuerpo, despertandose abruptamente, su cara solo pudo enrojecer al ver a una ardiente chica de unos 19 años de edad dormir tranquilamente en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente.

La chica tenia cabello castaño-rojizo que le llegaba hasta la espalda, unos voluptuosos pechos que se apegaban a sus pectorales y por lo que noto el tambien la estaba abrazando por la cintura, eso lo llevo percatarse de que ella tenia una cintura estrecha, unos labios sonrosados con lapiz labial y un lunar en su lado izquierdo en su labio, en pocas palabras era hermosa, pero sus ojos no los podia ver dado que los tenia cerrados, Naruto si que sorprendio al ver quien era.

-_F-Fuka...p-pero que rayos __¿__que hace ella encima de mi?...acaso querra denuevo tomar mi cuerpo...no no puede ser...ella en este momento no me conoce-_penso un poco mas tranquilo Naruto.

No podia ser la kunoichi que en su anterior vida intento robarle su cuerpo, con un beso, se sonrojo al imaginarse otro momento asi, sin embargo fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver que la mujer encima de el comenzaba ha hacer movimiento comenzando a despertar.

-kyaaaa...pervertido-grito fuka al momento de salir rapidamente de encima de naruto y lanzarle un golpe en toda la cabeza, sin embargo hay ella se acordo que ella se habia metido en la noche en la cama de Naruto porque tenia frio y estar al lado de Naruto le parecio mas ''calentito''.

-¡Que yo no soy ningun pervertido!-exclamo Naruto con enojo, el no era ningun pervertido,-¿y quien eres tu?-pregunto Naruto mientras se levantaba de su cama y entraba al baño a cambiarse por su ropa habitual en vez de la bata que en estos momentos estaba trayendo puesta.

-Pues yo soy tu nueva sensei mi nombre es...fuka. solo fuka-dijo fuka un poco incomoda al no acordarse de su apellido, ella se afirmo en la pared y espero que Naruto saliera del baño.

-¡Que tu ¿eres mi sensei?-pregunto Naruto de forma dudosa saliendo del baño ya con su chaleco azul marino sus pantalones anbu y su espada en su espalda, su vestimenta habitual.

-Si y el tercer hokage nos espera porque desde ahora seremos conocidos como el equipo numero 12-finalizo de hablar Fuka con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? entonces vamos con el sandaime hokage para que nos de misiones-ttebayo-exclamo feliz Naruto al momento de desaparecer en un sunshin de agua.

Fuka solo sonrio y lo siguio con un sunshin de relampagos.

En la oficina donde se reparten las misiones todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que en un sushin de agua aparecio Naruto Senju, unos segundos despues aparecio Fuka su sensei en un sunshin de relampagos todos se soprendieron pero luego se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con su papeleo.

-Hola naruto, veo qque ya te enteraste de tu nueva sensei, ¿acaso ya trato..? bueno tu sabes-dijo un poco sonrojado Hiruzen imaginandose a Fuka insinuandosele a Naruto, Naruto lo miro confundido y Fuka solo lo miraba con una cara de muerte.

-No se ha que se refiere sandaime-sama...pero venimos por una mision-hablo de manera tranquila Fuka, abrazando a naruto por atras haciendole sentir sus pechos.

-uff normalmente les daria una mision de rango D, pero debido a sus habilidades les dare una mision de rango C, su mision es simple deben ir a un pequeño poblado que esta siendo ataco constantemente por un grupo de bandidos, no les tomara mas de 2 dias, una cosa mas ustedes no obedeceran a nadien mas que no sea yo, el equipo 12 esta bajo mis ordenes directas-hablo explicando la mision el sandaime y dandole las ordenes de solo obedecerle a el.

-Muy bien si eso es todo yo y mi adorable gennin nos vamos ...te veo en media hora en la entrada de konoha prepara todo tu equipo ninja-hablo Fuka soltando del abrazo a Naruto.

-Un momento antes de que se vayan les dare estas mascaras-dijo Hiruzen sacando de un cajon dos mascaras negras con las formas de un puma y un tigre.

Fuka tomo la mascara del puma y se la coloco solo dejando al descubierto sus ojos azules, el sandaime le ofrecio una mascara a Naruto pero este la rechazo.

-Si se trata de usar mascara yo tengo una mucho mas resistente, ademas me gusta porque alguien genial, me la regalo-hablo Naruto, Hiruzen lo miro con curiosidad, Naruto saco un pequeño pergamino y en una explocion de humo aparecio una mascara blanca conforma de que 6 lineas pasaban alrededor de la mascara y tres orificios estaban tambien presente en ella dos para los ojos y el tercero quedaba en la frente (la mascara blanca de tobi).

-_No puede ser esa es la mascara que usa "ishi amaterasu: m__é__dico del_

_sol", entonces es Naruto...jeje tu si que haras interesante estos meses-_penso Hiruzen reconociendo la mascara que se estaba colocando Naruto.

Sin mas que decir Naruto se fue a su apartamento a buscar las cosas necesarias para su mision, se alegraba de no tener que hacer esas estupidas misiones de rango D, en el camino ha su apartamento vio a Yugao entrando a un bar con Kurenai, Anko, Kushina, Mikoto, Hayate, Asuma, Maito Gai y Kakashi, que por cierto todavia iba con muletas, tuvo la necesidad de parar y saludar, pero recordo que le prometio a Yugao nunca mas hablarle, alejo la vista de hay y siguio su camino saltando de tejado en tejado, los antes mencionado lo vieron pero pensaron que se trataria de algun anbu debido a su mascara, aunque nunca habian visto una mascara tan extraña, restandole importancia entraron al bar.

Naruto llego a su apartamento y empaco todo lo necesario, en sellos de almacenamiento, no queria llevar mochila por lo tanto todo lo almaceno en sellos de almacenamiento sus kunai fueron sellados en su muñeca derecha para rapido acceso y sus shuriken en su muñeca izquierda, mas de 200 kunai en su mano derecha y mas de 200 shuriken fueron sellados en su mano izquierda, con todo listo se fue a su mision.

En la entrada de konoha ya lo estaba esperando su sensei Fuka, esperaba que en esta mision pudieran conocerse mejor y llevarse bien.

-Hola Fuka-sensei...¿esta lista?-pregunto Naruto sonriendo detras de su mascara.

-Si Naruto-kun en marcha-hablo de manera tranquila Fuka-pero de ahora en adelante nombrame por el nombre de mi mascara...¿vale?-volvio ha hablar Fuka.

-Esta bien Pūma-sensei (puma en japones se dice pūma cambiando solamente la ''u'' raro ¿no?)-respondio Naruto.

-Entonces en marcha ''Ringu-san'' (anillos)-respondio Pūma a Ringu.

Ambos asintiendo se fueron saltando de arbol en arbol a velocidad media llegarian como en la mañana del siguiente dia al poblado de ''Tōmorokoshi'' que era un poblado de agricultores sin fuerza shinobi, por eso es que eran atacados o saqueados por bandidos, durante todo el viaje Naruto ni Fuka cruzaron palabra alguna simplemente iban saltando de arbol en arbol como todos unos anbus, eso si Fuka estaba sorprendiada que Naruto no mostrara signos de cansancio o agotamiento, Fuka paro su marcha y miro que se estaba empezando a obscurecer.

-Ringu-san, descansemos aqui esta noche-propuso Fuka a Naruto el simplemente asintio y se bajo de un salto del arbol.

-Yo hare todo usted descanse Pūma-sensei-propuso Naruto, Fuka lo miro un poco extrañada hasta que se acordo que naruto tenia la tecnica de ''kage-bunshin''-''kage-bunshin no jutsu''-justo en ese momento aprecieron 10 copias de naruto que se dividieron en grupos, 3 hicieron las tiendas, 3 mas buscaron leña para la fogata y los ultimos preparaban un estofado.

Luego de que todo estuviera listo, Naruto disipo los clones, y se aseguro de terminar el estofado, luego de tenerlo listo sirvio un poco para el y otro poco para Fuka, y decidio hacer una conversaciona para conocer mejor a su sensei.

-Y digame Pūma-sensei ¿porque no me cuenta algo sobre usted?, digo para conocernos mejor-hablo Naruto, tratando de que no lo malentendiera.

Fuka se retiro su mascara y la dejo aun lado siendo imitada por Naruto, ella sonrio con tristeza.

-Yo realmente no se que te puedo decir de mi, solamente que no recuerdo nada ni como llege a konoha solo se que un dia estaba en un lugar blanco rodeado por muchas personas desconocidas para mi, realmente yo no se quien era ni de donde era solamente recuerdo que me llamaba...Fuka-respondio Fuka con tristeza, mientras una solitaria lagrima salia de su ojo derecho siendo limpiada rapidamente-_ademas de enterarme que lo unico vivo en mi es mi cabello y que estos son cuerpos de otras personas-_penso Fuka con mas tristeza tocando su cabello, lo unico vivo en ella.

Pero Naruto gracias a su capacidad de sentir las emociones en las demas personas, pudo sentir perfectamente la profunda tristeza que estaba sintiendo Fuka en este momento, el intento decir algo pero no hayo que decirle, sin nada mas Fuka se fue a su tienda mientras Naruto hacia la primera guardia de la noche.

Al dia siguiente como lo habia dicho Fuka llegaron en la mañana al poblado Tōmorokoshi, no era muy grande y se veia bastante deteriorado, quizas devido a los multiples saqueos que ha estado sufriendo, se dirijieron al representante del pueblo para poder obtener informacion respecto a los bandidos.

-Buenos dias señor...-hablo Fuka detras de su mascara.

-Yûshi me llamo Yûshi, jeje debo de decir que estoy impresionado no crei que konoha enviara a anbus-hablo impresionado el hombre, tenia el pelo canoso y era mas o menos bajo de estatura con una barba y sonrisa amable, Naruto iba a responder que ellos no eran anbu.

-Claro somos lo mejor de lo mejor-hablo con alegria Fuka detras de su mascara, Naruto la miro sorprendido, ella estaba diciendo que eran anbus...bueno tecnicamente ella nunca a dicho eso.

-Nos podria dar alguna informacion referente a los bandidos señor Yûshi-pidio Naruto de manera seria.

-Claro los bandidos son conformados por alrededor de unos 30 hombres comandados por un sujeto que dice ser ninja aunque nunca lo hemos visto usar nin-jutsu, creo que solo lo dice para atemorizar a la gente, ellos tienen una base como a 3 kilometros al sur de aqui, porfavor...ayudenos hace poco se llevaron a nuestras mujeres...no me imagino las horribles cosas que le deben de estar haciendo...porfavor salvenlas!-suplico Yûshi mientras caia al suelo y le pedia de rodillas a los ninjas de konoha que salvaran a las mujeres secuestradas.

-Vamonos Pūma-sensei-pidio Naruto llendo en direccion al sur, Fuka solo asintio y se fue por la direccion que tomo Naruto.

Luego de unas dos horas de ir saltando de arbol en arbol llegaron a su destino, lo primero que vieron les repugno, varias mujeres de todas las edades estaban en jaulas como si fueran animales sus ropas arapientas y desgastadas muy desnutridas y con claras señales de haber sido golpeadas, sus labios partidos debido a la falta de agua, en realidad una escena que a nadien le gustaria ver, mientras que los bandidos le tiraban sus sobras de comida para divertise al verlas pelearse por un poco de comida, pero lo que mas los molesto fue ver como cuatro tipos llevaban a una chica de 14 años arrastras sujetada por el cabello mientras murmuraban.

-Hoy tu seras toda una mujer jeje-se rio de manera perversa el bandido, con una mirada lujuriosa.

-¡nyu, nyu,...nyu!-hablo de manera extraña la chica, mientras lagrimas caian de sus ojos.

-Shssss no hables, niña que te aseguro que te divertiras mucho-hablo el otro sujeto mientras, la levantaba del cabello y acercaba su cara para tratar de besarla.

Fuka ya habia visto varias escenas como esta en sus misiones con su equipo, por lo tanto ya estaba acostumbrada, miro a su gennin y vio que el ya no se encontraba hay.

-''Suiton: Daburu jū no jutsu ( :doble cañon de agua)''-escucho Fuka gritar a su gennin miro hacia adelante y lo que vio la sorprendio pequeñas porciones de agua se reunian en la punta de los dedos indices de naruto y salian disparadas como balas, destruyendo los craneos de los tipos que iban a violar a la chica.

-Saben los tipos como ustedes me dan asco-menciono Naruto con voz fria.

La chica de cabello rosado y unos curiosos cuernos en su cabeza y ojos rojos levanto la vista y miro a su salvador, un chico como de 15 años de edad con una mascara de anillos con tres agujeros en ella, la chica al ver que fue salvada por el hizo lo unico que se le vino a la cabeza, se abrazo fuertemente a el.

-n-nyu, n-nyu-dijo la chica mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte al cuerpo de Naruto.

Naruto estaba tan concentrado en la alarma que sono cuando el hizo su aparicion que no noto la rara forma de hablar de la chica, Naruto haciendo un rapido sunshin se alejo del lugar para dejar a la chica en un lugar seguro junto con dos clones.

-Por favor quedate aqui y no salgas vale...yo volvere en unos minutos-Naruto le menciono a la chica que todavia seguia aferrada a su cuerpo y pareciera que no lo queria soltar.

Luego de dialogar con la chica por dos minutos, o mas bien forcejeando para que lo dejara ir,volvio a la base solo para se rodeado por 15 bandidos.

-¡¿Quien rayos eres tu mocoso?!-pregunto un tipo mal encarado y muy fornido.

-Solo es un mocoso no hay de que preocuparse-hablo otro.

-¡Idiota que no reconoces esa mascara es ''ishi amaterasu''! si lo capturamos )e sacaremos mucho dinero si lo vendemos a una aldea ninja-sugirio otro reconociendo a Naruto.

-''Suiton: Shōgekiha no jutsu (choque de olas)''-grito Naruto poniendo sus manos alfrente reuninendo una grancantidad de agua, que aterro a los bandidos, unas colosales olas de agua chocaron contra ellos enviandolos varios metros lejos de Naruto con ciertas partes de su cuerpo quebradas o lastimadas.

-''Raiton: jibashi no jutsu ( : asesino electrico)''-escucharon a una voz femenina gritar, era Fuka que estaba enviando una gran cantidad de relampagos atraves del agua que electrocuto a los bandidos, haciendo que saliera un olor horrible a carne quemada.

Naruto rapidamente hizo aparecer kunai y shuriken en sus manos y se las lanzo a los que quedaron vivos exclamando.

-''kage-shuriken no jutsu''-exclamo Naruto haciendo que las shuriken se multlipicaran por cientos matando horriblemente a los que se salvaron.

-Ringu-san cree unos cuantos clones y envielos a salvar a las rehenes-pidio Fuka a Naruto.

-''kage-bunshin no jutsu (clones de sombra)''-exclamo Naruto creando 30 copias de si mismo que fueron inmediatamente a liberar a las rehenes, justo en ese momento aparecieron 14 bandidos mas y un sujeto con la banda de la aldea de iwa rasgada al centro.

-_un ninja renegado-_penso Fuka y Naruto en sincronia.

-Pero si son ninjas de konoha...¡acabenlos!-grito el sujeto, los bandidos con un grito de guerra se fueron a atacar a los dos ninjas de konoha.

-''Suiton: Daburu jū no jutsu ( :doble cañon de agua)''-exclamo Naruto reuniendo agua en sus dedos indices y disparando, mientras Fuka los enfrentaba con kunai en mano.

Naruto disparo unas balas de agua bolandole los cesos a un bandido que iba en su direccion esquivo un corte de una katana y diparo otro proyectil dandole en la garganta al sujeto.

Fuka por su lado evadia los torpes ataques de los bandidos y los decapitaba con su kunai. Fuka rapidamente hizo pisiciones de mano.

-''Futon:Bōru no senkai kiryū no jutsu (bola espiral de viento)''-grito Fuka reuniendo viento en su boca con su mano creando una pequeña bola de viento, Fuka envio su jutsu de tipo viento, cortando todo a su paso descuartizando a los bandidos, de todos solo quedo el ninja renegado de iwa.

-¡malditos...''Doton: iwa no hen'i no jutsu ( :desplazamiento de rocas)-grito el ninja renegado enviando dos planchas de roca dispuestas a aplastar a Naruto y Fuka. sin embargo Naruto ya tenia experiencia con esta tecnica.

Naruto tomo rapidamente a Fuka de la cintura y desaparecio en un sunshin, justo cuando las planchas de roca se juntaron, si se hubieran quedado hubieran quedado aplastados, Naruto dejo a Fuka en el suelo.

Naruto rapidamente saco un kunai de su mano llendo en dirreccion al ninja renegado siendo imitado por este, chispas volaron de ambos kunai al haber chocados entre si, Naruto tratando de mantener a raya al ninja envio una patada a sus costillas, sin embargo el sujeto que era mas fornido que Naruto le tomo la pierna con su brazo y lo lanzo lejos en el aire, Naruto hizo el sello del tigre y exclamo mientras iba en el aire.

-''Suiton: teppodama (bala de agua)-envio un gran escupitajo de agua hacia el sujeto qque no lo vio venir y termino recibiendo la tecnica de lleno, pero algo raro ocurrio no sintio dolor se sentia como si estuviese rodeado de...¿agua?.

Naruto habia mejorado la ''teppodama'' cuando impactara algo se transformaria en ...

-''Suiton:Suirō no jutsu (Prisión De Agua )''-dijo Naruto terminando la linea de pensamientos del ninja.

-Hoy el mundo se librara de otra escorea, y hoy tu visitaras a shinigami-sama-hablo Naruto sacando un kunai y decapitando al indefenso ninja tiñiendo la prision de agua de color rojo.

-Muy bien es hora de marcharnos...Ringu-san-hablo Fuka poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto, el solo asintio y se dio la vuelta.

Sin embargo la chica de pelorosado estaba parada enfrente de ellos, Naruto la pudo observar bien, pelorosado con unos ojos rojos pero no tanto como los de Kurama ademas no tenia la iris rasgada, solo usaba una polera blanca mugrienta y unos pantalones anbu desgastados iba descalza ademas que tenia algo en su cabeza eran...¿cuernos?...al parecer eso eran pero asemejaban mas a orejas de gato.

La chica solo sonrio y fue corriendo en direccion a Naruto con los brazos abiertos, tacleando a Naruto en un gran abrazo, ella solo hundio su cara en el pecho de Naruto y sonreia de felicidad.

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Naruto mientras tomaba a la chica estilo nupcial, poniendo su mano a brillar en chacra verde comenzaba a curar a la chica, que ya se habia dormido en los brazos de Naruto.

Siguieron su camino llegaron con todas las otras mujeres liberadas que solo sonreian, lloraban, y se abrazaban unas a otras de felicidad, sonrieron mas al ver a su salvador dirigirse hacia ellas, y solo pudieron estarles mas agradecidas al momento en que creaba clones unna para cada una y se las llevaba estilo nupcial, mientras las curaba, se dirigian al pueblo.

-_no pude haber pedido mejor gennin...solo espero que el no se aleje de mi cuando se entere que lo unico vivo en mi es mi cabello...ojala no seas como los demas...naruto-_fue el ultimo pensamiento de Fuka, antes de que ella tambien acompaño al gran grupo al poblado y regresar a konoha despues.

* * *

Y eso seria todo por hoy damas y caballeros, como hoy estoy con mucha inspiración un pequeño ''omake''

* * *

Omake 1: la conversacion de yugao con sus amigas y amigos

Yugao junto con Hayate fueron a un bar a pasar un rato con sus amigos bebiendo un poco de sake, charlando y riendo, tambien para saber acerca de los nuevos gennin de sus amigos, en fin una tipica tarde con sus amigos Kurenai, Anko, Kushina, Mikoto, Hayate, Asuma, Maito Gai y Kakashi, y tal vez tratar de encontrar concejo de los problemas que afrontan.

-Hola chicos ¿entra cof...cof...mos?-pregunto entre tosidas Hayate a todos los jounin presentes, pero fijandose en especial en Kakashi que venia con muletas.

-Claro entremos todos y pasemos un buen rato-hablo de manera relajada Yugao, con una sonrisa.

Todos asintieron y fueron entrando de uno en uno en el bar, una vez adentro se fueron a algun lugar apartado para poder hablar tranquilamente, sin que nadien los molestase.

-Y ¡que han echo de interesante estos dias?...¿como lo pasaron con sus gennin?-pregunto Yugao mientras tomaba un poco de sake.

-¡LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDEN INTENSAMENTE EN MIS GENNIN DE SEGURO ESTE AÑO SE LOGRAN HACER CHUUNIN!-hablo energicamente Gai mientras llamas salian de sus ojos.

-Conmigo nada interesante en verdad lo tipico torturar a alguien, hacer que suplique que lo mate, enseñarle a mi nueva gennin a hacer sufrir a los chicos malos-respondio con naturalidad Anko, como si estuviera hablando del clima o algo asi, todo mientras comia sus deliciosos dangos.

-Mis gennin son unos genios, tienen talento astucia he inteligencia pero les falta lo escencial...motivacion. solo son unos vagos-respondio deprimido Asuma, mientras encendia un cigarrilo.

-Los mios son mas ''normales'' dos de echo nos llevariamos de maravilla...sino fuera por el pervertido del inuzuka que a cada momento se me anda insinuando...ya no lo soporto-hablo una fastidiada Kurenai bebiendose de un golpe el sake que tenia en su mano y pidiendo mas.

-Y usted...cof...Kakashi-san, a usted si...cof..que tubo...cof...que haberle ido muy mal al haber terminado haci-señalo Hayate las muletas de Kakashi.

Todos los que sabian quien dejo asi a Kakashi no pudieron evitar que una risita se les salera involuntariamente, Kakashi no les hizo caso y siguio comiendo su 3 plato de comida, sin que nadie vea cuando se los come ho se quita su mascara.

-¿Que es tan gracioso, quien te dejo asi Kakashi?-pregunto curiosa Yugao, tubo que haber sido alguien muy fuerte para haber dejado asi a su antiguo taichou, talvez algun jounin renegado o una gran cantidad de enemigos.

-fue...un gennin-hablo Kakashi mientras seguia comiendo su plato numero 5 para reponer chacra, todo era silencio hasta que...

-jajaja a Kakashi el ''gran guerrero sharingan'' lo derroto un gennin jajaja mi panza me duele-ttebane-se reia Kushina de Kakashi aunque ella sabia que Naruto era fuerte no podia evitar la risa al escuchar que un jounin fue vencido por un gennin.

-jeje ¿y quien fue ese gennin? debe de haber entrenado años para poder vencerlo ''taicho''-menciono Yugao con sarcasmo el taicho y riendo ligeramente.

-¡LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD DE ESE GENNIN DEBEN DE ARDER COMO EL SOL POR HABER DEJADO EN ESTE ESTADO A MI ETERNO RIVAL!-exclamo euforico Gai mandando patada y puñetazos al aire imaginandose a un enemigo.

-De echo el nombre de ese gennin es Naruto Senju-Uzumaki-contesto la pregunta de Yugao, Mikoto mientras jugaba naipes con Kushina, Kurenai, Anko y le pasaba unas cartas a ella.

Sin embargo cuando mencionaron el nombre de Naruto Yugao se quedo en estado de shock y volteo rapidamente a mirar a Kakashi, haciendo que se sorprendieran por el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica.

-Dime Kakashi...tu sabrias decirme si el tenia entrenamiento ninja previo-hablo Yugao de manera ansiosa-_si Kakashi me confirma que el tuvo entrenamiento previo entonces...lo que me dijo fue verdad el se fue para entrenar no me abandono, el se fue para hacerse mas fuerte es como me dijo ''juro neko-chan que entrenare y entrenare hasta el dia en que yo sea el que te proteja a ti y no tu a mi es una promesa'' esas fueron sus palabras-Y_ugao fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Kakashi hablar.

-Pues yo diria que si tuvo entrenamiento ninja previo...wow tiene tecnicas increibles..y yo creo que no las ha mostrado todavia todas...y su espada esa si que es un arma genial...pero me di cuenta que el solo tiene entrnamiento ninja en tecnicas y posturas de batalla...Naruto no tiene experiencia enfrentando enemigos en el campo de batalla-finalizo Kakashi explicando al final su teoria-_tambien tiene una manera de burlar el sharingan...Mikoto-san me dijo que ella tampoco pudo copiar alguna de sus tecnicas eso es raro-_penso la ultima parte Kakashi para el mismo.

Luego de eso siguieron charlando y riendo, todo de forma calmada y relajada, Anko ya estaba media tomada de copas, Kurenai, Mikoto, Kushina y Yugao seguian jugando naipes, los hombres se fueron por su lado dejandolas solas, momento perfecto para Yugao.

-Oigan chicas...se acuerdan esa vez que les conte que yo una vez estube enamorada de alguien mas antes que de Hayate-comenzo a hablar Yugao haciendo que las miradas de todas fueran hacia ella.

-hip...si como no olvidarlo...hip...si nos dijite..hip...que te ennamorate de alguien...hip...que era menor...hip...que tu-hablo una ebria Anko bebiendo sake con una temblorosa mano. Yugao iba a seguir hablando pero Kurenai volvio a tomar la palabra.

-Si nos hablaste de eso, y tambien nos dijiste que el te abandono, porque se tenia que ir a ''entrenar'' una excusa muy patetica, me acuerdo que te mencione tambien te aconceje...que no confies en mocosos ellos no entienden sentimientos solo son eso...mocosos-hablo Kurenai a Yugao.

-Se acuerdan que tambien les conte que el volvio a la aldea, hace un par de meses-siguio su relato Yugao, Kushina comenzo a atar cabos, pero eso era imposible.

-_Es imposible que se este refiriendo a Naruto-kun...aunque eso tambien explicaria varias cosas...hay yu-chan __¿__que has echo-ttebane?-_penso una impactada Kushina ya sabiendo a quien se referia Yugao.

-Si y tambien nos contaste que el muy idiota se te acerco y hablo con toda la naturalidad del mundo...como si lo que te hubiera dicho fuera cierto-hablo de forma calmada Mikoto, Kushina fruncio el seño al escuchar como llamaban a Naruto idiota.

-Pero tu hiciste lo correcto enviaste al mocoso a volar, le pediste que no se te acercara mas y el lo acepto algo maduro que haya eso ese mocoso-hablo un poco enojada Kurenai.

-jajaj...hip...pero el te...hip...pidio si podias mostrarle tu cara...hip...y tu lo hiciste...hip...el te dijo que eras muy bonita...hip...increible y pensar que te enamoraste de el sin mostarle tu cara y el igual se enamorara de ti sin nunca antes haber visto tu rostro...hipp...me parecio tierno-hablo de manera soñadora la ebria Anko.

-Pero mejor que te haya visto el rostro dado que haci no se te volvera ha acercar por la calle...al menos que cumpla su promesa de no acercarse mas a ti-volvio a hablar Mikoto, sintiendose un poco incomoda debido a la penetrante mirada que estaba recibiendo de Kushina.

-Y si le dijiera que todavia estoy...enamorada de el...y que en todo este tiempo no he tenido relaciones con...Hayate, dado que cada vez que lo ibamos a hacer se me venia a la cabeza la imagen de el y sentia como si lo estuviera traicionando...y si les dijiera que descubri que el nunca me engaño o me abandono sino que todo lo que me dijo era verdad...que el si se fue a entrenar todos estos años...y si les dijiera que ahora me siento peor que mierda al haberlo alejado de mi sin dejar que el se explicara...como me siento ahora cuando recuerdo el abrazo que le rechace...siendo en este preciso momento lo que mas necesito...en verdad no se que hacer-hablo Yugao, dejando shockeadas a las presentes al haber hablado mal de una persona que nunca habia echo nada malo.

Nadien supo que responderle a Yugao, Kushina se levanto de su lugar y se fue a ofrecerle un hombro para llorar, para que se desahogara, esa noche todas se embriagaron unas por el placer (Anko) otras para olvidar sus porblemas (Kurenai, Mikoto) y otra simplemente para tratar de encontrar una respuesta a su dilema (Yugao).

Pero lo que nadien not en esa convercion fue a un shockeado, deprimido y enojado Hayate que habia escuchado ta la conversacion de las chicas cuando fue a buscar a Yugao para irse.

-_Quien quera que sea del que esta enamorada Yugao-chan...lo matare con mi propia katana y luego matare a esa puta por haberme engañado todo este tiempo, luego de que la haya echo mi mujer-_penso de forma vengativo y resentida Hayate.

fin primer omake.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y el omake...¿quien sera la chica de pelo rosado?...¿que hara Danzo al saber de lo que es capaz Naruto?...¿Fuka le dira a Naruto que lo unico vivo en ella es su cabello?..¿que habra decidido Yugao, habra encontrado una respuesta?...¿como se vengara Hayate?...¿pongo mas omake, como este?...¿ debo dejar de beber tanto cafe?

esa y mas respuestas estaran en el sigueinete capitulo, sin mas que decir me despido.

atte:rey96

pd:se agradecen todo tipo de review, esos me dan animos ha seguir escribiendo y dandome inspiracion jeje


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todo/as.

Aqui Rey96, trayendoles como es costumbre otro capitulo, que espero difruten y se diviertan, asi como yo me divierto al escribirlos, pero como es costumbre en mi, a responder a las personas que me dejaron review, que en verdad me alegra, por que eso significa que leen mis escritos, sin mas:

**Savitarsurffer:**Gracias por el apoyo amigo, si Hayate no sera mas que un mero peon wuajaja...aunque tambien sera alguien necesario para el fic.

**Yako-Tsuki:**Gracias amigo, espero y este te guste.

**caballerooscuro117:**Gracias por comentar y no te preocupes que Ami, no sera como el emo-Sasuke, Akane igualmente se le bajaran los humos de eso me encargo yo, jeje hoy tambien hay omake, y si naruto igual podra manejar el poder de mika pero sera mas adelante.

**froggus:**Jeje la chica sera una sorpresa que se llevaran al final del capitulo pondre de donde la saque jeje, Konan en el harem mmm pensare como agregarla jeje.

**jiv:**Lo siento amigo pero te equivocaste no es Tayuya, jeje y Danzo no planea reclutar a Naruto, Hayate tendra su papel sera importante para la reconciliacion de Naruto y Yugao jeje espero y disfrutes el capitulo de hoy.

**gerymaru:**Bueno con respecto a las chicas se iran revelando poco a poco jeje yo creo que como en el capitulo 13 pondre a mas chicas en la lista.

**Zafir09:**Jeje ahora revelare algunas cosas, Hayate sera importante en la relacion Naruto/Yugao, jeje espero y sigas leyendo.

**xelviand:**Naruko es una hermana incestuosa jajaja y Yugao alfin se dio cuenta que ama a Naruto.

**qwerty:**Si Nyu tendra sus cambios de personalidad, y te sorprenderas con lo que planeo con ella.

**AnarKista13:**No te preocupes amigo como lo dije anteriormente este fic tendra de parejas para el rubio a varias chicas extrañas, no la tipicas osea no Sakura ni Ino ni Hinata.

**sanada el tengu:**Jeje pero igual hay algunos que no conocen Elfen lied.

**CCSakuraforever:**Si ahora todos querian a Naruto, lastima que no lo solicitaron antes.

**Sheon-Potter:**Si Hayate tendra su participacion en los examenes chuunin aunque no morira como en el cannon.

**alexandert cross:**¿Porque puse a Fuka?...vamos siempre en todas las historias es lo mismo, Naruto siempre tiene de sensei a Anko, Kurenai o Yugao, yo quise darle un giro.

**Guest1**:Mmm no creo que Naruto se vaya de Konoha, yo creo que el hara una ''limpieza'' en toda Konoha jeje.

**Kentanaka1350:**Gracias por avisarme amigo, pero yo ya sabia eso, solo quise ponerle ''Kurashi'' porque me parecio que sonaba mejor, pues Kushina talves si talves no , tienes que leer el fic para enterarte.

**Naruto98:**Lo siento amigo pero no era de bleach.

**Guest2:**Mmm buena idea la agregare en algun momento jeje.

**RaptorKiller:**Has acertado amigo es ella jeje.

**zer0-sama:**Jeje siempre me gusto esa chica, y realmente no me gusto para nada como termino.

**Guest3:**Si Kurashi es una zanpacktou, aunque eso de que es como la de Ichigo tendras que averiguarlo leyendo el fic.

**Guest4:**En este capitulo veras cuantas colas han recuperado, y si Kurashi es una zampacktou.

**Guest5:**Pondre una encuesta al final del capitulo donde decidire acual agregar al harem jeje.

**Eco505:**La invasion si que estara de locos amigo, y pronto veremos a Naruto desbloqueando elementos.

**koga:**Si Yugao sufrira un poco pero no mucho jeje.

**Franco:**Amigo tienes razon en todo, realmente me alegra que entiendan el fic jeje.

**Guest6:**Amigo eso se vera mas adelante.

**Guest7:**Amigo lo pensare aunque tendria que ver primero el manga para saber jeje.

**Guest8**:Amigo tu idea me agrado la usare, si no te molesta jeje.

* * *

Bueno eso seria todo respecto a los review, agradesco a todas las personas que se molestaron en dejarme un review, en verdad se los agradesco jeje, como todos ya saben antes del capitulo la renuncia de derechos.

**Renuncia de derechos:**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo soy el dueño de esta idea, los personajes le pertenecen a el, excepto los personajes que crearé jejej.

**HOLA A TODOS ****–**demonio/invocación hablando.

**_"_****_HOLA A TODOS_****_"_****_-_**demonio/invocación pensando.

Hola a todos-dioses/kurashi hablando.

_Hola a todos-dioses_/kurashi pensando.

_Hola a todos_-pensamientos humanos.

* * *

Capitulo 11- Oscuros planes y rumbo a la tierra de las olas.

Minato Namikaze el actual Hokage de la aldea oculta de Konoha, en estos momentos tenia mucho en que pensar, planear, y formar estrategias, todo debido a una sola persona que hace unos pocos dias antes, no era mas que una verguenza para su clan, y su familia, pero que en estos pocos momentos se convirtio en una verdadera, molestia para sus planes, tenia que hacer algo al respecto con el.

-_Maldicion...realmente no sabia que el fuera asi de poderoso...debo hayar la forma de quitarle esa espada...para poder analizarla y recrearla en forma masiva...con un ejercito armado con esas espadas...seria invencible, con ellas en mi poder podria demostrar que Konoha es la...__¡__aldea mas fuerte de todas!-_pensaba Minato con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro mientras se recargava en su sillon.

El plan de Minato es simple, el desde hacia varios años junto con Danzo y su ''RAIZ'' habian estado reclutando nuevos ninjas para sus filas shinobis y aumentando su fuerza considerablemente, lo que Danzo no sabia, pero tenia sospechas, era que Minato habia estado creando secretamente su propio ejercito, dado que no confiaba para nada en Danzo, su ejercito o division personal de anbus se llama ''REON'', es una division secreta de anbu totalmente obediente a el, todo debido a un exsaustivo trabajo de lavado de cerebro, que el ejercio en la mente de estos anbus, ellos no tienen emociones, de echo ellos no podian hablar mas que para decir el nombre de su tecnica y nada mas, todos llevan un tatuaje en su mano izquierda cerca del pulgar, con el dibujo de un ojo azul con la iris rasgada, este tatuaje en realidad es un sello muy potente que suprime las emociones y el dolor de los anbus de ''REON'', pero tambien sirve para eliminarlos si alguno se insoburdina en contra de Minato.

-_Creo que es hora de ver a un viejo alcon de guerra...en estos momentos ya debe saber todo respecto a la espada...ojala y no haga algo estupido-_penso mientras se encaminaba fuera de su oficina tenia mucho de que hablar con Danzo.

Cuarteles de la ''RAIZ'', oficina de Danzo.

Danzo en estos momentos se encontraba sentado detras de su escritorio, cubierto y resguardado por las sombras, Danzo es un hombre de 55 años, un solo ojo descubierto, mientras el otro es tapado por vendas, una cicatiz en forma de ''x'' en su barbilla, tiene uno de sus brazo cubierto por vendas, en ''teoria'' solo es un viejo y acabado hombre.

Danzo escuchaba atentamente lo que le estaba relatando una de sus ''marionetas'', lo que habia descubierto en la reunin de los kages con los jounin.

-_Interesante...con que una extraña espada, que te transforma...no podria ser el kyuubi dado que con el solo aparecen las colas...debo de obtener esa espada...pero seguro que Minato, esta pensando lo mismo que yo en estos momentos-_pensaba Danzo con su rostro apacible, pero por dentro saltaria de alegria si es que pudiera.

-Y eso es todo lo que escuche, Danzo-sama-termino de revelar el anbu, arrodillado.

-Muy bien, puedes retirarte y esperar futuras ordenes-hablo Danzo con su mismo tono de siempre, con un ''HAI'' el anbu desaparecio en un remolino de hojas.

Danzo se quedo solo en su oscura madriguera, sin embargo el no se levanto ni movio, dado que sospechaba que pronto recibiria una visita, y no se equivoco en un destello amarillo aparecio Minato.

-Danzo, tenemos que hablar-hablo con voz de mando Minato.

-Creo que tienes razon...hokage...muy interesante arma ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Danzo con su rostro serio.

-Muy interesante si me lo preguntas, debemos de apoderarnos de esa espada-comento Minato, mientras tomaba asiento, para una amena charla.

-Eso es imposible-dijo Danzo, eso sorprendio a Minato, pero Danzo continuo-dado que si es el arma que creo que es, el joven Senju es el unico que es capaz de esgrimirla-concluyo Danzo, con su rostro serio, sin mostrar emociones.

-¡Entonces ¿que sugieres, que lo reclutemos para ''RAIZ''?!-pregunto Minato con una sonrisa torcida al imaginarse a un shinobi sin emociones, con un gran poder y completamente leal a el, sin embargo.

-No, el no aceptara, odio admitirlo pero el joven Senju, tiene la voluntad del primero y tercer hokage, no aprovaria una guerra...creo que es el momento de renacer el proyecto ''Kigen (genesis)''-comento Danzo.

-¡Estas loco, Danzo, hace 15 años fue un total fracaso, casi destruimos Konoha, al haber fallado en tomar la esencia de Kushina provocando que el kyuubi se libere-exclamo Minato poniendose de pie y golpeando el escritorio.

-Todo hubiera resultado como debio ser, Tsunade, los medicos tu esposa, Jiraiya todos sometidos a gen-jutsu, por los mejores Uchihas, haciendoles creer que todo era ''normal'', pero hubo alguien a quien no contamos-hablo Danzo con su rostro serio, pero fruncio el seño al acordarse del sujeto que envio todo su plan a la mierda.

-El sujeto de mascara naranja-comento Minato-si el no hubiera aparecido hubieramos tomado la escencia de Kushina junto con el kyuubi, y hubieramos logrado crear al...shinobi perfecto-los ojos de Minato brillaron al imaginarse su creacion terminada.

-Exacto, pero no hay que ver el pasado...hay que ver el futuro, dentro de poco habra otra oportunidad de obtener el poder del kyuubi y celulas de su contendor y esta vez encontramos al adecuado-Danzo hizo algo que nadien en todo el mundo creia posible...sonrio, pero de pura maldad.

-_Es cierto antes crei que podria usar a Menma o Akane para el proyecto ''Kigen (genesis)'' pero ellos no son aptos, no tienen lo que mas hace falta, el odio irracinal del kyuubi y su consciencia-_penso Minato tambien con una sonrisa, maniatica.

-Tambien hay algo mas, lo que pasara en dos meses mas en los examenes chuunin-cmento Danzo y comenzaron a planear el contra ataque de Konoha, por varias horas.

Con Naruto, Fuka y las rehenes, poblado de Tōmorokoshi.

Naruto estaba llegando en estos momentos al poblado de Tōmorokoshi, miro a las mujeres secuestradas, todas y cada una de ellas sonriendo felizmente, eso lo alegro ser el causante de tanta felicidad lo hacia feliz, miro a su sensei, ella venia calmadamente al lado suyo, poso su vista a la chica que llevaba en sus brazos y vio como se remobia, provablemente iva a despertar en cualquier momento, justo para cuando llegaran al poblado.

La chica en los brazos de Naruto abrio lentamente los ojos, primero el izquierdo, vio a su alrededor y se sorprendio de que no estuviera en una jaula, luego miro hacia arriba y vio a un sujeto con mascara blanca, miro atraves de uno de los orificios de la mascara y vio un ojo azul.

-_¿__Donde estoy?...q-quien..es el..apuesto..que igual me mirara como un mountro, se hara pasar por mi amigo y luego me traicionara...seria mejor si lo...__¡__asesino ahora!-_penso la chica, alrededor de la chica aparecieron unas extrañas ''manos'' muy palidas, lo extraño es que nadien mas parecia notarlas, las ''manos'' se dirigueron a toda velocidad hacia el cuello de Naruto.

-¡Veo que ya despertaste, jeje eso me alegra mucho, pronto llegaremos al poblado, seguro y tu familia esta preocupada-hablo Naruto feliz de ver que la chica se encontraba bien, su comentario detuvo en seco las ''manos'' que se dirigian a su cuello, quedando a centimetros de su cuello.

-¿Esta bien la chica, Ringu-san?-pregunto Fuka al lado de Naruto, con voz preocupada.

-Si ella esta en buenas condiciones, no puedo decir perfecta dado que tiene desnutricion y tal parece un shock cerebral, es extraño, pero cuando llegemos al pueblo la podre examinar mas exaustivamente-hablo Naruto con voz preocupada.

-_Ellos estan...__¿__preocupados, por mi?...no dejare que me engañen...pero ahora estoy muy debil...permitire que me cuiden mientras descanso...y luego los matare-_penso la chica cerrando los ojos y volviendo a dormir.

-¡ALLA VIENEN, RESCATARON A TODAS, LO LOGRARON!-se escucho un potente grito en la entrada del pueblo, mientras un gran numero de personas, en su mayoria hombres, salian de sus casa, y veian a los ''anbus'' de Konoha traer a sus mujeres, esposas, abuelas, hijas...etc.

-¿las trajeron?-

-¡lo lograron!-

-¡las trajeron!-

-¡mamá!-

Esos y muchos otros gritos de felicidad y agradecimiento eran para los ninjas de Konoha, si todo era felicidad Naruto y Fuka fueron recibidos amenamente en el poblado hasta...que la chica en los brazos de Naruto desperto.

-¿nyu?-eso fue lo que escucharon todos, se voltearon al lugar de origen del sonido y lo que vieron los aterro.

-¡Es la chica-demonio!-exclamo un aldeano, Naruto se volvio bruscamente hacia el sujeto que hablo, ese maldito sobre-nombre tambien se lo decian ha el cuando era mas pequeño.

-¡Es la bestia con cuernos!-exclamo una mujer que ahora reconocia a la chica.

-¡Matenla, hay que aprovechar que ahora esta indefensa!-exclamo otro aldeano sacando un cuchillo.

Todos y cada uno de los pobladores estaban planeando el asesinato de la chica que tenia Naruto en sus brazos, la chica se aferro a Naruto cuando sintio las miradas hostiles, Naruto la bajo, de sus brazos, y la puso suavemente en el suelo, Fuka ya se encontraba tensa y dispuesta a matar al que quisiera hacerle daño a la chica, la estaban tratando igual como la trataron a ella, cuando supieron que lo unico vivo en ella era su cabello, seguro que ha la chica la trataban mal por sus cuernos, algo ridiculo porque a su criterio la chica era inofensiva, Naruto dio un paso al frente, lo que nadien no noto fue como la chica se le ensombrecian los ojos, y pasaban de ser inocentes a unos muy peligrosos y dispuestos a matar.

-_Lo sabia...no debi haberme quedado dormida, ahora denuevo intentaran, matarme-_penso la chica, haciendo aparecer las ''manos'' fantasmales, para defenderse, estaba apunto de mandarlas a matar todo lo que se encontraran en su camino.

Cuando un gran instinto asesino, se hizo presente afixiando a los presentes y en algunos casos causando desmayos, los deseos homicidas surcaban todo el aire, volvieron su atencion al que estaba generando esa horrible sensacion, y se aterrorizaron al ver que se trataba del ''anbu'' de mascara blanca.

-¡Vamos a morir todos!-grito un aldeano de rodillas y al vorde de perder la consciencia.

-_Naruto...__¿__como es capaz de generar esta horrible sensacion?...despues de mucho tiempo tengo...miedo-_penso Fuka temblando, y respirando agitadamente.

-_Realmente...hoy __¿__voy a morir?...__¿__y todo por culpa de estas cosas, que tengo en mi cabeza?-_penso aterrorizada la chica, al imaginar que hoy moriria.

-EL que le diga otra vez ''chica-demonio'' en mi presencia...perdera la cabeza-hablo Naruto con una voz extraña como si truenos salieran de sus labios, dirigiendo su mano derecha a Kurashi, el estaba dispuesto a matarlos a todos si volvian a insultar a la chica.

-_El-l...me esta...protegiendo...todos estos deseos de matar __¿__solo por proteger a alguien a quien ni siquiera conoce, bien?-_penso confundida la chica, pero feliz de que alguien no la viera como un demonio.

Despues de esa amenaza Naruto dejo de liberar su instinto asesino, calmandose, se dio media vuleta, dandole la espalda a los aldeanos, se encamino a la chica que salvo, sin decirle ni pedirle permiso, la cargo en su espalda, la chica no opuso resistencia y solo paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, con una sonrisa, quizas alfin encontro a alguien a quien no le importan sus ''cuernos''.

-Ahora tu, te vendras conmigo a Konoha, pero antes-comenzo ha hablar Naruto despues de un tiempo de estar saltando de arbol en arbol en direccion a Konoha, se llevo su mano a su mascara y se la quito-mi nombre es Naruto Senju-Uzumaki, y desde hoy, siempre te protegere de las personas que quieran lastimarte ¡es una promesa!...por cierto lindos cuernos pareces una linda gatita-hablo Naruto con una sonrisa viendo directamente a los ojos a la chica.

La chica se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de naruto, pero sonrio como nunca antes lo habia echo alfin tendria un amigo.

-Llamame...lucy, Naruto-san-por primera vez hablo en todo este tiempo, sonriendo.

-¡Apurense par de enamorados, que tenemos que llegar antes de la mañana a Konoha-grito Fuka delante de ellos-_creo que le dire a Naruto, acerca de mi cabello...pero no ahora no quiero arruinar su momento-_penso Fuka con una sonrisa, encontro a alguien realmente diferente al resto de los hombres de Konoha, y que mejor era ''su'' gennin.

Al dia siguiente, lugar donde se entregan reporte y misiones por el Sandaime-Hokage.

El equipo 7, entro de golpe al lugar donde se consiguen misiones, todos los presentes posaron su vista en ellos, solo pudieron lamentarse por el cruel destino que les toco, todos los gennin del Hatake, tenian multiples heridas en sus cuerpos, moretones, rasguños, suciedad en sus ropas, su ropa casi completamente destruida.

Kakashi con su sonrisa de ojo se acerco alegremente al Hokage y le extendio una jaula para mascotas, lo unico visible en la jaula, eran unos penetrantes ojos blancos con brillo siniestro.

-Equipo 7 reportandose, Sandaime-sama, informo que la mision a sido completada satisfactoriamente, la mascota Tora, a sido capturada satisfactoriamente-hablo feliz Kakashi, sus estudiantes solo bufaron molestos, por la estupida mision que les daban.

Hiruzen asintio y le entrego la jaula a la señora del feudal, que lo saco rapidamente de hay y abrazo ''cariñosamente'' al bendito gato que se encontraba dentro.

-Iruka-san ¿que otra mision tenemos para el equipo 7?-pregunto amablemente el Sandaime, Iruka comenzo a buscar papeles con mas misiones clase D.

-Pasear perros, pintar casas, cortar el cesped...-hablava el chuunin diciendo las misiones disponible.

Sasuke fruncio el seño, esas misiones solo eran estupideces, el un Uchiha no podia estar haciendo las tareas que gente, que era muy vaga para hacerlos ellos mismos.

-Sandaime-sama, ¡un Uchiha como yo no puede estar haciendo estas estupidas misioneS, yo soy un ninja de elite!-hablo Sasuke molesto, tratando de contener su enojo.

Kakashi suspiro, esa mentalidad que todos tienen que hacerle caso a el, no llevaria a Sasuke a ninguna parte, ademas que era sumamente arrogante, debia de corregirlo antes de que pudiera ser un problema.

-_¡__Que cool!-_eran los pensamientos de Sakura, sin importarle que el Uchiha estaba pidiendo una mision donde posiblemente no esten listos para ella y pudieran perder la vida, ella solo miraba a Sasuke con estrellas en los ojos.

-_No quiero admitirlo...pero el teme tiene razon estas misiones solo nos hacen perder tiempo, tengo que hacer verdaderas misiones, para que nii-sama, vea que he mejorado-_penso Naruko dandole la razon al Uchiha, aunque nunca saldria de sus pensamientos.

-¡Pero que carajos dices, no porque seas un Uchiha, tendras privilegios haras misiones clase D, como todos los demas!-exclamo enojado Iruka, sin embargo el Sandaime intercedio soltando un suspiro.

-Esta...bien les dare una mision de rango C-hablo Hiruzen sorprendiendo a todos, Sasuke sonrio con arrogancia-¡por favor que pase el cliente!-pidio Hiruzen.

De la puerta se escucharon algunos pasos, señal de que se acercaba una persona, el equipo siete miro en la direccion con curiosidad, una botella de alchol eso fue lo primero que asomo, luego una mano, luego todo, el cuerpo, era un hombre viejo 45 años, barba, y una extraña cuerda alrededor de su cabeza.

-¡Que rayos pedi ninjas, no un monton de niñitos!-hablo el hombre, Sasuke fruncio el seño nadien lo menospreciaba, Naruko se enojo pero se calmo-hablo de esa pequeña niñita, con cara de bebe-hablo el tipo señalando a Naruko.

El viejo lo unico que sintio fue el filo del kunai en su garganta y una voz que le causo miedo, que hasta se le paso la borrachera.

-Pues veras esta ''bebe'' esta capacitada para cuidarte el culo...viejo-hablo Naruko detras del tipo que estaba temblando de miedo.

-No puedes acabar con el cliente Naruko...por favor baja ese kunai-pidio Kakashi mandandole una mirada seria, Naruko obedecio y retiro su kunai del cuello del tipo.

-Siento si te menonprecie...kunoichi...mi nombre es Tazuna el super constructor de puentes, y debo regresar a mi pais, estoy construyendo un puente que cambiara nuestro mundo, yo espero que ustedes me lleven hay sano y salvo, aunque eso signifique que tengan que dar sus vidas-se presento Tazuna, pidiendo que lo regresaran a su pais.

Despues de eso todos los integrantes del equipo 7 se fueron a preparar sus cosas para el viaje, se reunirian con el viejo, en media hora en la entrada principal de Konoha, donde tendrian que esperar mas de dos horas a su sensei.

Luego de dos horas unos cabreados gennin esperaban a su sensei, mientras Tazuna bebia su ''licor de la vida'', en una explosion de humo aparecio Kakashi con su extraña manera de ''sonreir''.

-¡LLEGO TARDE!-exclamo Sakura y Naruko bastante enojadas.

Naruko iba con un chaleco azul marino con varios bolsillos, aunque igualmente se podian apreciar sus pechos, pantalones anbu, su porta-shuriken dorada, en su pierna derecha y su ''Shinseina bakyuro (baculo sagrado)'' en su espalda.

-Lo siento es que cuando venia hacia aqui vi un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo-se excuso Kakashi, sus estudiantes iban a responder cuando dos enmascarados se viean en las lejanias como a 200 metros lejos de ellos.

Uno venia con una mascara negra con la forma de un puma, una tipica mascara anbu penso Kakashi, sin embargo el otro era un poco mas extraño dado que su mascara parecia tener anillos, con tres agujeros en ella, ademas de que parecia que venia cargando algo en su espalda.

-¡Miren bien mocosos, excepto tu la rubia!-hablo Tazuna llamando la atencion de todos, el apunto en direccion de los enmascarados-¡esos son verdaderos ninjas...anbus!-termino Tazuna refiriendose a Sasuke y Sakura como mocosos, no queria enfurecer a la rubia de nuevo.

-Hola kakashi-saludo la de la mascara de pūma, pasando al lado de Kakashi a toda velocidad.

-Hola, naruko-nechan-saludo el segundo enmascarado a la mas pequeña de todos, pasando a toda velocidad al lado de ellos, con una chica en su espalda.

-¡nyu!-dijo la chica, todos pusieron cara de confundidos por la extraña manera de saludar de la chica.

-Era...NII-SAMA...se veia genial con esa mascara-hablo Naruko con estrellitas en los ojos, mirando como Naruto se perdia en el interior de la aldea en direccion a rendir su informe.

-_Interesante...con que era Naruto y Fuka, __¿__me pregunto quien era esa chica?_-se preguntaba mentalmente Kakashi-¡bien nosotros tambien tenemos una mision que hacer!-hablo de manera aburrida Kakashi, todos asintieron y se fueron en direccion a la tierra de las olas.

Con Naruto y Fuka, rindiendo su informe.

Hiruzen se sorprendio al escuchar de boca de su nueva joinin instructora, las cosas que habian pasado en la primera mision del equipo 12, se alegro al saber que rescataron a todas las rehenes, se impresiono al ver a la extraña chica con cuernos que no se despegaba ni un solo segundo de naruto, se extraño al ver que ella solo decia una palabra.

-Y eso es todo lo que paso Sandime-sama-termino de relatar Fuka detras de su mascara, cualquiera al ver la escena pensaria que se trata de algun anbu rindiendo su informe.

-Muy bien, Pūma, estoy sorprendido y enojado al saber que despues de que ustedes hayan salvado a sus mujeres esos aldeanos intentaron lastimar a la chica solo por tener esos cuernos, pero es algo extraña debo de decirlo, luego sera enviada a que Tsunade le haga un chequeo medico, tambien quiero decirles como en esta mision estuvo involucrado un ninja pasara a ser de rango B-informo Hiruzen con calma.

-Sandaime-sama, yo quisiera pedirle algo-hablo esta ves Naruto detras de su mascara.

-¿Y que seria eso Ringu-san?-pregunto Hiruzen a Naruto, aunque ya se imaginaba lo que seria.

-Quisiera que lucy, este bajo mi proteccion, quiero ser una especie de hermano para ella dado que no tiene a ningun familiar, ademas que al parecer sufre de algo cuando duerme o es lastimada es como si cambiara personalidad, dado que yo tambien soy medico me gustaria que ella quedara a mi cuidado, tambien le quiero pedir si ella podria ser agregada a mi equipo de gennin dado que me faltan compañeros, y no se preocupe yo se que junto con Pūma-sensei, la haremos muy poderosa, por favor le pido que ella quede bajo mi cuidado-hablo Naruto y para sorpresa de todos se arrodillo, demostrando que lo decia en serio.

-Esta bien Ringu-san, desde ahora ella sera tu responsabilidad-hablo el Sandaime, Naruto se levanto.

-Nyu, nyu-decia la chica abrazando amorosamente a Naruto, fuka se enojo aunque no se dio cuenta.

-Muy bien si eso es todo pueden retirarse equipo 12-hablo Hiruzen, el queria que descansaran porque de seguro su mision los canso.

Naruto se despidio de su sensei con la mano elevada, luego tomo a la chica por la cintura y desaparecieron en un sunshin de agua.

Naruto llego en un sunshin de agua en la oficina de Tsunade, la chica de cabello rosado miraba para todas partes confundida, en un momento estaba con un anciano luego sintio como si volara a una velocidad increible y ahora estaban en un lugar desconocido, para ella.

-_Ella __¿__nunca cambiara verdad?-_pregunto Naruto en su mente, viendo a una inconsciente Tsunade en el escritorio con varias botellas de sake a su alrededor y un rastro de saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios, estaba borracha.

**-Pero acuerdate que ella siempre fue haci Naruto-kun, no es de extrañar, que este ''asi''-**hablo Kurama con diversion en su voz.

-Aparte que se le ve feliz-hablo Kurashi con una sonrisa en la mente de Naruto.

-**Tengo que probar de eso, cuando me liberes Naruto-kun-**hablo esta vez Mika mandandole una imagen mental de ella sonriendo a Naruto, esa sonrisa que solo era para el.

-_Acuerdense que no puedo liberarlas hasta que desbloque mi rinnegan, y eso solo sucedera cuando desbloque, mis elementos, es un fastidio pero tampoco puedo romper el sello que Obito-sensei me puso, y a proposito __¿__cuantas colas han regenerado chicas?, porque yo siento como mis reservas aumentan-_pregunto curioso Naruto.

Porque era verdad un jinchuriki aumenta sus propias reservas de chacra al estar expuesto a un biju, y si contamos que son dos en el caso de Naruto sus reservas deben de estar por las nubes.

-**Yo Naruto-kun he recuperado ocho de mis colitas-**hablo Kurama mientras que de su hermoso trasero, salian 8 colas afelpadas y rojizas, ella le envio una imagen mental a Naruto como se veia, Naruto se sonrojo ella se veia endemoniadamente sexy.

-**Yo solo he recuperado siete...snif...-**comento deprimida Mika, mientras de su hermoso trasero, salian 7 colas plateadas, ella igual le envio una imagen mental de ella a Naruto, el comenzo a sangrar de la nariz, diablos si que eran hermosas en sus formas hibridas con sus colas.

-_Si que son bellas-_comento Naruto sacandole sonrojos a las bijus, el corto la conexion mental al escuchar como preguntaban cual era la mas bella, el realmente no podria decir cual.

Naruto saliendo de sus pensamientos volvio a mirar a Tsunade, suspiro ella nunca cambiaria, rio un poco al ver como Lucy le picaba la cara con un dedo.

-nyu...nyu-decia la chica en un tono muy inocente y curioso se veia muy tierna.

-No...Shizune...no estoy...be...biendo-hablaba media dormida Tsunade, Naruto tuvo una gota en su nuca...¡como rayos decia esa estupides con todas las botellas de sake a su alrededor!, hizo el sello del tigre y exclamo.

-''Suiton: teppodama (bala de agua)''-Naruto escupio una pequeña cantidad de agua de su boca, mojando completamente a Tsunade, Lucy lo miro sorprendida y se acerco rapidamente a el y comenzo a examinarle la boca.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS, ¿QUIEN FUE EL BASTARDO?-bramo enfurecida Tsunade, levantandose de su escritorio y buscando con una mirada asesina al responsable de haberla mojado, hasta que diviso a Naruto, supo que fue Naruto el que la mojo, con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos se dirigio a su hijo.

Luego de una larga paliza a Naruto varias cosas rotas y una divertida Lucy mirando como usaban a Naruto como saco de golpeo, Tsunade se tranquilizo, luego de eso ella noto a la chica, que venia junto con Naruto, escucho sobre la mision de Naruto y como fue que la rescato y su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Entonces lo que me estas tratando de decir es que ella cuando duerme o se siente agredida, cambia de personalidad?-pregunto Tsunade levantanndo una ceja y mirando analiticamente a la chica frente a ella.

-Exacto Oka-san, es como si hubiera desarrollado esa personalidad fria y indiferente como un escudo que la proteje de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño-explico Naruto su teoria a Tsunade, vamos el igual es medico por lo tanto igualmente tiene una teoria.

-Creo que seria bueno hacerle algunos examenes-comento Tsunade levantandose de su comodo asiento...

Con el equipo 7 y el constructor de puentes.

El equipo siete se encontraba en estos momentos caminando tranquilamente por un bosque, ya habian pasado mas de 3 horas desde que dejaron la aldea de Konoha por lo tanto ya llebavan un buen trayecto recorrido del camino, Naruko y Sasuke siempre alerta y con la guardia alta, Sakura ella preguntandole a Kakashi tribialidades, como si habian ninjas en la tierra de las olas, a lo que Kakashi daba un extenso discurso de lo kages y cosas que no nos interesa.

Luego de unas cuantas horas mas, pasaron por al lado de un charco de agua, Kakashi al momento se dio cuenta que era un gen-jutsu, pero sus estudiantes no, aunque en relidad ellos son novatos no tienen la experiencia para fijarse en esos detalles, el siguio caminando...hasta que.

-¡Muere!-grito un tipo con mascara y una extraño guante en su brazo, lanzando un latigo echo de afilados shuriken, otro tipo igualmente salio del charco y envolvio tambien una cadena alrededor del cuerpo de Kakashi, ambos jalaron en sentidos contrarios, el cuerpo de Kakashi se descuartizo en muchos pedazos.

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEIII!-grito una aterrorizada Sakura temblando y con lagrimas en sus ojos al ver como asesinaban a su sensei enfrente de sus ojos.

Sin embargo los tipos no les dieron tiempo de lamentarse, dado que nuevamente lanzaron sus cadenas en direccion hacia ellos, mas especificamente a Tazuna, el veia pasar su vida frente a sus ojos.

-''Bakyuro shinsei ga seichō(crece baculo sagrado)''-grito Naruko poniendose enfrente del constructor y para sorpresa de los individuos el baston bo de la rubia, empezo a crecer hasta golpear en el pecho al primer sujeto que encontro.

-aaaaaa-grito de dolor el sujeto al ser golpeado en todo su pecho, el envio chacra a la planta de sus pies, grave error.

Cuando el chuunin envio chacra a la planta de sus pies, penso que el baston bo, pararia su avanze, sin embargo eso no ocurrio, el ''Shinseina bakyuro (baculo sagrado)'', no detuvo su avanze y atravezo grotescamente su cuerpo destruyendo su cuerpo, el ''Shinseina bakyuro (baculo sagrado)'', choco contra la columna del sujeto y la destruyo completamente, dio un golpe seco cuando su cuerpo cayo al suelo sin vida.

Naruko vio esto y rapidamente hizo que su baculo regresara a su tamaño normal, ella se paralizo, ese fue su primer asesinato, no estaba preparada para eso todavia.

-¡Hermano!, ¡maldita puta, te matare!-grito el segundo sujeto, furioso su hermano murio frente a sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada, comenzo ha hacer posiciones de manos.

-''Suiton:Genzai no kirā no jutsu (corriente asesina)''-grito enloquecido el sujeto tomando agua de su anterior charco y convirtiendola en un circulo giratorio que lanzo hacia los gennin.

Sasuke sabia que su tecnica de fuego no era rival para ese disco de agua, el se sustituyo con un tronco, sin importarle sus compañeros.

Naruko ella no tenia idea de lo que ocurria a su alrededor, ella todavia no asimilaba que habia asesinado a alguien.

Sakura ella estaba temblando del miedo, no sabia que hacer.

Tazuna el ya se dio cuenta que moriria aqui y ahora, se resigno, nunca acabaria su puente.

-''Doton: doryūheki no jutsu (muro de tierra)''-grito Kakashi poniendo sus manos en el suelo y levantando un muro de tierra con cuatro cabezas de perro, el jutsu golpeo el muro y para horror de Tazuna, lo rebano como mantequilla, lo bueno del muro fue que desvio el ataque, siguio cortando arboles a lo lejos hasta que desaparecio de la vista-_eso fue peligroso sino llego a tiempo todos estarian muertos-_penso Kakashi haciendo posiciones de manos.

-''Raiton: chidori (millar de avez)''-exclamo Kakashi y para sorpresa de todos una corriente electrica se formo en la palma de su mano.

-¡Tu eres...Hatake Kakashi el copy-nin!-hablo con temor el ninja, retrocediendo un paso hacia atras.

Kakashi no hablo nada mas con su mano resplandeciente en chacra tipo raiton, salio corriendo en direccion hacia el sujeto, el tiro varios kunai tratando de detener a Kakashi pero no hubo suerte, Kakashi llego hasta el y le hundio su brazo derecho en el corazon matandolo instantanemente.

Luego de eso Kakashi sello los cuerpos en pergaminos, el cobraria la recompensa por la cabeza de los ''hermanos demonio'', luego de sellar los cuerpos se volvio hacia sus gennin con su excentrica sonrisa, vio a Naruko.

-_Su primer asesinato, necesitara apoyo para superarlo y aprender a vivir con ello-_penso Kakashi, luego vio vomo Sasuke lo miraba con envidia-_de seguro quiere que le enseñe el chidori...lo hare por Obito-_penso Kakashi al imaginarse que ayudando al Uchiha, estaria honrando la memoria de Obito...que equivocado estaba.

Luego miro a Sakura y Tazuna temblando al ver dos asesinatos frente a sus ojos, suspiro esta seria una larga mision, luego interrogo al constructor del puente le conto la historia de su pais y porque mintio en el informe de la mision diciendo que solo era rango C, le pregunto a sus gennin si querian continuar y ellos aceptaron, comenzo ha realizar posiciones de manos.

-''kushiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocacion)''-hablo Kakashi con flojera poniendo su mano en el suelo, en una pequeña explosion de humo aparecio un pequeño perro cafe levantando la pata en forma de saludo.

**-Yo...Kakashi**-para sorpresa y asombro de los presentes el...¡maldito perro hablo!

-Pakkun, necesito que vayas a la aldea y le informes a Minato-sensei que la mision se complico y que subio de rango C a rango A, y tambien quiero que le digas que Gato esta involucrado-comento Kakashi, el perro asintio y se comenzo a alejar en direccion a la aldea de la hoja.

Kakashi sabia que la aldea tenia tratos con Gato, el ayudo mucho despues del ataque del kyuubi, y si se entrometian en los planes de el, no seria bueno para la aldea, lo mas probable es que el Yondaime Hokage, enviaria a otro equipo de gennin como apoyo, pero secretamente enviaria a algun anbu, a cuidar del bienestar de Gato, volvio a suspirar esta seria una larga mision.

Llamando la atencion de todos los presentes se encaminaron de nuevo en direccion al pais de las olas...

Konoha, torre Hokage, 8:00 de la mañana al siguiente dia.

Minato estaba en su oficina relajado, luego de hablar con Danzo sobre sus futuros planes y el proyecto ''kigen (genesis)'', estaba relajado solo tenia que conseguir muestras de ADN, de Naruto y chacra de kyuubi, todo estaria listo, su plan para hacer al shinobi...perfecto, si nada podria molestarlo en la vida.

**-Hokage-sama, tengo un mensaje para usted**-escucho una voz ronca hablar, busco por todos lado y no encontro nada-**¡****aqui abajo!-**volvio a hablar la voz un poco molesta, fijando su vista hacia abajo Minato vio a la invocacion de Kakashi.

-¿Que sucede Pakkun?-pregunto serio Minato, algo en todo esto no le daba buena espina.

-**Kakashi me envio a informarle que la mision al pais de las olas se complico, subio a rango A, tambien me dijo que gato esta involucrado**-hablo el perro con su voz ronca-**y que es posible que se lleve un enfrentamiento contra el-**termino su relato Pakkun, Minato asintio, y Pakkun sin mas que decir desaparecio en una explosion de humo.

-_No puedo permitir que Gato muera, pero tampoco debo de ser tan obvio, haciendo que renuncien a su mision...enviare a un equipo de gennin a que le haga de apoyo...tambien enviare a un anbu a que vigile a Gato y que no permita que muera...Yugao servira, ella es buena en el sigilo-_penso Minato su plan a realizar.

-¡Anbu!-exclamo Minato, menos de un segundo ya habia un anbu con mascara de aguila arrodillado enfrente suyo.

-Ve e informale a Fuka que prepare a su gennin tienen de mision ir a apoyar al equipo 7 en su mision al pais de las olas, tambien busca a la anbu Neko e informale que tiene una mision encubierto, proteger al magnate Gato y evitar una confrontacion con el, en el pais de las olas-informo Minato, el anbu solo dijo un ''hai'' y desaparecio en una explosion de humo, a informar lo que le encargaron.

Apartamento de Naruto.

Naruto en estos momentos se encontraba recostado en un sofa en su departamento, estaba tranquilo mientras su mente volaba a todo lo que acabava de hacer durante todo este tiempo que ha estado con su nueva ''compañera'' de apartamento.

Flash-back

Naruto miraba atentamente como Tsunade veia unos informes con los resultados de las pruebas que le hicieron a la chica que salvo, ella tenia una cara seria, eso no le agrado.

-Oka-san ¿ella esta bien no tiene nada malo, verdad?-pregunto preocupado Naruto a Tsunade, ella simplemente sonrio.

-No Naruto, ella no tiene nada malo fisicamente...pero mentalmente estos escaneos muestran una doble actividad cerebral-murmuro Tsunade.

-¿Doble actividad cerebral?, entonces eso significa que ella tiene..-murmuro Naruto serio

-Doble personalidad...exacto por eso son los cambios de actitud cuando ella duerme o se siente amenazada-explico Tsunade a Naruto.

-Entonces la persona que se presento ante mi cuando le pregunte su nombre era una de sus personalidades...Lucy-recordo Naruto cuando la chica le dijo su nombre-y la que estamos viendo ahora es otra totalmente diferente...creo que la llamare Nyu-chan-comento Naruto con una sonrisa al ver a la chica curiosando en las cosas de Tsunade.

-No tienes que encariñarte mucho con ninguna de sus personalidades Naruto...con el tiempo ambas personalidades se uniran en una sola, como debe de ser-explico Tsunade, Naruto solo asintio.

Luego de eso Naruto se fue a comprarle ropa a Lucy/Nyu, obviamente se puso su mascara para que no lo reconocieran dado que...¿quien le venderia cosas al chico-demonio?...por eso la gente que lo veia solo pensaba que era algun anbu acompañando a una chica, a comprar, dado que nunca la habian visto por la aldea.

Naruto tambien luego de comprarle varios atuendos, el tambien le compro ropa ninja, dado que ella tambien estaria en su equipo, tambien en la tarde le pidio ayuda a Iruka-sensei, para darle algunas clases de como hablar a Nyu, el de la cicatriz acepto gustoso, realmente le gustaba enseñar, se sorprendieron Nyu era muy lista y aprendia cosas rapidamente, Iruka calculo que en menos de un mes ella podria hablar perfectamente bien, luego de que ella hablara bien le enseñarian a escribir, pero eso seria para mas adelante, no supo como pero se les fue rapidamente el dia enseñandole a Nyu a hablar, por el momento ella se quedaria en casa de Tsunade, dado que ella estaba mas capacitada para cuidarla hasta que se pudiera valer por si misma...

Fin flash-back

Naruto salio de sus recuerdos al esquivar rapidamente un kunai que iva en direccion a su craneo, rapidamente hizo aparecer un kunai de su muñeca, y se preparo para la inminente batalla...

-Jeje buenos reflejos Naruto-kun...un ninja nunca debe de bajar su guardia-hablo una peliroja apareciendo desde las sombras...era Fuka.

-Fuka-sensei...¿que hace aqui, hay alguna mision?-pregunto Naruto, mientras guardaba su kunai y se relajaba.

-Si, tenemos que ir a ayudar al equipo de Kakashi, en el pais de las olas...al parecer su mision se complico-comento Fuka restandole importancia al asunto.

-_Haku...Zabuza...esta vez los salvare-_penso Naruto con determinacion y una sonrisa al poder ver denuevo a los que le ayudaron a encontrar su...nindo(camino ninja).

-Yo se que usted puede hacer cualquier cosa Naruto-sama-apoyo Kurashi, ha Naruto mandandole una imagen mental de ella haciendo porras.

-**Esta vez no los dejaras morir ****¿****verdad Naruto-kun?-**pregunto con una sonrisa Kurama.

-**Yo no se de que hablan ustedes dos...solo espero ver pelear a ''mi'' novio-**comento Mika haciendo enfasis en esa palabra, iniciando un nuevo alegato, Naruto suspirando corto la conexion mental, ellas siempre pelean por cualquier cosa.

-Nos vemos en media hora en la entrada de Konoha...no tengo que recordarte que lleves tu mascara ¿verdard Ringu-san?-pregunto Fuka bromeando.

Luego de media hora Naruto estaba en la entrada de la aldea donde su sensei ya lo estba esperando, como se alegraba que alfin tenia a un sensei responsable, lejos de hay en un pequeño bote Kakashi se sintio raramente insultado.

Fuka iba vestida como de costumbre, su revelador chaleco rojo, su sexy short rosa y sus botas de combate, la cara tapada por su mascara de Pūma.

Naruto igual iba como de comstumbre todo sellado en pergaminos que tenia en su chaleco de bosillos azul, sus pantalones anbu negro, sus tipicas sandalias ninjas y Kurashi atada en su espalda.

-Vamos Ringu-san-hablo Fuka detras de su mascara, corriendo en direccion al pais de las olas.

-Hai...Pūma-sensei-respondio Naruto con determinacion, al haber una posibilidad de salvar a Haku y Zabuza.

Sin embargo sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara atras de ellos dos venia una sombra que se camuflaba perfectamente con el entorno, era el anbu que iba encubierto.

-_Quiero terminar pronto esta mision...para poder hablar con naruto-kun...y pedirle que me perdone-_penso Yugao con tristeza, sin saber que precisamente iba siguiendo al pelirrojo.

Pero lo que nadien noto ni siquiera la anbu Yugao, era una figura alargada y reptalina como de un metro de largo, era la dragona zafira.

-**_Alfin te encontre de nuevo Naruto-kun...pagaras por no haberme invocado en todo este tiempo, estaba sumamente aburrida en el ''Vu~arre_****_·_****_ doragon (valle dragon)...me vengare con bromas-_**penso la figura reptalina, riendo ''malvadamente'', como alguna clase de caricatura malvada barata.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy señores pero antes de despedirme totalmente un pequeño omake.

* * *

Omake 2: Naruto conoce a Zafira

Naruto en estos momentos se encontraba en un pequeño poblado de Kiri, ellos habian sufrido mucho por la guerra civil, no era muy grande por lo tanto nadien se preocupaba mucho por ellos, sin embargo se alegraron mucho al saber que el ''ishi amaterasu'' se encontraba en estos momentos en su pueblo, todos corrieron en direccion a una casa donde se encontraba atendiendolos.

-Esto te dolera mucho...porfavor resiste-hablo Naruto, detras de su mascara a una niñita de almenos 9 años que le faltaba un brazo, un ojo y tenia multiples heridas.

-No lo lograra ella esta muy mal-comento un aldeano que estaba mirando por una ventana la escena al igual que muchos otros.

-¡Pero que dices el es ishi amaterasu-sama, el podra lograrlo!-exclamo enojado el Padre de la niña, depositando su fe en Naruto.

-''Nin-jutsu medic: Taiyōnoiyashi (curacion solar)''-Todos prestaron mas atencion al escuchar y ver como Naruto hacia posicines de manos.

Para sorpresa de muchos una aura dorada con tintes rojos, cubrio las manos de Naruto, el lentamente fue acercando sus manos a la pequeña niña que lo miraba con esperanza, cuando Naruto toco a la niña, para terror y miedo de los presentes toda esa energia dorada con tintes rojos, cubrio a la niña.

-Aaaaaaa...para...aaaa-gritaba de dolor la pequeña, sin embargo Naruto no se detuvo agrego mas poder a su tecnica.

-¡Hay que detenerlo!-grito un aldeano dispuesto a entrar y detener a Naruto, siendo apoyado por otros mas al querer detener al ishi amaterasu, que ''matara a la niña''.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, la luz dorada-rojiza se apago, pero quedaron reciduos en el cuerpo de la niña que ya estaba desmayada, por tanto dolor, pero donde quedaron los reciduos de esa energia, era mas especificamente donde le faltaba el brazo, el ojo, y donde tenia heridas, para el asombro de todos poco a poco se empezo a regenerar el brazo de la niña, quedando intacto, su ojo volvio, sus heridas sanaron, su color volvio y recupero peso.

-L-lo logre jeje-dijo Naruto antes de desmayarse por el uso excesibo de energia vital combinada con enegia yin.

-¡Ishi amaterasu-sama lo logro!-exclamo euforico el Padre de la pequeña llorando de felicidad junto a su esposa.

Luego de unas 8 horas, Naruto volvio en si, encontrandose que estaba en una cama, recordo como salvo a la pequeña y sonrio, realmente le gustaba poder ver a una familia feliz, se paro de la cama tomo todas sus cosas, para ir al siguiente pueblo.

-¡Ishi-nisan-escuhco Naruto cuando salia de la casa donde se encontraba, viendo en frente de el a la pequeña que salvo.

-Hola pequeña ¿ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Naruto desordenandole su pelo castaño.

-Si Ishi-nisan-respondio alegremente la niña mientras mostraba su pequeño brazo, tratando de mostrar musculo.

-Jaja, si puedo ver que ahora eres mas fuerte-ttebayo-se rio Naruto de la niña.

-Ishi amaterasu-sama, sabemos que usted no acepta dinero, pero igualmente todos nosotros queremos darle esta gema que ha estado con el pueblo durante generaciones, es una muestra de lo agradecido que estamos con usted-hablo una voz detras de Naruto el se volteo solo para ver a todo el pueblo despidiendolo alegremente, mientras el padre de la niña le extendia un cofre, seguramente la gema estaria hay.

-No van a aceptar un no por respuesta ¿verdad?-pregunto Naruto, el pueblo solo le sonrio y extendio un poco mas el cofre para que lo tomara.

Resignado Naruto tomo el cofre, hizo una reverencia y se encamino fuera del pueblo, mientras oia a los aldeanos despedirlo alegremente.

Luego de eso Naruto siguio su camino hacia su siguiente destino, al caer la noche le entro la curiosidad y decidio abrir el cofre sin imaginarse lo que encontraria hay.

Naruto paro en un claro del bosque y decidio que veria esa gema, saco el cofre de su mochila y procedio a abrirlo, lo primero que vio cuando lo abrio fue un bulto envuelto en unos trapos, retiro los trapos y lo que ocultaban encontrandose con una hermosa gema de color plateado con destellos azules, el diriguio su mano para tomarla pero cuando estaba rozando la gema, esta brillo intensamente, sorprendiendolo, la gema cayo de sus manos todavia brillando intensamente, rodo unos cuantos centimetros y su brillo aumento, brillaba tan intensamente que Naruto tuvo que taparse los ojos con su ante-brazo para no quedar cegado, luego sintio como el brillo disminuia, retiro su brazo de sus ojos y volvio a mirar hacia donde habia caido la gema, encontrandose ahora que no habia ninguna gema en su lugar solo habia una pequeña criatura de hermosos colores plateados y azules, con un par de alas, mirandolo con curiosidad.

-**¿****Quien eres tu?-**para su sorpresa la criatura le hablo aunque ya habia visto hablar a perros, sapos, babosas, serpientes, monos...etc, no se sorprendio mucho.

-Yo soy Naruto Senju-Uzumaki, y por lo que puedo ver tu eres un dragon...wow..nunca crei ver uno con mis propios ojos-comento Naruto acercando su mano a la cabeza del dragon.

-**Yo soy una dragona...una hembra, por si no te habias dado cuenta y me llamo...me llamo, pues nose-**comento la dragona, haciendo que Naruto se caiga de espaldas.

-Que tal si te llamo...Zafira...es un bonito nombre ademas que te queda perfecto-comento Naruto ante el color de las escamas de la dragona, ella asintio feliz dandole a naruto una sonrisa, mostrando sus pequeños colmillos.

Naruto fue acercandose mas para poder tocarla cuando toco su cabeza un imenso dolor se genero en su mano derecha con la cual la toco, en su mano quedo una quemadura, pero la quemadura tenia forma de dragon, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo una una gran explosion de humo al lado derecho de ellos volviendose rapidamente Naruto en posicion de batalla y protegiendo a la dragona detras de el, pero lo que vio lo asombro, un inmenso dragon de colores rojos con verde estaba enfrente de el y mirandolo de manera analitica.

-**Mmm un nuevo invocador no habia visto uno desde Hagoromo-**comento el dragon, Naruto no pudo articular palabra-**tines un corazon puro y una voluntad inquebrantable...es por eso que el huevo se abrio ante tu contacto...es interesante he visto tu vida y dejame decirte que no has tenido una facil chico, ademas puedo notar que no tienes malas intensiones con zafira, buen nombre por cierto, desde hoy esa marca que posees te permitira invocarla...ademas puedo ver que ya son amigos eso es bueno...yo soy Ry****ū****jin, el sabio dragon, y desde hoy tu Naruto Senju-Uzumaki...eres el invocador de Zafira-**comento el dragon antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo.

**-**Parece ser que desde ahora seremos amigos-comento Naruto tomando a Zafira y colocandola en sus piernas, y comenzando a acariciarla.

**-Eso parece...Naruto-kun, Zafira esta feliz-**murmuro la dragona disfrutando las caricias de Naruto.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy, quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza es que tenia problemas con este capitulo, espero y les haya gustado...¿que planeara Danzo con Naruto?...¿que es el proyecto ''Kingen (genesis)''?...¿que planeara Minato con sus shinobi de REON?...¿Naruto lograra llegar antes de la batalla de Zabuza v/s Kakashi?...¿Naruto podra salvar a Haku y Zabuza en el puente?...¿Haku es hombre o mujer?...¿que bromas le hara Zafira a Naruto, por no haberla invocado en todo este tiempo?...esas y otras preguntas seran respondidas en el siguiente capitulo que se llamara:

Kuraishi v/s Kubikiribōchō

El elemento Suiton de Naruto ¿falla?.

* * *

Tambien quiero dejarles en claro quien era la chica, se llama Lucy/Kaede/Nyu es de elfen lied, un manga genial, aunque en lo personal no me gusto para nada como termino todo, por eso decidi agregarla a mi fic...bueno sin mas que decir me despido.

atte:Rey96

pd: se agradecen todo tipo de review, sean para comentar, animar, criticar, dar ideas o sugerencias en fin cualquiera es bien recibido.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todo/as.

Aqui Rey96 trayendoles otro capitulo de mi fic, pero como todos saben antes que nada a responder a las personas que me han inspirado y dado animos con su review:

**CCSakuraforever:**Si Naruto nunca sera controlado...wuajajaja.

**thor94: I**f cat will have their due and there will be

many problems with Minato, (My English is not good).

**Guest1:**Vale gracias y espero no defraudar con este capitulo hoy.

**Guest2:**Jaja lo lamento amigo pero en esta mision no aparecera Nyu.

**Guest3**:Amigo el proyecto -''kigen'' no es para controlar a Naruto disculpa si no me entendiste o me exprese mal.

**Guest4**:Amigo en mi fic, Naruto es la reencarnacion de Rikudou con la voluntad de Ashura, acuerdate que Rikudou tambien tiene su propio simbolo, jeje.

**savitarsurffer:**En este capitulo de hoy lo averiguaras jjeje.

**Guest5**:Eso sera en un par de capitulos mas amigo.

**gerymaru:**Amigo eres un pervertido...yo igual jaja, con Haku estos capitulos lo sabremos jeje, y si los hermanos de Naruto apareceran en los examenes de chuunin.

**Yako-Tsuki:**Amigo eso yo lo explique en el otro capitulo, y no, no es la dragon de Eragon aunque tengo que admitir que de hay tome el nombre, pero nada mas, Naruto no tendra los poderes del jinete dragon...sino que sera un...xxxxxxxxxx...espero sorprenderlos con eso.

**sanada el tengu:**Exacto nadien puede ser tan bueno eso era demasiado sospechoso.

**lobetano:**Gracias amigo en realidad estaba un poco trabado en eso pero tu me has iluminado jeje.

**jiv:**Lo trate de hacer lo mas pronto que pude.

**xix-all:**Vale gracias por decirme, es que creo que me acostubre jeje, y se que es un poco usado pero no me vino nada mas a la cabeza.

**alexandert cross:**La habilidad de Lucy vendria siendo ''kekkegenkai'', pero mas adelante profundizare en eso, y eso en realidad no lo habia pensado con respecto a Zafira.

**kentanaka1350:**Asi es como escribo yo amigo, pero en este sera mas de accion y mostrare mas habilidades del pelirrojo, y gracias por corregirme esas palabras gracias.

**Guest6:**Amigo las chicas de las peliculas de Naruto te digo que siempre me gustaron y es una lastima que ninguna se haya quedado con Naruto...pero en mi fic cambiare eso...espero haberte respondido jeje.

**Zafir09:**Amigo en este capitulo sabras varias respuestas a tus preguntas, pero lo de la femHaku sera en el siguiente jeje.

**caballerooscuro117:**Amigo ellos estan creando un shinobi perfecto, en cuanto a Mei, acuerdate que Kiri le debe mucho al ''ishi amaterasu'', acuerdate que hasta mandaron ninjas a buscarlo para que se uniera a Kiri.

* * *

Bueno eso seria todo con respecto a los review, ahora la lista del harem NO ESTA COMPLETA, jeje.

HAREM DE NARUTO HASTA EL MOMENTO:

-Naruko.

-Yugao.

-Kurashi.

-Kurama.

-Mika.

-Hime.

-Kurenai.

-Anko.

-Ayame.

-Lucy/Nyu

-Fuka.

Bueno hay le agrege un par de chicas mas, en unos cuantos capitulos mas agregare a mas.

* * *

**Renuncia de derechos:**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo soy el dueño de esta idea, los personajes le pertenecen a el, excepto los personajes que crearé jejej.

**HOLA A TODOS-**demonio/invocación hablando.

**_HOLA A TODOS_**-demonio/invocación pensando.

Hola a todos-dioses/kurashi hablando.

_Hola a todos_-dioses/kurashi pensando.

_Hola a todos_-pensamientos humanos.

* * *

Capitulo 12:Kurashi v/s Kubikiribōchō

El elemento Suiton de Naruto ¿falla?.

El equipo 7 ya habia dejado la pequeña enbarcacion, que los transporto hasta el pais de las olas, luego de agradecerle al barquero que se arriesgara a transportarlos, aun con saber que Gato podria hacer reprimendas por ayudar al sujeto que puede quitarle el control del pais, con la construccion del puente, aunque eso ahora no nos interesa.

Luego de caminar por unos cuantos minutos, empezaron a adentrarse en un pequeño bosque, que habia que atravesar para llegar a la capital del pais de las olas.

Kakashi miro a sus alumnos, aunque haya pasado un dia, Naruko todavia no se habia repuesto por completo de haber cometido su primer asesinato.

-Relajate Naruko, de seguro que ya no habran mas problemas-hablo de manera peresoza Kakashi, tratando de hacer que Naruko deje de estar tan tensa.

Tazuna miraba con compasion a la rubia, sentia un poco de pena por la mas pequeña de todos.

-_Dicen que para cualquier...persona por muy ninja que sea...siempre siente culpabilidad cuando hace su primer asesinato, me compadesco de ella...a tan temprana edad y ya tuvo que acabar con la vida de alguien mas...pero esa es la vida que escogio...la de kunoichi-_pensaba Tazuna, colocando una mano en el hombro de la rubia ofreciendole apoyo.

-Gracias-murmuro en un tono casi inaudible Naruko, agradeciendole al viejo borracho por el apoyo.

Sasuke, bueno a el no le interesaba, para nada como se encontrara, el solo miraba a Kakashi intensamente.

Sin embargo lo que nadien noto fue como eran acechados por unas sombras en las copas de los arboles, una mas grande que las otras, lo que si distinguia a una mas que a otra era la gran espada que se veia en su espalda.

-Como en unas dos horas mas llegaremos a mi hogar, donde podremos descansar y esperar el apoyo que pediste, tuerto-comento Tazuna, alegremente de que ya estaria en su comodo hogar, junto con su hija y nieto Inari.

-Hmp...¡Kakashi cuando estemos en la casa del constructor, te exigo que me enseñes esa tecnica que mostraste anteriormente!-exclamo Sasuke mirando con arrogancia a Kakashi.

-_Lo hago por Obito, lo hago por Obito-_se repetia mentalmente Kakashi, aguantando sus ganas de golpear al Uchiha, que le exigia-claro Sasuke-hablo de forma despreocupada Kakashi, aunque un poco enojado, eso solo hizo sonreir con mas arrogancia a Sasuke.

-Oiga Kakashi-sensei y ¿a nosotras que nos enseñara?-pregunto Sakura con curiosidad, Naruko tambien puso atencion a ella igualmente le hacia falta entrenamiento, solo conocia las tecnicas que le dio su ''nii-sama'' en el pergamino que le dio como regalo, en verdad necesitaba el entrenamiento.

-Buen...¡abajo!-exclamo Kakashi de improvisto tirando a todos al suelo, justo a tiempo para evitar que una gran espada los decapitara a todos.

La espada paso zumbando por arriba de las cabezas de los ninjas y el constructor, solo unos segundos que se hubieran demorado en tirarse al suelo, ya no tendrian cabeza, la enorme espada siguio su curso hasta quedar incrustada en un arbol, casi inmediatamente que la espada quedo incrustada en el arbol, un sujeto aparecio en el mango de la espada, demostrando asi su resistencia.

-Momochi Zabuza...ninja renegado de Kirigakure-hablo Kakashi levantandose, y mirando seriamente a su nuevo oponente.

-_Mmm no me sorprende que los ''hermanos demonio'' hayan fallado esta mision-_penso Zabuza mirando a Kakashi-_es el copy-nin de Konoha...Kakashi del sharingan-_mirando analiticamente a Kakashi.

Los demas que todavia se encontraban en el suelo, solo miraban la escena delante de ellos, Tazuna con nerviosismo al ver que habia un nuevo sujeto que venia por su cabeza, Naruko con un poco de temor el sujeto se veia fuerte, Sasuke con ansias de demostrar la ''superioridad'' del clan Uchiha, Sakura con temor de que algo le pudiera pasar a su ''amor''.

-¡Voy a mostrarles a todos de lo que es capaz el clan Uchiha!-exclamo Sasuke levantandose y dispuesto a pelear contra Zabuza.

-¡Este no es rival para ti Sasuke!...es un jounin un ninja de elite...como yo...si el va ser nuestro oponente-hablo Kakashi deteniendo a Sasuke, y llevandose su mano a su ojo vendado-voy a necesitar esto...esto va a ser peligroso...no pense usarlo en esta mision pero no hay de otra...¡sharingan!-exclamo Kakashi dejando a la vista su ojo rojo con tres tomoes

-¡Kakashi-sensei va a usar el sharingan!-exclamo Sakura, esta ya seria la segunda vez que lo veria en accion.

-Debe de ser fuerte si Kakashi-sensei usara su sharingan...la ultima vez lo uso contra nii-sama-comento Naruko levantandose y ayudando a levantarse a Tazuna, que por cierto no entendia a que se referian.

-Kakashi el del ojo sharingan...¿estoy en lo correcto?-hablo Zabuza llamando la atencion de todos-es muy malo haa...pero tu tendras que entregarme al anciano-comento con los ojos ensombrecidos Zabuza.

-¡OYE TUERTO ¿QUE MIERDA TIENE TU OJO?!-pregunto un impactado Tazuna señalandolo con el dedo, sin embargo Kakashi no le presto atencion.

-¡Rapido formacion de batalla MANGI!...proteger a Tazuna-san y mantenerse fuera de esta pelea...¡aprendan a trabajar en equipo!-exclamo Kakashi poniendose en posicion de batalla, los gennin obedecieron sin replicar la orden de su sensei.

-Vaya vere en accion el SHARINGAN...esto es un honor-hablo con sorna Zabuza dandoles la cara a los ninjas.

-¡Me podrian explicar ¿que rayos es eso?!-volvio a insistir Tazuna.

-Sharingan es un dou-jutsu que radica en los ojos, es un poder muy especial que permite comprender casi al instante cualquier, nin-jutsu, gen-jutsu y tai-jutsu, y reflejar el ataque al oponente-dio una vaga explicacion Sasuke con orgullo de pertenecer al clan dueño de dicho dou-jutsu, Tazuna se sorprendio.

-Tienes razon chico...pero eso fue muy superficial...pero eso a mi no me interesa saber el estupido poder que te permiter copiar a los demas como un mono-se burlo del sharingan Zabuza, desapareciendo del arbol.

Kakashi se puso alerta, pudo ver gracias al sharingan que Zabuza venia en su direccion, sacando un kunai, logro detener la Kubikiribōchō, chispas volaron de los kunai y la espada al chocar entre si.

-Buenos reflejos Kakashi-hablo con su voz ronca Zabuza-pero no tan buenos-hablo otro Zabuza detras de Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei atras de usted-grito Naruko, desde su lugar.

Zabuza partio por la mitad de un tajo a Kakashi y a su clon, para el horror de los presentes, sin embargo Kakashi igualmente se transformo en agua al ser cortado.

-Esto se acabo-hablo de manera fria Kakashi atras de Zabuza con un kunai en su garganta.

-¿Eso crees Kakashi?-pregunto con burla Zabuza antes de convertirse en agua.

-U_n ''mizu-bunshin (clon de agua)''-_penso un preocupado Kakashi.

Con el grupo ellos estaban alertas no sabian cuando podria aparecer Zabuza, una espesa neblina los habia comenzado a cegar desde que comenzo la batalla, de Kakashi y Zabuza, en realidad ya nisiquiera podian ver sus manos y eso los estaba preocupando.

-¡Muere viejo!-escucharon un potente grito que venia de en medio de su formacion MANGI.

Zabuza habia llegado justo en medio de ellos y los tenia donde queria...a todos juntos el los mataria a todos de un solo tajo.

-''katon: gokakiryu no jutsu (gran bola de fuego)''-exclamo Sasuke, creando su bola de fuego sin importarle que podria calcinar a sus compañeros.

-''Sunshin no jutsu''-murmuro Zabuza desapareciendo antes de que la bola de fuego le diera.

Sin embargo la bola de fuego siguio su camino sin detenerse, en este caso le daria a sus propios compañeros.

-''Doton: doryūheki no jutsu (muro de tierra)''-exclamo Kakashi llegando justo a tiempo parando la bola de fuego que se dirijia a Naruko, Sakura, y Tazuna que solo suspiraron de alivio-luego hablaremos de esto Sasuke-comento Kakashi con enojo, Sasuke no le tomo importancia.

-Jajaja me hubiera gustado ver como ese chico, mata a sus propios compañeros...con tal de salvar su pellejo...de alguna forma me hizo acordarme de mi-hablo con gracia Zabuza estando parado en medio del agua sin hundirse para la sorpresa de todos, menos Kakashi obviamente.

-Momochi Zabuza el ''kirigakure no kijin (demonio oculto en la neblina)'', un chico que sin entrenamiento ninja previo, llego a la academia mutilo y mato a mas de 100 estudiantes solo con sus manos...ese eras tu-hablo Kakashi, dando informacion de Zabuza.

-Si lo recuerdo se sintio...se sintio...tan bien-comento Zabuza con la mirada perdida como si estuviera recordando como asesinaba a chicos de 12 años con sus manos.

-_¡__Mato a mas de 100 niños!-_ese era el pensamiento colectivo de todos los gennin y Tazuna, sintiendo miedo del tipo de las vendas en la boca.

-Pero dejemonos de charla...¡te matare Kakashi!-grito un enloquecido Zabuza, tomando la Kubikiribōchō de su espalda y llendo a toda velocidad hacia Kakashi con la intencion de partirlo a la mitad.

Kakashi tomo nuevamente sus kunais, uno en cada mano, kunai y espada volvieron a chocar, soltando chispas al contacto, pero era claro que Zabuza tenia mayor fuerza que Kakashi.

-_Tiene un fuerza extraordinaria...__¡__no puedo parar su ataque!-_penso con alarma Kakashi, sin mas remedio movio sus kunai hacia el lado derecho, por la presion ejercida la espada igualmente se fue al lado derecho de Kakashi, quedando enterrada en la tierra.

Zabuza desaparecio a una velocidad increible y aparecio enfrente de Kakashi, pero como Kakashi pudo anticipar su movimiento gracias al sharingan, logro poner sus brazos en forma de ''x'' tratando de frenar un poco una patada que le envio Zabuza, sin embargo la fuerza ejercida fue tanta que envio a Kakashi a volar hasta caer al agua.

Kakashi, rapidamente intento salir del agua, pero algo extraño sucedia, el agua era mas pesada de lo normal, mientras Kakashi estaba en sus pensamientos, Zabuza rapidamento llego al lago donde asomo una mata de cabello plateado, sonrio internamente, ya capturo al sensei, matar al resto sera pan comido.

-''Suiton:Suirō no jutsu (Prisión De Agua )''-exclamo Zabuza haciendo rapidamente sus posciones de manos, lo unico que sintio kakashi fue que estaba rodeado de agua, nuevamente.

-Jajaja fuiste muy facil de vencer Kakashi...me esperaba mas del copy-nin-hablo Zabuza con tono decepcionado-¡el problema mas grande ya fue neutralizado, ya pueden salir...Haku, Suigetsu!-exclamo Zabuza.

Para sorpresa de todos dos sombras saltaron desde las copas de los arboles, uno era un tipo con pelo blanco con tintes azules, otra era un sujeto de pelo cafe que no se le veia la cara, dado que estaba tapada por una mascara.

-¡Matenlos!-volvio a exclamar Zabuza, Suigetsu solo sonrio realmente le gusta matar, a el, sin embargo, Haku vacilo-es una orden Haku...debes ser duro-comento Zabuza, eso parecio bastar para que tomara confianza.

-Haii...Zabuza-sensei-exclamaron al unisono los dos.

-¡Sasuke-teme...nosotros dos pelearemos y trataremos de salvar a Kakashi-sensei...Sakura protege al constructor-exclamo Naruko dando un paso hacia al frente tomando su ''Shinseina bakyuro (baculo sagrado)'', de su espalda y poniendose en posicion de batalla.

-¡Les mostrare el poder de un Uchiha de elite!-comento Sasuke igualmente en posicion de batalla.

Sakura y Tazuna retrocedieron un poco para darles espacio para luchar y no estorbar.

-¡¿Pero que creen que hacen?!...su mision es mantener a salvo al constructor...¡no se salgan de la mision!...no rompan las reglas-exclamo Kakashi dentro de la prision de agua, Zabuza solo se rio de forma malvada, porque sus estudiantes matarian facilmente a los de Kakashi.

-Nii-sama una vez me dijo ''los que rompen las reglas son llamados escoreas...pero los que abandonan a un camarada son peor que escorea''...¡y yo no quiero ser peor que escorea!-exclamo Naruko.

-Obito-murmuro Kakashi con asombro.

-Basta de charla es hora de que mueran...''Suiton: Shōgekiha no jutsu (choque de olas)''-exxclamo Suigetsu, juntando sus manos enfrente y tomando agua de su cuerpo y creando unas potentes olas que iban en direccion de Sasuke y Naruko, Tazuna y Sakura estaban fuera de su rango.

-''Kawarami''-exclamo Sasuke sustituyendose por un tronco y apareciendo en una copa de un arbol cercano.

-''Bakyuro shinsei ga seichō (crece baculo sagrado)''-exclamo Naruko enterrando su baculo en la tierra y elevandose, y de paso evitando las olas, rapidamente hizo el sello del tigre y exclamo-''Suiton: teppodama(bala de agua)-Naruko disparo dos balas de agua en direccion a los ninjas.

Suigetsu y Haku no tuvieron tiempo de asombrarse dado que varias balas de agua venian en direcion a ellos, aunque Suigetsu parecia tranquilo.

-''Sunshin no jutsu''-susurro Haku evadiendo las balas de agua que venian en su direccion.

Sin embargo contrario a Haku, Suigetsu no evadio las balas de agua sino al contrario dejo que le dieran de lleno.

-_Le di-_penso Naruko con una sonrisa regresando a tierra firme.

-Sabes..tu no podras conmigo dado que...¡yo soy parte del agua y el agua es parte de mi!-para asombro de los presentes toda el agua se diriguio al cuerpo de Suigetsu y la comenzo a ''absorber'' como si fuera una esponja.

-Jaja Suigetsu..es del clan Hözuki...por lo tanto el agua no le hace daño..al contrario eso lo fortalece...ese es su ''kekkegenkai(linea sucesoria)...estas en problemas chica-se burlo Zabuza de Naruko, ella solo bufo molesta.

-''katon: gokakiryu no jutsu (gran bola de fuego)''-escucharon desde los arboles, una gran bola de fuego se diriguia hacia el Hözuki.

-''Suiton: Suijinheki no jutsu (muro de agua)''-exclamo Suigetsu creando una gran cantidad de agua a su alrededor que lo protegio de la bola de fuego.

naruko aprovechando la apertura se lanzo a golpear a suigetsu, le envio su baculo, en direccion al pecho, estaba ha centimetros, cuando de una patada se lo desviaron al lado izquierdo, era haku que en el ultimo minuto, desvio el ataque de naruko.

-''Hyöton: Sensatsu sushio no jutsu (mil agujas voladoras de la muerte)''-exclamo Haku enfrente de Naruko, para sorpresa de ella miles de senbon se materializaron enfrente suyo y fueron a su direccion.

Todas las agujas entraron en el cuerpo de Naruko, Kakashi veia esto con horror dado que perdio a otro camarada enfrente suyo, de nuevo, y no pudo hacer nada.

-NARUKOOO-grito Sakura alejada del lugar del encuentro, Tazuna desvio la mirada.

sin embargo cuando Naruko estaba cayendo a tierra antes de tocarla desaparecio en un ''puff''.

-No te confies solo porque puedes usar el ''Hyoton (hielo)'', cree unos cuantos ''kage-bunshin (clones de sombra)'' cuando Sasuke-teme le lanzo la bola de fuego a tu compañero, y los escondi por si los necesitaba para remplazarme...un concejo bastante util de nii-sama-exclamaron 10 Narukos rodeando a Haku.

-_Su ''nii-sama'', ese sujeto, ya me estan entrando ganas de conocerlo...anteriormente dijo que el fue uno de los que obligo a Kakashi ha usar su sharingan-_penso Zabuza en la lejania con una sonrisa, al imaginarse otra buena batalla.

-¡Vamos...''Suiton: teppodama (bala de agua)''!-exclamaron todas las Narukos en sincronia, enviando varias balas de agua hacia Haku, que solo pudo poner sus brazos en forma de ''x'' para poder protegerse, las balas de agua dieron de lleno en Haku enviandola varios metros lejos hasta chocar contra un arbol, su espalda crujio, seguramente se rompio algun hueso.

-''Suiton: Daburu jū no jutsu (doble cañon de agua)''-exclamo Suigetsu reuniendo pequeñas porciones de agua en la punta de sus dedos indices, las pequeñas balas de agua salieron disparadas en direccion a Sasuke.

Sasuke logro esquivar con exito 3 de esos pequeños proyectiles, sin embargo uno le dio en la pierna atravesandosela de lado a lado, el apreto los dientes aguantando el dolor.

Lanzo varios kunai y shuriken en direccion a Suigetsu, sin embargo para su molestia, todos atravezaron a Suigetsu, pero no le hacian daño debido a que se regeneraba casi de inmediato con agua.

-Si no puedo herirte con kunai...te evaporizare ''katon: gokakiryu no jutsu (gran bola de fuego)''-exclamo Sasuke enviando su bola de fuego en direccion a Suigetsu, que solo se convirtio en un charco de agua evadiendola.

-Sabes que me canse...''Suiton:suiryūdan no jutsu (dragon de agua)''-para horror de Sasuke un inmenso dragon agua salio disparado del lago en direccion hacia el.

-AAAAAAAA-grito Sasuke de dolor al sentir su cuerpo siendo comprimido por agua.

El dragon de agua tomo entre sus fauces a Sasuke y lo elevo en el cielo subiendo a una velocidad asombrosa, cada segundo alejaba mas y mas a Sasuke del suelo, el dragon de agua dejo de ascender, y comenzo su descenso rapidamente.

-GROARRRRR-rugio el dragon de agua antes de impactar contra el duro suelo, Sasuke sintio cada parte de su cuerpo ser molida por una increible fuerza, no supo en que momento quedo inconsciente.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-grito de horror Sakura al ver a su amado siendo golpeado de forma tan violenta, justo ha dos metros de ella, se acerco ha verlo y lo que vio la horrorizo.

Sasuke tenia el craneo partido, un labio reventado, los dedos de sus manos echados hacia atras de forma grotesca, el hueso de la canilla se salia...estaba a la vista, milagrosamente seguia respirando...apenas.

Tazuna aparto la vista asqueado y horrorizado al ver esa horrible escena, solo pudo abrazar a la destrozada Sakura dandole apoyo silencioso.

-Jajaja uno menos queda una...¿que hara tu alumna, Kakashi?-pregunto con burla Zabuza mirando la escena con alegria.

-Maldito...cuando salga de aqui...te matare-murmuro enojado Kakashi.

-Solo quedas tu...cuando te mate me quedare con ese interesante baculo-hablo Suigetsu llendo en direcion de naruko y empezando un duelo de tai-jutsu.

Naruko bloqueo una patada del sujeto, esquivo un derechazo, esquivo un cabezazo, se estaba empezando a cabrear solo estaba esquivando y no contra-atacando...de improvisto sintio un fuerte dolor en su estomago que la hizo escupir sangre de la boca...Suigetsu en un descuido le habia conectado un rodillazo...sin darle tiempo Suigetsu la tomo de el cabello y le estampo la cara contra el suelo, pero no se detuvo hay, haciendo que su brazo ganara musculatura, arrastro a Naruko unos diez metros por la tierra, dejando un surco por donde paso la cara de Naruko.

-Jajaja...si me dices ''perdoneme Suigetsu-sama'', te matare mas rapido jeje...dilo-ofrecio Suigetsu levantando a Naruko por el cabello, mostrando como la cara de Naruko estaba toda ensangrentada y sucia por la tierra, solo su ojo derecho era visible.

-Pu..pudrete...yo..so-lo...le di-go...asi...a..-nii-sama-hablo con dificultad Naruko dandole un escupitajo a Suigetsu en la cara.

-¡Detente Suigetsu..ya los derrotamos no es necesario matarlos!-exclamo Haku al lado del arbol donde fue que se estrello por la tecnica de Naruko.

-Callate Haku..-respondio Suigetsu, tomando uno de los propios kunai de Naruko de su porta-kunai-¿que ironico no?...te matare con tu propio kunai-hablo con una sonrisa sicopata Suigetsu acercando el filo del kunai al cuello de NNaruko-¡MUERE!-grito sicopatamente Suigetsu enterrando el kunai en el cuello, sangre volo por los aires, un brazo se habia interpuesto en el cuello de Naruko salvandola.

Naruko habia cerrado los ojos esperando el final, penso en su familia pero lo unico que le vino a la mente fue recuerdos de como la dejaban de lada exepto por su madre, recuerdos de como no la entrenaban, recuerdos de como Akane y Menma no le hablaron mas al convertirse en gennin antes de tiempo, recuerdos de como un pelirrojo siempre la cuidaba cuando era mas pequeña, recuerdos de como siempre tenia tiempo para ella, recuerdo de como la protegia, recuerdo de como la estaba mirando...de como la estaba abrazando y dedicandole una sonrisa, con su mascara levantada...esperen eso no lo estaba imaginando.

-¿Estas bien naruko-chan?-pregunto Naruto, preocupado.

-Ni-nii-sama...¿eres...t-tu?-pregunto Naruko con dificultad, debido a que tenia la cara echa mierda.

-¡QUIEN DEMONIO...ARGG-se quejo Suigetsu al recibir una gran patada en el estomago que lo envio varios metros lejos, el no la pudo ver para hacerse liquido con su kekkegenkai, por eso es que le afecto.

-¡Es un anbu!-exclamo Tazuna, dejandose llevar por la mascara, de Naruto, el la tenia levantada para que solo Naruko pudiera ver su rostro.

-_Los refuerzos-_fue el pensamiento de Kakashi y Sakura aliviados.

Interesante-murmuro Zabuza en el lago.

-No te preocupes Naruko-chan...te curare y quedaras tan linda como siempre-comento Naruto, haciendo brillar sus manos en chacra verde, y colocandola delicadamente en la cara de Naruko.

-_Cree que soy linda...__¡__me dijo que era linda!-_pensaba una roja Naruko, que agradecia la suciedad que tenia en el rostro para que no notaran su sonrojo.

Poco a poco las heridas de Naruko comenzaron a sanar, Naruto ya estaba a la mitad cuando, tuvo que esquivar una patada que se diriguia hacia su cabeza, agachandose y tomando a Naruko en sus brazos, se alejo del sujeto que le envio la patada.

-Maldito eso me...dolio-comento Suigetsu mirandolo de manera asesina y liberando instinto asesino, sin embargo Naruto no se inmuto.

-Su pongo qque no me dejaras curar a mis compañeros facilmente ¿cierto?-pregunto Naruto con una voz tranquila.

-_Esa mascara...yo la he visto en alguna parte __¿__pero donde?-_se preguntaba mentalmente Zabuza mirando analiticamente a Naruto, sin embargo Haku sabia la respuesta.

-¡ES ISHI AMATERASU!-exclamo Haku con asombro y...¿respeto?.

-_No puede ser...esa mascara es la que tenia Naruto...__¿__el es ishi amaterasu?...luego me preocupare por eso...__¿__pero donde esta Fuka?-_se preguntaba mentalmente un confundido Kakashi, aunque ciertamente estaba alegre por la llegada de Naruto...ahora ya tenian a un medico.

-No...no te dejare ''Suiton: teppodama (bala de agua)''-exclamo Suigetsu, enviando varias balas de agua a por Naruto, que las esquivaba facilmente aun con Naruko en sus brazos.

-_Maldicion no tengo opcion...gracias por esto Mika-chan-_penso Naruto en su mente.

-**No hay de que Naruto-kun...aunque es una pena de que no puedan estar mas de 10 minutos en este plano terrenal-**comento con decepcion Mika.

-_No te preocupes mika-chan...eso es tiempo suficiente, ademas no los culpes, ellos no han aparecido aqui por milenios es obvio que no puedan estar tanto tiempo fuera-_agradecio Naruto, cortando la conexion mental Naruto, miro a su oponente,sonrio, comenzo a hacer posiciones de manos.

-''kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocacion)''-exclamo Naruto, ponienndo sus manos en el suelo, varias letras aparecieron y lineas como una telaraña, hubo una explosion de humo, no muy grande pero no tan pequeña.

-¡Un jutsu de invocacion..ten cuidado Suigetsu no sabemos que podria salir de hay!-exclamo Zabuza a su aprendiz, que solo cabeceo un ''hai''.

Lo primero que se vio cuando poco a poco se iba despejando el humo producto de la invocacion, fueron unas patas plateadas, luego de eso brillaron siniestramente un par de ojos negros, en medio del humo, un hocico que babeada muchos colmillos adornandolo, orejas puntiagudas, una melena, no como la de un leon sino que mas pequeña, su pelaje plateado, y una cola esponjosa y plateda ondeando detras de el.

-¡Es un...lobo!-exclamo Tazuna con miedo,...era un maldito lobo..como mierda a ese anbu se le ocurria traer a semejante bestia.

-**Es bueno ser invocado nuevamente...poco a poco nos vamos acostumbrando-**comento el lobo de 3 metros de alto, con su sonrisa llena de colmillos.

-Fenrir...necesito que me cubras por almenos 7 minutos en los que curo a Naruko-chan y al teme-pidio Naruto al ahora identificado como Fenrir.

-**No hay problema Naruto, ademas no creo poder estar mucho tiempo en este plano terrenal, todavia no me acostumbro-**comento un poco enojado lo ultimo Fenrir.

-¡Haku ayuda a Suigetsu esa invocacion es poderosa!-exclamo un poco nervioso Zabuza.

-Hai...Zabuza-sama-respondio Haku, poniendose de pie y encarando al lobo.

-Juntos Haku...''Suiton:suiryūdan no jutsu (dragon de agua)''-exclamo Suigetsu.

-Juntos Suigetsu...''Futon:fuuryūdan no jutsu (dragon de viento)''-exclamo Haku al compas de Suigetsu.

Para asombro de todos ambos ataques bailaron al compas en una danza que poco a poco los fue fundiendo en un solo dragon sin embargo este era distinto dado que era completamente cristalino y reflejaba la luz del sol era un..

-''Hyoton: hyoryūdan no jutsu (dragon de hielo)''-exclamaron Haku y Suigetsu en sincronia.

-**Interesante pero...''****Ō****kami no g****ō****on (**rugido del lobo**)''-**potente rugido salio de la boca del lobo para asombro y incredulidad de Zabuza y sus estudiantes el dragon de hielo se hizo añicos-**me voy a divertir mucho con ustedes...seran mis pequeños conejos asustados-**comento con malicia Fenrir, cargando contra Haku y Suigetsu.

Mientras Fenrir se ''divertia'' con Haku y Suigetsu, Naruto se encontraba concentrado curando a Naruko, que por cierto no dejaba de sonrojarse mas y mas al sentir las manos de Naruto por su cuerpo.

-_Se que es mi hermano...pero lo amo tanto, siempre cuidandome, siempre preocupado por mi, siempre tan atento conmigo-_pensaba Naruko mirando con un sonrojo a Naruto.

-_Maldicion...se ve tan tierna con esa mirada y ese adorable sonrojo...pero debo calmarme es mi hermana-_penso Naruto concentrandose en curar a Naruko.

Luego de tres minutos Naruko se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, ella solo miraba maravillada como el lobo evadia las agujas de hielo y las multiples tecnicas de agua del tipo que se hacia llamar Suigetsu.

-Si que estas para la mierda...teme-comento Naruto observando al malherido Sasuke.

Rapidamente se puso a curarlo, acomodo el hueso que se habia salido, de la canilla, cerro la herida en el craneo, y lo recupero de la mayoria de las heridas que tenia, aunque seguia inconciente.

-Sasuke-kun-murmuro una aliviada Sakura al ver como la respiracion de Sasuke se normalizaba.

-_Con que este es el hermano de la enana rubia...no me extraña que le tenga tanta admiracion, es muy poderoso-_pensaba Tazuna con un poco de esperanza de que saldrian vivos de hay.

Sin embargo Naruto estuvo curando a Sasuke en casi tres minutos, el tiempo a Fenrir se le acabo, cuando estaba por acabar con Haku, desaparecio en un ''puff'' para alivio de Haku.

-Muy bien es hora de una batalla-comento Naruto con seriedad-_esto sera dificil Zabuza tiene mas experiencia en combate que yo, ademas que utilize muchas veces el sunshin, para poder llegar antes que Fuka-sensei aqui...si no fuera por el sello que me restringe en este momento, no tendria este problema de gasto de chacra...pero ya es tarde para pensar en eso-_analizaba en su mente Naruto la situacion nada favorable para el.

-Suigetsu Haku...ustedes no son rival para ese sujeto...vengan aqui y mantengan encerrado a Kakashi...yo peleare-hablo con seriedad Zabuza, sus estudiantes no replicaron nada y rapidamente llegaron donde Zabuza y tomaron control de la tecnica de Zabuza-es una lastima..Kakashi pero esta tecnica te permite respirar dado que yo la mejore...por lo tanto no moriras ahogado-comento Zabuza con decepcion.

-Momochi Zabuza un ninja renegado de Kiri-comento una agitada Fuka, llegando al lado de Sakura y el constructor sorprendiendolos, Zabuza se puso un poco nervioso, no contaba que apareciera otra ''anbu'' con uno tenia suficiente.

Sin embargo atras de Fuka venia la verdadera anbu, que tiene como mision evitar un enfrentamiento entre Gato y Konoha, aunque tenga que interceder para poder evitarlo lo haria.

-_Un ninja renegado nivel jounin elite..no me esperaba esto, si ese anbu de mascara de anillos no lo derrota tendre que darme a conocer, algo que prefiero evitar-_penso Yugao con fastidio, escondida entre las copas de los arboles.

-Pūma-sensei sera mejor que tome un descanso...yo me ocupare desde aqui-hablo con seriedad Naruto detras de su mascara, Fuka solo asintio, ella sabia que Naruto no estaba a nivel de un gennin, de echo sospechaba que era mas poderoso que Kakashi y que durante su encuentro se contuvo. 

-Es hora de acabar de una vez por todas con ese anciano...''kirigakure no jutsu (jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)''-hablo Zabuza haciendo que una densa neblina cubriera todo el lugar.

-_Debo de liberar a kakashi-taicho...si mal no recuerdo Zabuza confia mucho en su ''mizu-bunshin (clones de agua)''...con esta neblina no los podre ver...pero-_penso Naruto con una sonrisa, si hubieran podido ver debajo de su mascara, hubieran visto como los ojos de naruto cambiaban y se convertian en amarillos con una linea horizontal, ademas de ganar tintes naranja-rojizos alrededor del ojo.

Zabuza llego por la espalda de Naruto, levanto su enorme espada dispuesto a rebanarlo, cuando de improviso Naruto bloqueo la espada, como si tuviera ojos en la espalda, Naruto se dio la vuelta rapidamente y le lanzo una patada a Zabuza el la esquivo, pero algo estraño sucedio, igualmente sintio dolo en su abdomen, despues de un segundo desaparecio.

-_El sennin mode me va ha ser muy util-_penso Naruto con una sonrisa y se adentro en la niebla a buscar al resto de los clones.

-No puedo ver nada...¿nii-sama estara bien?-pregunto Naruko al viento.

-No te preocupes el puede arreglarselas solo-comento Fuka detras de ella.

Sin embargo su conversacion fue interrumpida al escuchar varios golpes, gritos de maldiciones y explociones de agua, seguramente donde Naruto esta destruyendo a los clones.

-_Esta niebla es un fastidio-_penso naruto poniendo sus manos en posicion para concentrarse, libero un pulso de chacra que disperso toda la niebla.

-Interesante, con que ya dispersaste la niebla-comento Zabuza enfrente de el.

sin embargo Naruto no respondio y lanzo 2 shuriken a Zabuza.

-''kage-shuriken no jutsu''-las dos shuriken que lanzo Naruto se convirtieron en cientos, todas con direccion a Zabuza.

Zabuza las evadio todas ante-poniendo su espada al frente suyo, eso fue un error dado que obstruyo su vista, cuando la quito ya tenia a Naruto enfrente suyo, comenzaron un duelo de tai-jutsu.

Zabuza dio un puñetazo en direccion a la quijada de Naruto, sin embargo Naruto ladeo la cabeza un poco y atrapo la mano de Zabuza, con su mano, Naruto envio su mano izquierda a la quijada de Zabuza, el igualmente la evadio con maestria, y sujeto su mano con la propia, sin embargo despues de un segundo, un golpe quedo marcado en la quijada de Zabuza, el golpe lo hizo soltar el agarre de Naruto y hubiera salido disparado, sino fuera porque Naruto lo tenia bien sujeto de su mano izquierda, Naruto lo atrajo hacia el y le dio un potente cabezaso, esta vez si enviandolo a volar.

-¡Pero que rayos...ese chico no acerto su primer golpe..¡como es posible que igualmente haya golpeado a Zabuza-sensei!-exclamo Haku con asombro.

-No tengo idea Haku...pero por lo que puedo ver...no sera una pelea facil para sensei-comento Suigetsu a su lado.

-_Se parece mucho al estilo de combate de Jiraiya-sama...el sennin mode...pero se supone que solo Jiraiya-sama lo sabe hacer-_pensaba Kakashi dentro de la prision de agua.

-''Suiton:Genzai no kirā no jutsu (corriente asesina)''-exclamo un Zabuza enojado con la mejilla inchada.

La corriente rapidamente se formo enfrente suyo, girando a toda velocidad, incluso mas grande que la de el ''hermano demonio'', eso asusto a todos.

-¡Debes de esquivarla nii-sama!-grito a todo pulmo una preocupada Naruko.

Zabuza lanzo su tecnica hacia Naruto, el no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente en ese momento.

-''Suiton: Suijinheki no jutsu (muro de agua)''-Naruto creo un potente muro de agua enfrente suyo, ambas tecnicas chocaron, un fuerte sonido de agua contra agua chocando se escucho, como el de una catarata, ambas tecnicas sucumbieron, Naruto detuvo el ataque.

-¡Imposible se supone que ese ataque nisiquiera lo pudo detener el muro de roca de Kakashi-sensei...sin embargo el lo detuvo con una tecnica de agua...increible!-comento con asombro Sakura, en cuanto a Naruko ella tenia estrellitas en los ojos.

-''Suiton: teppodama (bala de agua)''-sin perder tiempo Naruto envio su escupitajo de agua, a por Zabuza, el veia todavia con asombro como es que su tecnica fue frenada por el ''anbu'', cuando volvio a poner atencion ya tenia varias balas de agua en su direccion.

-''Kawarami''-susurro Zabuza sustituyendose por un conejo blanco, pero para su terror y asombro cuando la bala de agua choco contra el conejo, se ''abrio'' como una boca de algun animal y se ''comio'' al conejo blanco encerrandolo en una..

-''Suiton:Suirō no jutsu (Prisión De Agua )''...fallido-comento Naruto a la lejania.

-Asi que ¿mejoraste teppodama, al combinarla con el suiro?...bastante interesante...¡contigo no me contendre mas!-exclamo Zabuza, un sello aparecio en su pecho con el kanji de ''poder'' escrito en el-¡KAI!-exclamo Zabuza.

Una gran cantidad de chacra se sintio en todo el bosque, los animales huyeron asustados y temerosos, un instinto asesino de los mil demonios se dejo sentir tambien a la par que ese gran chacra.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de asombrarse dado que Zabuza ya estaba enfrente de el conectandole un gran derechazo, que le volteo la cara, con un izquierdazo su cara volvio a su lugar, pero fue recibida por otro derechazo, en cada golpe Naruto escupia sangre, pero obvimente no podia salir de su mascara...de una gran patada en la quijada Zabuza elevo a Naruto por los aires, su mascara se despredndio de su rostro.

-_¡__Naruto-kun.!-_penso con alarma en su mente Yugao, al ver que se trataba de Naruto el que estaba recibiendo tamaña paliza enfrente de sus ojos.

-¡NII-SAMA!-grito con terror Naruko, al ver como Naruto escupia una gran cantidad de sangre.

-jajaja ¡vamos!...¡defiendete!...jajaj-se reia maniaticamente Zabuza, conectando una patada en el pecho a Naruto-¡sientete honrado seras el segundo en ver esta tecnica!-exclamo Zabuza enviando a volar a Naruto estrellando de forma dura en la tierra, dejando un surco a su paso con su cuerpo.

-¡Esta liberando una gran cantidad de chacra!-exclamo Fuka con miedo al ver como el chacra de Zabuza se incrementaba tanto como el de un kage.

-¡Esta tecnica no la ha husado desde que ataco al Mizukage!-comento Haku resistiendo las olas que se creaban en el lago producto del gran chacra liberado.

-¡¿Que rayos esta pasando?!-exclamo Tazuna con mucho miedo.

-¡Mi mejor tecnica...''Suiton: Rivu~aiasan no jutsu (leviatan de agua)''!-exclamo Zabuza.

Una gran serpiente de agua se hizo presente, el agua era tan compacta a su alrededor que pareciera que era mas dura que el acero, grandes y filosos colmillos echos de agua, unos brillantes ojos blancos, y lo mas peculiar, era que tenia dos cabezas, como de almenos 3 metros de alto, Zabuza parado en la cabeza izquierda del monstro.

-Eso no me impresiona Zabuza...''Suiton: Shōgekiha no jutsu (choque de olas)''-exclamo Naruto enviando una gran cantidad de agua, las corrientes, chocaron contra el leviatan de agua.

Cuando las olas de agua chocaron contra el leviatan ocurrio algo increible, toda el agua que envio Naruto a por el leviatan fue ''comida'' por la tecnica de Zabuza , de 3 metros de alto, crecio a mas de 5 metros y le salio una nueva cabeza.

-La tecnica ''Suiton: Rivu~aiasan no jutsu (leviatan de agua)'' fue creada por Zabuza-sensei para contrarestar el elemento suiton de Yagura, al intentar el golpe de estado...es la tecnica Suiton mas poderosa que se haya creado, cada vez que es atacada por alguna tecnica suiton se..fortalece-hablo de manera robotica Suigetsu con rogullo de ser aprendiz de Zabuza.

Para el asombro de Naruto y los presentes el leviatan escupio grandes cantidades de agua, por sus hocicos, Naruto los evadia como podia, pero habia un problema...se estaba quedando sin chacra...el sello de Obito tambien restringia su chacra, en estos momentos solo tenia el chacra de un jounin medio, no podia usar el sello de su frente porque tambien estaba restringido por el sello de Obito, el realmente estaba en problemas.

-AAAAA-grito Naruto de dolor al impactarle una bala de agua del leviatan, lo tiro unos cuantos metros lejos.

Rapidamente el leviatan de agua corrio hasta donde Naruto y lo tomo con sus tres cabezas, una lo tenia mordiendo la cabeza al tiempo que sus colmillos herian su carne, tambien lo ahogaba con su agua, la otra cabeza lo mordia en su torso enterrando sus colmillos, la ultima lo tenia bien sujeto por las piernas, las tres cabezas se pelaban el cuerpo de naruto tirandolo de un lado hacia otro como varios perros de caza peleando un inocente conejo.

-¡NARUTO!-grito Fuka horrorizada, no le importo decir el nombre de Naruto, ella solo queria parar de ver esa horrible escena.

-¡NII-SAMA!-grito Naruko en igual o peor estado que Fuka, lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

Tazuna y Sakura apartaron la vista, no querian ver como Naruto se partia a la mitad.

-¡NO, NO DE NUEVO NO PUEDO VER COMO UN CAMARADA MUERE FRENTE A MIS OJOS¡-grito Kakashi tratando de liberarse de la prision de agua sin exito.

Haku igualmente desvio la mirada no queria ver el desmenbramiento del pelirrojo, al contrario de Haku, Suigetsu miraba atentamente la escena.

Naruto veia su vida pasar frente a sus ojos en camara lenta los momentos de toda su vida, el no escuchaba las maldiciones de sus inquilinas bijus al no poder darle poder para que saliera de hay, tampoco las suplicas de Kurashi pidiendole que la desenfunde..mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos, bicolores, fue la escena mas triste que haya podido ver, a el nunca le ha gustado ver a una chica llorar, ni mucho menos ser el responsable de esas lagrimas...el no podia permitirse morir...el prometio nunca hacer sentir mal a sus chicas...¡EL NUNCA SE IBA A DEJAR VENCER DE NUEVO!, algo en el interior de Naruto se hizo trizas.

Un gran chacra se sintio por todo el bosque, era denso pesado , pero le daba paz y tranquilidad a los presentes relajandolos, era calido y poderoso si tuvieran que comparar con un biju dirian que este se acercaba a las 3 colas de uno, todos empezaron a buscar la fuente de ese gran poder hasta que fijaron su vista en el leviatan que tenia a Naruto entre sus fauces, un potente grito se escucho.

-¡NO QUIERO VER A NADIEN LLORANDO POR MI CULPA...Kami kurashi no na no shita ni satsugai ( a matar en nombre de dios kurashi)!-recito Naruto su leyenda y desenfundo , un gran rayo de colores blanco y negro, golpeo las cabezas del leviatan, destrozandolas, otra ola de poder se sinto, en el bosque.

-¡Que demonios es ¿eso?!-pregunto un shockeado Zabuza observando el rayo de poder.

-¡Nii-sama desenfundo a Kurashi!-esclamo con felicidad Naruko al ver que su hermano estaba bien.

El rayo de poder se disipo revelando a Naruto transformado, su cabello antes rojo con mechones dorados se volvio completamente negro con mechones blancos, sus ojos azules se volvieron uno blanco y otro negro, sus marcas en las mejillas se intensificaron, en su mano derecha Kurashi desenfundada, y su simbolo de yin-yan girando lentamente.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS LE SUCEDIO? SI HACE UN MOMENTO ESTABA A PUNTO DE MORIR!-exclamo con miedo Suigetsu, desconcentrandose y liberando a Kakashi.

Kakashi apenas y se pudo mover salio lejos del alcanze de los ninjas aprendices de Zabuza, que estaban tan impactados que ni cuenta se dieron del cuenta del escape de kakashi, el ni se molesto en intentar aprovechar el aturdimiento de sus enemigos.

-¡No importa que cambies, mi leviatan te derrotara!-hablo con confianza Zabuza, cargando de nuevo con su leviatan contra Naruto.

-''ken-jutsu: Shiroi washi kirā kurashi (aguila asesina blanca de kurashi)''-exclamo Naruto poniendo su espada al cielo y su ojo blanco brillando intensamente, bajando la espada y apuntando en direccion a Zabuza, la aguila salio de la punta de Kurashi.

-GEEEEE-se escucho un chillido del ave al salir de la espada de Naruto, y volar a toda velocidad contra Zabuza, envistiendo el leviatan, el aguila quedo incrustada en el estomago del leviatan de agua , brillo intensamente antes de explotar con mucha fuerza, destruyendo completamente la tecnica de Zabuza y enviandolo a volar a el en el proceso.

-¡Esa no fue una tecnica ninja normal!...¡¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?!-pregunto asustado Zabuza, Naruto no le presto atencion y comenzo a hacer posiciones de manos.

-''Raiton: Iondesutorakuta no jutsu (destructor de iones)''-para asombro de todos, grandes rayos empezaron a salir de las manos de Naruto, poco a poco se fueron compactando hasta formar una pequeña esfera en la mano de Naruto, el levanto la mano y apunto hacia zabuza-kai(liberar)-susurro Naruto y para asombro de todos un pilar de rayos salio disparada de la mano derecha de Naruto en direccion a Zabuza.

Zabuza veia acercarce el rayo de poder hacia el y lo unico que se le ocrrio hacer fue interponer su espada tratando de desviar el ataque, el rayo de poder choco contra la espada de Zabuza, chispas volaron en todas direcciones, una fisura se hizo en la espada decapitadora, pero milagrosamente resistio el ataque.

-aaaaa-escucho Zabuza gritar de una voz delante de el, miro hacia adelante y hay venia el mismo ''anbu'' con su espada en ambas manos, el igualmente tomo su espada y corrio en direccion a Naruto.

-chhiiiixxx-se escucho provenir de la espada de Zabuza al ser rebanada a la mitad por la espada Kurashi, la punta de la espada de Zabuza cayo al suelo, fue cortada a la mitad por Kurashi, Zabuza alcanzo a pegar un brinco evitando se partido a la mitad.

Naruto viendo que fallo, se dio la vuelta rapidamente y le conecta una patada en el estomago a Zabuza haciendo que escupa sangre, pero no se detuvo hay con la empuñadura de Kurashi le golpeo en la cara, le destrozo la nariz.

-''ken-jutsu: Sutā kurashi (estrellas de kurashi)''-pronuncio Naruto, su ojo blanco volvio a brillar y para sorpresa de todos, tres estrellas blancas salieron de la espada con direccion a Zabuza.

Las estrellas volaron en direccion a zabuza que en estos momentos se encontraba de rodillas, y respirando agitadamente, las estrellas estaban por darle a Zabuza, cuando de improvisto en medio salio un espejo de hielo, tapando la vision de Zabuza, las estrellas golpearon el espejo de hielo lo rebanaron como cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla, luego de eso no se detuvieron y cortaron todo a su paso arboles rocas, parecian una verdadera podadora, sin embargo Zabuza ya no se encontraba hay, ni tampoco sus estudiantes...escaparon.

Naruto busco por todos lados a su oponente pero al no hayarlo, suspiro se habia ido, su espada se evaporizo de su mano y regreso a su funda, en su espalda, miro la destrucion que causaron y solo sonrio de manera nerviosa, miro a sus camaradas y se dio cuenta que ya no traia su mascara, suspiro tendria que dar muchas explicaciones.

Naruko en estos momentos veia a Naruto como el mas grande y poderoso de todos los shinobis de todos los tiempos, el era un dios ahora para ella.

Sakura lo miraba con alivio y agradecimiento al haberlos venido a rescatar, sino fuera por el seguramente todos estarian muertos.

Tazuna lo miraba con respeto y esperanza, seguramente si el se mantenia junto con el, podria acabar su puente y traer mejores dias para el pais de las olas.

Fuka lo miraba con mucha curiosidad y confusion, seguramente tendria muchas preguntas para el pelirrojo.

Kakashi lo miraba tambien con muchas ideas circulando su cabeza pero sobre todo preguntas.

Yugao no lo podia creer el que hizo esas increibles tecnicas y que podria pelear un mano a mano con el ichibi si se lo propusiera era Naruto...el pequeño niño que ella solia cuidar y que se fue para entrenar para protegerla a ella...no podia estar mas segura ahora que el siempre le dijo la verdad.

Naruto los miro a todos y volvio a soltar un suspiro.

-Respondere todas sus preguntas cuando llegemos a la casa de Tazuna-fue lo unico que dijo naruto llendo donde Kakashi y comenzando a tratarlo.

* * *

y eso es todo por hoy, muchos me diran...¿porque hiciste tan fuerte a zabuza?..bueno el tipo manejaba a la perfeccion una espada que segun se dice te da la capacidad de super-fuerza...¿porque tenia esa tecnica tan poderosa?...el tipo se enfrento a un kage, obviamente deberia tener alguna tecnica con la que contrarestara las olas del sanbi de yagura...bueno eso seria todo hoy no hare preguntas dado que hoy solo fue de lucha...sin mas que decir me despido.

atte:Rey96

pd:¿debo agregar mas peleas asi de largas?...o ¿prefieren una pelea corta y simple de no mas de 3000 palabras?...esta fue de 7000. ustedes me dicen.


End file.
